Diario de un amor
by ccampaniita cullen malfoy
Summary: A la edad de diez años, Bella Swan no mostraba indicios de gran belleza. E incluso a los diez, Bella aprendió a aceptar las expectativas que la sociedad tenía para ella… hasta la tarde en que Anthony Masen, el guapo y gallardo vizconde Edward, besó y prometio que un día sería tan hermosa como inteligente. E incluso a los diez años, Bella supo que lo amaría por siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola les traigo una nueva historia protagonizada por Bella y Edward espero la disfruten la estare actualizando cada martes ~~**

**Personajes de Stephanie Meyer, historia adaptada**

* * *

Prólogo

Cuando tenía diez años, la Señorita Bella Swan no mostraba signos de gran belleza. Su pelo era castaño —lamentablemente— al igual que sus ojos; y sus piernas, extraordinariamente largas, se negaban a aprender nada que pudiera ser ni remotamente llamado gracia. Su madre solía remarcar que definitivamente andaba a zancadas por la casa.

Desgraciadamente para Bella, la sociedad en la que había nacido daba gran valor a la apariencia femenina. Y aunque sólo tenía diez años, sabía que a ese respecto era considerada inferior a la mayoría de las otras chicas que vivían en las cercanías. Los niños siempre encontraban la forma de enterarse de estas cosas: normalmente, gracias a otros niños.

En la fiesta del onceavo cumpleaños de Lady Alice y el honorable Jacob Masen, los dos hijos gemelos del Conde y la Condesa de Cullen, ocurrió un incidente verdaderamente desagradable. La casa de Bella estaba bastante próxima a Haverbreaks, la vieja casa de los Cullen cerca de Ambleside, en el País de los Lagos de Cumberland, y siempre había compartido las lecciones con Alice y Jacob cuando eran residentes. Se habían convertido en un trío bastante inseparable, y raramente se molestaban en jugar con los demás niños de la zona, muchos de los cuales vivían casi a una hora de camino.

Pero una docena o así de veces al año, y especialmente en los cumpleaños, todos los niños de la nobleza y la alta burguesía locales se reunían. Fue por esta razón que Lady Cullen dejó escapar un gruñido nada propio de una dama; dieciocho pilluelos estaban dejando barro tras sus pisadas con gran regocijo por toda su sala de estar, después de que la fiesta de los gemelos en el jardín se viese interrumpida por la lluvia.

—Tienes barro en la mejilla, Ali—dijo Bella, alargando la mano para limpiársela.

Alice dejó escapar un dramático suspiro pesado.

—Será mejor que vaya al aseo, entonces. No querría que Mamá me viese así. Ella detesta la suciedad, y yo detesto oírla diciéndome lo mucho que la aborrece.

—No veo cómo tendría tiempo para objetar por un poco de barro en tu cara cuando lo tiene por toda la alfombra. —Bella lanzó un vistazo hacia William Evans, quién soltó un grito de guerra y se lanzó sobre el sofá. Apretó los labios; o de otra forma, sonreiría—. Y los muebles.

—Da igual, será mejor que haga algo con esto.

Se deslizó fuera de la habitación, dejando a Bella cerca de la entrada. Bella observó la conmoción durante un minuto o más, bastante contenta de estar en su lugar habitual como observadora, hasta que, por el rabillo del ojo, vio que alguien se acercaba.

—¿Qué le trajiste a Alice por su cumpleaños, Bella?

Bella se giró para ver a Jessica Stanley ante ella, elegantemente vestida con un vestido blanco con faja rosa.

—Un libro —contestó—. A Alice le gusta leer. ¿Qué le trajiste tú?

Jessica alzó una caja vistosamente pintada atada con un cordón plateado.

—Una colección de cintas para el pelo. Seda y satín, e incluso raso. ¿Quieres verlas?

—Oh, pero no me gustaría arruinar la envoltura.

Jessica se encogió de hombros.

—Todo lo que tienes que hacer es deshacer el cordón con cuidado. Yo lo hago cada Navidad —deslizó el cordón y levantó la tapa.

Bella contuvo el aliento. Sobre el raso negro de la caja descansaban al menos dos docenas de cintas para el pelo, todas ellas exquisitamente atadas en un lazo.

—Son preciosas, Jessica. ¿Puedo ver una?

Jessica entrecerró los ojos.

—No tengo barro en las manos. ¿Ves? —Bella sostuvo las manos en alto para que las inspeccionara.

—Oh, muy bien.

Bella bajó la mano y levantó una cinta violeta. El satín parecía pecaminosamente lustroso y suave en sus manos. Se colocó el lazo coquetamente contra el pelo.

—¿Qué te parece?

Jessica puso los ojos en blanco.

—Violeta no, Bella. Todo el mundo sabe que queda mejor con el pelo rubio. El color prácticamente desaparece contra el castaño. Tú obviamente no puedes llevar uno.

Bella le tendió de vuelta la cinta.

—¿Qué color va con el cabello castaño? ¿El verde? Mi mamá tiene el cabello castaño, y la he visto llevar cintas verdes.

—El verde sería aceptable, supongo. Pero queda mejor con el pelo rubio. Todo queda mejor con el pelo rubio.

Bella sintió una chispa de indignación alzarse en su interior.

—Bueno, entonces no sé qué vas a hacer tú entonces, Jessica, ya que tu pelo es tan castaño como el mío.

Jessica retrocedió con un jadeo.

—¡No lo es!

—¡Sí lo es!

—¡No lo es!

Bella se inclinó hacia delante, con los ojos entrecerrados de manera amenazante.

—Será mejor que eches un vistazo en el espejo cuando vayas a casa, Jessica, porque tu pelo no es rubio.

Jessica devolvió la cinta violeta a su caja y cerró la tapa de golpe.

—Bueno, solía ser rubio, mientras que el tuyo nunca lo ha sido. Y además, mi pelo es castaño claro, y todos saben que es mejor que castaño oscuro. Como el tuyo.

—¡Mi pelo castaño oscuro no tiene nada de malo! —protestó Bella. Pero ya sabía que la mayor parte de Inglaterra estaba en desacuerdo con ella.

—Y —añadió Jessica con malicia— ¡tienes los labios grandes!

La mano de Bella voló hasta su boca. Sabía que no era hermosa; sabía que ni siquiera la consideraban bonita. Pero nunca antes había visto nada de malo en sus labios. Levantó la vista hacia aquella chica que sonreía con satisfacción.

—¡Tú tienes pecas! —gritó.

Jessica retrocedió como si la hubiesen abofeteado.

—Las pecas se van. Las mías se irán algún día antes de que cumpla los dieciocho. Mi madre me pone jugo de limón todas las noches. —Resopló por la nariz con desdén—. Pero no hay remedio para ti, Bella. Tú eres fea.

—¡No lo es!

Ambas chicas se giraron para ver a Alice, que había vuelto del aseo.

—Oh, Alice —dijo Jessica—. Sé que tú y Bella sois amigas porque vive muy cerca y compartís las lecciones, pero debes admitir que no es demasiado bonita. Mi mamá dice que nunca conseguirá un marido.

Los ojos azules de Alice brillaron peligrosamente. La única hija del conde de Cullen siempre había sido excesivamente leal, y Bella era su mejor amiga.

—¡Bella conseguirá un marido mejor que el tuyo, Jessica Stanley! Su padre es un barón mientras que el tuyo es un simple señor.

—Ser la hija de un barón no marca mucha diferencia a menos que una tenga belleza o dinero —recitó Jessica, repitiendo las palabras que obviamente había oído en casa—. Y Bella no tiene ninguno de los dos.

—¡Cállate, estúpida! —exclamó Alice, golpeando el pie contra el suelo—. Ésta es mi fiesta de cumpleaños, y si no puedes ser amable, ¡te irás!

Jessica tragó saliva. Sabía bien que no debía ofender a Alice, cuyos padres tenían la categoría más alta de la zona.

—Lo siento, Alice —murmuró.

—No te disculpes conmigo. Discúlpate con Bella.

—Lo siento, Bella.

Bella se quedó en silencio hasta que por fin Alice le dio una patada.

—Acepto tus disculpas —dijo a regañadientes.

Jessica asintió y se fue corriendo.

—No puedo creer que la llamaras estúpida —dijo Bella.

—Tienes que aprender a defenderte sola, Bella.

—Me estaba defendiendo sola bastante bien antes de que aparecieses, Ali. Sólo que no en voz tan alta.

Alice suspiró.

—Mami dice que no tengo ni una pizca de autocontrol ni de sentido común.

—Es verdad —convino Bella.

—¡Bella!

—Es verdad, no tienes. Pero te quiero de todas formas.

—Y yo también te quiero, Bella. Y no te preocupes por la tonta de Jessica. Puedes casarte con Jacob cuando crezcas y entonces seremos verdaderas hermanas.

Bella miró al otro lado de la habitación y observó recelosa a Jacob. Le estaba tirando a una pequeña chica del pelo.

—No sé —dijo dudosa—. No estoy segura de querer casarme con Jacob.

—Tonterías. Sería perfecto. Además, mira, acaba de derramar ponche encima del vestido de Jessica.

Bella sonrió abiertamente.

—Ven conmigo —dijo Alice, cogiéndola de la mano—. Quiero abrir mis regalos. Prometo que gritaré más fuerte cuando llegue al tuyo.

Las dos chicas caminaron de vuelta a la habitación, y Alice y Jacob abrieron los regalos. Afortunadamente (en opinión de Lady Cullen) terminaron a las cuatro en punto, la hora en que los niños debían volver a casa. Ningún niño fue recogido por sirvientes; una invitación a Haverbreaks era considerada un gran honor, y ninguno de los padres quería perderse la oportunidad de codearse con el conde y la condesa. Ningún padre, excepto el de Bella. A las cinco, todavía estaba en la sala, evaluando el botín de cumpleaños con Alice.

—No puedo imaginar qué les habrá pasado a tus padres, Bella —dijo Lady Cullen.

—Oh, yo sí —replicó Bella jovialmente—. Mamá fue a Escocia a visitar a su mami, y estoy segura de que papá se olvidó de mí. Lo hace a menudo, ¿sabe?, cuando está escribiendo un manuscrito. Hace traducciones del Griego.

—Lo sé —sonrió Lady Cullen.

—Griego antiguo.

—Sí —dijo Lady Cullen con un suspiro. Aquella no era la primera vez que Sir Charles Swan perdía a su hija—. Bueno, tendrás que llegar a casa de alguna forma.

—Iré con ella —sugirió Alice.

—Tú y Jacob necesitáis guardar vuestros nuevos juguetes y escribir las notas de agradecimiento. Si no lo hacéis esta noche, no recordaréis quién os dio qué.

—Pero no puedes mandar a Bella a casa con un sirviente. No tendrá a nadie con quien hablar.

—Puedo hablar con el sirviente —dijo Bella—. Siempre hablo con ellos en casa.

—No con los nuestros —susurró Alice—. Son estirados y callados, y siempre me miran con desaprobación.

—La mayoría del tiempo te mereces ser mirada así. —Interpuso Lady Cullen, dándole a su hija una cariñosa palmada en la cabeza—. Haremos un trato, Bella. ¿Por qué no hacemos que Anthony te lleve a casa?

—¡Anthony! —chilló Alice—. Bella, qué suerte.

Bella alzó las cejas. Nunca había conocido al hermano mayor de Alice.

—De acuerdo —dijo lentamente—. Me gustaría conocerle por fin. Hablas de él tan a menudo, Alice.

Lady Cullen mandó a una sirvienta a que lo buscase.

—¿No lo has conocido, Bella? Qué raro. Bueno, supongo que sólo suele estar en casa por navidad, y tú siempre te vas a Escocia durante las vacaciones. Tuve que amenazarlo con que lo desheredaría para conseguir que viniese al cumpleaños de los gemelos. Sin embargo, no asistió a la fiesta por miedo a que una de las madres intentara casarlo con una niña de diez años.

—Anthony tiene diecinueve, y es muy deseable. —Dijo Alice práctica—. Es un vizconde. Y es muy atractivo. Se parece a mí.

—¡Alice! —dijo Lady Cullen con reprobación.

—Bueno, es así, mamá. Yo sería muy atractivo si fuese un chico.

—Tú eres bastante guapa siendo chica, Ali. —Dijo Bella leal, mirando los rizos rubios de su amiga con una pizca de envidia.

—Igual que tú. Toma, coge uno de los lazos de la tonta de Jessica. De todas formas, no los necesito todos.

Bella sonrió ante aquella mentira. Alice era una buena amiga. Bajó la vista a las cintas y terca, eligió el de satín violeta.

—Gracias, Ali. Me lo pondré para la clase del lunes.

—¿Me llamaste, madre?

Ante el sonido de la grave voz, Bella giró la cara hacia la entrada y casi jadeó. Allí estaba la criatura más espléndida que nunca había contemplado. Alice había dicho que Anthony tenía diecinueve años, pero Bella lo reconoció inmediatamente como el hombre que realmente sería. Sus hombros eran maravillosamente anchos, y el resto de él era esbelto y firme. Tenía el pelo tan oscuro como el de Alice pero veteado de dorado, dando fe del tiempo pasado bajo el sol. Pero su mejor parte, decidió inmediatamente Alice, eran sus ojos, de un brillante azul claro, como los de Alice. También brillaban con picardía.

Bella sonrió. Su madre siempre decía que uno podía conocer a una persona por sus ojos, y el hermano de Alice tenía buenos ojos.

—Anthony, ¿serías por favor tan amable de escoltar a Bella a casa? —preguntó Lady Cullen—. Su padre parece haberse entretenido.

Bella se preguntó por qué él había hecho una mueca cuando su madre lo había nombrado.

—Claro, Madre. Alice, ¿tuviste una buena fiesta?

—Bárbara.

—¿Dónde está Jacob?

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Está fuera jugando con el sable que le regaló Billy Evans.

—Falso, espero.

—Que Dios nos ayude si no lo fuese. —Agregó Lady Cullen—. De acuerdo, Bella, hora de ir a casa. Creo que tu capa está en la habitación de al lado.

Despareció a través de la entrada y emergió unos segundos después con el práctico abrigo de Bella.

—¿Podemos irnos, Bella? —la criatura con apariencia de dios le alargó la mano.

Bella se encogió dentro de su abrigo y colocó la mano sobre la de él. ¡Era el paraíso!

—¡Te veré el lunes! —gritó Alice—. Y no te preocupes por lo que dijo Jessica. Sólo es una estúpida.

—¡Alice!

—Bueno, es que lo es, mamá. No quiero que vuelva.

Bella sonrió mientras permitía al hermano de Alice guiarla hacia el vestíbulo, las voces de Alice y Lady Cullen se fueron apagando lentamente.

—Muchas gracias por llevarme a casa, Anthony —dijo suavemente.

Él volvió a hacer una mueca.

—Lo… lo siento —dijo rápidamente—. Debí haberte llamado milord, ¿verdad? Es sólo que Alice y Jacob siempre se refieren a ti por tu nombre y yo… —bajó sus ojos tristes hacia el suelo. Sólo llevaba dos minutos en su espléndida compañía, y ya había metido la pata.

Él se detuvo y se agachó para que ella pudiese verle la cara.

—No te preocupes por lo de "milord", Bella. Te diré un secreto.

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron, y olvidó respirar.

—Desprecio mi nombre de pila.

—Eso no es tan secreto, Anth…. Quiero decir, milord, digo, como sea que desees ser llamado. Haces muecas cada vez que tu madre lo dice.

Él le sonrió. Algo le había dado un tirón en el corazón cuando había visto a aquella pequeña con expresión demasiado seria jugando con su indomable hermana. Era una pequeña criatura de aspecto gracioso, pero había algo verdaderamente adorable en sus grandes y conmovedores ojos castaños.

—¿Cómo te llaman? —preguntó Bella.

Él sonrió ante su modo directo.

—Edward.

Por un momento, creyó que ella quizás no contestara. Simplemente se quedó allí, totalmente quieta a excepción del parpadeo de sus ojos. Y entonces, como si hubiese llegado por fin a una conclusión, dijo:

—Es un nombre agradable. Un poco raro, pero me gusta.

—Es mucho mejor que Anthony, ¿no crees?

Bella asintió.

—¿Lo elegiste tú? Siempre he creído que la gente debería elegir sus propios nombres. Creo que muchos elegirían alguno diferente al que tienen.

—¿Y cuál escogerías tú?

—No estoy segura, pero no sería Bella. Algo más sencillo, creo. La gente espera cosas diferentes de una Bella y casi siempre los decepciono cuando me conocen.

—Tonterías —dijo Edward enérgicamente—. Eres una Bella perfecta.

Ella sonrió radiante.

—Gracias, Edward. ¿Puedo llamarte así?

—Por supuesto. Y no lo elegí yo, me temo. Es sólo un título de cortesía. Vizconde Edward. Lo he estado usando en lugar de Anthony desde que fui a Eton.

—Oh. Creo que te pega bien.

—Gracias —dijo él gravemente, completamente hechizado por aquella seria niña—. Ahora, dame de nuevo la mano, y nos podremos en camino.

Él había levantado la mano para ella. Bella rápidamente cambió la cinta de la mano derecha a la izquierda.

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿Esto? Oh, una cinta para el pelo. Jessica Stanley le regaló dos docenas a Alice, y Alice dijo que podía quedarme con una.

Los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron ligeramente cuando recordó las últimas palabras de Alice. No te preocupes por lo que lo dijo Jessica. Él le quitó la cinta de la mano.

—Las cintas pertenecen al cabello, creo.

—Oh, pero no me pega con el vestido —dijo Bella en una débil protesta. Él ya la había trabado en lo alto de su cabeza—. ¿Qué tal se ve? —susurró ella.

—Bárbara.

—¿De verdad? — agrandó los ojos dudosa.

—En serio. Siempre he pensado que las cintas violetas lucen especialmente bien con el pelo castaño.

Bella se enamoró allí mismo. El sentimiento fue tan intenso que casi olvidó darle las gracias por el cumplido.

—¿Nos vamos? —dijo él.

Ella asintió, sin confiar en su voz.

Salieron de la casa y fueron a los establos.

—Creo que tendremos que ir a caballo —dijo Edward—. Hace un día demasiado bueno para ir en carruaje.

Bella volvió a asentir. Hacía un día anormalmente cálido para ser marzo.

—Puedes coger el pony de Alice. Estoy segura de que no le importará.

—Ali no tiene un pony —dijo Bella, encontrando por fin la voz—. Ahora tiene una yegua. Yo también tengo una en casa. No somos bebés, ¿sabes?

Edward contuvo una sonrisa.

—No, ya veo que no. Qué tonto por mi parte. No estaba pensando.

Unos pocos minutos después, los caballos estaban ensillados, y se pusieron en marcha hacia el camino de quince minutos hasta la casa de los Swan. Bella permaneció en silencio el primer minuto o así, demasiado perfectamente feliz para estropear el momento con palabras.

—¿Lo pasaste bien en la fiesta? —preguntó finalmente Edward.

—Oh, sí. La mayor parte fue encantadora.

—¿La mayor parte?

La vio hacer una mueca. Era obvio que se arrepentía de haber dicho demasiado.

—Bueno —dijo con lentitud, capturando el labio entre los dientes y luego soltándolo antes de continuar—, una de las chicas me dijo algunas cosas desagradables.

—¿Sí? —Sabía que no debía ser demasiado curioso.

Y obviamente, estaba en lo cierto, porque cuando Bella habló, le recordó un poco a su hermana, mirándolo con ojos francos mientras las palabras salían con firmeza de su boca.

—Fue Jessica Stanley —dijo, con gran aversión—, y Alice la llamó estúpida, y debo decir que no siento que lo hiciera.

Edward mantuvo la expresión apropiadamente grave.

—Yo tampoco, si Jessica dijo cosas desagradables de ti.

—Sé que no soy bonita —soltó Bella—. Pero es indeciblemente descortés decirlo, sin mencionar que es manifiestamente malvado.

Edward la miró durante un largo rato, no del todo seguro de cómo consolar a la pequeña. No era hermosa, eso era verdad, y si intentaba decirle que lo era, ella no le creería. Pero no era fea. Simplemente era… un poco... poco elegante.

Se salvó, sin embargo, de tener que decir nada debido al siguiente comentario de Bella.

—Creo que es este pelo castaño.

Él alzó las cejas.

—No está para nada a la moda —explicó Bella—. Y tampoco mis ojos castaños. Soy con mucho demasiado delgada, y mi cara es demasiado alargada, y también soy demasiado pálida.

—Bueno, eso es verdad —dijo Edward.

Bella se giró para mirarlo, sus ojos grandes y tristes en su cara.

—Ciertamente tienes los ojos y el cabello castaños. No hay sentido en decir lo contrario. —Inclinó la cabeza y fingió examinarla completamente—. Eres algo delgada, y tu cara es de hecho un poco alargada. Y definitivamente eres pálida.

Los labios le temblaron, y Edward no pudo tomarle más el pelo.

—Pero da la casualidad —dijo con una sonrisa—, que yo mismo prefiero las mujeres con el pelo y los ojos castaños.

—¡No es verdad!

—Lo es. Siempre las he preferido. También me gustan delgadas y pálidas.

Bella lo miró con recelo.

—¿Y qué hay de con caras alargadas?

—Bien, debo admitir que nunca he pensado mucho en eso, pero ciertamente no me importa una cara alargada.

—Jessica Stanley dijo que tengo los labios grandes —dijo casi desafiante.

Edward se tragó una sonrisa.

Ella suspiró pesadamente.

—Nunca me había dado cuenta de que tenía los labios grandes.

—No son tan grandes.

Ella le lanzó una recelosa mirada.

—Sólo dices eso para hacerme sentir mejor.

—En realidad sí que quiero que te sientas mejor, pero no lo digo por eso. Y la próxima vez que Jessica Stanley te diga que tienes los labios grandes, dile que se equivoca. Que tienes los labios plenos.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? —le miró impaciente, sus oscuros ojos serios.

Edward respiró hondo.

—Bueno —se anduvo con rodeos—. Los labios grandes no son atractivos. Los llenos sí.

—Oh. —Aquello pareció satisfacerla—. Jessica tiene los labios delgados.

—Los labios llenos son mucho mejores que los delgados —dijo Edward enfáticamente. Le gustaba mucho aquella divertida pequeña y quería hacerla sentir mejor.

—¿Por qué?

Edward ofreció una silenciosa disculpa a los dioses de la etiqueta y el decoro antes de contestar:

—Los labios llenos son mejores para besar.

—Oh. —Bella se sonrojó, y luego sonrió—. Bien.

Edward se sintió absurdamente complacido consigo mismo.

—¿Sabes lo que pienso, Señorita Bella Swan?

—¿Qué?

—Creo que sólo necesitas crecer —se arrepintió en el mismo minuto en que lo dijo. Seguramente le preguntaría qué quería decir, y no tenía ni idea de qué contestarle.

Pero la precoz pequeña simplemente ladeó la cabeza a un lado mientras sopesaba su declaración.

—Espero que tengas razón —dijo por fin—. Sólo mira mis piernas.

Una discreta tos enmascaró la risa que brotó de la garganta de Edward.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, son demasiado largas también. Mamá siempre me dice que me empiezan en los hombros.

—A mí me parece que empiezan bastante apropiadamente en tu cintura.

Bella rió como una niña.

—Lo decía metafóricamente.

Edward parpadeó. Aquella niña de diez años tenía de hecho bastante vocabulario.

—Lo que quiero decir —continuó—, es que mis piernas tienen un tamaño equivocado comparadas con el resto de mí. Creo que es por eso que no puedo aprender a bailar. Siempre le estoy pisando los pies a Alice.

—¿Los pies de Alice?

—Practicamos juntas —le explicó Bella con brío—. Creo que si el resto de mi cuerpo fuera igual a mis piernas, no sería tan torpe. Así que creo que tienes razón. Tengo que crecer.

—Espléndido —dijo Edward, dándose cuenta con felicidad de que de alguna manera había podido decir exactamente lo adecuado—. Bien, parece que hemos llegado.

Bella alzó la vista hacia la gris casa de piedra que era su hogar. Estaba emplazada justo en una de las muchas calles que conectaba los lagos del distrito, y uno tenía que cruzar por un pequeño puente empedrado para llegar a la puerta principal.

—Muchas gracias por traerme a casa, Edward. Te prometo que nunca te llamaré Anthony.

—¿También me prometes pellizcar a Alice si me llama Anthony?

Bella soltó una risita y se puso la mano en la boca. Asintió.

Edward desmontó y entonces se giró hacia la pequeña y la ayudó a bajar.

—¿Sabes lo que creo que deberías hacer, Bella? —dijo de pronto.

—¿El qué?

—Creo que deberías llevar un diario.

Parpadeó sorprendida.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quién iba a querer leerlo?

—Nadie, tonta. Para ti misma. Y quizás algún día, después de que mueras, tus nietos lo leerán y sabrán cómo eras cuando eras joven.

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa si no tengo nietos?

Edward alargó la mano impulsivo y la despeinó.

—Haces demasiadas preguntas, gatita.

—¿Pero qué pasa si no tengo nietos?

Dios, era persistente.

—Quizás serás famosa. —Suspiró—. Y los niños que te estudien en la escuela querrán saber cosas sobre ti.

Bella le lanzó una dubitativa mirada.

—Oh, muy bien, ¿quieres saber la verdadera razón de por qué creo que deberías llevar un diario?

Ella asintió.

—Porque algún día vas a crecer, y serás tan bonita como lista eres ya. Y entonces podrás mirar hacia atrás en tu diario y darte cuenta de lo tontas que son las niñas pequeñas como Jessica Stanley. Y te reirás cuando recuerdes a tu madre diciéndote que las piernas te empiezan en los hombros. Y quizás me guardarás una pequeña sonrisa cuando recuerdes la agradable charla que hemos tenido hoy.

Bella lo miró, pensando que debía ser uno de aquellos dioses griegos sobre los que su padre siempre leía.

—¿Sabes lo que creo? —susurró—. Creo que Alice es muy afortunada de tenerte como hermano.

—Y yo creo que es muy afortunada al tenerte como amiga.

A Bella le temblaron los labios.

—Te guardaré una gran, gran sonrisa para ti, Edward —susurró.

Él se inclinó y besó grácilmente el dorso de la mano de ella como si fuera la dama más hermosa de Londres.

—Ocúpate de que así sea, gatita.

Sonrió y asintió antes de subirse al caballo, llevando a la yegua de Alice detrás.

Bella lo miró hasta que desapareció tras el horizonte, y luego se quedó mirando durante unos buenos diez minutos más.

Más tarde aquella noche, Bella entró en el estudio de su padre. Éste estaba inclinado sobre un texto, inconsciente de la cera de la vela que chorreaba sobre el escritorio.

—Papá, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que vigiles las velas? —suspiró y puso la vela en su soporte adecuado.

—¿Qué? Oh, querida.

—Y necesitas más de una. Está demasiado oscuro aquí para leer.

—¿Sí? No me había dado cuenta. —Parpadeó y entrecerró los ojos—. ¿No pasó ya la hora de irse a la cama?

—La niñera dice que podía quedarme despierta media hora más esta noche.

—¿Sí? Bueno, lo que ella diga entonces. —Se inclinó sobre su manuscrito otra vez, despachándola efectivamente.

—¿Papá?

Él suspiró.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella?

—¿Tienes un cuaderno de sobra? ¿Cómo los que usas cuando estás traduciendo pero antes de que copies el borrador final?

—Supongo que sí. —Abrió el último cajón de su escritorio y hurgó en él—. Aquí. ¿Pero qué deseas hacer con él? Es un cuaderno de calidad, ¿sabes?, y no uno barato.

—Voy a escribir un diario.

—¿Ahora? Bueno, supongo que es un esfuerzo encomiable. —Le tendió el cuaderno.

Bella sonrió radiante ante el elogio de su padre.

—Gracias. Te dejaré saber cuando se me acabe el espacio y necesite otro.

—De acuerdo, entonces. Buenas noches, querida. —Volvió a sus papeles.

Bella abrazó el cuaderno contra el pecho y corrió escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. Sacó un bote de tinta y una pluma y abrió el libro por la primera página. Escribió la fecha, y después de mucho pensarlo, escribo una única frase. Parecía ser todo lo necesario.

2 de Marzo de 1810

_"Hoy me he enamorado."_

* * *

**Bueno como es nueva la historia subire el proximo capitulo el viernes y despues ahora si seguire actualizando solo los martes nos vemoss ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Como prometi dos capitulos en una semana aqui esta el primer capitulo espero lo disfruten ^^**

**Personajes de Stephanie Meyer, historia adaptación**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1

Anthony Masen, más conocido como Edward por todo aquel que se preocupaba por intentar congraciarse con él, sabía muchas cosas.

Sabía leer latín y griego, y sabía cómo seducir a una mujer en francés e italiano.

Sabía dispararle a un objetivo en movimiento desde lo alto de un caballo en marcha, y sabía exactamente cuánto podía beber antes de abandonar su dignidad.

Podía lanzar un puñetazo o defenderse como un experto, y podía hacer ambos mientras recitaba a Shakespeare o a Donne.

Resumiendo, sabía todo lo que un caballero tenía que saber, y, según se decía, sobresalía en todas las áreas.

La gente lo miraba.

La gente alzaba la vista para observarlo.

Pero nada —ni un segundo de su prominente y privilegiada vida— lo había preparado para aquel momento. Y nunca había sentido tanto el peso de una mirada como ahora, mientras daba un paso adelante y tiraba un trozo de tierra sobre el ataúd de su esposa.

Lo siento tanto, seguía diciendo la gente. Lo siento mucho. Lo sentimos mucho.

Y mientras tanto, Edward no podía evitar pensar si Dios lo castigaría, porque todo en lo que podía pensar era:

Yo no.

Ah, Tanya. Tenía tanto que agradecerle.

Veamos. ¿Por dónde empezar? Por supuesto, estaba la pérdida de su reputación. Sólo el demonio sabía cuántas personas eran conscientes de que le había puesto los cuernos.

Varias veces.

Luego estaba la pérdida de su inocencia. Era difícil recordarlo en ese momento, pero una vez le había dado a la humanidad el beneficio de la duda. En general, había creído lo mejor de las personas —que si trataba a los demás con honor y respeto, ellos harían lo mismo respecto a él.

Y luego estaba la pérdida de su alma.

Porque mientras retrocedía, juntando las manos rígidamente tras él mientras escuchaba al sacerdote enviar el cuerpo de Tanya al suelo, no podía escapar del hecho de que había deseado aquello. Había querido librarse de ella.

Y no iba —no lloraría su muerte.

—Es una pena —susurró alguien a sus espaldas.

La mandíbula de Edward se contrajo. Aquello no era una pena. Era una farsa. Y ahora pasaría el próximo año vistiendo de negro por una mujer que había llegado a él llevando el hijo de otro hombre. Lo había hechizado, atormentado hasta que no había podido pensar en otra cosa que no fuese poseerla. Había dicho que le quería, y había sonreído con suave inocencia y deleite cuando él le había declarado su devoción y prometido su alma.

Ella había sido su sueño.

Y más tarde su pesadilla.

Perdió al bebé, el que había apresurado el matrimonio. El padre fue un conde italiano, o al menos es lo que Tanya decía. Estaba casado, o era poco conveniente, o quizás ambas cosas. Edward había estado preparado para perdonarla; todos cometían errores, ¿y no quiso él también seducirla antes de su noche de bodas?

Pero Tanya no había querido su amor. No sabía qué demonios quería, poder, quizás, la embriagadora sensación de satisfacción cuando otro hombre caía bajo su hechizo.

Edward se preguntaba si Tanya habría sentido eso cuando él sucumbió. O quizás había sido simplemente alivio. Estaba embarazada de tres meses cuando se casaron. No tenía tiempo que perder.

Y ahora aquí estaba ella. O más bien, allí estaba ella. Edward no estaba muy seguro de qué pronombre de lugar era más adecuado para un cuerpo sin vida bajo tierra.

Lo que fuese. Sólo lamentaba que ella pasaría la eternidad en su suelo, descansando entre los Masen de días pasados. Su lápida llevaría el nombre de él, y en unos cientos de años, alguien miraría el grabado en el granito y pensaría que debió haber sido una buena mujer, y que era una tragedia que hubiese muerto tan joven.

Edward alzó la vista hacia el sacerdote. Era un tipo joven, nuevo en la parroquia y por lo que se decía, todavía convencido de que podía hacer del mundo un lugar mejor.

—Cenizas a las cenizas —dijo el sacerdote, y alzó la vista hacia el hombre que se suponía era el afligido viudo.

Oh sí, pensó Edward mordaz, ese sería yo.

—Polvo al polvo.

Detrás de él hasta alguien sorbió con ruido.

Y el sacerdote, sus brillantes ojos azules con aquel horrible e inmerecido brillo de simpatía, siguió hablando:

—Confiando en la resurrección…

Buen Dios.

—…a la vida eterna.

El sacerdote miró a Edward y de hecho se estremeció. Edward se preguntó qué era exactamente lo que había visto en su cara. Nada bueno, eso estaba claro.

Hubo un coro de amenes, y en ese momento terminó el servicio. Todos miraron al sacerdote, y miraron a Edward, y luego todos observaron al sacerdote coger las manos de Edward en las suyas y decir:

—La echaremos de menos.

—Yo —dijo Edward entre los dientes apretados— no.

No puedo creer que dijese eso.

Bella bajó la vista a las palabras que acaba de escribir. En aquellos momentos, estaba en la página cuarenta y dos de su decimotercer diario, pero aquella era la primera vez —la primera desde aquel fatídico día nueve años antes— que no tenía ni idea de qué escribir. Incluso cuando los días eran aburridos (y lo solían ser), se las arreglaba para escribir apresuradamente una anotación.

En Mayo, cuando tenía catorce años…

Me desperté.

Me vestí.

Desayuné: tostadas, huevos, beicon.

Leí Sentido y Sensibilidad, autor, dama desconocida.

Escondí Sentido y Sensibilidad de padre.

Comí: pollo, pan, queso.

Conjugué verbos franceses.

Escribí una carta a la abuela.

Cené: bistec, sopa, pudín.

Leí más de Sentido y Sensibilidad, la identidad de la autora aún desconocida.

Me retiré.

Dormí.

Soñé con él.

Ésta no debía confundirse con la anotación del 12 de Noviembre del mismo año…

Me desperté.

Desayuné: huevos, tostadas, jamón.

Hice un gran alarde de lectura de la tragedia griega. En vano.

Pasé la mayor parte del tiempo mirando por la ventana.

Almorcé: pescado, pan, guisantes.

Conjugué los verbos en Latín.

Escribí una carta a la abuela.

Cené: asado, patatas, pudín.

Llevé la tragedia a la mesa (el libro, no el evento)

Padre no se dio cuenta.

Me retiré.

Me dormí.

Soñé con él.

Pero ahora, ahora que algo enorme y trascendental sí había ocurrido (lo que nunca había pasado) no tenía nada que decir excepto…

No puedo creer que dijese eso.

—Bien, Bella —murmuró, observando la tinta seca en la punta de la pluma—, no serás famosa como diarista.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Bella cerró de golpe el diario. No se había dado cuenta de que Alice había entrado a la habitación.

—Nada —dijo con rapidez.

Alice caminó por la alfombra y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

—Qué día tan horrible.

Bella asintió, girando en el asiento para poder estar de cara a su amiga.

—Me alegra que estuvieses aquí —dijo Alice con un suspiro—. Gracias por quedarte el resto de la noche.

—Por supuesto —replicó Bella.

No había habido preguntas, no cuando Alice había dicho que la necesitaba.

—¿Qué escribes?

Bella bajó la vista al diario, sólo para darse cuenta de que sus manos descansaban protectoras sobre él.

—Nada —dijo.

Alice había estado con la vista fija en el techo, pero ante eso movió la cabeza en dirección a Bella.

—Eso no puede ser verdad.

—Tristemente, lo es.

—¿Por qué es triste?

Bella parpadeó. Alice solía hacer las preguntas más obvia, y las que tenían respuestas menos obvias.

—Bueno —dijo Bella, no precisamente para ganar tiempo, ya que en realidad, era más porque estaba intentando pensar mientras lo hacía. Movió las manos y bajó la vista al diario como si la respuesta correcta estuviera mágicamente inscrita en la cubierta—. Esto es todo lo que tengo. Es lo que soy.

Alice la miró dudosa.

—Es un libro.

—Es mi vida.

—¿Por qué será —opinó Alice— que la gente me llama dramática a mí?

—No digo que sea mi vida —dijo Bella con un deje de impaciencia—, sólo que la contiene. Todo. Lo he escrito todo. Desde que tenía diez años.

—¿Todo?

Bella pensó en los muchos días en que había registrado obedientemente lo que había comido y poco más.

—Todo.

—Yo nunca podría llevar un diario.

—No.

Alice giró sobre su costado, apuntalando su cabeza con una mano.

—No tienes por qué estar de acuerdo conmigo con tanta rapidez.

Bella simplemente sonrió.

Alice se dejó caer hacia detrás.

—Supongo que vas a escribir que tengo un corto lapso de atención.

—Ya lo he hecho.

Silencio, entonces:

—¿En serio?

—Creo que dije que te aburrías con facilidad.

—Bueno —replicó su amiga, con un único momento de reflexión—, es bastante cierto.

Bella volvió a bajar la mirada al escritorio. La vela derramaba destellos de luz sobre el secante, y se sintió repentinamente cansada. Cansada, pero afortunadamente, no soñolienta.

Agotada, quizás. Intranquila.

—Estoy exhausta —declaró Alice, deslizándose fuera de la cama. Su sirvienta le había dejado la ropa de noche sobre las mantas, y Bella giró la cabeza respetuosamente mientras Alice se cambiaba.

—¿Cuánto crees que se quedará Edward aquí? —preguntó Bella, intentando no morderse la lengua. Odiaba estar todavía tan desesperada por verlo aunque fuese fugazmente, pero así había sido durante años. Incluso cuando él se había casado, y ella se había sentado en un banco de la iglesia durante la boda, y lo había observado, es decir, lo había visto mirar a su novia con todo el amor y la devoción que ardían en su propio corazón…

Aún lo miraba. Aún lo quería. Siempre lo haría. Era el hombre que la había hecho creer en sí misma. Él no tenía ni idea de lo que le había hecho —lo que había hecho por ella— y probablemente no lo haría nunca. Pero Bella aún suspiraba por él. Y probablemente lo haría siempre.

Alice gateó dentro de la cama.

—¿Te quedarás despierta mucho rato? —preguntó, su voz pesada por los principios de sopor.

—No mucho. —Le aseguró Bella.

Alice no podía dormirse con una vela ardiendo tan cerca. Bella no podía entenderlo, ya que el fuego de la chimenea no parecía molestarle, pero había visto a Alice sacudirse y girar con sus propios ojos, y por eso, cuando se dio cuenta de que su mente estaba todavía funcionando y que "no mucho" había sido un poco mentira, se inclinó hacia delante y sopló la vela.

—Me llevaré esto a otro sitio —dijo Bella, colocándose el diario bajo el brazo.

—Graciasss —murmuró Alice, y para el momento en que Bella le puso una sobrecubierta y llegó al pasillo, ya estaba dormida.

Bella sujetó el diario bajo el mentón y lo encajó contra el esternón para liberar las manos y poder atarse la bata a la cintura. Era una invitada nocturna frecuente en Haverbreaks, pero aún así, no era cuestión de vagar por los pasillos de la casa de otra persona con nada más que un camisón.

Era una noche oscura, como única guía tenía la luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de las ventanas, pero Bella podría haber hecho el camino desde la habitación de Alice hasta la biblioteca con los ojos cerrados. Alice siempre se dormía antes que ella —tenía demasiados pensamientos en la cabeza, decía Alice— y por eso Bella solía llevar su diario a otra habitación para guardar sus pensamientos. Suponía que podía haber pedido una habitación para ella, pero la madre de Alice no creía en extravagancias innecesarias y no veía razón para calentar dos habitaciones cuando con una era suficiente.

A Bella no le importaba. De hecho, agradecía la compañía. Su propia casa estaba demasiado silenciosa aquellos días. Su querida madre había muerto hacía casi un año, y Bella se había quedado sola con su padre. Debido a su dolor, su padre se había encerrado con sus preciosos manuscritos, dejando que su hija se las arreglara por su cuenta. Bella se había girado hacia los Masen en busca de amor y amistad, y ellos la habían acogido con los brazos abiertos. Alice incluso se vistió de negro durante tres semanas en honor a Lady Swan.

—Si una de mis primas se muriese, me vería obligada a hacer lo mismo — había dicho Alice en el funeral— Y de verdad quería a tu madre mucho más que a cualquiera de mis primas.

—¡Alice! —Bella estaba conmovida, pero aún así, pensó que debería estar sorprendida.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Has conocido a mis primas?

Y Bella había reído. En el funeral de su propia madre, se había reído. Más tarde se dio cuenta de que era el regalo más precioso que su amiga podría haberle ofrecido.

—Te quiero, Ali —le dijo.

Alice le cogió la mano.

—Sé que sí —dijo suavemente—. Y yo a ti. —Luego había cuadrado los hombros y asumido su postura usual—. Sería bastante incorregible sin ti, ¿sabes? Mi madre suele decirme que eres la única razón porque la que no he cometido alguna ofensa irredimible.

Era probablemente por esa razón, reflexionó Bella, que Lady Cullen se había ofrecido a ser su madrina durante la temporada en Londres. Al recibir la invitación, su padre había suspirado con alivio y había adelantado con rapidez los fondos necesarios. Sir Charles Swan no era un hombre excepcionalmente rico, pero tenía lo suficiente como para cubrir una temporada en Londres para su única hija. Lo que no poseía era la paciencia necesaria —o para ser francos, el interés— para llevarla él mismo.

El debut de Bella y Alice se retrasó un año. Bella no pudo ir durante el período de luto de su madre, y Lady Cullen había decidido permitirle a Alice esperar también. Con veinte años lo harían tan bien como con diecinueve, declaró. Y era cierto; nadie estaba preocupado porque Alice consiguiese un gran partido. Con su despampanante belleza, su vivaz personalidad, y, como Alice señalaba irónicamente, su enorme dote, estaba segura de que tendría éxito.

Pero la muerte de Tanya, además de haber sido trágica, había sido particularmente inoportuna; ahora había que guardar otro período de luto. Sin embargo, a Alice le bastarían con sólo seis semanas, ya que Tanya no había sido su hermana de sangre.

Llegarían sólo un poco tarde para la temporada. No se podía evitar.

Secretamente, Bella estaba contenta. El pensar en un baile en Londres la atemorizaba completamente. No porque fuese tímida precisamente, porque no creía serlo. Era sólo que no le gustaban las grandes multitudes, y pensar en tanta gente mirándola y juzgándola era horrible.

No se puede evitar, pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras. Y en todo caso, sería aún peor quedarse atrapada en Ambleside, sin Alice como compañía.

Bella hizo una pausa al pie de las escaleras, decidiendo adónde ir. El salón al oeste tenía el mejor escritorio, pero la biblioteca tendía a estar caliente, y hacía un poco de frío aquella noche. Por otro lado…

Hmmm... ¿Qué había sido eso?

Se inclinó hacia un lado, escudriñando el salón. Alguien tenía el fuego encendido en el estudio de Lord Cullen. Bella no podía imaginar que nadie estuviese todavía levantado y por ahí, los Masen siempre se retiraban temprano.

Se movió en silencio por la alfombra del pasillo hasta que llegó a la puerta.

—¡Oh!

Edward alzó la vista desde la silla de su padre.

—Señorita Bella —dijo alargando las palabras, sin reajustar ni un músculo de su perezosa postura—. Quelle surprise.

Edward no estaba seguro de porqué no estaba sorprendido de ver a la señorita Bella Swan de pie en la entrada al estudio de su padre. Cuando había oído las pisadas en el vestíbulo, de alguna manera había sabido que era ella. Es verdad que su familia tenía tendencia a dormir como troncos, y era casi inconcebible que uno de ellos pudiese estar despierto y por ahí, deambulando por los pasillos en busca de un aperitivo o algo de lectura.

Pero había sido algo más que el proceso de eliminación lo que le había conducido hasta Bella como la elección obvia. Ella era una observadora, siempre ahí, siempre observando la escena con aquellos ojos suyos de búho. No podía recordar cuándo la había conocido por primera vez, probablemente antes de que la muchachita dejase de llevar arnés . En realidad era un elemento fijo, de alguna forma siempre ahí, incluso en momentos como ése, que debería haber sido sólo familiar.

—Me iré —dijo ella.

—No —contestó él, porque… ¿por qué?

¿Porque se sentía como si estuviese haciendo una travesura?

¿Porque había bebido demasiado?

¿Porque no quería estar solo?

—Quédese —dijo, haciendo amplios gestos con la mano. Seguramente había algún sitio más donde sentarse allí—. Tómese algo.

Los ojos de ella se agrandaron.

—No creo que pudieran volverse más grandes —musitó él.

—No puedo beber —dijo ella.

—¿No?

—No debería —se corrigió, y él creyó ver cómo juntaba las cejas. Dios, la había irritado. Era bueno saber que todavía podía provocar a una mujer, incluso a una indocta como ella.

—Está aquí —dijo él con un encogimiento de hombros—. Bien podría tomarse un brandy.

Se quedó quieta por un momento, y él pudo jurar que podía oír cómo le daba vueltas el cerebro. Finalmente, dejó su pequeño libro en una mesa cerca de la puerta y se adelantó.

—Sólo una —dijo.

Él sonrió.

—¿Porque conoce su límite?

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

—Porque no conozco mi límite

—Que sabiduría en alguien tan joven —murmuró él.

—Tengo diecinueve —dijo ella, no desafiante, sino como estableciendo un hecho.

Él alzó una ceja.

—Como decía…

—Cuando usted tenía diecinueve…

Sonrió sarcástico, notando que ella no había terminado su frase.

—Cuando yo tenía diecinueve —repitió por ella, tendiéndole una generosa porción de brandy—, era un idiota.

Miró el vaso que se había puesto, igual en volumen que el de Bella. Lo apuró en un largo y satisfactorio trago.

El vaso aterrizó sobre la mesa con un sonido sordo, y Edward se reclinó hacia detrás, dejando descansar la cabeza contra las palmas de sus manos, los codos doblados hacia fuera.

—Como todos los niños de diecinueve años, debería añadir —terminó.

La miró. Ella no había tocado su bebida. Ni siquiera se había sentado aún.

—La presente compañía posiblemente podría ser excluida —enmendó.

—Creía que el brandy se debía servir en copitas para coñac —dijo ella.

Él la observó mientras tomaba asiento cuidadosamente. No estaba cerca de él pero tampoco estaba en la otra punta. Sus ojos nunca dejaban los suyos, y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué pensaba que le podría hacer. ¿Abalanzarse sobre ella?

—El brandy —anunció, como si le estuviese hablando a un público de más de una persona— se sirve mejor en lo que sea que uno tiene a mano. En este caso… —alzó su vaso y lo miró, observando cómo la luz del hogar danzaba en su superficie.

No se molestó en terminar la frase. No parecía necesario, y además, estaba ocupado sirviéndose otro trago.

—Salud. —Y se lo bebió.

La miró. Todavía estaba sentada allí, observándolo. No podía decir si lo desaprobaba; su expresión era demasiado inescrutable para eso. Pero deseó que dijese algo. Cualquier cosa, en realidad, incluso más tonterías sobre copas, sería suficiente para sacar a su mente del hecho de que todavía eran las once y media, y de que le quedaban treinta minutos antes de que pudiese declarar terminado aquel miserable día.

—Así que dígame, Señorita Bella, ¿disfrutó del servicio? —preguntó, desafiándola con la mirada a que dijese algo más allá de lo que solía decirse en situaciones así.

La sorpresa se registró en la cara de ella, la primera emoción de la noche que Edward era claramente capaz de discernir.

—¿Se refiere al funeral?

—El único servicio del día —dijo él, con considerable desenfado.

—Fue... er… interesante.

—Oh, vamos, Señorita Swan, puede hacerlo mejor.

Ella capturó su labio inferior entre los dientes. Tanya solía hacer aquello, recordó él. Cuando aún pretendía ser inocente. Había dejado de hacerlo cuando el anillo había estado a salvo en su dedo.

Bebió otro trago.

—¿No cree…?

—No —dijo él enérgicamente. No había suficiente brandy en el mundo para una noche como aquella.

Y en ese momento alargó la mano, cogió su vaso y tomó un sorbo.

—Creo que estuvo espléndido.

Maldita fuese. Tosió y farfulló, como si fuese él el inocente, tomando su primer sorbo de vino.

—¿Perdón?

Ella sonrió plácidamente.

—Puede que ayude el tomar sorbos más pequeños.

La fulminó con la mirada.

—Es raro que alguien hable honestamente de una muerta —dijo ella—. No estoy segura de que fuese el lugar más apropiado, pero… bueno… no era una persona demasiado agradable, ¿verdad?

Parecía tan serena, tan inocente, pero sus ojos… eran perspicaces.

—Vaya, Señorita Swan —murmuró él—. Creo que en realidad sí que tiene una vena vengativa.

Se encogió de hombros y tomó otro sorbo de su bebida, uno pequeño, notó él.

—Para nada —dijo, aunque él estaba seguro de que la creía—. Pero soy una buena observadora.

Él rió entre dientes.

—Totalmente de acuerdo.

Se puso rígida.

—¿Disculpe?

La había alterado. No sabía por qué lo encontró tan satisfactorio, pero no pudo evitar que le gustase. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no hacía nada que le produjera placer. Se inclinó hacia delante, sólo para ver si podía hacerla avergonzar.

—La he estado observando.

Palideció. Él pudo verlo incluso a la luz del hogar.

—¿Sabe lo que he visto? —murmuró él.

Los labios de ella se entreabrieron, y negó con la cabeza.

—Usted ha estado observándome.

Ella se levantó, lo repentino del movimiento casi tiró la silla al suelo.

—Debo irme — dijo—. Esto es totalmente poco ortodoxo, y es tarde, y…

—Oh, venga, Señorita Swan —dijo él, poniéndose en pie—. No se apure. Usted observa a todo el mundo. ¿Cree que no me he dado cuenta?

Alargó la mano y la cogió del brazo. Ella se paralizó. Pero no se dio la vuelta.

Los dedos de él apretaron más. Sólo un toque. Sólo lo suficiente para evitar que se fuese, porque no quería que lo hiciese. No quería estar solo. Le quedaban veinte minutos más, y quería que ella se enfadase igual que él estaba enfadado, igual de enfadado que había estado durante años.

—Dígame, Señorita Swan —susurró, colocando dos dedos en la parte inferior de su barbilla—. ¿Alguna vez la han besado?

* * *

**Bueno este es el segundo capitulo nos vemos el martes ese sera el dia que actualizare esta historia, pueden leer tambien "Apostando por un amor" que actualizo los viernes protagonizada por Emmett y Rosalie que es secuela de "Nos casaremos" les dejo preview espero lo disfruten ^^**

La señorita Rosalie Masen era, tal como Emmett había esperado, la ingenuidad personificada. Una inocente muy peligrosa.

Y extremadamente encantadora.

Además, tenía un algo indefinible que la hacía muy agradable. No era insípida, como se había temido.

Aunque nada de eso importaba, por supuesto.

**...**

La pegó a su cuerpo y le dejó un reguero de besos en la cara mientras se deshacía en halagos y le subía las faldas por las piernas, deleitándose con su firme y cálido tacto. Le colocó una rodilla entre los muslos hasta que ella los separó y sus manos tuvieron acceso a la parte más íntima y secreta de su cuerpo.

La oyó gemir cuando la tocó en ese punto, de modo que detuvo los dedos un instante para besarla en los labios.

—¡Ah! —murmuró—. Deliciosa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Holissssss les traigo el nuevoo capi de esta historia espero la disfruten **

**Personajes de Stephanie Meyer, historia adaptada.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

No habría sido una exageración decir que Bella había soñado con este momento durante años. Y en sus sueños, siempre parecía saber qué decir. Pero en la realidad, por lo visto, estaba lejos de ser elocuente, y no podía hacer otra cosa excepto mirarle fijamente, sin respiración —literalmente— pensó, literalmente sin respiración.

Gracioso, siempre había pensado que era una metáfora. Sin respiración. Sin respiración.

—Pensé que no —estaba diciendo él, y Bella apenas le podía oír por encima de la carrera frenética de sus pensamientos. Debería echar a correr, pero estaba paralizada, y no debería hacer esto, pero lo deseaba, al menos pensó que en verdad lo había querido desde que tenía diez años y particularmente aún no sabía qué era lo que había estado queriendo y…

Y sus labios tocaron los de ella.

—Adorable —murmuró él, dándole una lluvia de besos delicados, seductores, a lo largo de la mejilla hasta que alcanzó la línea de la mandíbula.

Se sentía como en el cielo. Se sentía como nada que hubiera conocido. Sintió una agitación interior, una tensión extraña, enrollándose y desperezándose, y no estaba segura de lo que significaba, así es que estaba allí quieta, aceptando sus besos mientras él se movía por su cara, a lo largo de su pómulo, de regreso a sus labios.

—Abra la boca —le pidió, y ella lo hizo, porque él era Edward, y ella quería esto. ¿No lo había querido siempre?

Su lengua se sumergió adentro, y se sintió atraída más firmemente contra él. Sus dedos estaban exigiendo, y después su boca exigía, y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada. Éste no era el momento con el que había estado soñando durante años. Él no la deseaba. No sabía por qué la besaba, pero no la deseaba. Y ciertamente no la amaba. No había ternura en este beso.

—Devuélvame el beso, maldita sea —gruñó él, y presionó sus labios contra los de ella con insistencia renovada. Fue duro, y estaba enfadado, y por primera vez en la noche, Bella comenzó a sentirse asustada.

—No —trató de decir Bella, pero su voz se perdió contra su boca. Su mano de alguna manera había encontrado sus nalgas, y la estaba apretando, presionándola hacia arriba contra él en la mayoría de los lugares íntimos. Y no entendía cómo podía haber buscado esto y no desearlo, cómo él le podía hacer sentir un cosquilleo y hacer que se asustase, cómo podía amarle y odiarle al mismo tiempo, en igual medida.

—No —dijo ella otra vez, interponiendo las manos entre ellos, las palmas contra su pecho—. ¡No!

Y entonces él se alejó con brusquedad, sin el más leve indicio de querer quedarse.

—Bella Swan —murmuró, con lo que realmente era un tono cansado—, ¿quién lo diría?

Ella le abofeteó.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, pero él no dijo nada.

—¿Por qué ha hecho eso? —le preguntó, su voz tranquila aunque el resto de ella temblaba.

—¿Besarla? —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Por qué no?

—No. —Se echó hacia atrás, horrorizada por la nota de dolor que detectó en su propia voz. Deseó estar furiosa. Estaba furiosa, pero quería que se le notase. Quería que él lo supiera—. No puede optar por la salida más fácil. Perdió ese privilegio.

Él se rió por lo bajo, el condenado, y dijo:

—Es tan divertida como una dominatrix.

—Basta —gritó Bella. Él seguía hablando acerca de cosas que ella no entendía, y le odió por eso—. ¿Por qué me besó? Usted no me ama.

Se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Estúpida, chica estúpida. ¿Por qué había dicho eso?

Pero él sólo sonrió.

—Me olvido de que sólo tiene diecinueve años y no se da cuenta de que el amor nunca es un requisito previo para un beso.

—No creo que yo le guste.

—Tonterías. Por supuesto que sí. —Parpadeó, como si tratara de recordar cuándo, exactamente, la había conocido—. Bien, ciertamente no me produce aversión.

—No soy Tanya —murmuró ella.

En medio segundo, una mano se había enrollado alrededor de la parte superior de su brazo, apretando casi al extremo del dolor.

—No mencione su nombre nunca más. ¿Me ha oído?

Bella se quedó mirándolo fijamente, asombrada por la cruda ira que emanaba de sus ojos.

—Lo siento —dijo precipitadamente—. Por favor, déjeme ir.

Pero él no lo hizo. Aflojó el apretón, pero sólo ligeramente, y casi era como si viese a través de ella. A un fantasma. Al fantasma de Tanya.

—Suélteme, por favor —murmuró Bella—. Me está lastimando.

Su expresión se suavizó, y dio un paso atrás.

—Lo siento —dijo. Miraba hacia otro lado, ¿a la ventana?, ¿al reloj?—. Mis disculpas —dijo bruscamente—. Por asaltarla. Por todo.

Bella tragó saliva. Debería irse. Debería abofetearle otra vez y luego debería irse, pero se había comportado de forma miserable, y no podía perdonarse lo que había dicho.

—Siento que ella le hiciera tan infeliz.

Sus ojos volaron hacia los de Bella.

—Los chismes viajan hasta llegar a las aulas, ¿es así?

—¡No! —dijo Bella rápidamente—. Es sólo que… puedo explicarlo.

—¿Oh?

Bella se mordisqueó el labio, preguntándose lo que debería decir. Hubo cotilleos en el aula. Pero además de eso, lo había visto por sí misma. Había estado tan enamorado en su boda. Sus ojos habían brillado con amor, y cuando miraba a Tanya, Bella pudo prácticamente ver al mundo desaparecer. Era como si estuvieran en su propio pequeño universo, solamente ellos, y ella estuviese mirando desde el exterior.

Y la siguiente vez que le vio… había sido diferente.

—Bella —la apremió.

Miró hacia arriba y dijo con delicadeza.

—Cualquiera podía darse cuenta de que su matrimonio le hacía infeliz.

—¿Y cómo es eso? —Edward bajó la mirada hacia ella, y había algo tan urgente en sus ojos que Bella sólo podía decirle la verdad.

—Acostumbraba a reír —dijo suavemente—. Solía reír, y sus ojos brillaban.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora es frío y duro.

Él cerró los ojos, y por un momento Bella pensó que estaba sufriendo. Pero al final le dirigió una mirada fija y penetrante, y una esquina de su boca se curvó hacia arriba en una parodia sardónica de sonrisa.

—Lo soy —cruzó los brazos y se apoyó insolentemente contra una librería—. Le ruego me diga, Señorita Swan, ¿desde cuándo se ha vuelto tan perceptiva?

Bella tragó saliva, luchando contra la decepción que ascendió por su garganta. Sus demonios habían ganado otra vez. Durante un momento, cuando sus ojos habían estado cerrados, casi pareció como si la hubiera oído. No sus palabras, sino el significado que había tras ellas.

—Siempre lo he sido —dijo Bella—. Usted solía hacer comentarios al respecto cuando era pequeña.

—Esos grandes ojos marrones —dijo con una despiadada risa ahogada—. Siguiéndome a todas partes. ¿Cree que no me di cuenta de que estaba encaprichada conmigo?

Las lágrimas escocieron los ojos de Bella. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel como para decir eso?

—Fue muy amable conmigo cuando era una niña —dijo suavemente.

—Supongo que lo fui. Pero de eso hace mucho tiempo.

—Nadie se da cuenta de eso más que yo.

No dijo nada, y Bella tampoco. Y después finalmente…

—Váyase.

Su voz sonó ronca y dolida y llena de angustia.

Ella se fue.

Y esa noche no escribió nada en su diario.

...

La mañana siguiente Bella se despertó con un objetivo claro. Quería ir a casa. Le traía sin cuidado perderse el desayuno, no le importaba si los cielos se abrían y tenía que avanzar con dificultad a través de la lluvia torrencial. Sencillamente no quería estar aquí, con él, en la misma casa, en la misma propiedad.

Era demasiado triste. Se había ido. El Edward que había conocido, el Edward que había adorado se había ido. Ella lo había sentido, por supuesto. Lo había sentido en sus visitas a casa. La primera vez habían sido sus ojos. La siguiente su boca, y las líneas blancas de cólera grabadas en las esquinas.

Lo había sentido, pero hasta ahora verdaderamente no se había permitido saberlo.

—Estás despierta.

Era Alice, completamente vestida y luciendo encantadora, incluso con su negro de luto.

—Desafortunadamente —murmuró Bella.

—¿Qué dices?

Bella abrió la boca, luego recordó que Alice no iba a esperar para obtener una respuesta, ¿para qué gastar energía?

—Bien, date prisa —dijo Alice—. Vístete, y enviaré a mi doncella para los toques finales. Es sin lugar a dudas mágica con el pelo.

Bella se preguntó cuando se daría cuenta Alice de que no había movido un solo músculo.

—Levántate, Bella.

Bella casi se puso de pie de un salto.

—Dios mío, Alice. ¿Nadie te ha dicho que es de mala educación gritar en el oído de otro ser humano?

La cara de Alice se asomó por encima de la suya, bastante cerca.

—No pareces muy humana esta mañana, a decir verdad.

Bella se dio la vuelta.

—No me siento humana.

—Te sentirás mejor después del desayuno.

—No tengo hambre.

—Pero no te puedes perder el desayuno.

Bella apretó los dientes. Tal vitalidad debe ser ilegal antes del mediodía.

—Bella.

Bella se puso una almohada encima de la cabeza.

—Si dices mi nombre una vez más, tendré que matarte.

—Pero tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Bella hizo una pausa. ¿Acerca de qué diantres estaba hablando Ali?

—¿Trabajo? —repitió.

—Sí, trabajo —Alice le arrancó la almohada y la lanzó al suelo—. He tenido la idea más maravillosa. Me sobrevino en un sueño.

—Estás bromeando.

—Muy bien, estoy bromeando, pero me vino esta mañana cuando estaba en la cama.

Alice sonrió con un tipo de sonrisa más bien felina, realmente del tipo que significaba que había tenido un destello de genialidad o iba a destruir el mundo tal y como lo conocían. Y entonces Alice esperó, se trataba de la primera vez que esperaba, y Bella la premió con un…

—Muy bien, ¿cuál es?

—Tú.

—Yo.

—Y Jacob.

Por un momento, Bella no pudo hablar. Luego dijo.

—Estás loca.

Alice se encogió de hombros y se recostó.

—O muy, muy inteligente. Piensa en ello, Bella. Es perfecto.

Bella no podía imaginarse el pensar en tener una relación con algún caballero en ese momento, mucho menos uno con el apellido Masen, aunque no fuera Edward.

—Le conoces bien, y estás en la edad —dijo Alice, enumerando los motivos con los dedos.

Bella negó con la cabeza y escapó hacia el otro lado de la cama.

Pero Alice era ágil, y estuvo a su lado en cuestión de segundos.

—Tú realmente no quieres una temporada —continuó—. Lo has dicho en numerosas ocasiones. Y odias conversar con personas que no conoces.

Bella trató de esquivarla escabulléndose hacia el guardarropa.

—Puesto que conoces a Jacob, como ya he dicho, eso elimina la necesidad de conversar con desconocidos, y además —la cara sonriente de Alice se hizo visible—, significa que seremos hermanas.

Bella estaba inmóvil, sus dedos agarrando firmemente el vestido de día que había sacado del guardarropa.

—Eso sería encantador, Alice —dijo, porque realmente, ¿qué otra cosa podía decir?

—¡Oh, estoy emocionada de que estés de acuerdo! —Exclamó Alice, y abrazó a Bella—. Será maravilloso. Espléndido. Más que espléndido. Será perfecto.

Bella se quedó quieta, preguntándose cómo diablos había logrado conseguir meterse a sí misma en tal enredo.

Alice retrocedió, todavía radiante.

—Jacob no tendrá la menor idea de lo que se le viene encima.

—¿El propósito de esto es el de igualar o simplemente se trata de alguna manera de superar a tu hermano?

—Bien, ambos, por supuesto —admitió Alice con franqueza. Soltó a Bella y se dejó caer en una silla cercana—. ¿Tiene importancia?

Bella abrió la boca, pero Alice fue más rápida.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo—. Lo que importa es estar igualados, Bella. Verdaderamente estoy sorprendida de no haber tenido estos serios pensamientos con anterioridad.

Como estaba detrás de Alice, Bella se dio el gusto de hacer una mueca. Por supuesto que a ella no le había dado por pensar seriamente. Había estado demasiado ocupada soñando con Edward.

—Y vi a Jacob mirándote anoche.

—Sólo había cinco personas en la habitación, Alice. Muy bien podía no estar mirándome a mí.

—Todo está en cómo —persistió Alice—. Estaba como si nunca te hubiera visto antes.

Bella comenzó a vestirse.

—Estoy convencida de que estás equivocada.

—No lo estoy. Date la vuelta, te abrocharé los botones. Nunca me equivoco acerca de estas cosas.

Bella permaneció de pie pacientemente mientras Alice le abrochaba el vestido. Y entonces se le ocurrió.

—¿Cuándo has tenido la ocasión de saber que tienes razón? Estamos aquí enterradas en el campo. No es como si hubiésemos sido testigos de que alguien cayese enamorado.

—Por supuesto que lo somos. Están Billy Evans y…

—Tuvieron que casarse, Alice. Lo sabes.

Alice acabó de abrochar el último botón, movió las manos hacia los hombros de Bella, y la volvió hasta que estuvieron cara a cara. Su expresión era de superioridad, incluso para Alice.

—Sí, ¿pero por qué tuvieron que casarse? Porque se amaban.

—No recuerdo tus predicciones sobre el emparejamiento.

—Tonterías. Por supuesto que las hice. Tú estabas en Escocia. Y no pude decírtelo por carta, eso hubiera hecho que todo pareciera completamente sórdido.

Bella no estaba segura de que ese fuera el caso, un embarazo imprevisto era un embarazo imprevisto. Ponerlo por escrito no iba a cambiar las cosas. Pero a pesar de todo, Alice tenía algo de razón. Bella iba a Escocia durante seis semanas cada año para visitar a sus abuelos maternos, y Billy Evans se casó mientras ella no estaba. Alice había venido con el único argumento que ella no podía refutar.

—¿Vamos a desayunar? —preguntó Bella con desaliento. No había manera de evitar dejarse ver, y además, Edward había estado un tanto raro la noche anterior. Si hubiese justicia en el mundo, entonces estaría como una cuba en su cama con la cabeza palpitándole toda la mañana.

—No hasta que María te arregle el pelo —decidió Alice—. No debemos dejar nada al azar. Ahora tu trabajo es estar maravillosa. Oh, no me mires fijamente. Eres más bonita de lo que piensas.

—Alice…

—No, no, ha sido una mala elección de palabras. Tú no eres bonita. Yo soy bonita. Bonita y sosa. Tú tienes algo más.

—Una cara larga.

—La verdad es que no. No tanto como cuando eras pequeña, por lo menos.

Alice ladeó la cabeza. Y no dijo nada.

Nada. Alice.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bella con recelo.

—Creo que te has hecho mayor.

Era lo que había dicho Edward todos esos años atrás. Algún día te harás mayor, y serás tan hermosa como ahora inteligente. Bella odió el recuerdo. Y realmente lo odió hasta el punto de querer gritar.

Alice, viendo la emoción en sus ojos empañados, dijo abrazándola apretadamente.

—Oh, Bella. Yo también te quiero. Seremos las mejores hermanas. No puedo esperar.

Cuando Bella llegó a desayunar (exactamente treinta minutos enteros más tarde, juraría que nunca había tardado tanto en arreglarse el pelo, y después juró que nunca lo haría otra vez) el estómago le rugía.

—Buenos días, familia —dijo Alice alegremente mientras cogía un plato del aparador—. ¿Dónde está Edward?

Bella elevó una silenciosa oración de gracias por su ausencia.

—Todavía en la cama, imagino —contestó Lady Cullen—. El pobre. Ha sufrido una conmoción.

—Ha sido una semana terrible.

Nadie dijo nada. A ninguno de ellos les había gustado Tanya.

Alice aprovechó el silencio.

—Correcto —dijo—. Bien, espero que no esté demasiado hambriento. Tampoco cenó con nosotros anoche.

—Alice, su esposa acaba de morir —dijo Jacob—. Con el cuello roto, nada menos. Te ruego un poco de benevolencia.

—Porque le quiero es el motivo de que esté preocupada por su bienestar —dijo Alice, con la irritabilidad que reservaba sólo para su hermano gemelo—. No come.

—Pedí que subieran una bandeja a su habitación —dijo su madre, poniendo fin a la riña—. Buenos días, Bella.

Bella avanzó. Había estado ocupada mirando a Alice y a Jacob.

—Buenos días, Lady Cullen —dijo rápidamente—. Confío en que haya dormido bien.

—Tan bien como puede esperarse. —La condesa suspiró y tomó un sorbo de té—. Son tiempos duros. Pero debo agradecerte otra vez que hayas pasado aquí la noche. Sé que fue un consuelo para Alice.

—Por supuesto —murmuró Bella—. Me complace haber ayudado.

Siguió a Alice hacia el aparador y se sirvió un plato de desayuno. Cuando regresó a la mesa, se encontró con que Alice le había dejado un asiento al lado de Jacob.

Se sentó y contempló a los Masens. Todos le estaban sonriendo, Lord y Lady Cullen de forma totalmente benevolente, Alice con un indicio de astucia, y Jacob…

—Buenos días, Bella —dijo afectuosamente. Y sus ojos… tenían… ¿Interés?

¡Dios mío!, ¿Tendría razón Alice? Había algo diferente en la forma en que la estaba mirando.

—Buenos días —dijo Bella, completamente perturbada. Jacob era casi su hermano, ¿no? De ninguna manera podía pensar que a ella le gustaba, y ella tampoco. Pero si él podía entonces, ¿ella podía? Y…

—¿Tienes intención de quedarte en Haverbreaks toda la mañana? —le preguntó Jacob—. Pensé que podríamos dar un paseo. ¿Quizá después del desayuno?

Dios querido. Alice tenía razón.

Bella sintió que sus labios se abrían con sorpresa.

—Yo, esto, no lo había decidido.

Alice le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.

—¡Oh!

—¿Se te ha atragantado la caballa? —preguntó la señora Cullen.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento —dijo, aclarándose la voz—. Ehrm, creo que era una espina.

—Ése es el motivo por el que nunca tomo pescado en el desayuno —declaró Alice.

—¿Qué dices Bella? —insistió Jacob. Sonrió perezosamente, una obra maestra de inocencia, que seguramente había roto más de mil corazones—. ¿Damos un paseo a caballo?

Bella apartó cuidadosamente sus piernas del alcance de Alice y dijo.

—Me temo que no he traído traje de montar. —Era la verdad, y era realmente una lástima, porque comenzaba a pensar que una excursión con Jacob era justo lo que necesitaba para desterrar a Edward de su mente.

—Puedes coger uno de los míos —dijo Alice, sonriendo dulcemente por encima de su tostada—. Sólo te quedará un poquito grande.

—Entonces, está decidido —dijo Jacob—. Será espléndido ponerse al día. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvimos la ocasión.

Bella se encontró sonriendo. Era tan fácil estar con Jacob, incluso ahora, cuando estaba confundida respecto a sus intenciones.

—Creo que han pasado varios años. Siempre estoy en Escocia cuando tú vuelves a casa de la escuela.

—Pero no hoy —anunció él felizmente. Se tomó el té, sonriéndole por encima de la taza, y Bella sintió un choque por lo mucho que se parecía a Edward cuanto éste era más joven. Jacob tenía ahora veinte años, exactamente uno más que Edward cuando ella se había enamorado de él.

Cuando se encontraron por primera vez, se corrigió. No se había enamorado de él. Simplemente pensó que lo estaba. Ahora tenía mejor criterio.

_11 ABRIL DE 1819_

_Hoy disfruté de un espléndido paseo con Jacob. Es muy parecido a su hermano, si su hermano fuese amable y considerado y todavía tuviese sentido del humor._

_..._

Edward no había dormido bien, pero no le asombró; ahora raramente dormía bien. Y ciertamente, por la mañana todavía estaba irritable y enfadado, sobre todo consigo mismo.

¿En qué diablos había estado pensando? Besando a Bella Swan. La chica era prácticamente su hermana pequeña. Había estado enfadado, y quizá un poco borracho, pero ésa no era excusa para tan mal comportamiento. Tanya había matado muchas cosas dentro de él, pero por Dios, todavía era un caballero. De otra manera, ¿qué le quedaba?

Ni siquiera la había deseado. No realmente. Sabía lo que era el deseo, conocía esa fuerza que retorcía las entrañas con la necesidad de poseer y reclamar, y lo qué había sentido por Bella…

Bien, no sabía lo que era, pero no había sido eso.

Eran esos grandes ojos marrones suyos. Lo veían todo. Le desconcertaban. Siempre lo hicieron. Incluso cuando era una niña, había parecido increíblemente sabia. Cuando estuvo en el estudio de su padre, se había sentido expuesto, transparente. Era solamente una jovenzuela, apenas recién salida del aula, pero vio a través de él. La intrusión había sido exasperante, así es que había repartido golpes a diestro y siniestro del único modo que le había parecido apropiado entonces.

Excepto que nada podía haber sido menos apropiado.

Y ahora iba a tener que disculparse. Dios mío, pero el pensarlo era intolerable. Sería más fácil fingir que nunca había ocurrido y la ignoraría para el resto de su vida, pero eso claramente no lo iba a redimir, no si pretendía mantener relación con su hermana. Y además de eso, esperaba que le quedase algún jirón de decencia caballerosa.

Tanya había matado la mayor parte de la bondad e inocencia que había en él, pero seguramente tenía que quedarle algo dentro. Y cuando un caballero agraviaba a una dama, un caballero se disculpaba.

Cuando Edward bajó a desayunar, su familia se había ido, lo cual le satisfizo. Comió rápidamente y se tragó el café, tomándolo negro como penitencia y sin estremecerse cuando bajó, caliente y amargo por su garganta.

—¿Desea algo más?

Edward contempló al lacayo, que permanecía inmóvil a su lado.

—No, ahora no.

El lacayo dio un paso atrás, pero no salió del cuarto, y Edward decidió en ese momento que era el momento de irse de Haverbreaks. Había demasiada gente aquí. Infiernos, su madre probablemente había dado instrucciones a todos los sirvientes para que le vigilasen de cerca.

Todavía con el ceño fruncido, apartó de un empujón su silla y caminó a grandes pasos saliendo hacia el vestíbulo. Avisaría a su ayuda de cámara de que se iban a toda prisa. Podrían irse en una hora. Todo lo que le restaba era encontrar a Bella y lograr quitarse de encima ese enojoso asunto y una vez hecho volvería a esconderse en su propia casa y…

Risas.

Alzó la vista. Jacob y Bella acababan de entrar, las mejillas sonrosadas y lozanas a causa del aire fresco y el sol.

Edward arqueó una ceja y se paró, esperando a ver cuánto tiempo tardaban en advertir su presencia.

—Y así —estaba diciendo Bella, claramente llegando al final de una historia—, fue cómo supe que Alice no era de confianza con el chocolate.

Jacob se rió, sus ojos examinándola calurosamente.

—Has cambiado, Bella.

Ella se sonrojó bastante.

—No tanto. Sobre todo he crecido.

—Sí, tienes razón.

Edward pensó que posiblemente iba a atragantarse.

—¿Pensaste que podrías irte a la escuela y encontrarme exactamente igual que cuando me dejaste?

Jacob sonrió abiertamente.

—Algo así. Pero debo decir que estoy satisfecho con el resultado. —Él tocó su pelo, que había sido enrollado en un pulcro moño—. Supongo que no le volveré a dar ningún tirón.

Bella se sonrojó otra vez y, de verdad, esto simplemente no podía tolerarse.

—Buenos días —dijo Edward hablando alto, sin molestarse en moverse de su lugar en el vestíbulo.

—Creo que ya es la tarde —contestó Jacob.

—Para quién no está acostumbrado, quizás —dijo Edward con una sonrisa medio burlona.

—¿En Londres la mañana dura hasta las dos? —preguntó Bella serenamente.

—Sólo si la noche anterior resultó decepcionante.

—Edward —dijo Jacob con reproche.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Necesito hablar con la Señorita Swan —dijo, sin molestarse en mirar a su hermano. Los labios de Bella se separaron por la sorpresa, supuso Edward, y quizás también con un poco de enfado.

—Me parece que eso depende de Bella —dijo Jacob.

Edward mantuvo los ojos en Bella.

—Infórmeme cuando esté lista para regresar a casa. La acompañaré.

La boca de Jacob se abrió con consternación.

—Mira —dijo rígidamente—. Es una dama, y harías bien en ofrecerle la cortesía de pedirle permiso.

Edward se volvió hacia su hermano e hizo una pausa, quedándose con la mirada fija hasta que el más joven se sintió avergonzado. Edward miró de nuevo a Bella y dijo nuevamente.

—La acompañaré a casa.

—Tengo…

Él la cortó con una mirada penetrante, y Bella accedió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Por supuesto, milord —dijo, las esquinas de su boca inusualmente apretadas. Se volvió hacia Jacob—. Edward tiene que analizar un manuscrito iluminado con mi padre. Se me había olvidado completamente.

Inteligente Bella. Edward casi sonrió.

—¿Edward? —dijo Jacob dudando— ¿Un manuscrito iluminado?

—Es mi nueva pasión —dijo Edward suavemente.

Jacob miró de Edward a Bella y vuelta a empezar, después finalmente se rindió con una rígida inclinación de cabeza.

—Muy bien —dijo—. Ha sido un placer, Bella.

—Ciertamente —dijo ella, y por su tono, Edward supo que no mintió.

Edward no abandonó su posición entre los dos jóvenes enamorados, y Jacob le lanzó una mirada irritada, después se giró hacia Bella diciendo.

—¿Te veré otra vez antes de que regrese a Oxford?.

—Espero que sí. No tengo planes en firme para los próximos días, y…

Edward bostezó.

Bella se aclaró la voz.

—Estoy segura de que podemos hacer planes. Quizá Alice y tú podáis venir a tomar el té.

—Me agradaría mucho.

Edward consiguió proclamar su aburrimiento con el aspecto de sus uñas, las cuales inspeccionó con una significativa falta de interés.

—O si Alice no puede hacer una visita —continuó Bella, con la voz impresionantemente acerada—, quizás puedas venir tú.

Los ojos de Jacob se agrandaron cálidos y con interés.

—Estaría encantado —murmuró, inclinándose sobre la mano de Bella.

—¿Está preparada? —Ladró Edward.

Bella no movió ni un músculo cuando dijo con un esfuerzo:

—No.

—Bien, apresúrese entonces, no tengo todo el día.

Jacob se volvió hacia él con incredulidad.

—¿Qué pasa contigo?

Fue una buena pregunta. Quince minutos antes, su única meta era escapar de la casa de sus padres a toda prisa, y ahora estaba insistiendo todo el tiempo en escoltar a Bella a casa.

Muy bien, él había insistido, pero tenía sus razones.

—Estoy bastante bien —dijo Edward dándose la vuelta—. Mejor que cómo lo he estado en años. Desde 1816, para ser preciso.

Jacob con incomodidad cambió su peso de un pie al otro, y Bella se movió disgustada. 1816 fue, todos lo sabían, el año del matrimonio de Edward.

—Junio —agregó, con un toque perverso.

—¿Perdón? —dijo Jacob con rigidez.

—Junio. Junio de 1816. —Y entonces Edward les sonrió a ambos, una sonrisa claramente falsa, la clase de sonrisa de autosatisfacción. Se volvió hacia Bella—. La esperaré en el vestíbulo delantero. No se retrase.

* * *

**Jojojojo que les parece el mandon de Edward nunca cambia verdad? XD nos vemos el proximo martes lean tambien "Apostando al amor" ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holisss les traigo nuevoo capitulo esperoo que los disfruten y me den reviews voy a hacer algo nuevo quien me mande review lee mando un adelanto del capitulo que sigue asii que espero muchos buenoo les dejoo la historiaaa ^^**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3

¿No se retrase?

¡¿No se retrase?!

Para qué, Bella echó humo por decimosexta vez mientras tiraba de sus ropas. No habían acordado una hora. Él ni siquiera le había pedido escoltarla a casa. Se lo había ordenado y luego, después de ordenarle que le dijera cuándo estaba lista para irse, no se había molestado en esperar una respuesta.

¿Estaba tan impaciente de que se fuera?

Bella no sabía si reír o llorar.

—¿Te vas ya?

Era Alice, saliendo del corredor.

—Tengo que volver a casa —dijo Bella, eligiendo ese momento para ponerse el vestido por la cabeza. No deseaba especialmente que Alice viera su cara—. Tu traje de montar está sobre la cama —añadió, las palabras amortiguadas por la muselina.

—Pero, ¿por qué? Tu padre no te echará de menos.

Qué amable por su parte señalárselo, pensó Bella poco caritativamente, aunque ella hubiera expresado la misma opinión a Alice en innumerables ocasiones.

—Bella —persistió Alice.

Bella se puso de espaldas para que Alice pudiera abrocharle los botones.

—No deseo quedarme más tiempo del debido.

—¿Qué? No seas idiota. Mi madre haría que vivieras con nosotros si fuera posible. Es lo que harás, de hecho, una vez que vayamos a Londres.

—No estamos en Londres.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

Nada. Bella apretó los dientes.

—¿Has discutido con Jacob?

—Claro que no. —Porque en realidad, ¿quién podría discutir con Jacob? Aparte de Alice.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

—No es nada. —Bella consiguió calmar su temperamento y se estiró a por sus guantes—. Tu hermano desea preguntarle a mi padre sobre un manuscrito iluminado.

—¿Jacob? —preguntó Alice dudosamente.

—Edward.

—¿Edward?

Cielos, ¿estaría alguna vez sin preguntas?

—Sí —contestó Bella—. Y planea irse pronto, así que necesita escoltarme ahora.

La última parte era completamente inventada, pero Bella creyó estar bastante inspirada, bajo esas circunstancias. Además, tal vez ahora él tendría que volver a su hogar en Northumberland, y el mundo podría volver a su posición normal, inclinándose con satisfacción en su eje, girando alrededor del sol.

Alice se inclinó contra el marco de la puerta, situándose de tal modo que Bella no podía ignorarla.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estas de un humor tan espantoso? Siempre te ha gustado Edward, ¿verdad?

Bella casi rió.

Y luego casi gritó.

Cómo se atrevía a darle órdenes como a una recalcitrante mujerzuela.

Cómo se atrevía a hacerla sentir tan miserable aquí, en Haverbreaks, el cual había sido más un hogar para ella estos pasados años de lo que lo había sido para él.

Se apartó. No podía dejar que Alice le viera la cara.

Cómo se atrevía a besarla y no haber querido hacerlo.

—¿Bella? —dijo Alice suavemente—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy perfectamente bien —cortó Bella, pasando rápidamente a su lado mientras huía hacia la puerta.

—No suenas…

—Estoy triste por Tanya —soltó Bella. Y lo estaba. Cualquiera que hiciera a Edward miserable seguramente se merecía ser compadecida.

Pero Alice, siendo Alice, no se dejaría convencer, y mientras Bella se apresuraba bajando por las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo delantero, ella estaba justo en sus talones.

—¡Tanya! —exclamó—. Debes estar bromeando.

Bella patinó por el descansillo, aferrándose fuerte al pasamanos para evitar salir volando.

—Tanya era una vieja bruja desagradable —continuó Alice—. Hizo a Edward espantosamente infeliz.

Precisamente.

—¡Bella! ¡Bella! Oh, Edward. Buenos días.

—Alice —dijo cortésmente, otorgándole una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

—Bella dice que se compadece de Tanya. ¿No es eso insoportable?

—¡Alice! —jadeó Bella. Edward podía haber detestado a su mujer muerta, lo suficiente para decirlo incluso en el funeral, pero había ciertas cosas que estaban más allá de los límites de la decencia.

Edward simplemente miró a Bella, una de sus cejas se elevó en una burlonamente socarrona expresión.

—Oh, tonterías. Él la odiaba, y todos nosotros lo sabíamos.

—Sincera como siempre, querida hermana —murmuró Edward.

—Tú siempre has dicho que no disfrutas de la hipocresía —le respondió.

—Bastante cierto. —Miró a Bella—. ¿Vamos?

—¿Vas a llevarla a casa? —preguntó Alice, aunque Bella se lo acababa de decir.

—Tengo que hablar con su padre.

—¿No puede llevarla Jacob?

—¡Alice! —Bella no estaba segura de qué la avergonzaba más, que Alice estuviera haciendo de casamentera o que lo estuviera haciendo enfrente de Edward.

—Jacob no necesita hablar con su padre —dijo Edward suavemente.

—Bien, ¿no puede ir él?

—No en mi calesa.

Los ojos de Alice se volvieron redondos de anhelo.

—¿Vas a llevar tu calesa? —Estaba recién construida, alta, rápida, de líneas puras, y Alice había estado muriéndose por coger las riendas.

Edward hizo una mueca, y por un momento casi pareció de nuevo él mismo, el hombre que Bella había conocido y amado, todos aquellos años atrás.

Eso funcionó, también. Alice hizo un sonido extraño y gorgoteante, como si estuviera ahogándose en su propia envidia.

—¡Gracias, querida hermana! —dijo Edward con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Deslizó su brazo por el de Bella y la atrajo hacia la puerta—. Te veré más tarde… o quizá me veas tú a mí. Cuando pase.

Bella se tragó una risa mientras se dirigían por las escaleras hacia la entrada.

—Eres terrible —dijo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Se lo merecía.

—No —dijo Bella, sintiendo que debía defender a su más querida amiga, incluso si se había divertido con la escena en un grado impropio.

—¿No?

—Muy bien, sí, pero aún así eres terrible.

—Oh, absolutamente —coincidió, y mientras Bella le dejaba ayudarla a subirse en la calesa, se preguntó cómo había ocurrido todo esto, estaba sentada al lado de él y estaba realmente sonriendo y pensando que tal vez no le odiaba, y tal vez podría ser redimido.

Condujeron en silencio durante los primeros minutos. La calesa era muy fina, y Bella no pudo evitar sentirse tremendamente elegante mientras iban a gran velocidad, alto por encima de la carretera.

—Has hecho toda una conquista esta tarde —dijo Edward finalmente.

Bella se puso rígida.

—Jacob parece bastante atraído por ti.

Aún así, ella no dijo nada. No había nada que pudiera decir, nada que pudiera dejarla con la dignidad intacta. Podía negarlo, y sonaría como una coqueta, o podía estar de acuerdo y sonaría jactancioso. O burlona. O Dios la perdonara, como si deseara ponerle celoso.

—Supongo que debo darte mi bendición.

Bella se giró para mirarle con sorpresa, pero Edward mantuvo los ojos en el camino mientras añadía:

—Ciertamente sería un ventajoso matrimonio para ti, e indudablemente él no podría hacerlo mejor. Puedes carecer de los fondos que un hijo menor necesita, pero lo compensas con sentido común. Y sensibilidad, en realidad.

—Oh. Yo… yo… —Bella parpadeó. No tenía la más mínima idea de qué decir. Era un cumplido, y ni siquiera uno ambiguo, pero aun así, no surtió el efecto deseado. No quería que él desvariara sobre sus cualidades estelares si la única razón era emparejarla con su hermano.

Y no quería ser sensata. Por una vez quería ser bella, o exótica, o cautivante.

¡Cielos! Sensata. Era una triste denominación.

Bella se dio cuenta de que él estaba esperando a que ella finalizara su titubeante respuesta, así que murmuró.

—Gracias.

—No deseo que mi hermano cometa los mismos errores que yo.

Ella lo miró cuando dijo eso. La cara estaba demacrada, los ojos apuntando resueltamente al camino, como si una sola mirada en su dirección pudiera hacer que el mundo se derrumbase a su alrededor.

—¿Errores? —repitió suavemente.

—Error —dijo con voz cortante—. Singular.

—Tanya. —Ya estaba. Lo había dicho.

La calesa fue más despacio, luego se paró. Y finalmente, la miró.

—Efectivamente.

—¿Qué te hizo? —preguntó suavemente. Era demasiado personal, y altamente inapropiado, pero no pudo detenerse, no cuando sus ojos estaban tan intensamente concentrados en los de ella.

Pero fue algo inoportuno que decir. Claramente, porque su mandíbula se tensó, y se alejó de ella mientras dijo.

—Nada que sea adecuado para los oídos de una dama.

—Edward…

Se dio la vuelta para mirarla a la cara, los ojos llameantes.

—¿Sabes cómo murió?

Bella estaba negando con la cabeza incluso cuando dijo:

—Su cuello. Se cayó.

—De un caballo —cortó—. Fue arrojada de un caballo…

—Lo sé.

—Montando para encontrarse con su amante.

Eso, ella no lo sabía.

—También estaba embarazada.

Buen Dios.

—Oh, Edward, lo sient…

La cortó.

—No lo digas. Yo no.

Su mano cubrió su boca abierta.

—No era mío.

Ella tragó con dificultad. ¿Qué podía decir? No había nada que decir.

—El primero no era mío, tampoco —añadió. Las aletas de su nariz se ensancharon, sus ojos se entrecerraron, y había una curva en sus labios, casi como si la estuviera retando. Retándola silenciosamente a responder.

—T… —Intentó decir su nombre, porque pensaba que debía hablar, pero la verdad era, que estuvo benditamente agradecida cuando la cortó.

—Estaba embarazada cuando nos casamos. Es por lo que nos casamos, si lo quieres saber. —Se rió cáusticamente por ello—. Si lo quieres saber —dijo de nuevo—. Gracioso, considerando que yo no lo sabía.

El dolor en su voz la atravesó, pero no tanto como su autodesprecio. Se había preguntado como había llegado él a esto, y ahora lo sabía… y sabía que nunca podría odiarlo.

—Lo siento —dijo, porque lo sentía, y porque algo más habría sido demasiado.

—No fue tu… —Se cortó a sí mismo, se aclaró la garganta. Y luego, tras varios segundos, dijo—. Gracias.

Cogió de nuevo las riendas, pero antes de que pudiera ponerlos en movimiento, ella preguntó.

—¿Qué harás ahora?

Él sonrió ante eso. Bueno, no realmente, pero la comisura de su boca se movió un poco.

—¿Qué haré? —repitió.

—¿Irás a Northumberland? ¿A Londres? —¿Te volverás a casar?

—Qué haré —musitó—. Lo que me plazca, supongo.

Bella se aclaró la garganta.

—Sé que tu madre estaba esperando que te presentaras en Londres durante la temporada de Alice.

—Alice no necesita mi ayuda.

—No. —Tragó con dificultad. Dolorosamente. Era su orgullo deslizándose por su garganta—. Pero yo sí.

Se giró y la evaluó con las cejas alzadas.

—¿Tú? Pensé que tenías a mi hermano pequeño cuidadosamente envuelto con un lazo.

—No —dijo ella rápidamente—. Quiero decir, no lo sé. Es bastante joven, ¿no crees?

—Es mayor que tú.

—Por tres meses. —Le respondió en el acto—. Aún está en la universidad. No va a desear casarse pronto.

Su cabeza se inclinó, y su mirada se hizo penetrante.

—¿Y tú sí? —murmuró.

Bella luchó contra el impulso de saltar por un lado de la calesa. Con seguridad había algunas conversaciones que una dama no debía tener que aguantar.

Seguramente ésta tenía que ser una de ellas.

—Me gustaría casarme algún día, sí —dijo vacilantemente, odiando que sus mejillas se estuvieran poniendo calientes.

Él la miró. Y la observó. Y luego la miró un poco más.

O quizás era apenas un vistazo. Realmente ya no podía decirlo, pero estaba más que aliviada cuando finalmente él rompió el silencio, tanto como había durado, y dijo.

—Muy bien. Lo consideraré. Te debo eso, al menos.

Buen señor, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

—¿Deberme qué?

—Una disculpa, para comenzar. Lo que sucedió la pasada noche… fue imperdonable. Es por lo que insistí en escoltarte a casa. —Se aclaró la garganta, y durante el más escaso de los momentos apartó la mirada—. Te debo una disculpa, y pensé que preferirías que lo hiciera en privado.

Ella miró hacia delante.

—Una disculpa pública requeriría que le dijéramos a mi familia exactamente por qué me estaba disculpando —continuó—. No creo que quisieras que lo supieran.

—Quieres decir que tú no quieres que lo sepan.

Él suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—No, no quiero. No puedo decir que esté orgulloso de mi comportamiento, y preferiría que mi familia no lo supiera. Pero también estaba pensando en ti.

—Disculpa aceptada —dijo suavemente.

Edward dejó escapar un largo y agotado suspiro.

—No sé por qué lo hice —continuó—. Ni siquiera era deseo. No sé lo que era. Pero no fue culpa tuya.

Ella le echó una mirada. No era difícil de descifrar.

—Ah, joder… —Dejó escapar un irritado suspiro y apartó la mirada. Brillante trabajo, Edward. Besar a una chica y luego decirle que no lo hiciste por deseo—. Lo siento, Bella. Eso ha sonado mal. Estoy siendo un imbécil. No parece que pueda evitarlo estos días.

—Tal vez debas escribir un libro —dijo glacial—. Ciento una maneras de insultar a una joven dama. Me atrevo a decir que andas por al menos cincuenta por ahora.

Él inspiró profundamente. No estaba acostumbrado a disculparse.

—No es que no seas atractiva.

La expresión de Bella se volvió incrédula. No ante sus palabras, se dio cuenta, sino ante el mero hecho de que estuviera diciéndolas, de que estaba siendo obligada a sentarse allí y escuchar mientras él los avergonzaba a ambos. Debería parar, lo sabía, pero el dolor en los ojos de ella había despertado un doloroso rincón de su corazón que había mantenido cerrado durante años, y tenía la extraña compulsión de hacer las cosas bien.

Bella tenía diecinueve años. Su experiencia con los hombres consistía en Jacob y él mismo. Los cuales habían sido hasta ahora figuras fraternales. La pobre chica debía estar confundida infernalmente. Jacob de repente había decidido que ella era Venus, la Reina Isabel, y la Virgen María todo en una, y Edward prácticamente había hecho de todo excepto forzarla. No era exactamente un día normal en la vida de una señorita de campo.

Y aun así aquí estaba ella. La espalda derecha. La barbilla alta. Y no le odiaba. Debería, pero no le odiaba.

—No —dijo, tomando de verdad su mano en la de él—. Debes escucharme. Eres atractiva. Totalmente.

Dejó que los ojos se posaran en su cara y por primera vez en años le echó un buen vistazo. No tenía una belleza clásica, pero había algo en sus enormes ojos marrones que era bastante atrayente. Su piel era perfecta y elegantemente pálida, proporcionándole un contraste luminiscente con su pelo negro, el cual era, notó de repente Edward, espeso, con sólo la más ligera tendencia a rizarse. Parecía suave, también. Lo había tocado la noche anterior. ¿Por qué no recordaba cómo se sentía? Seguramente se había dado cuenta de su textura.

—Edward —dijo Bella.

La estaba mirando. ¿Por qué la estaba mirando?

Su mirada se movió hacia abajo hasta los labios cuando ella dijo su nombre. Tenía una boquita sensual. Labios llenos, muy besables.

—¿Edward?

—Totalmente —dijo él suavemente, como si estuviera llegando a una increíble comprensión.

—¿Totalmente qué?

—Totalmente atractiva. —Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, arrancándose del hechizo que ella de algún modo le había lanzado—. Eres completamente atractiva.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Edward, por favor no mientas para no herir mis sentimientos. Eso muestra una falta de respeto a mi inteligencia, y eso es más insultante que nada que puedas decir sobre mi apariencia.

Él se echó hacia atrás y esbozó una sonrisa.

—No estoy mintiendo. —Sonó sorprendido.

Bella se cogió el labio inferior nerviosamente entre los dientes.

—Oh. —Sonó tan sorprendida como él—. Bien, gracias entonces. Creo.

—No suelo ser tan torpe con los cumplidos que no puedan ser identificados.

—Estoy segura de que no —dijo ella ásperamente.

—Bueno, ¿por qué de repente me siento como si estuvieras acusándome de algo?

Los ojos de ella se abrieron. ¿Había sido su tono tan frío?

—No sé de qué estás hablando —dijo rápidamente.

Por un momento pareció como si quisiera preguntarle algo más, pero entonces debió haberse decidido en contra, ya que cogió las riendas y le ofreció una sonrisa anodina mientras decía.

—¿Vamos?

Siguieron adelante durante varios minutos, Bella robando vistazos a Edward cuando podía. Su expresión era indescifrable, incluso plácida, y era más que un poco irritante, cuando sus propios pensamientos estaban tan confusos. Había dicho que no la había deseado, pero entonces, ¿por qué la había besado? ¿Cuál había sido la razón? Y entonces se le escapó.

—¿Por qué me besaste?

Por un momento pareció como si Edward estuviera ahogándose, aunque con qué, Bella no podía imaginarlo. Los caballos se ralentizaron un poco, sintiendo la falta de atención de su conductor, y Edward la miró con evidente sorpresa.

Bella vio su angustia y decidió que él no podía encontrar la manera de responder a su pregunta.

—Olvida lo que pregunté —dijo rápidamente—. No importa.

Pero ella no olvidaba lo que había preguntado. ¿Qué tenía que perder? Él no iba a burlarse de ella y no iba a contarle historias. Tenía sólo el bochorno de este único momento, y eso no podía compararse con la vergüenza de la noche anterior, así que…

—Fui yo —dijo él de repente—. Sólo yo. Y tu estabas desafortunadamente lo bastante cerca de mí.

Bella vio la desolación en sus ojos azules y colocó la mano en su manga.

—Está bien que estés enfadado con ella.

Él no fingió no saber de qué estaba hablando.

—Está muerta, Bella.

—Eso no quiere decir que no fuera una persona excepcionalmente horrible cuando estaba viva.

La miró con extrañeza y luego rompió a reír.

—Oh, Bella, a veces dices las cosas más imposibles.

Ella sonrió.

—Definitivamente tomaré eso como un cumplido.

—Recuérdame que nunca te proponga para el puesto de maestra de la escuela dominical.

—Nunca he dominado totalmente la virtud cristiana, me temo.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —Pareció divertido.

—Todavía le guardo rencor a la pobrecita Jessica Stanley.

—¿Y ella es?

—La chica horrible que me llamó fea en la fiesta del decimoprimero cumpleaños de Alice y Jacob.

—Dios querido, ¿cuántos años hace de eso? Recuérdame no enojarte.

Ella enarcó repentinamente una ceja.

—Me ocuparé de que no lo hagas.

—Tú, mi querida muchacha, tienes decididamente carencias en lo que se refiere a la naturaleza caritativa.

Se encogió de hombros, maravillándose de cómo él había conseguido hacerla sentir tan despreocupada y feliz en tan corto espacio de tiempo.

—No se lo digas a tu madre, cree que soy una santa.

—Comparada con Alice, estoy seguro de que lo eres.

Bella meneó el dedo hacia él.

—Nada malo sobre Alice, si eres tan amable. Soy bastante leal a ella.

—Eres tan fiel como un perro, si me perdonas el menos que atractivo símil.

—Adoro a los perros.

Y fue entonces cuando llegaron a casa de Bella.

Adoro a los perros. Ése sería su comentario final. Maravilloso. Durante el resto de su vida, él la asociaría con perros.

Edward la ayudó a bajar y luego echó una mirada hacia el cielo, el cual había comenzado a oscurecerse.

—Espero que no te importe si no te acompaño dentro —murmuró.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Bella. Era una chica práctica. Era una tontería que él se mojara cuando ella era perfectamente capaz de entrar en su propia casa.

—Buena suerte —dijo él, saltando de vuelta a la calesa.

—¿Con qué?

—Londres, la vida. —Se encogió de hombros—. Lo que quiera que desees.

Ella sonrió tristemente. Si él supiera.

_19 de Mayo de 1819_

_Llegamos a Londres hoy. Juro que nunca he visto algo así. Es grande, ruidosa y llena de gente. En realidad, bastante maloliente._

_Lady Cullen dice que llegamos tarde. Mucha gente ya está en la ciudad, y la temporada comenzó hace un mes. Pero no hay nada que hacer, Ali habría parecido terriblemente maleducada por salir cuando se suponía que estaba de luto por Tanya. Aún así, hicimos algo de trampa y vinimos antes, aunque sólo para las pruebas y los preparativos. No asistiríamos a eventos hasta que el duelo estuviera completo._

_Gracias a Dios sólo se requerían seis semanas. El pobre Edward debía guardarlo un año._

_Ya le he perdonado, me temo. Sé que no debería, pero no puedo obligarme a despreciarlo. Seguramente debo tener alguna especie de record por el periodo más largo de amor no correspondido._

_Soy patética._

_Soy un perro._

_Soy un perro patético._

_Y desperdicio papel increíblemente._

* * *

**Duhhhhhhh Edward anda de seductor y nunca se le quita suu complejo de mandon bueno nos vemos el prox martess y ya saben reviw y mandoo preview del capitulo que sigue, lean tambien mi otraa historia "Apostando al amor" que es de Rosalie y Emmett les gustara nos vemosss :)**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicas bueno les traigo un nuevo cap de la historia espero la esten disfrutando y gracias por sus reviews ya quiero q comienze toda la parte interesante de la historia yo creo que apartir del proximo capitulo se empezara a ver todo, y ya saben dejen sus reviews y les mando preview del proximo capitulo, Stephan119 trate de mandarte un preview al correoo imagino k solo tenia k poner hotma... y esoo peroo no quiso y me lo devolvio creo seria mas facil si tuvieras cuenta gomen pero que bueno q te gusta la historia.**

**Personajes Stephanie Meyer, historia adaptada.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4

Edward había planeado pasar la primavera y el verano en Northumberland, donde podría negarse a llorar la muerte de su esposa con algún grado de privacidad, pero su madre había empleado un número asombroso de tácticas. La más letal, hacerlo sentir culpable, por supuesto; para hacerle torcer el brazo y obligarlo a viajar a Londres en apoyo de Alice.

No había cedido cuando le había indicado que era el cabeza de familia, y ante la sociedad su presencia en el gran baile de Alice aseguraría la concurrencia de los mejores caballeros al completo.

No había cedido cuando le había dicho que no debería desmoronarse en el campo, y que le haría bien salir y estar entre sus amigos.

Sin embargo, tuvo que rendirse cuando apareció en su umbral y dijo, aún sin el beneficio de un saludo:

—Es tu hermana.

Y por eso allí estaba, en la Casa Cullen en Londres, rodeado por quinientas personas, si no lo más selecto del país, al menos lo más pomposo.

De todos modos, Alice iba a tener que encontrar un marido entre todos ellos, Bella, también, y Edward maldito si permitía a cualquiera de ellas hacer un matrimonio tan desastroso como había sido el suyo. Londres hormigueaba con equivalentes masculinos de Tanya, muchos de los cuales comenzaban sus nombres con Lord Esto o Sir Aquello. Y Edward dudaba bastante de que su madre estuviese al día de los más escabrosos cotilleos que atravesaban sus círculos.

Aún así esto no significaba que necesitaran que hiciese demasiadas apariciones. Estaba aquí, en el baile de debutantes, y las acompañaba de vez en cuando, quizás si había algo en el teatro realmente le gustase verlo, y aparte de eso, observaría el progreso de los acontecimientos. Para el final del verano, se habría cansado de todas estas tonterías, y podría regresar a…

Bien, podría volver a lo que fuese que había estado pensando y planificando hacer. El estudio de la rotación de cultivos, quizás. Reanudar el tiro con arco. Visitar el pub local. Le gustaba bastante su cerveza. Y nadie jamás hacía preguntas sobre la reciente desaparición de Lady Edward.

—¡Querido, estás aquí! —Su madre de repente llenó su visión, encantadora en su vestido púrpura.

—Te dije que llegaría a tiempo —contestó, terminándose la copa de champán que había estado sosteniendo en la mano—. ¿No te avisaron de mi llegada?

—No —contestó, algo distraídamente—. He estado corriendo por todas partes como una loca con todos los detalles de último momento. Estoy segura que los criados no desearon molestarme.

—O no pudieron encontrarte —comentó Edward, explorando ociosamente la muchedumbre. Era una multitud desenfrenada, un éxito desde todo punto de vista. No vio a ninguna de las invitadas de honor, pero por otro lado, había estado bastante contento de permanecer en las sombras durante veinte minutos o así que llevaba allí.

—He conseguido permiso para el vals para ambas muchachas —dijo Lady Cullen—, así que por favor, cumple con tu deber con ambas.

—Una orden directa —murmuró.

—Especialmente con Bella —añadió, no habiendo oído su comentario aparentemente.

—¿Qué quieres decir, especialmente con Bella?

Su madre se giró con ojos serios.

—Bella es una muchacha notable, y la quiero muchísimo, pero ambos sabemos que no es del tipo que la sociedad normalmente favorece.

Edward le dirigió una aguda mirada.

—También sabemos que la sociedad raramente es una excelente conocedora del carácter. Tanya, si recuerdas, fue un gran éxito.

—Como Alice, si lo de esta tarde sirve de algún indicio —le contestó ásperamente su madre—. La sociedad es caprichosa y recompensa al malo tan a menudo como al bueno. Pero nunca recompensa al aburrido.

Fue en aquel momento que Edward divisó a Bella. Estaba de pie cerca de Alice en la puerta del vestíbulo.

Cerca de Alice, pero en mundos separados.

No era que Bella estuviera siendo ignorada, porque seguramente no lo era. Estaba sonriendo a un joven caballero que apareció solicitándole un baile. Pero no tenía nada parecido a la muchedumbre que rodeaba a Alice, quien, Edward tenía que admitirlo, brillaba como una radiante joya colocada en el engarce apropiado. Los ojos de Alice chispearon, y cuando sonrió, la música pareció llenar el aire.

Había algo cautivador en su hermana. Incluso Edward tenía que admitirlo.

Pero Bella era diferente. Miraba. Sonreía, pero era casi como si tuviera un secreto, como si tomara apuntes en su mente sobre la gente que encontraba.

—Ve a bailar con ella —animó su madre.

—¿Con Bella? —preguntó, sorprendido. Había pensado que desearía que concediera su primer baile a Alice.

Lady Cullen asintió.

—Será un éxito enorme para ella. No has bailado desde… ni siquiera puedo recordarlo. Mucho antes que Tanya muriera.

Edward sintió su mandíbula apretarse, y habría dicho algo, de no ser porque su madre de repente jadeó, lo cual no fue ni la mitad de sorprendente de lo que siguió, lo que, estaba completamente seguro, era el primer indicio de blasfemia que alguna vez cruzara sus labios.

—¿Madre? —requirió

—¿Dónde está tu brazalete? —susurró urgentemente.

—Mi brazalete —dijo, con algo de ironía.

—Por Tanya —añadió, como si él no lo supiera.

—Creo haberte dicho que he elegido no estar de luto por ella.

—Pero esto es Londres —siseó—. Y es el debut de tu hermana.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Mi abrigo es negro.

—Tus abrigos son siempre negros.

—Quizás estoy de luto perpetuo entonces —dijo suavemente—, por la inocencia perdida.

—Crearás un escándalo —siseó limpiamente.

—No —dijo intencionadamente—, Tanya creaba escándalos. Yo simplemente rechazo afligirme por mi escandalosa esposa.

—¿Deseas arruinar a tu hermana?

—Mis acciones no repercutirán sobre ella ni la mitad de mal que mi difunta esposa lo hubiera hecho.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, Edward. La verdad es que es tu esposa murió, y …

—Vi el cuerpo —replicó, parando con eficacia sus argumentos.

Lady Cullen retrocedió.

—No hay necesidad de ser vulgar sobre ello.

La cabeza de Edward comenzó a palpitar.

—Pido perdón por ello, entonces.

—Desearía que lo reconsideraras.

—Yo preferiría que no te causara angustia —dijo con un pequeño suspiro—, pero no cambiaré de opinión. Puedes tenerme aquí en Londres sin el brazalete, o puedes tenerme en Northumberland… también sin el brazalete —terminó después de una pausa—. Es tu decisión.

Su madre apretó la mandíbula, y no dijo nada. Entonces simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Me reuniré con Bella, entonces.

Y lo hizo.

...

Bella había estado en la ciudad durante dos semanas, y aunque no estaba segura que pudiera calificarse como un éxito, no pensaba calificarse como un fracaso tampoco. Estaba justo dónde había esperado estar... en algún lugar intermedio, con una tarjeta de baile que estaba siempre a medio llenar y un diario rebosante de observaciones de lo necio, lo insano, y ocasionalmente, lo doloroso. (Ese sería Lord Chisselworth, quien tropezó con un escalón en la fiesta de Mottram y se torció el tobillo. De los necios e insanos, había demasiado que contar)

En general, se consideraba bien dotada para el juego con los particulares talentos y atributos que Dios le había dado. En su diario, escribió:

_Me propuse afilar mi don de gentes, pero como Alice señalara, la charla ociosa nunca ha sido mi fuerte. Pero he perfeccionado mi dulce y vacua sonrisa, y parece haber funcionado el truco. ¡Tenía tres candidatos para acompañarme en la cena!_

Ayudaba, desde luego, que su posición como íntima amiga de Alice fuera bien conocida. Alice había tomado a la sociedad por asalto, como todos sabían que haría, y Bella se beneficiaba por asociación. Había caballeros que llegaban al lado de Alice muy tarde para asegurarse un baile, y había otros que simplemente estaban demasiado aterrorizados para hablar con ella. (En tales casos, Bella siempre parecía una opción más cómoda)

Pero aún con toda la desbordante atención, Bella todavía permanecía sola cuando oyó una voz dolorosamente familiar.

—Nunca diga que la he cogido sin compañía, Señorita Swan.

Edward.

No pudo menos que reír. Estaba devastadoramente apuesto con su oscuro traje de noche, y la luz de la vela parpadeaba dorada contra su pelo.

—Ha venido —dijo simplemente.

—¿Pensó que no lo haría?

Lady Cullen había dicho que planeaba venir, pero Bella no había estado tan segura. Había dejado meridianamente claro que no quería participar en la sociedad este año. O posiblemente en ningún año. Era difícil decirlo justo ahora.

—Entiendo que tuvieron que chantajearle para que asistiera —dijo mientras adoptaban posiciones uno al lado del otro, ambos mirando ociosamente hacia la multitud.

Él fingió ofenderse.

—¿Chantaje? Qué palabra tan fea. E incorrecta en este caso.

—¿Oh?

Se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella.

—Era culpabilidad.

—¿Culpabilidad? —crispó los labios y se giró hacia él con ojos pícaros—. ¿Qué hizo usted?

—Es lo que no hice. O más bien lo que no estaba haciendo —dijo encogiéndose despreocupadamente de hombros—. Me dijeron que usted y Alice serían un éxito si ofrecía mi apoyo.

—Supongo que Alice sería un éxito aunque no tuviera dinero y naciera en el lado equivocado de la cama.

—Yo no me preocuparía por usted, tampoco —dijo Edward, sonriendo hacia ella de una manera irritantemente benévola. Entonces frunció el ceño—. ¿Y podría decirme con qué me chantajearía mi madre?

Bella se sonrió. Le gustó que estuviera desconcertado. Siempre parecía tan controlado frente a ella, mientras que su corazón siempre se las arreglaba para palpitar por triplicado donde quiera que lo veía. Por suerte los años la habían hecho sentirse cómoda con él. Si no lo conociera de tanto tiempo, dudaba que fuera capaz de arreglárselas con una conversación en su presencia. Además, él seguramente sospecharía algo si se quedara muda cada vez que se encontraban.

—Ah, no sé —pretendió reflexionar—. Historias de cuando usted era pequeño y eso…

—Cierre la boca. Yo era un perfecto ángel.

Ella levantó sus cejas con recelo.

—Usted debe pensar que soy muy crédula.

—No, solamente demasiado cortés para contradecirme.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió hacia la muchedumbre. Alice estaba dando audiencia a través del salón, rodeada por su grupo habitual de caballeros.

—Ali tiene un talento natural, ¿verdad? —dijo.

Edward cabeceó asintiendo.

—¿Dónde están todos sus admiradores, señorita Swan? Encuentro difícil de creer que no tenga ninguno.

Se ruborizó con su elogio.

—Uno o dos, supongo. Tiendo a mezclarme con la carpintería cuando Alice está cerca.

Él disparó hacia ella una mirada incrédula.

—Déjeme ver su tarjeta de baile.

De mala gana, se la entregó. Él la examinó rápidamente, luego se la devolvió.

—Tenía razón —dijo—. Está casi llena.

—Muchos de ellos encontraron el camino hacia mí sólo porque estaba de pie al lado de Alice.

—No sea tonta. Y no es nada por lo que ofenderse.

—Ah, pero no lo estoy —contestó ella, sorprendiéndose de que tan siquiera lo pensara—. ¿Por qué? ¿Parezco alterada?

Él retrocedió y la inspeccionó.

—No. No, no lo parece. Qué extraño.

—¿Extraño?

—Yo nunca he conocido a una dama que no deseara que una manada de jóvenes candidatos la rodeara en un baile.

Bella se erizó con la condescendencia de su voz y no fue capaz de guardarse la insolencia, cuando le dijo:

—Bien, ahora sí.

Pero él sólo se rió entre dientes.

—¿Y cómo, querida muchacha, va usted a encontrar a un marido con esa actitud? Ah, no me mire como si la estuviera subestimando.

Sólo hizo que sus dientes rechinaran más duro.

—... Usted misma me dijo que deseaba encontrar un marido esta temporada.

Tenía razón, ¡caray con el hombre! Que la dejó sin otra cosa que decir.

—Hágame el favor de no llamarme "querida muchacha".

Él sonrió abiertamente.

—Vaya, Señorita Swan, ¿detecto un poco de carácter en usted?

—Yo siempre tuve carácter —dijo ella un poco enojada.

—Por lo visto así es. —Todavía sonreía cuando lo dijo, lo cual era aún más irritante.

—Creía que se suponía que usted era malhumorado y amenazante —se quejó.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Usted parece sacar lo mejor de mí.

Bella le dirigió una mirada mordaz.

¿Había olvidado la noche del funeral de Tanya?

—¿Lo mejor? —habló casi arrastrando las palabras—. ¿Realmente?

Al menos tuvo la gracia de parecer avergonzado.

—O de vez en cuando lo peor. Pero esta noche, sólo lo mejor. —Al alzar ella las cejas, añadió—: Debo cumplir aquí mi deber para con usted.

Deber. Una palabra tan formal y aburrida.

—Entrégeme su tarjeta de baile, si le parece.

Ella se la entregó. Era una pequeña tarjeta de fiesta, con florituras y un pequeño lápiz atado con una cinta a la esquina. Los ojos de Edward se deslizaron por la tarjeta, luego los entrecerró.

—¿Por qué ha dejado usted todos sus valses libres, Bella? Mi madre me dijo bastante expresamente que había asegurado el permiso al vals tanto para usted como para Alice.

—Ah, no es eso —apretó los dientes por una fracción de segundo, tratando de controlar el rubor que sabía iba a comenzar a subir por su cuello en contados segundos—. Es solo que, bueno, para que lo sepa...

—Suéltelo, Señorita Swan.

—¿Por qué siempre me llama Señorita Swan cuándo se burla de mi?

—Tonterías. También la llamo Señorita Swan cuando la regaño.

Oh, bien, aquello era una mejora.

—¿Bella?

—No es nada —refunfuñó.

Pero no la dejaría estar.

—Obviamente es algo, Bella. Usted...

—Oh, muy bien, para que lo sepa, esperaba que usted bailara el vals conmigo.

Él retrocedió, sus ojos demostraron su sorpresa.

—O Jacob —dijo ella rápidamente, porque era seguro, o al menos escaseaban las posibilidades de pasar vergüenza…

—¿Somos intercambiables entonces? —murmuró Edward.

—No, desde luego que no. Pero como no soy experta en el vals, me sentiría más cómoda si mi primera vez en público fuera con alguien que conozco —improvisó a toda prisa.

—¿Alguien que no se ofendería mortalmente, si pisara sus pies?

—Algo así —masculló. ¿Cómo había conseguido meterse en este aprieto? Sabría que estaba enamorada de él o pensaría que era una imbécil asustada por bailar en público.

Pero Edward, bendito su corazón, ya estaba diciendo.

—Será un honor bailar un vals con usted. —Tomó el pequeño lápiz y estampó su nombre en la tarjeta de baile—. Ahora está comprometida conmigo para el primer vals.

—Gracias. Lo esperaré con impaciencia.

—Bien. Yo también. ¿Me dejará anotarme otro? No puedo pensar en nadie más aquí con quien preferiría verme forzado a conversar durante los cuatro minutos y pico del vals.

—No tenía idea que fuera una faena para usted —dijo Bella, haciendo una mueca

—¡Oh, no lo es! —le aseguró—. Pero todas las demás sí lo son. Aquí tiene, me anoto para el último vals, también. Tendrá que defenderse usted misma el resto de ellos. No debo bailar con usted más que dos veces.

¡Cielos, no! Bella pensó mordazmente. Alguien podría pensar que había sido intimidado para bailar con ella. Pero sabía lo que se esperaba de ella, así que sonrió firmemente y dijo:

—No, desde luego que no.

—Muy bien, entonces —dijo Edward, con el tono terminante que le gusta usar a los hombres cuando definitivamente están listos para terminar una conversación, sin reparar en si alguien más lo está—. Veo al joven Hardy viniendo a reclamar el siguiente baile. Voy a conseguir algo para beber. La veré en el primer vals.

Y luego la dejó de pie en la esquina, murmurando saludos al señor Hardy mientras partía. Bella hizo una cumplida reverencia a su acompañante de baile y luego tomó su mano enguantada siguiéndolo a la pista de baile para una cuadrilla. No se sorprendió cuando, después de comentar sobre su vestido y el tiempo, le preguntó por Alice.

Bella contestó sus preguntas tan correctamente como fue capaz, tratando de no animarlo excesivamente. Juzgando la multitud que había alrededor de su amiga, las posibilidades del señor Hardy eran escasas de verdad.

El baile terminó con una velocidad misericordiosa, y Bella rápidamente se encaminó hacia Alice.

—¡Ah, Bella, querida! —exclamó—. ¿Dónde has estado? He estado hablando a todos sobre ti.

—No lo hiciste —dijo Bella, levantando sus cejas incrédulamente.

—De verdad que sí, ¿no es así? —Alice codeó a un caballero a su lado, y él inmediatamente asintió—. ¿Te mentiría yo?

Bella escondió una risa.

—Si eso satisficiera tus objetivos.

—¡Oh, para! Eres terrible ¿Y dónde has estado?

—Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, así que me escapé a un rincón a tomar un vaso de limonada. Edward me hizo compañía.

—¡Ah! ¿Ha llegado, entonces? Tendré que guardarle un baile.

Bella dudó.

—No creo que tengas ninguno libre para guardar.

—Eso no puede ser —Alice miró hacia su tarjeta de baile—. Oh, querida. Tendré que tachar uno de estos.

—Alice, no puedes hacer eso.

—¿Por qué no? Escucha, Bella, debo decirte... —se detuvo de pronto, recordando la presencia de sus muchos admiradores. Dio la vuelta, sonriendo esplendorosamente a todos ellos.

Bella no habría estado sorprendida si hubieran caído al piso, uno por uno, como proverbiales moscas.

—Caballeros, ¿a alguno de ustedes les importaría traerme una limonada? —preguntó Alice dulcemente—. Estoy completamente sedienta.

Hubo un cúmulo de promesas, seguida por una ráfaga de movimiento, y Bella sólo podía fijarse sobrecogida mientras los observaba escabullirse en manada.

—Son como ovejas —susurró.

—Bueno, sí —estuvo de acuerdo Alice—, excepto porque son más bien como cabras.

Bella tuvo aproximadamente dos segundos para intentar descifrar eso antes de que Alice añadiera:

—Brillante por mi parte, no es cierto, librarnos de todos inmediatamente. Te digo, estoy llevando bastante bien todo esto.

Bella asintió, sin molestarse en hablar. Realmente, era inútil tratar de incluir algo propio, cuando Alice estaba contando una historia...

—Lo que iba a decir —siguió Alice, inconscientemente confirmando la hipótesis de Bella—, es que realmente, la mayor parte de ellos son espantosamente aburridos.

Bella no pudo resistirse a dar a su amiga un pequeño pinchazo.

—Una ciertamente nunca sería capaz de decirlo mirándote en acción.

—Ah, no estoy diciendo que no esté disfrutando —Alice le dirigió una mirada vagamente sardónica—. Quiero decir, realmente, no tiraría piedras contra el tejado de mi madre.

—El tejado de tu madre —repitió Bella, tratando de recordar el origen del proverbio original—. En algún sitio alguien seguramente está revolcándose en su tumba.

Alice ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Shakespeare, quizás?

—No. —Maldición, ahora no iba a ser capaz de dejar de pensar en ello—. Eso no era Shakespeare.

—¿Maquiavelo?

Bella agotó mentalmente su lista de escritores famosos.

—No creo.

—¿Edward?

—¿Quién?

—Mi hermano.

Bella levantó de golpe la cabeza.

—¿Edward?

Alice se inclinó un poco a su lado, estirando el cuello mientras se esforzaba por mirar detrás de Bella.

—Parece bastante decidido.

Bella miró hacia su tarjeta de baile.

—Debe ser el momento de nuestro vals.

Alice inclinó la cabeza a un lado en una especie de pesado movimiento.

—Se ve espléndido también, ¿verdad?

Bella parpadeó y trató de no suspirar. Edward se veía guapo. Casi insoportablemente. Y ahora que era viudo, seguramente cada mujer soltera, y todas las madres, lo tendrían en la mira.

—¿Piensas que se casará otra vez? —murmuró Alice.

—Yo... no lo sé. —Bella tragó—. Creía que debería, ¿no?

—Bueno, siempre está Jacob para proporcionar un heredero. Y si tú... ¡uf!

El codo de Bella. En sus costillas.

Edward llegó junto a ellas y saludó elegantemente.

—Encantada de verte, hermano —dijo Alice con una amplia sonrisa—. Casi había renunciado a tu presencia.

—Tonterías. Mamá me habría cortado en filetes. —Sus ojos entrecerrados (casi imperceptiblemente, pero claro, Bella tendía a notar cualquier cosa sobre él), y preguntó—: ¿Por qué Bella te ha golpeado en las costillas?

—¡No lo hice! —protestó Bella. Y entonces, cuando su fija mirada se tornó bastante dudosa, masculló—: Fue sólo un golpecito.

—Codazo, golpecito, esto tiene todos los sellos de una conversación que es a primera vista más divertida que cualquiera del resto en este salón de baile.

—¡Edward! —protestó Alice.

Edward la descartó con un movimiento rápido de su cabeza y se dio vuelta hacia Bella.

—¿Piensa usted que objeta mi lenguaje o es mi juicio de los asistentes a vuestro baile como idiotas?

—Pienso que era su lenguaje —dijo Bella suavemente—. Ella dijo que la mayor parte eran idiotas, también.

—No es lo que dije —interpuso Alice —. Dije que eran aburridos.

—Ovejas —confirmó Bella.

—Cabras —añadió Alice con un encogimiento de hombros.

Edward comenzó a parecer alarmado.

—Buen Dios, ¿habláis vosotras dos un lenguaje propio?

—No, estamos siendo perfectamente claras —dijo Alice—, pero dime, ¿sabes quién dijo primero, "No escupas al cielo que te puede caer en la cara"?

—No estoy seguro de entender la conexión —murmuró Edward.

—Eso no es Shakespeare —dijo Bella.

Alice sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Quién otro podría ser?

—Bueno —dijo Bella—, cualquiera de los miles de notables escritores de lengua inglesa.

—¿Era eso por lo que, ehh, la ha golpeado en las costillas? —preguntó Edward.

—Sí —contestó Bella, atrapando la oportunidad. Lamentablemente, Alice le ganó por medio segundo con un:

—No.

Edward miró de una a otra con expresión divertida.

—Era sobre Jacob —dijo Alice con impaciencia.

—Ah, Jacob —Edward miró alrededor—. Está aquí, ¿no? —Entonces arrancó la tarjeta de baile de Bella de sus dedos—. ¿Por qué no ha reclamado un baile o tres? ¿No habéis estado vosotras dos planeando emparejarse?

Bella apretó los dientes y rehusó contestar. Lo cual era una opción absolutamente razonable, aunque sabía que Alice no permitiría dejar pasar la oportunidad.

—Desde luego no es nada oficial —estaba diciendo—, pero todos estamos de acuerdo en que serían una pareja espléndida.

—¿Todos? —preguntó Edward suavemente, mirando a Bella.

—¿Y quién no? —contestó Alice con cara impaciente.

La orquesta levantó sus instrumentos, y las primeras notas de un vals flotaron en el aire.

—Creo que este es mi baile —dijo Edward, y Bella comprendió que sus ojos no se habían apartado de los suyos.

Ella tembló.

—¿Nos vamos? —murmuró él, y ofreció su brazo.

Ella asintió, necesitando un momento para recuperar la voz. Comprendió que él le hacía algo. Algo extraño, estremecedor que la dejaba sin aliento. Sólo tenía que mirarla, no en la forma usual como cuando conversaban, sino realmente mirarla, dejar los ojos puestos en los suyos, profundamente azules e intuitivos, y se sentía desnuda, el alma descubierta. Y lo peor de todo... él no tenía ni idea. Allí estaba ella, con cada emoción expuesta, y Edward probablemente no veía nada más que el moreno embotado de sus ojos.

Era la pequeña amiga de su pequeña hermana, y según todas las probabilidades, era todo lo que siempre sería.

—Me dejas aquí absolutamente sola, ¿verdad? —dijo Alice, no irritada, sino con un quedo suspiro.

—No tengas ningún miedo —le aseguró Bella—, no estarás sola por mucho tiempo. Creo ver tu multitud volver con la limonada.

Alice hizo un mohín.

—¿Alguna vez has notado, Edward, que Bella tiene un sentido del humor bastante raro?

Bella inclinó la cabeza de lado y suprimió una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué sospecho que tu tono no era precisamente elogioso?

Alice hizo una pequeña onda despectiva.

—¡Lárgate ya! Qué tengas un agradable baile con Edward.

Edward tomó el codo de Bella y la condujo a la pista de baile.

—Sabe, realmente tiene un sentido del humor bastante raro —murmuró.

—¿Lo tengo?

—Sí, pero eso es lo que más me gusta de usted. Por favor, no cambie.

Bella trató de no sentirse absurdamente satisfecha.

—Intentaré que no, señor.

Él se estremeció cuando puso sus brazos alrededor de ella para el vals.

—Señor, ¿así es ahora? ¿Desde cuándo se ha vuelto tan formal?

—Es por todo este tiempo en Londres. Su madre ha estado insistiéndome sobre la etiqueta —rió dulcemente—, Anthony.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Creo que prefiero señor.

—Yo prefiero Edward.

Su mano apretaba su cintura.

—Bueno. Déjelo así.

Bella soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras se quedaban callados. Mientras el vals seguía bastante formal. No había giros jadeantes, nada que la pudiera dejar tensa y mareada. Y eso le dio la oportunidad de saborear el momento, saborear la sensación de su mano en la de él. Aspiró su olor, sintió el calor de su cuerpo, y simplemente disfrutó.

Todo se sentía tan perfecto… tan perfectamente correcto. Era casi imposible imaginarse que él no lo sintiera también.

Pero no lo hacía. No se engañaba, desearía que él la deseara. Cuando alzó la vista hacia él, miraba a alguien en la muchedumbre, la mirada sólo un poco turbia, como si estuviera luchando con un problema en su mente. Ésa no era la mirada de un hombre enamorado. Y tampoco lo era la que siguió, cuando finalmente miró detenidamente hacia ella y dijo:

—No es mala con el vals, Bella. De hecho, realmente es bastante experta. No veo por qué estaba tan inquieta sobre esto.

Su expresión era amable. Fraternal.

Era desgarrador.

—No he tenido mucha práctica recientemente —improvisó ella, ya que él pareció esperar una respuesta.

—¿Incluso con Jacob?

—¿Jacob? —repitió.

Sus ojos se mostraron divertidos.

—Mi hermano menor, si usted recuerda.

—Claro —dijo—. No. Quiero decir, no, no he bailado con Jacob en años.

—¿En serio?

Alzó la vista hacia él rápidamente. Había algo raro en su voz, casi, pero no lo suficiente, una débil nota de placer. No de celos, lamentablemente, no pensó que se preocupase de una u otra manera si bailaba con su hermano. Pero tenía la extraña sensación que estaba felicitándose a sí mismo, como si hubiera predicho su respuesta correctamente y estuviera contento por su astucia.

Dios mío, estaba pensando demasiado, estaba llegando demasiado lejos... Alice siempre la estaba acusando de ello, y por una vez, Bella tuvo que concederle la razón.

—No veo a menudo a Jacob —dijo Bella, esperando que la conversación la frenaría de obsesionarse sobre preguntas completamente incontestables... como el verdadero significado de la frase en serio.

—¿Oh? —provocó Edward, añadiendo un toque de presión en la parte baja de su espalda mientras giraban hacia la derecha.

—Generalmente está en la universidad. Incluso ahora no ha terminado del todo el trimestre.

—Supongo que lo verá bastante más durante el verano.

—Eso espero —carraspeó—. Er, ¿cuánto tiempo planea quedarse usted?

—¿En Londres?

Ella asintió.

Él hizo una pausa, e hicieron un encantador y pequeño giro a la izquierda antes de que finalmente dijera:

—No estoy seguro. No mucho tiempo, pienso.

—Entiendo.

—Supongo que estoy de luto de todos modos. Mamá estaba horrorizada porque no me puse el brazalete.

—Yo no —declaró.

Él le sonrió, y esta vez no fue fraternalmente. No estaba lleno de pasión y deseo, pero al menos era algo nuevo. Era astuto y conspirativo e hizo que se sintiera parte de un juego.

—¿Por qué, Señorita Swan —murmuró maliciosamente—, detecto una veta de rebeldía en usted?

Su barbilla se elevó una pulgada.

—Nunca he entendido la necesidad de vestirse de negro por alguien con quien uno no está familiarizado, y ciertamente no veo la lógica del luto por una persona a quien se halla detestable.

Durante un momento la cara de él permaneció en blanco, y luego sonrió abiertamente.

—¿Por quién se vio forzada a llevar luto?

Los labios de ella se deslizaron una sonrisa.

—Un primo.

Él se inclinó acercándose a su cabello.

—¿Alguna vez le ha dicho alguien que es impropio sonreír cuando se habla de la muerte de un familiar?

—Nunca conocí al hombre.

—Aún así…

Bella soltó un resoplido elegante. Sabía que estaba aguijoneándola, pero estaba demasiado divertida para frenarse.

—Vivió su vida entera en el Caribe —añadió. No era estrictamente la verdad, pero en su mayor parte lo era.

—Es una pequeña moza sanguinaria —murmuró.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Viniendo de Edward, parecía un elogio.

—Creo que usted será un miembro bien recibido en la familia —dijo—. A condición de que pueda tolerar a mi hermano menor por larguísimos períodos de tiempo.

Bella intentó conseguir una sonrisa sincera. El casamiento con Jacob no era su método preferido para convertirse en miembro de la familia Masen. Y a pesar de los intentos y maquinaciones de Alice, Bella no creía que el emparejamiento estuviera próximo.

Había numerosas y excelentes razones para considerar casarse con Jacob, pero había una poderosa razón para no hacerlo, y esa estaba de pie directamente frente a ella.

Si Bella fuera a casarse con alguien a quien no quisiera, ese no iba a ser el hermano del hombre al que amaba.

O al que creía amar. Seguía tratando de convencerse de que no lo amaba, que todo había sido un enamoramiento de adolescente, y que podía superarlo... que ya lo había superado, y que simplemente no se había dado cuenta todavía.

Tenía el hábito de pensar que estaba enamorada de él. Eso era todo.

Pero entonces él hizo algo completamente odioso, como sonreír, y toda su difícil tarea voló por la ventana, y tuvo que comenzar de nuevo.

Un día lo conseguiría. Un día se despertaría y comprendería que había tenido dos días de sensatez sin pensar en Edward y luego mágicamente serían tres y luego cuatro y…

—¿Bella?

Alzó la vista. Él la estaba mirando con una expresión de regocijo, y podría haber parecido condescendiente, excepto porque sus ojos estaban frunciéndose en las esquinas… y durante un momento, pareció aliviado, joven, y tal vez satisfecho.

Y ella estaba todavía enamorada de él. Al menos por el resto de la noche no podría convencerse de lo contrario. A la mañana siguiente, comenzaría otra vez, pero por esta noche, no iba a molestarse en intentarlo.

La música terminó, y Edward dejó su mano, retrocediendo para ejecutar una elegante reverencia. Bella hizo una reverencia a su tiempo, y luego tomó su brazo mientras la conducía al perímetro del salón.

—¿Dónde supone que podríamos encontrar a Alice? —murmuró, estirando el cuello—. Supongo que tendré que borrar a uno de los caballeros de su tarjeta para bailar con ella.

—¡Por Dios!, no haga que suene como un trabajo —declaró Bella—. No somos tan terribles.

Él dio la vuelta y la miró con un poco de sorpresa.

—No dije nada sobre usted. No me importaría seguir bailando con usted en lo más mínimo.

Como elogios eran, tibios a lo sumo, pero Bella todavía encontró un modo de sostenerlos cerca de su corazón.

Y eso, pensó miserablemente, era prueba de que se había hundido tan bajo como podía. El amor no correspondido, estaba descubriendo, era mucho peor cuando una realmente veía al objeto de sus deseos. Había pasado casi diez años soñando despierta con Edward, esperando pacientemente cualquier noticia ocurrida a los Bevelstokes dejada caer en el té de la tarde, y luego tratando de ocultar su dicha y alegría (para no mencionar el terror de ser descubierta) cuando venía de visita una o dos veces por año.

Había pensado que nada podría ser más patético, pero al parecer, estaba equivocada. Esto era definitivamente peor. Antes, había sido inexistente. Ahora era un viejo zapato cómodo.

¡Cáspita!

Ella le echó un vistazo. No estaba mirándola. No estaba mirándola y seguramente no estaba evitando mirarla. Simplemente no estaba mirándola.

No le perturbaba en absoluto.

—Ahí está Alice —dijo suspirando. Su amiga estaba rodeada, como siempre, por un surtido ridículamente grande de caballeros.

Edward contempló a su hermana con ojos entrecerrados.

—No parece como si alguno de ellos se comportase mal, ¿verdad? Ha sido un día largo, y preferiría no tener que jugar al viejo hermano feroz esta noche.

Bella se elevó sobre sus pies para observar mejor.

—Pienso que está a salvo.

—Bien.

Y luego se dio cuenta de que había inclinado la cabeza y miraba a su hermana de una manera extrañamente objetiva.

—Hmmm.

—¿Hmmm?

Se volvió hacia Bella, que estaba todavía en su lado, mirándolo con aquellos ojos marrones siempre curiosos.

—¿Edward?

La oyó, y contestó con otro:

—¿Hmmm?

—Parece un poco extraño.

No dijo: ¿se siente bien? O ¿está indispuesto? Sólo: parece un poco extraño.

Eso lo hizo sonreír. Y lo hizo pensar cuánto en realidad le gustaba esta muchacha, y cómo de equivocado con ella había estado el día del funeral de Tanya. Eso le hizo querer hacer algo agradable por ella. Miró a su hermana una última vez, y luego dijo, girándose lentamente.

—Si fuera un hombre más joven, lo que no soy…

—Edward, no tiene aún treinta años.

Su expresión se tornó impaciente... en aquella controlada forma que él encontraba extrañamente entretenida, y regalándole un perezoso encogimiento de hombros contestó:

—Sí, bueno, me siento más viejo. Anciano estos días, a decir verdad. —Cuando comprendió que lo estaba mirando expectante, se aclaró la garganta y dijo—: Simplemente trataba de decir que si yo estuviera husmeando alrededor de la camada de nuevas debutantes, no creo que Alice atrapara mi mirada.

Las cejas de Bella se elevaron.

—Bueno, es su hermana. Aparte de las ilegalidades...

—Oh, por el amor de… estaba intentando elogiarla — la interrumpió él.

—Oh. —ella se aclaró la garganta. Ruborizándose un poco, aunque fuera difícil estar segura con tan poca la luz—. Bien, en ese caso, por favor siga adelante.

—Alice es bastante hermosa —siguió—. Incluso yo, su viejo hermano, puedo ver eso. Pero hay un algo de carencia detrás de sus ojos.

Lo cual obtuvo un inmediato jadeo.

—Edward, qué cosa terrible está diciendo. Sabe tan bien como yo que Alice es muy inteligente. Mucho más que la mayor parte de los hombres que pululan a su alrededor.

La miró indulgente. Era una jovencita tan leal. No tenía duda de que mataría por Alice si alguna vez surgiera la necesidad. Era una buena cosa que estuviera aquí. Aparte de cualquier tendencia calmante que tuviera sobre su hermana, más bien sospechaba que la familia Masen entera tenía una enorme deuda de gratitud por ello. Bella era bastante segura, la única cosa que iba a hacer su tiempo en Londres soportable. Dios sabía que no había querido venir. La última cosa que necesitaba en este mismo momento era que las mujeres estuvieran a la caza de su posición, intentando llenar los pequeños y miserables zapatos de Tanya. Pero con Bella, al menos se aseguraba una conversación decente.

—Desde luego que Alice es inteligente —dijo con voz apaciguadora—. Permítame replantearlo. Personalmente no la encontraría fascinante.

Ella frunció los labios, y la institutriz volvió.

—Bien, esa es su prerrogativa, supongo.

Él sonrió e inclinándose, le insinuó:

—Creo que sería más probable que me encaminara en su dirección.

—No sea tonto —masculló.

—No lo soy —le aseguró—. Pero repito, soy más viejo que la mayor parte de aquellos idiotas que están con mi hermana. Quizás mis gustos han madurado. Pero el punto es discutible, supongo, porque al no ser un joven, no estoy husmeando en la camada de debutantes de este año.

—Y no está buscando una esposa. —Esto era una declaración, no una pregunta.

—Dios, no —soltó—. ¿Qué diablos haría yo con una esposa?

_2 DE JUNIO DE 1819_

_Lady Cullen anunció en el desayuno que la fiesta de anoche había sido un estupendo éxito. No pude menos que sonreír ante su elección de palabras, no creo que nadie rechazara su invitación, y juro que el salón estaba tan atestado como nunca experimenté. Ciertamente me sentí diminuta entre toda una suerte de perfectos extraños. Creo que debo ser una muchacha pueblerina de corazón, porque no estoy tan segura que desee alguna otra vez intimar tanto con mis prójimos masculinos._

_Lo dije así en el desayuno, y Edward escupió el café. Lady Cullen le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero no puedo imaginarme que sea porque esté enamorada de su mantelería._

_Edward tiene la intención de permanecer en la ciudad durante sólo una semana o dos. Se queda con nosotras en la Casa Cullen, lo que es encantador y terrible a la vez._

_Lady Cullen divulgó que alguna vieja viuda duquesa malhumorada (fueron sus palabras, no las mías, y no revelaría su identidad en cualquier caso) dijo que yo estaba actuando Demasiado Familiar con Edward y que la gente podría concebir una Idea Incorrecta._

_Dijo que le indicó a la vieja viuda malhumorada (lo que le viene como anillo al dedo) que Edward y yo somos prácticamente como hermanos, y que sólo es natural que confiara en él para mi debut en la fiesta, y que no hay ninguna Idea Incorrecta que ser tenida en cuenta._

_Me pregunto si habrá alguna vez una Idea Correcta en Londres._

* * *

__**Que creen que piense Edward con ese comentario que hizo sobre Alice y Bella? nos vemos el proximo martes y lean "Apostando el amor" ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno les traigo un nuevo capitulo aunque estoy decepcionadaa de que solo hubiera dos reviews nuevos aunque OBVIO no los menosprecio gracias a conejoazul y Sara por sus comentss sorry por no mandar el preview pero les mandare los 2 proximos ^^ disfruten**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5

Una semana o algo después, el sol brillaba tan deslumbrantemente que Bella y Alice, añorando sus habituales estadías en el campo, decidieron pasar la mañana explorando Londres. Ante la insistencia de Alice, empezaron por el barrio comercial.

—En realidad no necesito otro vestido —dijo Bella cuando paseaban calle abajo, sus criadas siguiéndolas a una distancia respetuosa.

—Ni yo, pero siempre es muy divertido mirar, y por otra parte, quizás encontremos una chuchería o algo por el estilo que comprar con nuestro dinero para gastos menores. Tu cumpleaños estará aquí antes de que nos demos cuenta. Debes comprarte un regalo.

—Tal vez lo haga.

Ambas deambularon por tiendas de ropa, sombrererías, joyerías, y por confiterías antes de que Bella encontrara lo que sin haberlo sabido había estado buscando.

—Mira eso, Alice —suspiró—. ¿No es magnífico?

—¿Qué no es magnífico? —replicó Alice, escudriñando el escaparate elegantemente decorado de la librería.

—Eso. —Bella señaló con el dedo a una copia exquisitamente encuadernada de _La Morte D'Arthur_ de Sir Thomas Malory. Parecía caro y precioso, y Bella no deseaba nada más que inclinarse a través de la ventana e inhalar el aire que flotaba alrededor de éste.

Por primera vez en su vida, vio algo que simplemente debía poseer. Olvidándose de su economía. Olvidándose de su espíritu práctico. Suspiró profunda, expresiva y urgentemente, luego dijo:

—Creo que finalmente comprendo tus sentimientos hacia los zapatos.

—¿Zapatos? —Repitió Alice, mirándose los pies—. ¿Zapatos?

Bella no se molestó en explicarle más. Estaba demasiado ocupada en inclinar la cabeza para poder admirar el pan de oro que ribeteaba las páginas.

—Ya lo hemos leído —insistió Alice—. Creo que fue hace dos años, cuándo la Señorita Lacey fue contratada como nuestra institutriz. ¿No lo recuerdas? Estaba consternada porque aún no lo habíamos leído.

—No me importa si ya lo hemos leído —dijo Bella, acercándose mucho más al vidrio—. ¿No es el objeto más hermoso que hayas visto?

Alice observó a su amiga con una expresión vacilante.

—Eh… no.

Bella sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y levantó la mirada hacia Alice.

—Supongo que esto es lo que convierte al arte en algo importante. Qué puede hacer que una persona entre en éxtasis o puede fallar en conmoverle lo más mínimo.

—Bella, es un_ libro_.

—Ese libro —Bella determinó con firmeza—, es una obra de arte.

—Parece muy antiguo.

—Lo sé. —Suspiró felizmente Bella.

—¿Lo comprarás?

—Si tengo el dinero suficiente.

—Creía que podrías. No has gastado tu dinero para gastos menores en años. Siempre lo has guardado en ese jarrón de porcelana que Edward te envió por tu cumpleaños hace cinco años.

—Seis.

Alice parpadeó.

—¿Seis qué?

—Fue hace seis años.

—Hace cinco o seis años, ¿Cuál es la diferencia? —exclamó Alice, pareciendo bastante exasperada por la exactitud de Bella—. La cuestión es que tienes guardado el dinero suficiente, y si deseas sinceramente ese libro, lo debes comprar para celebrar tu vigésimo cumpleaños. Nunca compras nada para ti misma.

Bella giró hacia la tentación que la llamaba en la ventana. El libro había sido colocado en un pedestal y estaba abierto en una página del centro. Con brillantes colores una ilustración retrataba a Arturo y Ginebra.

—Será costoso —dijo ella lamentablemente.

Alice le dio un pequeño empujón y dijo:

—Nunca lo sabrás si no entras y preguntas.

—Tienes razón. ¡Lo haré! —Bella le brindó una sonrisa que oscilaba entre el entusiasmo y el nerviosismo, luego se dirigió a la tienda. La confortable librería estaba decorada en tonos ricos y masculinos, atiborrada con sillas de cuero colocadas en lugares estratégicos para aquellos que quizás quisieran sentarse y hojear un volumen.

—No veo al propietario —cuchicheó Alice en la oreja de Bella.

—Justo allí. —Bella hizo gestos con la cabeza hacia un hombre delgado y parcialmente calvo cercano a la edad de sus padres—. Mira, está ayudando a ese hombre a encontrar un libro. Esperaré hasta que esté desocupado. No deseo ser una molestia.

Las dos damas esperaron pacientemente durante unos pocos minutos mientras el librero estaba ocupado. De vez en cuando, les dirigía una mirada ceñuda, la cual desconcertó mucho a Bella, tanto ella como Alice vestían apropiadamente y obviamente podían permitirse comprar la mayor parte de la mercancía. Finalmente, él terminó su tarea y se dirigió apresuradamente hacia ellas.

—Me preguntaba, señor… —empezó a decir Bella.

—Ésta es una librería para _caballeros_ —dijo él con voz hostil.

—Ah. —Bella retrocedió, algo amilanada por su actitud. Pero como deseaba desesperadamente el libro de Malory, se tragó su orgullo, sonrió dulcemente, y continuó—. Me disculpo. No me di cuenta de esto. Pero esperaba que...

—Le he dicho que esta es una tienda de caballeros. —Los pequeños y brillosos ojos se estrecharon—. Le ruego que se marche.

¿Me ruega? Ella lo miró fijamente, los labios abiertos con asombro. ¿_Me ruega_? ¿Con_ esa clase de _ tono?

—Vámonos, Bella —dijo Alice, agarrándola de la manga—. Debemos irnos.

Bella apretó los dientes y no se movió.

—Querría comprar un libro.

—Estoy seguro que así es —dijo el librero vilmente—. Y la librería para damas está a tan sólo un cuarto de milla.

—La librería para damas no tiene lo que deseo.

Él sonrió burlonamente.

—Entonces estoy seguro que usted no debería leerlo.

—No creo que esté en posición de emitir ese juicio, señor —dijo Bella fríamente.

—Bella —murmuró Alice, con ojos abiertos.

—Sólo un momento —contestó ella, sin apartar los ojos del pequeño y repulsivo hombre—. Señor, le puedo asegurar que poseo amplios fondos. Y si usted sólo me permitiera revisar _La Morte D'Arthur_, quizás pueda persuadirlo a separarse de éste.

Él cruzó los brazos.

—No vendo libros a mujeres.

En verdad, eso había llegado muy lejos.

—_¿Disculpe?_

—Marchaos —gruñó—, o tendré forzosamente que echarlas.

—Eso sería un error, señor —le contradijo Bella bruscamente—. ¿Sabe quiénes somos nosotras? —No le era habitual aprovechar su rango superior, pero no se oponía a hacerlo si la ocasión lo justificaba.

El librero no estaba impresionado.

—Con certeza me tiene sin cuidado.

—Bella —le suplicó Alice, viéndose sumamente incómoda.

—Soy la Señorita Bella Swan, hija de Sir Charlie Swan, y ésta —dijo Bella con una floritura—, es Lady Alice Masen, hija del Conde de Cullen. Le sugiero que vuelva a considerar su política.

Él igualó su altanera mirada con una igual.

—No me interesa si usted es la maldita Princesa Carlota. Salga de mi tienda.

Bella entrecerró los ojos antes de moverse para salir. Era lo suficiente malo que él la hubiera insultado. Pero tamaña afrenta a la memoria de la princesa, estaba más allá de los límites.

—Usted no ha escuchado el final de esta conversación, señor.

—¡Fuera!

Ella tomó el brazo de Alice y dejó el local en un arranque de furia, haciendo que la puerta diera un buen golpe.

—¿Lo puedes creer? —dijo una vez que estuvieron seguras afuera—. Eso fue horroroso. Criminal. Fue...

—Una librería para _caballeros_ —le interrumpió Alice, mirándola como si de repente le hubiera brotado una cabeza de más.

—¿Y?

Alice se tensó ante su tono casi agresivo.

—Hay librerías para caballeros, y librerías para damas. Es la manera habitual.

Bella cerró con fuerza los puños.

—Es una maldita y estúpida manera, si me lo preguntas.

—¡Bella! —jadeó Alice de forma audible—. ¿Qué acabas de decir?

Bella tuvo la gracia de ruborizarse ante su lenguaje soez.

—¿Observas cuánto ha hecho por trastornarme? Jamás antes me habías oído maldecir en voz alta.

—No, y no estoy segura de querer saber cuántas maldiciones tienes en mente.

—Es absurdo —humeó Bella—. Absolutamente absurdo. _Él_ tiene algo que deseo comprar, y _yo_ tengo el dinero para pagar por ello. Debió haber sido un asunto sencillo.

Alice miró furtivamente al camino.

—¿Por qué no sólo vamos a la librería para damas?

—No hay nada que desearía en circunstancias más o menos normales. Preferiría no frecuentar esa espantosa tienda para hombres. Pero dudo que tengan una copia similar de _La Morte D'Arthur,_ Ali. Estoy segura que es un artículo singular. Y lo _peor_... —Bella alzó la voz cuando la injusticia de todo ello la embargó más firmemente—. Y lo peor...

—¿Hay algo peor?

Bella la fulminó con una mirada llena de irritación pero sin embargo le contestó:

—Sí. Lo hay. Lo peor es que si incluso hubiera dos copias, de lo cual estoy segura no es así, la librería para damas probablemente no tendrán uno, de todos modos, ¡porque nadie pensaría que una dama desearía un libro semejante!

—¿No lo harían?

—No. Probablemente esté repleta de Byron y novelas de la señora Radcliffe.

—Me gusta Byron y las novelas de la señora Radcliffe —dijo Alice, sonando vagamente ofendida.

—También a mí —le aseguró Bella—, pero también disfruto de otro tipo de literatura. Y con seguridad no creo que ese hombre esté en posición —señaló enojadamente con un dedo hacia el escaparate de la librería—, de decidir lo que puedo o no puedo leer.

Alice la miró fijamente por un momento, entonces cortésmente preguntó:

—¿Lo deseas mucho?

Bella alisó sus faldas y sorbió por la nariz.

—Mucho.

Alice giró hacia la librería, y luego le dirigió una mirada lastimera sobre el hombro antes de colocar una mano consoladora en el brazo de Bella.

—Conseguiremos que Padre lo compre para ti. O Edward.

—Ésa no es la cuestión. No creo que comprendas cuánto me afecta esto a mí.

Alice suspiró.

—¿Cuándo te convertiste en una guerrera, Bella? Creía que era yo la desinhibida del dueto.

La mandíbula de Bella empezó a dolerle de tanto apretarla.

—Supongo —casi gruñó—, que nunca he anhelado tanto algo antes de este contratiempo.

La cabeza de Alice se echó levemente para atrás.

—Recuérdame que tome precauciones para evitar alterarte en el futuro.

—Conseguiré ese libro.

—Excelente, haremos que...

—Y _él_ sabrá que lo he obtenido. —Bella dio a la librería una última y agresiva mirada, luego dio largas zancadas hacia casa.

...

—Por supuesto que compraré el libro para usted, Bella —dijo Edward condescendientemente. Había disfrutado de una tarde bastante tranquila, leyendo el periódico y ponderando la vida como un caballero sin compromisos, cuando su hermana entró como una explosión en el cuarto, anunciando que Bella necesitaba desesperadamente un favor.

Todo esto era muy entretenido, realmente, especialmente la mirada mortal que Bella había dado a Alice al usar la palabra _desesperada_.

—No quiero que usted lo compre para mí —puntualizó Bella—. Quiero que usted lo compre conmigo.

Edward se recostó en la cómoda silla.

—¿Hay alguna una diferencia?

—Un _mundo_ de diferencia.

—Un mundo —confirmó Alice, sólo que ella sonreía, y él sospechó que no veía ninguna diferencia.

Bella le lanzó otra mirada encolerizada, y esta vez Alice realmente retrocedió y exclamó.

—¿Qué? ¡Te estoy apoyando!

—¿No cree que es una _equivocación_ —Bella continuó ferozmente, retornando a su diatriba y dirigiéndose a él—, que no pueda hacer compras en cierta tienda simplemente porque soy una mujer?

Él le sonrió perezosamente.

—Bella, hay ciertos lugares donde las mujeres no pueden ir.

—No pretendo entrar en uno de sus preciosos clubes. Solamente deseo comprar un libro. No hay nada remotamente inapropiado en ello. Es una antigüedad, por Dios Santo.

—Bella, si ese caballero es el propietario de esa tienda, puede decidir a quién venderá y a quién no.

Ella cruzó los brazos.

—Bien, quizás no debería ser consentido. Quizás debería existir una ley que diga que los libreros no pueden impedir la entrada a las mujeres en sus establecimientos.

Él le levantó una irónica ceja.

—¿Usted no ha estado leyendo a esa Mary Wollstonecraft, o sí?

—¿Mary quién? —preguntó Bella con una voz distraída.

—Bien.

—No cambie de tema, por favor, Edward. ¿Concuerda o no con que debo comprar ese libro?

Edward suspiró, bastante agotado ante su inesperada terquedad. Y todo por un _libro_.

—Bella, ¿por qué deberían permitirle la entrada en una librería de caballeros? Usted ni siquiera puede votar.

Su explosión de indignación fue colosal.

—Y eso es otro punto...

Edward se dio cuenta rápidamente que había cometido un error táctico.

—Olvide que mencioné el derecho al voto. Por favor. Iré con usted a comprar el libro.

—¿Lo hará? —Sus ojos se iluminaron con un suave brillo marrón—. Gracias.

—¿Le parece bien el viernes? No creo tener ningún compromiso esa tarde.

—Ah, yo también quiero ir —interrumpió Alice.

—Absolutamente no —dijo Edward firmemente—. Una de vosotras es todo lo que puedo manejar. Mis nervios, ya sabes.

—¿Tus nervios?

Él le dio una mirada.

—Vosotras los ponein a prueba.

—¡Edward! —exclamó Alice. Ella giró hacia Bella—. ¡Bella!

Pero Bella aún estaba concentrada en Edward.

—¿Podríamos ir ahora? —le preguntó ella, dando la impresión de no haber oído una palabra de su pelea—. No quiero que ese librero se olvide de mí.

—Juzgando por el relato de Alice de su aventura —dijo Edward irónicamente—, dudo que eso suceda.

—Pero, por favor, ¿podríamos ir hoy? Por favor. _Por favor_.

—Se da cuenta de que está suplicando.

—No me importa —dijo ella inmediatamente.

Él caviló sobre eso.

—Ocurre que podría utilizar esta situación a mi favor.

Bella lo miró entornando los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?

—Ah, no sé. Uno nunca sabe cuándo quizás necesite un favor.

—Ya que no tengo nada que usted pueda desear, le aconsejo olvidarse de sus inocuos planes y simplemente acompáñeme a la librería.

—Muy bien. Hagámoslo.

Él creyó que ella quizás saltara de felicidad. Dios bendito.

—No queda lejos —decía ella—. Podemos ir andando.

—¿Estás seguro de que no puedo ir con vosotros? —preguntó Alice, siguiéndolos al vestíbulo.

—Quédate —ordenó Edward benignamente cuando observó que Bella cruzaba la puerta—. Alguien necesitará llamar a la guardia cuando no regresemos en una pieza.

...

Diez minutos después, Bella se detenía frente a la librería de la cual había sido expulsada más temprano ese día.

—Calma, Bella —escuchó murmurar a Edward a su lado—. Se la ve un poco atemorizante.

—Bien —contestó ella sucintamente, y dio un paso hacia adelante.

Edward le colocó una mano tranquilizadora en el brazo.

—Permítame entrar antes que usted —sugirió él, con un brillo de diversión en la mirada—. La mera vista de usted puede ocasionarle al pobre hombre una apoplejía.

Bella le frunció el ceño pero le permitió el paso. No había manera de que el librero le ganara esta vez. Venía acompañada con un verdadero caballero y una sana dosis de rabia. El libro casi era suyo.

Una campanilla tintineó cuando Edward entró en la tienda. Bella lo seguía de cerca, pisándole prácticamente los talones.

—¿Puedo ayudarle, señor? —preguntó el librero, todo aduladora cortesía.

—Sí, estoy interesado en… —Sus palabras se desvanecieron mientras ella echaba una mirada por la tienda.

—Ese libro —dijo Bella firmemente, señalando hacia el exhibidor en el escaparate.

—Sí, ése. —Edward le ofreció al librero una amable sonrisa.

—¡Usted! —farfulló el librero, su cara se sonrojó con la ira—. ¡Fuera! ¡Salga de mi tienda! —Asió del brazo a Bella y trató de arrastrarla a la puerta.

—¡Pare! ¡Qué pare le digo! —Bella no permitiría ser maltratada por un hombre al que consideraba un idiota, cogió su retículo y lo golpeó en la cabeza.

Edward gimió.

—¡Simmons! —gritó el librero, llamando a su ayudante—. Trae a la policía. Esta señorita esta desquiciada.

—No estoy desquiciada, ¡usted, cabra sobrecrecida!

Edward evaluó sus opciones. Realmente, no podía haber un buen resultado.

—Soy un cliente que paga —continuó Bella acaloradamente—. ¡Y quiero comprar _La Morte D'Arthur_!

—¡Me moriré antes que llegue a sus manos, usted ramera mal educada!

¿_Ramera_? Eso era realmente demasiado para Bella, una señorita cuya susceptibilidad era comúnmente más modesta que la de ella quizás se hubiera adoptado a su actual conducta.

—Usted vil... vil hombre —siseó. Ella levantó su retículo otra vez.

¿_Ramera_? Edward suspiró. Era un insulto que realmente no podía dejar pasar. Además, no podía permitir que Bella atacara al pobre hombre. Cogió el retículo de su mano. Ella le fulminó con la mirada debido a su interferencia. Él entrecerró los ojos y le dio una mirada de advertencia.

Él se aclaró la garganta y se volvió hacia el librero.

—Señor, debo insistir en que se disculpe con la dama.

El librero cruzó los brazos desafiantemente.

Edward miró a Bella. Sus brazos estaban cruzados de la misma manera. Miró hacia el hombre más viejo y dijo, un poco más fuertemente:

—Se disculpará con la dama.

—Ella es una amenaza —dijo el librero enconadamente.

—Porque usted... —Bella se habría lanzado a él si Edward no hubiera agarrado rápidamente la parte trasera de su vestido. El anciano apretó los puños y asumió una postura amenazadora que era bastante dispar con su apariencia libresca.

—Quédese callada —le siseó Edward a ella, sintiendo retazos de furia desatándose en el pecho.

El librero la fulminó con una mirada triunfante.

—Ah, eso fue un error —dijo Edward. ¿Santo Dios, no tenía el hombre sentido común? Bella se abalanzó hacia adelante, lo cual significó que Edward tenía que sostener el vestido aún más firmemente, lo cual significó que el librero asumiera una sonrisa más afectada, lo cual significó que esa jodida farsa iba a dar vueltas en espiral hasta convertirse en un huracán a gran escala si Edward no solucionaba el asunto de inmediato.

Él le brindó al librero su más fría y más aristocrática mirada.

—Se disculpará con la dama, o haré que se arrepienta mucho, de verdad.

Pero el librero era claramente un idiota delirante, porque no aceptó la oferta que Edward le daba, en su estimación, muy generosamente. En vez de eso, echó hacia delante la mandíbula agresivamente y anunció:

—No tengo nada de lo cual disculparme. Esa mujer vino a mi tienda…

—Ah, demonios —murmuró Edward. Ahora no había forma de evitar la desgracia.

—… Perturbó a mis clientes, me insultó…

Edward apretó la mano en un puño y la dirigió directamente a la nariz del librero.

—Ah, Dios Bendito —suspiró Bella—. Creo que le rompió la nariz.

Edward la fulminó con una mirada mordaz antes de bajar la mirada hacia el librero en el piso.

—Creo que no. No sangra lo suficiente.

—Lástima —murmuró Bella.

Edward la agarró del brazo y la arrastró hacia él. La sanguinaria y pequeña moza iba a conseguir que la matara.

—Ni una otra palabra hasta que salgamos de aquí.

Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon, pero cerró sabiamente la boca y le permitió sacarla de la tienda. Cuando pasaron por el escaparate, sin embargo, ella vislumbró _La Morte D'Arthur _y exclamó:

—¡Mi libro!

Eso fue el _colmo_. Edward se detuvo intempestivamente.

—No quiero oír otra palabra acerca de su condenado libro, ¿me oye usted?

La boca de Bella se abrió.

—¿Entiende lo que acaba de suceder? Golpeé a un hombre.

—¿Pero acaso no concuerda que él necesitaba que lo golpearan?

—¡No tanto como usted necesita que la estrangulen!

Ella retrocedió, claramente agraviada.

—Al contrario de lo que sea que usted piensa en mí —exclamó él—, no paso mis días reflexionando sobre cuándo y dónde aplacaré mi agresividad.

—Pero...

—Pero_ nada_, Bella. Usted insultó al hombre...

—¡Él me insultó!

—Estaba solucionando el asunto —dijo entre dientes—. Por eso me trajo aquí, para solucionarlo todo. ¿No es así?

Bella frunció el ceño y movió el mentón con un brusco y reacio movimiento.

—¿Qué demonios era el problema con usted? ¿Qué si ese hombre hubiera tenido menos restricción? Qué si...

—¿Pensó que mostraba restricción? —preguntó ella, atónita.

—¡Al menos tanto como la tuvo usted! —La cogió de los hombros y casi la comenzó a sacudir—. Bendito Dios, Bella, ¿se da cuenta de que hay muchos hombres que no parpadearían antes de golpear a una mujer? O algo peor —agregó él de manera significativa.

Esperó su respuesta, pero ella lo miraba fijamente, sus ojos inmensos e impasibles. Y tuvo el mayor presentimiento de que veía algo que él no.

Algo en _él_.

—Perdón, Edward —dijo ella entonces.

—¿Debido a qué? —preguntó él menos que amablemente—. ¿Por hacer una escena en medio de una tranquila librería? ¿Por no callarse cuando debía hacerlo? Por...

—Por trastornarle —dijo quedamente—. Lo siento. No está bien que lo haya hecho.

Sus suaves palabras cortaron limpiamente su enojo, y él suspiró.

—Simplemente no lo haga otra vez, ¿lo jura?

—Lo prometo.

—Bien. —Se dio cuenta de que aún la sostenía por los hombros y aflojó su agarre. Entonces se dio cuenta de que sus hombros se sentían muy bien. Sorprendido, la soltó del todo.

Ella inclinó la cabeza a un lado cuando una expresión preocupada cruzó su rostro.

—Por lo menos creo que lo prometo. En verdad _trataré_ de no hacer nada que lo altere como en esta ocasión.

Edward tuvo una repentina visión de Bella intentando no trastornarlo. La visión lo contrarió.

—¿Qué le ha sucedido? Dependemos de su sensatez. Sólo Dios sabe que ha salvado a Alice más de una vez de un problema.

Ella apretó fuertemente los labios, y luego dijo:

—No confunda sensatez con mansedumbre, Edward. No son la misma cosa. Y con seguridad ciertamente no soy sumisa.

Notó que ella no era desafiante, simplemente indicaba un hecho, uno que sospechó su familia había inadvertido por años.

—No se preocupe —dijo con cansancio—, si alguna vez tuve la noción que usted era sumisa, tenga la seguridad de que me ha desengañado de ello esta tarde.

Pero que Dios lo ayudara, ella no estaba convencida.

—Si veo algo que es obviamente una _injusticia_ —dijo ella seriamente—, no puedo sentarme y no hacer nada.

Iba a matarlo. Estaba seguro de ello.

—Sólo intente alejarse de lo obviamente descarriado. ¿Podría hacerlo por mí?

—Pero no creo que esto sea algo particularmente descarriado. E hice…

Él alzó la mano.

—Nada más. Ni otra palabra del tema. Me quitará diez años de vida hablar sobre esto. —La tomó del brazo y se dirigió hacia la casa.

Querido Dios, ¿qué estaba mal en él? Su pulso aún estaba acelerado, y ella ni siquiera estuvo en peligro. No realmente. Dudaba que el librero pudiera dar un buen puñetazo. ¿Y además, por qué diablos estaba tan preocupado por Bella? Por supuesto que se interesaba por su bienestar. Era como una hermana pequeña para él. Pero entonces trató de imaginarse a Alice en su lugar. Todo lo que podía sentir era una apacible diversión. Algo estaba muy mal si Bella podía ponerlo así de furioso.

* * *

**Nos vemos el proximo martes ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicas sorry por no poder haber mandado los preview pero he estado super enferma y no puedo ni escribir ni siquiera ibaa a subir hoy pero me bañe y como que me aliviane poquito asi que aproveche espero les guste este cap mientras a las de los reviews les mandaree le preview del proximo espero les gustee ^^**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6

—Jacob estará aquí enseguida. —Alice entró majestuosamente en el salón rosado con aquella declaración, ofreciendo a Bella una de sus sonrisas más alegres.

Bella alzó la vista de su libro, una manoseada y decididamente nada glamurosa copia de _Le Morte d'Arthur_ que había tomado prestada de la biblioteca de Lord Cullen.

—¿En serio? —murmuró, incluso aunque sabía muy bien que se esperaba que Jacob llegase aquella tarde.

—¿En serio? —la imitó Alice. —¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir? Perdón, pero tenía la impresión de que estabas enamorada del chico, oh, discúlpame, ahora es un hombre, ¿no es así?

Bella volvió a su lectura.

—Te dije que no estaba enamorada de él.

—Bueno, pues deberías estarlo —replicó Alice—. Y lo estarías, si te dignaras a pasar algún tiempo con él.

Los ojos de Bella, que se habían estado moviendo con determinación por las palabras de la página, se detuvieron de golpe. Alzó la vista.

—Perdón, pero, ¿no está en Oxford?

—Bueno, sí —dijo Alice, restándole importancia al comentario con un movimiento de la mano como si las sesenta millas de distancia no tuvieran trascendencia—, pero estuvo aquí la semana pasada, y apenas pasaste tiempo con él.

—Eso no es verdad —replicó Bella—. Dimos un paseo a caballo por Hyde Park, fuimos a Gunter a por helados, e incluso tomamos una barca por el Serpentine aquel día en que hizo tanto calor.

Alice se dejó caer en una silla cercana, cruzándose de brazos.

—No es suficiente.

—Te has vuelto loca —dijo Bella. Agitó ligeramente la cabeza y la giró de vuelta a su libro.

—_Sé_ que vas a quererlo. Sólo necesitas pasar algo de tiempo en su compañía.

Bella apretó los labios y mantuvo los ojos firmemente sobre el libro. Aquella no era una conversación que pudiese llegar a nada sensato.

—Estará aquí sólo durante dos días —meditó Alice—. Vamos a tener que trabajar rápido.

Bella pasó la página de golpe y dijo:

—Haz lo que quieras Alice, pero no tomaré parte en tus intrigas. —Entonces alzó la vista con alarma—. No, he cambiado de idea. No hagas lo que quieras. Si dejo las cosas en tus manos, terminaré drogada y de camino a Gretna Green antes de darme cuenta.

—Una idea intrigante.

—Ali, nada de hacer de casamentera. Quiero que me lo prometas.

La expresión de Alice se volvió maliciosa.

—No haré una promesa que quizás no pueda mantener.

—_Alice_.

—Oh, muy bien. Pero no puedes parar a Jacob si él tiene en mente hacer de casamentero. Y a juzgar por su actual comportamiento, bien podría ser.

—Mientras _tú_ no interfieras…

Alice sorbió por la nariz e intentó parecer ofendida.

—Me duele que pienses siquiera que yo haría una cosa así.

—Oh, _por favor_. —Bella volvió a su libro, pero era casi imposible concentrarse en la trama cuando su mente estaba continuamente contando hacia atrás… _veinte… diecinueve… dieciocho…_

Seguramente, Alice no sería capaz de quedarse en silencio durante más de veinte segundos.

_Diecisiete… dieciséis…_

—Jacob sería un marido encantador, ¿no crees?

Cuatro segundos. Era extraordinario, incluso para Alice.

—Obviamente es joven, pero nosotras también lo somos.

Bella la ignoró cuidadosamente.

—Edward probablemente también habría sido un buen marido si Tanya no se hubiese ido y lo hubiese arruinado.

Bella levantó la cabeza de golpe.

—¿No crees que ese es un comentario bastante desagradable?

Alice le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sabía que me estabas escuchando.

—Es casi imposible no hacerlo —musitó Bella.

—Sólo estaba diciendo que… —Alice alzó la barbilla, y su mirada se movió hacia la entrada a espaldas de Bella—. Y aquí está él. Qué coincidencia.

—Jacob —dijo alegremente Bella, girando en el asiento para poder echar un vistazo por encima del borde del sofá. Excepto que no era Jacob.

—Siento decepcionarla —dijo Edward, una de las comisuras de su boca se retorció en una perezosa y extremadamente suave sonrisa.

—Lo siento —masculló Bella, sintiéndose inesperadamente tonta—. Estábamos hablando de él.

—También estábamos hablando de ti —dijo Alice—. Hace poco, de hecho, que es por lo que hice algunos comentarios a tu entrada.

—Cosas diabólicas, espero.

—Oh, por supuesto —dijo Alice.

Bella se las arregló para sonreír a pesar de tener los labios cerrados mientras él se sentaba a su lado.

Alice se inclinó hacia delante y descansó la barbilla coquetamente sobre la mano.

—Estaba diciéndole a Bella que creía que serías un marido horrible.

Él pareció divertido mientras se reclinaba hacia detrás.

—Es bastante cierto.

—Pero estaba _a punto_ de decir que con la formación adecuada —continuó Alice—podrías rehabilitarte.

Edward se puso de pie.

—Me voy.

—No, ¡no te vayas! —gritó Alice riendo—. Por supuesto, sólo te estoy tomando el pelo. Ya es demasiado tarde para redimirte. Pero Jacob… bueno, Jacob es como un trozo de arcilla.

—No le diré que has dicho eso —murmuró Bella.

—No digas que no estás de acuerdo conmigo. —La provocó Alice—. No ha tenido tiempo de volverse horrible, como hacen el resto de hombres.

Edward miró a su hermana con manifiesto asombro.

—¿Cómo es posible que esté aquí sentado escuchándote dar un sermón sobre cómo manejar a los hombres?

Alice abrió la boca para replicar -algo inteligente e ingenioso, seguro- pero justo entonces apareció el mayordomo en la entrada y se lo ahorró a todos.

—Su madre requiere su compañía, Lady Alice.

—Volveré —advirtió Alice mientras salía excitada de la habitación—. Estoy impaciente por terminar esta conversación. —Y entonces, con una sonrisa traviesa y una sacudida de sus dedos, se fue.

Edward suprimió un gemido -su hermana iba a ser la muerte de alguien, sólo esperaba que no fuera la suya- y miró a Bella. Estaba hecha un ovillo sobre el sofá, los pies plegados bajo el cuerpo y un enorme y polvoriento tomo en el regazo.

—¿Una lectura densa? —murmuró él.

Ella alzó el libro.

—Oh —dijo él, los labios se le crisparon.

—No se ría —le advirtió ella.

—Ni en sueños.

—Tampoco mienta —dijo ella, su boca asumió aquella expresión de institutriz que parecía saber hacer tan bien.

Él se recostó hacia detrás con una risita.

—Bueno, eso no puedo prometerlo.

Durante un momento, simplemente se quedó allí sentada, pareciendo dura y severa a partes iguales, y entonces le cambió la cara. Nada dramático, nada alarmante, pero suficiente para dejar claro que había estado debatiendo algo en su mente. Y que había llegado a una conclusión.

—¿Qué opina de Jacob? —preguntó.

—Es mi hermano —dijo él.

Ella extendió la mano e hizo un movimiento rápido con la muñeca, como diciendo: _¿Qué más?_

—Bueno —dijo, intentando ganar tiempo. Realmente, ¿qué esperaba que dijese?—. Es mi hermano.

Ella elevó los ojos hacia arriba sarcásticamente.

—Bastante revelador de su parte.

—¿Qué me está preguntando exactamente?

—Quiero saber qué piensa de él —insistió.

El corazón se le paró en el pecho sin una razón que pudiese identificar.

—¿Me está preguntando —inquirió con cautela— si creo que Jacob sería un buen marido?

Ella le dirigió aquella solemne mirada suya, y entonces parpadeó, y -de lo más extraño- fue casi como si estuviese aclarándose la mente antes de decir, en un tono de lo más normal:

—Parece que todo el mundo intenta emparejarnos.

—¿Todo el mundo?

—Bueno, Alice.

—No es precisamente la persona a la que iría a pedirle consejos románticos.

—Así que no cree que debiera proponerme conquistar a Jacob —dijo ella, inclinándose hacia delante.

Edward parpadeó. Conocía a Bella, y la había conocido durante años, por lo que estaba bastante seguro de que no había modificado su postura con la intención de exhibir su sorprendentemente adorable pecho. Pero había resultado ser una gran distracción.

—¿Edward? —murmuró.

—Es demasiado joven —dejó escapar él.

—¿Para mí?

—Para cualquiera. Por dios, sólo tiene veintiún años.

—En realidad, todavía tiene veinte.

—Exacto —dijo incómodo, deseando que hubiese alguna forma de reajustarse el pañuelo sin parecer idiota. Estaba empezando a sentir calor, y se estaba volviendo más difícil mantener la atención concentrada en algo más que Bella sin ser obvio.

Ella se echó hacia atrás. Gracias a dios.

Y no dijo nada.

Hasta que él no pudo evitar decir:

—Entonces, ¿tiene la intención de perseguirle?

—¿A Jacob? —pareció pensárselo—. No lo sé.

Él soltó un bufido.

—Si no lo sabe, entonces claramente no debería.

Ella se giró y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿Eso es lo que piensa? ¿Qué el amor debería ser obvio y claro?

—¿Quién ha hablado de amor? —su voz sonó ligeramente cruel, lo que lamentó, pero seguramente ella entendía que aquella era una conversación insostenible.

—Hmmm.

Tuvo la desagradable sensación de que lo había juzgado, y de que había salido perdiendo. Una conclusión que fue reforzada cuando volvió su atención al libro que tenía en el regazo.

Y allí se sentó, como un completo idiota, simplemente mirándola leer su libro, intentando idear algún tipo de comentario ingenioso.

Ella levantó la vista, su cara irritantemente plácida.

—¿Tiene planes para esta tarde?

—Ninguno. —Contestó bruscamente, incluso aunque había tenido la intención de darle un paseo a su caballo.

—Oh. Se espera que Jacob llegue pronto.

—Estoy informado.

—Por eso hablábamos de él —explicó, como si importase—. Va a venir para mi cumpleaños.

—Sí, por supuesto.

Se inclinó hacia delante una vez más. Qué dios lo ayudara.

—¿Recuerda? —preguntó—. Vamos a tener una comida familiar mañana por la noche.

—Por supuesto que me acuerdo —murmuró él, incluso aunque no se acordaba.

—Hmmm —murmuró ella— en fin, gracias por su opinión.

—Mi opinión —repitió. ¿De qué demonios hablaba ahora?

—Sobre Jacob. Hay muchas cosas a tener en cuenta, y de verdad que deseaba su opinión.

—Bueno. Ahora ya la tiene.

—Sí. —Ella sonrió—. Me alegro. Porque siento un gran respeto hacia usted.

De alguna forma estaba logrando hacerle sentir como si fuese algún tipo de reliquia antigua.

—¿Siente un gran respeto hacia mí? —las palabras se deslizaron desagradablemente de su lengua.

—Bueno, sí. ¿Creía que no?

—Francamente, Bella, la mayoría del tiempo no tengo ni idea de lo que piensa —le espetó.

—Pienso _en usted_.

Los ojos de él volaron a los de ella.

—Y en Jacob, claro. Y en Alice. Como si uno pudiese vivir en la misma casa con ella y no pensar en ella. —Cerró el libro de golpe y se puso en pie—. Imagino que debería ir a buscarla. Ella y su madre no están de acuerdo sobre algunos vestidos que Alice quiere encargar, y prometí ayudarla en su causa.

Se levantó y la escoltó hasta la puerta.

—¿En la de Alice o en la de mi madre?

—Caramba, en la de su madre, por supuesto —dijo Bella riendo—. Soy joven, pero no tonta.

Y con aquello, se marchó.

...

_10 DE JUNIO DE 1819_

_Tuve una extraña conversación con Edward esta tarde. No era mi intención hacerle sentir celoso, aunque supongo que podría interpretarse de esa forma, si alguien conociese mis sentimientos por él, lo que por supuesto nadie hace._

_Sin embargo, sí era mi intención inspirar ciertas nociones de culpa en lo relacionado a Le Morte d'Arthur. En eso, no creo que tuviese éxito._

_..._

Más entrada la tarde, Edward volvió de montar por Hyde Park con su amigo Lord Westholme, sólo para encontrar a Alice merodeando por el salón principal.

—¡Chis! —dijo.

Era suficiente para que a cualquiera le picase la curiosidad, y por eso Edward fue inmediatamente a su lado.

—¿Por qué estamos tan callados? —preguntó, negándose a susurrar.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de enfado.

—Estoy fisgoneando.

Edward no podía imaginar a quién, puesto que estaba acercándose con cautela a la escalera que bajaba a las cocinas. Pero entonces lo oyó, el tono cantarín de una risa.

—¿Ésa es Bella? —preguntó.

Alice asintió.

—Jacob acaba de llegar, y han ido escaleras abajo.

—¿Por qué?

Alice lanzó un vistazo por el otro lado de la esquina y se giró repentinamente para estar frente a Edward.

—Jacob tenía hambre.

Edward se quitó los guantes.

—¿Y necesita que Bella le dé de comer?

—No, han bajado a por galletas de mantequilla de la señora Cook. Iba a unirme a ellos, ya que odio estar sola, pero ahora que estás aquí, creo que dejaré que seas tú quien me haga compañía.

Edward lanzó una mirada hacia la parte de abajo del salón, incluso aunque era imposible que viese a su hermano y a Bella.

—Yo también estoy bastante hambriento —murmuró pensativo.

—Abstente —ordenó Alice—. Necesitan tiempo.

—¿Para comer?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Para enamorarse.

Había algo bastante mortificante en recibir tal mirada de desdén de la hermana pequeña de uno, pero Edward decidió que tomaría, si no el camino más largo, al menos uno intermedio, y por eso le dirigió una mirada de superioridad y le devolvió sucintamente:

—¿Y tienen la intención de hacer todo eso con las galletas y el té en una sola tarde?

—Es un comienzo —replicó Alice—. No te veo hacer nada para fomentar la pareja.

Aquello, pensó Edward con inesperada contundencia, era porque cualquier idiota podía ver que iba a ser un pésimo casamiento. Quería mucho a Jacob, y lo tenía en tan alta estima como cualquiera pudiese tener a un chico de veinte años, pero estaba claro que era el hombre equivocado para Bella. Era verdad que sólo la había llegado a conocer bien esas pocas semanas pasadas, pero incluso él podía ver que ella era madura para su edad. Necesitaba a alguien que fuese más maduro, mayor, que supiera apreciar sus magníficas cualidades. Alguien que pudiese tener mano firme cuando su carácter hiciese una de sus raras apariencias.

Jacob, suponía, podría ser ese hombre… en diez años.

Edward miró a su hermana y dijo, con firmeza:

—Necesito comida.

—¡Edward, no! —Pero Alice no pudo detenerlo. Cuando lo intentó, él ya estaba a medio camino del vestíbulo.

Los Masen siempre habían llevado una casa relativamente informal, al menos cuando no entretenían a invitados, y por eso, ninguno de los sirvientes se sintió particularmente sorprendido cuando Jacob había asomado la cabeza por la cocina, ablandando a la cocinera con su dulzura, con su expresión de cachorrito, y luego se había dejado caer en la mesa con Bella para esperar mientras la cocinera preparaba con rapidez algunas de sus más famosas galletas de mantequilla. Las acababa de dejar sobre la mesa, aún humeantes y oliendo a gloria, cuando Bella oyó un audible portazo tras ella.

Se giró, parpadeando, para ver a Edward de pie en la base de las escaleras, con apariencia de libertino, avergonzado, y totalmente adorable, todo a la vez. Suspiró. No pudo evitarlo.

—Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos —explicó, aunque ella no estaba totalmente segura de la importancia de aquello.

—Edward —gruñó Jacob, demasiado ocupado comiéndose su tercera galleta como para darle la bienvenida de forma más elocuente.

—Alice me dijo que estabais aquí —dijo Edward—. Llegué en buen momento. Estoy famélico.

—Tenemos un plato de galletas, si quiere. —Dijo Bella, haciendo un ademán hacia el plato que estaba sobre la mesa.

Edward se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Las hizo la señora Cook?

Jacob asintió.

Edward cogió tres, luego se giró hacia la cocinera con la misma expresión de cachorro que Jacob había adoptado antes.

—Oh, muy bien —resopló, adorando claramente la atención—. Haré más.

Justo entonces Alice apareció en la entrada, los labios apretados mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su hermano mayor.

—Edward —dijo con voz irritada—. Te dije que quería enseñarte el nuevo, er, libro que tengo.

Bella ahogó un gemido. Le había _dicho_ a Alice que dejase de intentar forzar la unión.

—_Edward_ —dijo Alice con los dientes apretados.

Bella decidió que si Alice le preguntaba alguna vez por aquello, le diría que simplemente no se había podido contener, así que alzó la vista, sonrió dulcemente, y preguntó.

—¿Y qué libro sería?

Alice la fulminó con la mirada.

—Ya sabes cuál.

—¿Podría ser ése que habla del Imperio Otomano, o el que va sobre tramperos en Canadá, o aquél que habla de la filosofía de Adam Smith?

—El del Smith ese —contestó bruscamente Alice.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Jacob, girándose hacia su gemela con renovado interés—. No tenía ni idea de que te gustaran ese tipo de cosas. Este año leímos _La Riqueza de las Naciones_. Es una mezcla bastante interesante de filosofía y economía.

Alice sonrió apretadamente.

—Estoy segura de que sí. Me aseguraré de darte mi opinión una vez termine de leerlo.

—¿Hasta dónde has leído? —Preguntó Edward.

—Sólo unas pocas páginas.

O al menos eso fue lo que Bella creyó oír. Era difícil estar segura debido a lo apretado de los dientes de Alice.

—¿Quieres una galleta, Alice? —preguntó Edward, y luego le sonrió de manera fugaz y burlona a Bella_,_ como diciendo: _Los dos estamos juntos en esto._

Parecía un jovencito. Lucía joven. Parecía… feliz.

Y Bella se derritió.

Alice cruzó la habitación y se sentó al lado de Jacob, pero por el camino se inclinó y le susurró en la oreja a Bella:

—Estaba intentando ayudarte.

Sin embargo, Bella aún se estaba recuperando de la sonrisa de Edward. Sentía como si el estómago se le hubiese caído a los pies, la cabeza le daba vueltas, y parecía como si su corazón estuviese latiendo en una sinfonía completa. O bien estaba enamorada o había pillado la gripe. Echó una mirada furtiva al cincelado perfil de Edward y suspiró.

Todos los signos apuntaban hacia el amor.

—Bella. ¡Bella!

Alzó la vista hacia Alice, quién decía su nombre impacientemente.

—Jacob quiere conocer mi opinión sobre _Las Riquezas de las Naciones_ cuando acabe de leerlo. Le dije que tú lo leerías conmigo. Estoy segura de que podremos conseguir otra copia.

—¿Qué? Oh, sí, de acuerdo, me encantará leerlo. —Fue sólo cuando vio la sonrisa de satisfacción de Alice que Bella se dio cuenta de a lo que acababa de acceder.

—Vaya, Bella —dijo Jacob, inclinándose sobre la mesa y dándole golpecitos en la mano con la suya—. Tienes que contarme cuánto has disfrutado la temporada.

—Estas galletas están deliciosas —declaró Edward en voz alta, alargando la mano para coger una—. Perdóname, Jacob, ¿podrías mover el brazo? —Jacob devolvió el brazo a su antigua posición, y Edward cogió una galleta y se la metió con rapidez en la boca. Sonrió ampliamente—. ¡Maravillosas como siempre, señora Cook!

—Te prepararé otro plato para ti en sólo unos minutos —le aseguró ella, radiante ante el halago.

Bella esperó a que terminara el intercambio y entonces le dijo a Jacob.

—Ha sido adorable. Simplemente me hubiese gustado que hubieses estado aquí más a menudo para disfrutarla con nosotros.

Jacob se giró hacia ella con una perezosa mirada que debería haberle hecho dar un salto el corazón.

—Al igual que yo —dijo— pero me quedaré durante la mayor parte del verano.

—No tendrás mucho tiempo para las damas, me temo —interpuso Edward amablemente—. Por lo que recuerdo, mis vacaciones de verano las pasaba de juerga con los amigos. Era enormemente divertido. No querrás perdértelo.

Bella lo miró de forma rara. Edward sonaba casi _demasiado_ alegre.

—Estoy seguro de que lo fue —contestó Jacob—. Pero también me gustaría ir a algunos de los eventos de la sociedad.

—Buena idea —dijo Alice—. Querrás adquirir un poco de saber estar entre la sociedad.

Jacob se giró hacia ella.

—Tengo suficiente saber estar, muchas gracias.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero no hay nada como la experiencia real para, er, refinar a un hombre.

Jacob se sonrojó.

—Tengo experiencia, Alice.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos.

Edward se puso de pie en un único y fluido movimiento.

—Creo que esta conversación se está deteriorando con rapidez hasta un nivel nada adecuado para oídos tiernos.

Jacob pareció como si hubiese querido decir algo más, pero por suerte para la paz familiar, Alice unió las manos con un alentador:

—¡Bien dicho!

Pero Bella la conocía demasiado como para confiar en ella, al menos cuando se trataba de hacer de casamentera. Y era seguro que pronto se encontraría siendo la receptora final de la sonrisa más taimada de Alice.

—Bella —dijo, casi demasiado encantadora.

—Er, ¿sí?

—¿No me dijiste que querías llevar a Jacob a aquella tienda de guantes que vimos la semana pasada? Tienen los guantes mejor hechos que he visto —continuó Alice, dirigiendo el comentario hacia Jacob—. Tanto para hombre como para mujer. Pensamos que quizás necesitarías un par. No estábamos seguras de que tipo de calidad era la que se encontraba en Oxford, ¿sabes?

Era un tipo de discurso poco sutil, y Bella estaba segura de que Alice lo sabía. Lanzó una mirada furtiva a Edward, quién estaba observando el procedimiento con un aire de diversión. O quizás era disgusto. A veces era difícil discernirlo.

—¿Qué dices, querido hermano? —dijo Alice con su voz más encantadora—. ¿Iremos?

—No puedo pensar en nada que me apetezca más.

Bella abrió la boca para decir algo, entonces vio la futilidad de hacerlo y la cerró. Iba a matar a Alice. Iba a deslizarse en su dormitorio y matar a la entrometida chica. Pero por ahora, su única opción era decir que sí. No deseaba hacer nada que pudiese llevar a Jacob a creer que tenía sentimientos románticos hacia él, pero sería el colmo de la insensibilidad intentar zafarse del paseo justo frente a él.

Y por eso, cuando se dio cuenta de que tres pares de ojos estaban concentrados y expectantes en ella, no pudo más que decir:

—Podemos ir hoy. Sería estupendo.

—Iré con vosotros —anunció Edward, poniéndose decisivamente de pie.

Bella se giró hacia él sorprendida, al igual que Alice y Jacob. Edward nunca había mostrado interés en acompañarlos a ninguna de sus salidas cuando estaban en Ambleside, y en realidad, ¿por qué debería haberlo hecho? Era nueve años mayor que ellos.

—Necesito un par de guantes —dijo simplemente, sus labios se curvaron ligeramente como si dijese: _¿Por qué otra razón iría?_

—Por supuesto —dijo Jacob, aún parpadeando ante la inesperada atención por parte de su hermano mayor.

—Muy bien por tu parte el sugerirlo —dijo Edward bruscamente—. Gracias, Alice.

Ella no pareció alegrarse demasiado.

—Será genial que nos acompañes —dijo Bella, quizás un poco más entusiasta de lo que había sido su intención—. No te importa, ¿verdad, Jacob?

—No, claro que no. —Pero parecía como si le importara. Al menos un poco.

—¿Has terminado con tu leche y tus galletas, Jacob? —preguntó Edward—. Deberíamos ponernos en camino. Parece como si fuese a nublarse esta tarde.

Jacob alargó la mano tercamente para coger otra galleta, la mayor de la mesa.

—Podemos llevar un carruaje cerrado.

—Iré a buscar mi abrigo —dijo Bella, poniéndose de pie—. Vosotros dos podéis decidir el carruaje y eso. ¿Nos encontramos en el salón? ¿En veinte minutos?

—Te acompañaré escaleras arriba —dijo rápidamente Jacob—. Necesito coger algo de mi maleta de viaje.

La pareja abandonó la cocina, y Alice se giró enseguida hacia Edward con una expresión que era positivamente felina.

—¿Qué _pasa_ contigo?

La miró de manera insulsa.

—¿Disculpa?

—He estado trabajando con cada aliento de mi cuerpo para que esos dos formen pareja, y lo estás arruinando todo.

—No te pongas dramática —dijo con un breve movimiento de cabeza—. Sólo voy a comprar guantes. No detendrá una boda, si de verdad hay alguna inminente.

Alice frunció el ceño.

—Si no te conociese bien, pensaría que estás celoso.

Por un momento, Edward no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarla. Y entonces encontró el sentido común -y la voz- y le dijo bruscamente:

—Bueno, me conoces bien. Así que te agradecería que no hicieses acusaciones infundadas.

Celoso de Bella. Buen dios, ¿qué sería la siguiente cosa en que pensaría Alice? Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno, ciertamente estabas actuando de forma extraña.

Durante toda su vida, Edward había tratado a su joven hermana de diferentes maneras. En general, de forma benignamente descuidada. A veces, adoptaba un rol más amistoso, sorprendiéndola con regalos y halagos cuando era conveniente para él hacerlo. Pero la distancia entre las edades había asegurado que nunca la tratara como a una igual, que nunca le hablase sin primero considerarla una niña.

Pero ahora, al haberlo acusado de aquello, de desear a _Bella_, de todas las cosas, arremetió contra ella sin medir sus palabras, sin reducir su magnitud ni sus sentimientos. Y su voz fue ruda, cortante y afilada cuando dijo:

—Si miraras más allá de tu propio deseo de tener a Bella constantemente a tu disposición, verías que ella y Jacob son extremadamente incompatibles.

Alice jadeó ante el inesperado ataque, pero se recuperó con rapidez.

—¿A mi disposición? —repitió furiosa—. ¿Ahora quién hace acusaciones infundadas? Sabes tan bien como cualquiera que adoro a Bella y no quiero más que su felicidad. Además, le falta belleza y una dote, y…

—Oh, por el amor de… —Edward cerró la boca con fuerza antes de maldecir delante de su hermana—. La menosprecias —le espetó.

¿Por qué la gente insistía en ver a Bella como la desgarbada muchacha que había sido? Quizás no se ajustaba al actual estándar de belleza de la sociedad como Alice, pero tenía algo mucho más profundo e interesante. Uno podía mirarla y saber que había algo detrás de sus ojos. Y cuando sonreía, no era algo practicado, no era de manera burlona, oh, muy bien, a veces sí era de forma burlona, pero podía aceptarlo, ya que poseía exactamente el mismo sentido del humor que él. Y realmente, atrapados en Londres para la temporada como estaban, estaban obligados a encontrarse con un montón de cosas dignas de burla.

—Jacob sería una excelente pareja para ella —continuó Alice con vehemencia—. Y ella para… —se detuvo, jadeó, y se colocó la mano con fuerza sobre la boca.

—Oh, ¿y ahora qué? —dijo Edward irritado.

—Esto no es por Bella, ¿verdad? Es por Jacob. No crees que _ella_ sea lo suficientemente buena para él.

—No —replicó, instantáneamente con una extraña y casi indignada voz—. No —volvió a decir, midiendo esta vez las palabras con más cuidado—. Nada podría estar más lejos de la realidad. Son demasiado jóvenes para casarse. Especialmente Jacob.

Alice se sintió inmediatamente ofendida.

—Eso no es verdad, somos…

—Es demasiado joven —la cortó con frialdad—, y no necesitas mirar más allá de esta habitación para ver por qué un hombre no debería casarse tan joven.

No lo entendió en el acto. Edward vio el momento exacto en que sí, vio la comprensión, y luego la compasión.

Y él _odiaba_ la compasión.

—Lo siento. —Dejó escapar Alice. Las dos palabras le garantizaron que volverían a colocarlo una vez más sobre el borde. Y entonces volvió a decir—. Lo siento.

Y huyó.

...

Bella había estado esperando en el salón rosado durante varios minutos cuando apareció una criada en la entrada y dijo:

—Le pido me disculpe, señorita, pero Lady Alice me ha pedido que le diga que no bajará.

Bella dejó en su sitio la figurilla que había estado examinando y miró a la criada con sorpresa.

—¿Se siente indispuesta?

La criada pareció vacilar, y Bella no deseó ponerla en una posición difícil cuando simplemente podía ir a ver a Alice ella misma, así que dijo:

—No importa. Se lo preguntaré yo misma.

La criada se inclinó en una reverencia, y Bella se volvió hacia la mesa que estaba a su lado para asegurarse de que había devuelto la figurita de regreso a su antigua posición, entonces, lanzándole un último vistazo -sabía que a Lady Cullen le gustaba que hiciese gala de su curiosidad pero dejando las cosas en su sitio- caminó hacia la puerta.

Y chocó contra un largo cuerpo masculino.

_Edward_. Lo supo incluso antes de que hablase. Podría haber sido Jacob, o un lacayo, o podría haber sido -que dios la ayudase, qué vergüenza- Lord Cullen, pero no lo era. Era Edward. Conocía su olor. Conocía el sonido de su aliento.

Sabía cómo se sentía el aire a su alrededor cuando estaba cerca de él.

Y fue entonces cuando supo, con total seguridad, que aquello era amor.

Era amor, y era el amor de una mujer por un hombre. La jovencita que había pensando en él como en un caballero de brillante armadura ya no estaba. Ahora era una mujer. Conocía sus fallos y veía sus defectos, y aún así lo quería.

Lo amaba, y quería sanarlo, y quería…

No sabía lo que quería. Lo quería por completo. Lo quería todo. Ella…

—¿Bella?

Las manos de él estaban todavía en sus brazos. Levantó la vista, incluso aunque sabía que sería casi insoportable enfrentarse con el azul de sus ojos. Sabía lo que no vería allí.

Y no lo vio. No había amor, ni revelación. Pero parecía extraño, diferente.

Y ella sintió calor.

—Lo siento —tartamudeó, tirando para apartarse—. Debería tener más cuidado.

Pero no la liberó. No de inmediato. La estaba mirando, a su boca, y Bella pensó por un adorable y bendito segundo que quizás quería besarla. Contuvo el aliento, y entreabrió los labios, y…

Y entonces todo se acabó.

Él se alejó.

—Mis disculpas —dijo, con apenas inflexión de ningún tipo—. También yo debería tener más cuidado.

—Iba a buscar a Alice —dijo, sobre todo porque no tenía ni idea de qué más decir—. Me acaba de mandar a decir que no bajará.

La expresión de él cambió, sólo lo suficiente y con el suficiente cinismo como para que supiese que sabía que algo iba mal.

—Déjala —dijo—. Estará bien.

—Pero…

—Por una vez —dijo cortante—, deja que Alice se encargue de sus propios problemas.

Los labios de Bella se abrieron con sorpresa ante su tono. Pero se libró de tener que responder gracias a la llegada de Jacob.

—¿Preparados para irnos? —preguntó jovialmente, completamente inconsciente de la tensión en la habitación—. ¿Dónde está Alice?

—No va a venir —dijeron Bella y Edward al unísono.

Jacob miró a uno y luego al otro, ligeramente desconcertado por su respuesta colectiva.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—No se siente bien —mintió Bella.

—Qué le vamos a hacer —dijo Jacob, sin sonar particularmente triste. Sostuvo el brazo en alto para Bella—. ¿Vamos?

Bella miró a Edward.

—¿Aún vas a venir?

—No. —Y ni siquiera tardó más de dos segundos en responder.

_11 DE JUNIO DE 1819_

_Hoy fue mi cumpleaños, encantador y extraño._

_Los Masen celebraron una cena familiar en mi honor. Fue realmente dulce y amable, especialmente ya que mi propio padre probablemente se ha olvidado de que hoy es otra cosa aparte del día en que cierto estudioso griego realizó un cierto cálculo especial matemático o alguna otra Cosa Muy Importante._

_De parte de Lord y Lady Cullen: un hermoso par de zarcillos color verde mar. Sé que no debería aceptar algo tan caro, pero no podía armar un escándalo en la mesa y de hecho dije: "No puedo…" (si bien con algo de falta de convicción) y fui categóricamente acallada._

_De parte de Jacob: un conjunto de preciosos pañuelos._

_De parte de Alice: una caja de escritorio, con mi nombre grabado. Adjuntó una pequeña nota que advertía: "Sólo para ti", y decía, "¡Espero que no puedas usar esto durante demasiado tiempo!". Lo que claramente significaba que esperaba que mi nombre pronto fuese Masen._

_No hice comentarios_

_Y de parte de Edward, una botella de perfume. Violetas. Inmediatamente pensé en el lazo violeta que me colocó en el cabello cuando tenía diez años, pero por supuesto no se habrá acordado de una cosa así. No dije nada sobre ello; habría sido demasiado embarazoso revelar algo tan sentimental. Pero creo que es un regalo muy dulce y encantador._

_..._

_ No parece que pueda dormir. Han pasado diez minutos desde que escribí la frase anterior, y aunque bostezo con frecuencia, no siento los párpados ni un poco pesados. Creo que bajaré a la cocina para ver si puedo conseguir un vaso de leche caliente._

_O quizás no iré a la cocina. No es probable que haya nadie abajo que me pueda ayudar, y aunque soy perfectamente capaz de calentarme algo de leche, es probable que el chef tenga palpitaciones cuando vea que alguien ha usado una de las cazuelas sin su conocimiento. Y lo que es más importante, ya tengo veinte años. Si quiero puedo tomarme un vaso de jerez para que me ayude a dormir._

_Creo que eso es lo que haré._

* * *

**Que creen que pase al bajar las escaleras? espero sus reviews y ya estoy mandando los previews, lean tambien "Apostando por un amor" les gustara aqui un preview de lo que subire el viernes**

**...**

«¡Es usted quien me subestima! Tiene las mismas posibilidades de lograr que me enamore de usted que las que tengo yo de lograr que se enamore de mí.»

Ah, sí, esa frase era la culpable.

Esa mujer era irresistible.

Aun así, no quería que se enamorase de él, ¿verdad?

...

Se sentía atraído por Rosalie Masen, una admisión que le resultaba sorprendente, ya que nunca se permitía sentirse atraído por ninguna mujer con quien tuviera la esperanza de acostarse. ¿Qué sentido tenía, después de todo, si no estaba dispuesto a casarse? Sin embargo, se sentía atraído por la señorita Masen... Cosa muy extraña habida cuenta de lo mucho que se había esforzado por olvidarla durante esos últimos tres años. ¿Habían pasado tres años? Eso le había dicho ella, y las mujeres solían recordar muy bien esos detalles.

...

Golpeó la mesa con los dedos, apretó los labios y siguió reflexionando con la mirada perdida.

Rosalie seguía usando el mismo jabón para el pelo. Se percató de ese detalle la noche anterior nada más empezar el vals. Nunca había reparado en lo efectivo que resultaba el sentido del olfato para revivir recuerdos olvidados. Aunque por extraño que pareciera no todos eran desagradables.


	8. Chapter 8

**Holaaaa antess que nadaaa lo sientoo! see que les debo dos capitulos pero es que me quede completamente sin internet primero por que mi modem se murioo y tenia que esperar a que vinieran a cambiarlo y seguno por que como no llego el recibo de telefono nadiee se dio cuenta y pum! un dia me quede sin internet asi que se imaginaran mi trauma que dure mucho sin internet pero me sirvio por que lei mucho :3 amo leer cualquier cosa mi sueño un dia es tener una biblioteca gigante con miles y miles de libros pero bueno perdon, les subire los dos capitulos que no subi de esta historia y tambien de "Apostando por un amor" asi que espero los disfruten**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7

Habiendo terminado una vela y después de tres vasos de brandy, Edward se encontraba sentado en la penumbra del estudio de su padre, mirando a través de la ventana, escuchando el crujido de las hojas de un árbol cercano que, azotadas por el viento, golpeaban el vidrio.

Aburrido, tal vez, pero justo en ese momento se aferraba al aburrimiento. Algo aburrido era precisamente lo que deseaba después de un día como el que había tenido.

Primero fue Alice, acusándolo de desear a Bella. Luego fue Bella, y él había…

Dios querido, la había deseado.

Sabía el momento exacto en el que lo comprendió. No fue cuando chocó contra él. No fue cuando le rodeó con las manos la parte superior de los brazos para estabilizarla. Se había sentido bien, sí, pero no lo había tomado en cuenta. No de esa forma.

El momento… el momento que muy probablemente fue su perdición había ocurrido medio segundo más tarde, cuando ella levantó la vista.

Fueron sus ojos. Siempre habían sido sus ojos. Sencillamente había sido demasiado estúpido para darse cuenta de ello.

Y mientras permanecían allí, durante lo que pareció una eternidad, sintió cómo cambiaba. Sintió que su cuerpo se enrollaba y que su respiración cesaba, todo al mismo tiempo, y luego apretó los dedos y los ojos de ella… se agrandaron más aún.

Y la deseó. La deseó como nunca se hubiera podido imaginar, de una forma que no era ni apropiada ni buena.

Nunca había estado tan enfadado consigo mismo.

No la amaba. No podía amarla. Estaba bastante seguro que no podía amar a nadie, no después de la muerte que Tanya había labrado en su corazón. Era lujuria, pura y simple, y era lujuria por la mujer que probablemente fuera la menos conveniente de toda Inglaterra.

Se sirvió otro trago. Decían que lo que no mataba a un hombre lo fortalecía, pero esto…

Esto iba a matarlo.

Y entonces, cuando estaba allí sentado, pensando en su propia debilidad, la vio.

Era una prueba. Sólo podía tratarse de una prueba. Alguien en algún lugar estaba decidido a probar su temple como caballero, y él iba a fallar. Trataría, se contendría tanto tiempo como le fuera posible, pero muy profundamente en su interior, en un pequeño rincón de su alma que no tenía un interés particular en examinar, lo sabía. Fallaría.

Se movía como un fantasma, casi brillando vestida con algún tipo de ondulante camisón blanco. Era liso y de algodón y estaba seguro que era recatado, apropiado y perfectamente virginal.

Hizo que se desesperara por ella.

Se aferró a los costados del sillón y se sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas.

Cuando Bella entró en el estudio de Lord Cullen, se sentía un poco intranquila, pero no había encontrado lo que estaba buscando en el salón rosa, y sabía que tenía una botella en un estante cercano a la puerta. En menos de un minuto podría entrar y salir; seguro que unos meros segundos no constituían una invasión a la privacidad.

—Entonces, ¿dónde están esos vasos? —murmuró, dejando la vela en la mesa—. Aquí están. —Encontró la botella de jerez y se sirvió un poco.

—Espero que no esté habituándose a esto —dijo una voz pausada.

El vaso se deslizó de sus dedos y aterrizó en el suelo con un fuerte estrépito.

—Tsk, tsk, tsk.

Siguió la voz hasta que lo vio a él, sentado en un sillón orejero, con las manos extrañamente aferradas a los brazos del mismo. La luz era tenue, pero aún así, podía ver la expresión de su rostro, sarcástica y seca.

—¿Edward? —susurró tontamente, como si quizás fuera posible que se tratara de otra persona.

—El mismo.

—Pero, qué está… ¿Por qué está aquí? —Avanzó un paso—. ¡Ouch! —Una astilla de cristal le perforó la piel de la planta del pie.

—Pequeña tonta. Bajar descalza. —Se levantó del sillón y atravesó la habitación a zancadas.

—No tenía planeado romper un vaso —respondió Bella a la defensiva, inclinándose y sacándose la astilla.

—No importa. Cogerá un resfriado de muerte correteando por ahí de esa forma. —La levantó en brazos y la apartó de los vidrios rotos.

En ese momento a Bella se le cruzó por la mente que estaba más cerca del cielo de lo que jamás había estado en su corta vida. Su cuerpo era cálido, y podía sentir el calor fluyendo a través del camisón. Le cosquilleaba la piel por su cercanía, y el aliento comenzó a salirle en pequeños y anómalos jadeos.

Era su aroma. Debía ser eso. Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de él, nunca lo suficientemente cerca como para oler su esencia extraordinariamente masculina. Olía como madera caliente y brandy, y un poco de algo más, algo que no podía precisar exactamente. Algo que era sencillamente Edward. Aferrándose a su cuello, se permitió acercar la cabeza a su pecho sólo lo justo como para poder inhalar profundamente su aroma una vez más.

Y entonces, cuando estaba convencida de que la vida era lo más perfecta que se podía pedir, la tiró bruscamente en el sofá.

—¿Por qué hizo eso? —Le preguntó, luchando para sentarse derecha.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?

Se sentó en una mesa baja enfrente de ella.

—Yo pregunté primero.

—Parecemos un par de niños —dijo, sentándose sobre las piernas. Pero no obstante, le respondió. Parecía absurdo discutir sobre semejante asunto—. No podía dormir. Pensé que un vaso de jerez podría ayudarme a conseguirlo.

—Porque ha llegado a la madura y anciana edad de veinte años —dijo él en son de burla.

Pero ella no mordió el anzuelo. Sólo inclinó la cabeza con un gracioso movimiento de reconocimiento y dijo:

—Exactamente.

Él se rió.

—Pues, no faltaría más, permítame asistirla en su caída. —Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el cercano mueble—. Pero si va a beber, entonces, por Dios, hágalo adecuadamente. Un brandy es lo que necesita, preferentemente del francés que se obtiene de contrabando.

Bella lo observó mientras tomaba dos copas del estante y las ponía sobre la mesa. Sus manos eran firmes y… —¿las manos podían ser hermosas?— al servir dos considerables medidas.

—Cuando era pequeña, mi madre, ocasionalmente, me daba brandy. Cuando me pescaba la lluvia —explicó—. Sólo un traguito para calentarme.

Edward se volvió a mirarla, aunque estaba oscuro sentía que sus ojos la perforaban.

—¿Tiene frío ahora?

—No. ¿Por qué?

—Está temblando.

Bella bajó la vista a sus brazos traidores. Estaba temblando, pero no era el frío lo que lo causaba. Se abrazó a si misma, con la esperanza de que no siguiera con el tema.

Él volvió a su lado y le entregó el brandy, su cuerpo imbuido de una enjuta elegancia masculina.

—No lo tome de un trago.

Antes de tomar un sorbo, Bella le lanzó una mirada extremadamente irritada por el tono de condescendencia que había en su voz.

—¿Por qué está usted aquí? —Le preguntó.

Se sentó enfrente de ella y perezosamente apoyó un tobillo sobre la rodilla opuesta.

—Tenía que discutir unos asuntos de la heredad con mi padre, así que me invité a mi mismo a compartir un trago con él después de la comida. Nunca me fui.

—¿Y ha estado aquí sentado solo en la oscuridad?

—Me gusta la oscuridad.

—A nadie le gusta la oscuridad.

Se rió con ganas, haciéndola sentir terriblemente inmadura y joven.

—Ah, Bella —dijo, aún riéndose—. Gracias por eso.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Cuánto ha bebido?

—Una pregunta muy impertinente.

—Ajá, así que ha tomado demasiado.

Él se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿A usted le parece que estoy borracho?

Ella se alejó involuntariamente, no estando preparada para la intensidad de su mirada.

—No —dijo lentamente—. Pero usted es mucho más experimentado que yo, y me imagino que sabe cómo beber. Probablemente pueda beber ocho veces más que yo sin que se le note en absoluto.

Edward rió ásperamente.

—Muy cierto, todo lo que dijo. Y usted, querida niña, debería aprender a permanecer apartada de hombres que son "mucho más experimentados" que usted.

Bella tomó otro sorbo de su bebida, resistiendo apenas el impulso de bajársela de un trago. Pero la quemaría, y seguramente se atragantaría, y luego él se echaría a reír.

Y ella se querría morir de vergüenza.

Había estado de malhumor toda la velada. Cortante y burlón cuando estaban a solas, y silencioso y desabrido cuando no lo estaban. Maldijo su traicionero corazón por amarlo tanto; hubiera sido mucho más fácil adorar a Jacob, cuya sonrisa era alegre y abierta, y que se había mostrado encantador con ella toda la noche.

Pero no, lo deseaba a él. Edward, cuyos humores eran como el mercurio, y en un momento estaba riendo y bromeando con ella, y al siguiente la trataba como si la odiara.

El amor era para los idiotas. Los tontos. Y ella era la mayor tonta de todos.

—¿En que está pensando? —le demandó él.

—En su hermano —le dijo, sólo para ser perversa. De todas formas, era un poco cierto.

—Ah —dijo él, añadiendo más brandy a su copa—. Jacob. Buena persona.

—Sí —contestó. Un poco desafiante.

—Alegre.

—Encantador.

—Joven.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Yo también lo soy. Tal vez seamos una buena pareja.

No dijo nada. Ella terminó su bebida.

—¿No está de acuerdo? —le preguntó.

Él siguió sin hablar.

—Acerca de Jacob —lo presionó—. Es su hermano. Quiere que sea feliz ¿verdad? ¿Piensa que sería buena para él? ¿Piensa que podría hacerlo feliz?

—¿Por qué me está preguntando eso? —le preguntó él, con la voz baja y casi ajena en el silencio de la noche.

Bella se encogió de hombros, luego deslizó el dedo dentro de la copa para recoger las últimas gotas. Después de lamerse la piel, levantó la vista.

—A su servicio —murmuró él, y le sirvió dos dedos más de brandy en la copa.

Bella asintió a forma de agradecimiento y luego contestó su pregunta.

—Quiero saber —dijo sencillamente—, y no sé a quien más preguntarle. Alice está tan ansiosa de verme casada con Jacob, que dirá cualquier cosa que piense que me llevará más rápidamente al altar.

Esperó, contando los segundos hasta que él habló. Uno, dos, tres… y luego tomó aliento entrecortadamente.

Fue casi como una rendición.

—No lo sé, Bella. —Sonaba cansado, afligido—. No veo razón para que no lo haga feliz. Haría feliz a cualquier hombre.

¿Hasta a usted? Bella se moría por decir esas palabras, pero en cambio preguntó.

—¿Piensa que él me hará feliz?

Le tomó aún más tiempo responder esa pregunta. Y luego finalmente, en un tono lento y mesurado dijo:

—No estoy seguro.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Que hay de malo con él?

—No tiene nada de malo. Es simplemente que no estoy seguro de que vaya a hacerla feliz.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —Estaba siendo impertinente, lo sabía, pero si podía hacer que Edward le dijera por qué Jacob no la haría feliz, tal vez se diera cuenta de por qué él sí lo conseguiría.

—No lo sé, Bella. —Se pasó la mano por el cabello hasta que los mechones dorados quedaron en un ángulo desmañado—. ¿Es necesario que tengamos esta conversación?

—Sí —dijo ella con intensidad—. Sí.

—Muy bien. —él se inclinó hacia delante, entrecerrando los ojos como para prepararla para darle noticias desagradables—. No entra dentro de los modelos de hermosura que la sociedad estima actualmente para ser considerada bella, es demasiado sarcástica por no decir más y no le gusta particularmente sostener una conversación educada. Francamente, Bella, no puedo imaginarla deseando un típico casamiento social.

Ella tragó con fuerza.

—¿Y?

Él apartó la vista por un largo minuto antes de volverse finalmente a mirarla de frente.

—Y la mayoría de los hombres no la apreciarían. Si su esposo trata de amoldarla a algo que no es, será espectacularmente infeliz.

Hubo una corriente eléctrica en el aire, y Bella fue bastante incapaz de sacarle los ojos de encima.

—¿Y cree usted que ahí afuera habrá alguien capaz de apreciarme? —Susurró.

La pregunta colgó pesadamente en el aire, hipnotizándolos a los dos hasta que Edward finalmente contestó.

—Sí.

Pero sus ojos bajaron hacia la copa, y luego acabó el resto del brandy. Su mirada era la de un hombre satisfecho por la bebida, no la de un hombre concentrado en el amor y el romance.

Ella apartó la vista. El momento –si alguna vez hubo uno, si no había sido sólo producto de su imaginación– había pasado, y el silencio que siguió no fue un silencio cómodo. Era embarazoso y torpe, y ella se sintió avergonzada y torpe, y así, ansiosa por llenar la distancia entre ellos, balbuceó la primera cosa trivial que se le pasó por la mente.

—¿Piensa asistir al baile de los Worthington la semana entrante?

Él se volvió, una de sus cejas enarcada a modo de interrogación por su inesperada pregunta.

—Es probable.

—Me gustaría que lo hiciera. Siempre tiene la amabilidad de bailar conmigo dos veces. Si no fuera así me faltarían muchas parejas. —Estaba balbuceando, pero no estaba segura de que le importara. En cualquier caso, no parecía capaz de detenerse—. Si Jacob pudiera ir, no lo necesitaría, pero tengo entendido que él tiene que regresar a Oxford por la mañana.

Edward la miró extrañamente. No era una verdadera sonrisa, y no era una burla, y ni siquiera era un gesto irónico. Bella odiaba que fuera tan inescrutable; no le daba absolutamente ninguna señal de cómo proceder. Pero de todas formas siguió. A esas alturas, ¿qué tenía que perder?

—¿Irá? —Preguntó—. Lo apreciaría mucho.

La miró por un momento, y luego dijo:

—Allí estaré.

—Gracias. Le estoy muy agradecida.

—Es un placer ser de utilidad —dijo él con sequedad.

Ella asintió, sus movimientos guiados más por una energía nerviosa que por cualquier otra cosa.

—Sólo debe bailar conmigo una vez, si eso es todo lo que puede tolerar. Pero si lo hiciera al principio, lo apreciaría. Otros hombres parecen seguir su ejemplo.

—Extraño como pueda parecer —murmuró él.

—No es tan extraño —dijo Bella dedicándole el encogimiento de un solo hombro. Estaba comenzando a sentir los efectos del alcohol. Aún no estaba desequilibrada, pero se sentía bastante caliente, tal vez un poco atrevida—. Usted es bastante apuesto.

Edward pareció no saber qué responder. Bella se felicitó a si misma. Era muy raro ingeniárselas para desconcertarlo.

El sentimiento fue impetuoso, así que tomó otro trago de su brandy, y esta vez tuvo cuidado de dejarlo deslizarse lentamente por la garganta, y dijo:

—Es bastante parecido a Jacob.

—Discúlpeme.

Su tono fue escarpado, y probablemente ella debería haberlo tomado como una advertencia, pero parecía no ser capaz de salir del pozo que se estaba cavando rápidamente a su alrededor.

—Bueno, ambos tienen ojos azules y cabello rubio, aunque supongo que el de él es un poco más claro. Y también su postura es similar, aunque…

—Es suficiente, Bella.

—Oh, pero…

—Dije que es suficiente.

Se calló ante el tono cáustico, luego murmuró:

—No hay necesidad de sentirse ofendido.

—Ha bebido demasiado.

—No sea tonto. No estoy para nada borracha. Estoy segura que usted ha tomado diez veces más que yo.

Él la miró con una engañosa mirada indolente.

—Eso no es del todo cierto, pero como dijo antes, tengo mucha más experiencia que usted.

—Yo dije eso, ¿verdad? Creo que tenía razón. No creo que esté ni un poquito borracho.

Él inclinó la cabeza y le dijo con suavidad.

—Borracho no. Sólo un poquito atolondrado.

—Atolondrado, ¿eh? —Murmuró ella, probando la palabra en la lengua—. Que descripción más interesante. Creo que yo también estoy atolondrada.

—Ciertamente debe estarlo, o se habría ido de vuelta a la planta alta en el momento que me vio.

—Y no lo hubiera comparado con Jacob.

Sus ojos brillaron con un color azul acerado.

—Definitivamente no hubiera hecho eso.

—No le molesta, ¿verdad?

Hubo un largo y mortal silencio, y por un momento Bella pensó que había ido demasiado lejos. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta, tan engreída para pensar que él podría desearla? ¿Por qué en nombre de Dios le importaría a él que ella lo comparara con su hermano menor? Para él, no era más que una niña, la pequeña niña rústica con la que había hecho amistad porque le daba lástima. Nunca debería haber soñado que tal vez algún día llegara a encariñarse con ella.

—Discúlpeme —musitó, poniéndose torpemente de pie—, me sobrepasé. —Y luego, como todavía estaba allí, se terminó el resto del brandy y salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

—¡Aaaah!

—¿Qué demonios? —Edward se puso de pie de un salto.

—Me olvidé de los vidrios —lloriqueó—. Los vidrios rotos.

—Oh, Cristo, Bella, no llore. —Caminó rápidamente atravesando la habitación y por segunda vez esa noche la levantó en brazos.

—Soy tan estúpida. Tan condenadamente estúpida —dijo con un sollozo. Las lágrimas se debían más a la pérdida de dignidad que al dolor, y por esa razón eran más difíciles de controlar.

—No maldiga. Nunca la escuché maldecir antes. Tendré que lavarle la boca con jabón —bromeó, llevándola de vuelta hacia el sofá.

Su tono gentil la afectó más de lo que las palabras severas podrían hacerlo jamás, y tomó dos profundos alientos, tratando de controlar los sollozos que se cernían en algún lugar en el fondo de su garganta.

La dejó suavemente de vuelta en el sofá.

—Ahora déjeme ver ese pie, ¿le parece?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Puedo arreglármelas sola.

—No sea tonta. Está temblando como una hoja. —Fue hacia el estante donde estaban los licores y recogió la vela que ella había dejado antes.

Bella lo observó mientras cruzaba la habitación para regresar a su lado y dejar la vela en el extremo de la mesa.

—Bien, aquí tenemos algo de luz. Déjeme ver el pie.

Reluctantemente, le dejó tomarle el pie y ponérselo sobre el regazo.

—Soy tan estúpida.

—¿Quiere dejar de decir eso? Es la mujer menos estúpida que conozco.

—Gracias. Yo… ¡Ouch!

—Quédese quieta y deje de retorcerse.

—Quiero ver lo que está haciendo.

—Bueno, a no ser que sea contorsionista, no puede hacerlo, así que tendrá que confiar en mí.

—¿Le falta poco?

—Poco. —Colocó el dedo alrededor de otra astilla de vidrio y tiró.

Ella se tensó por el dolor.

—Me quedan sólo una o dos.

—¿Qué pasa si no las saca todas?

—Lo haré.

—¿Y si no?

—Buen Dios, mujer, ¿alguna vez le he dicho que es muy insistente?

Ella casi sonrió.

—Sí.

Y él casi le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Si me dejo una, probablemente salga sola en unos pocos días. Las astillas generalmente lo hacen.

—¿No sería lindo que la vida fuera tan simple como una astilla? —dijo ella tristemente.

Edward alzó la vista.

—¿Encontrando su propio camino en unos pocos días?

Asintió.

Él le sostuvo la mirada otro instante, y luego volvió a su trabajo, arrancando una última astilla de vidrio de su piel.

—Ahí tiene. Estará como nueva en nada de tiempo.

Pero no hizo ningún movimiento para retirarle el pie de su regazo.

—Siento haber sido tan torpe.

—No lo sienta. Fue un accidente.

¿Era su imaginación o él estaba susurrando? Y sus ojos se veían tan tiernos. Bella se retorció y se dobló para poder sentarse más cerca de él.

—¿Edward?

—No diga nada —dijo él roncamente.

—Pero yo…

—¡Por favor!

Bella no entendía la urgencia de su voz, no reconocía el deseo entrelazado en sus palabras. Sólo sabía que estaba cerca, y que podía sentirlo, y que podía olerlo… y que deseaba saborearlo.

—Edward, yo…

—No diga más —dijo ásperamente, y la atrajo hacia él, aplastando sus pechos contra su firme y musculoso torso. Sus ojos brillaban con ferocidad, y súbitamente se dio cuenta —súbitamente supo— que nada iba a impedir el lento descenso de sus labios hacia los de ella.

Y entonces la besó, sentía sus labios calientes y hambrientos contra la boca. Su deseo era intenso, crudo y devorador. La deseaba. No podía creerlo, apenas lograba reunir la presencia de ánimo para pensarlo, pero lo sabía.

La deseaba.

La hizo sentir atrevida. La hizo sentir femenina. Rescató algún tipo de conocimiento secreto que había estado enterrado en ella, tal vez desde antes de nacer, y le devolvió el beso, moviendo los labios con ingenua incertidumbre, la lengua disparándose para probar el caliente sabor salado de su piel.

Las manos de Edward le presionaron la espalda, aprisionándola contra él, y entonces ya no pudieron permanecer erguidos, y se hundieron en los almohadones, Edward cubriendo el cuerpo de Bella con el suyo propio.

Se había vuelto salvaje. Estaba enloquecido. Ésa era la única explicación, pero parecía que no se saciaba de ella. Sus manos vagaron por todos lados, probando, palpando, apretando, y en todo lo que podía pensar —cuando era capaz de pensar— era en que la deseaba. La deseaba de todas las maneras posibles. Deseaba devorarla. Deseaba adorarla.

Deseaba perderse dentro de ella.

Susurró su nombre, lo gimió contra su piel. Y cuando ella respondió susurrando el de él, sintió que sus manos se movían por voluntad propia hacia los pequeños botones del cuello del camisón. Cada uno parecía derretirse debajo de la punta de los dedos hasta que los abrió todos, y todo lo que faltaba era que deslizara la tela sobre su piel. Podía sentir la hinchazón de sus pechos debajo del camisón, pero deseaba más. Deseaba su calor, su olor, su sabor.

Le recorrió la garganta hacia abajo con los labios, siguiendo la elegante curva de la clavícula, justo donde el borde del camisón se encontraba con la piel. Corrió el borde hacia abajo, saboreando una nueva pulgada de ella, explorando la suave y salada dulzura, y estremeciéndose de placer cuando los planos llanos de su pecho dieron lugar a la suave turgencia de su seno.

Dios querido, la deseaba.

Ahuecó la mano sobre ella a través de la ropa, presionándola hacia arriba, acercándola a su boca. Ella gimió, y él apenas pudo contenerse, apenas pudo forzar su deseo a avanzar lentamente. Acercó la boca, aproximándose hacia el premio más codiciado, al mismo tiempo que deslizaba la mano por debajo del dobladillo del camisón, deslizándola sobre la sedosa piel de la pantorrilla.

Cuando su mano alcanzó el muslo, ella casi lanzó un grito.

—Shhh —canturreó, silenciándola con un beso—. Despertarás a los vecinos. Despertarás a mis…

Padres.

Fue como si le tiraran un balde de agua fría.

—Oh, Dios.

—¿Qué sucede, Edward? —Su respiración salía en jadeos entrecortados.

—Oh, Dios. Bella. —Dijo el nombre con toda la conmoción que le inundaba la mente. Fue como si hubiera estado dormido, soñando, y se hubiera despertado y…

—Edward, yo…

—Silencio —susurró él bruscamente, y rodó para salir de encima de ella con tanta fuerza que aterrizó en la alfombra a su lado—. Oh, Dios querido —dijo. Y luego otra vez, porque merecía ser repetido—. Oh. Dios. Querido.

—¿Edward?

—Levántese. Tiene que levantarse.

—Pero…

Bajó la vista hacia ella, lo que fue un gran error. Su camisón todavía estaba enrollado cerca de sus caderas, y sus piernas —Dios querido, quien hubiera pensado que serían tan adorables y largas— y él sólo deseaba…

No.

Se estremeció con la fuerza de su propia negativa.

—Ahora, Bella —gruñó.

—Pero yo no…

Le dio un tirón y la puso de pie. No tenía ningún deseo de tomarle la mano; francamente, no confiaba en sí mismo para tocarla, por muy poco romántico que fuera el agarre. Pero tenía que ponerla en movimiento. Tenía que sacarla de allí.

—Váyase —le ordenó—. Por el amor de Dios, si tiene algo de sentido común, váyase.

Pero ella simplemente se quedó allí de pie, mirándolo conmocionada, con el cabello desordenado, y los labios hinchados, y él deseándola.

Dios querido, aún la deseaba.

—Esto no volverá a ocurrir —dijo, con la voz tensa.

Ella no dijo nada. Lo observó cautamente. Por favor, por favor, no permitas que se ponga a llorar.

Se mantuvo ferozmente inmóvil. Si se movía, era probable que la tocara. No sería capaz de evitarlo.

—Será mejor que suba —le dijo en voz baja

Ella asintió con una sacudida de cabeza, y huyó a su habitación.

Edward se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta. Maldito infierno sagrado. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

...

_12 de Junio de 1819_

_Estoy sin palabras. Absolutamente._

* * *

**Paciencia ya estoy subiendo el otroo...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno si estan leyendo este cap recuerden que es el segundo que subo en el mismo dia asi que les recomiendo chequen si leyeron el pasado, espero lo disfruten y enserio gomen! pero bueno nos vemos el proximo martes :)**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8

Edward se despertó a la mañana siguiente con un abrasador dolor de cabeza que no tenía nada que ver con el alcohol.

Deseaba que hubiera sido por el brandy. El brandy habría sido un infierno mucho más simple que esto.

Bella.

¿En qué diablos había estado pensando?

En nada. Obviamente no había estado pensando en absoluto. Al menos no con la cabeza.

Había besado a Bella. Infiernos, prácticamente la había magullado. Y era difícil imaginar que podía existir en cualquier parte de Bretaña una joven menos conveniente para sus atenciones que la Señorita Bella Swan.

Iba a arder en algún sitio por esto.

Si fuera un buen hombre, suponía, se casaría con ella. Una joven podría perder su reputación por bastante menos que eso. Pero nadie los había visto, una pequeña voz en su interior le insistió. Nadie los conocía a ellos dos. Y Bella no diría nada. No era de esa clase.

Y él no era un buen hombre. Tanya se había ocupado de eso. Ella había matado lo bueno y amable que había en su interior. Pero todavía tenía sensatez. Y de ningún modo iba a permitirse acercase a Bella otra vez. Un error podía ser comprensible.

Dos serían su perdición.

Y tres….

Buen Dios, no debería estar pensando en tres.

Lo que necesitaba era distanciarse. Distancia. Si estaba lejos de Bella, no podría tentarlo y ella podría olvidar su encuentro ilícito y encontraría por sí misma a algún muchacho jovial y agradable para casarse. La imagen de ella en los brazos de otro hombre de improviso era desagradable, pero Edward decidió que era porque era muy temprano en la mañana, y estaba cansado y la había besado sólo hacía seis horas o algo así y…

Y podría haber unas cien razones diferentes, ninguna de ellas lo bastante importantes para examinarlas más de cerca.

Mientras tanto, tendría que evitarla. Tal vez debería dejar la ciudad. Escapar. Podría irse del país. Realmente no había pensado permanecer en Londres mucho tiempo de todos modos.

Abrió los ojos y gimió. ¿No tenía ningún autocontrol? Bella era una jovenzuela inexperta de veinte. No era como Tanya, conocedora en todas las habilidades femeninas, y dispuesta a utilizarlas para su ventaja.

Bella podría ser tentadora, pero resistible. Edward era lo suficiente hombre para mantener la cabeza cuando estuviese cerca de ella. En todo caso, probablemente no debería estar viviendo en la misma casa. Y mientras hacía los cambios, quizás era hora de inspeccionar a las mujeres del la alta sociedad este año. Había muchas discretas y jóvenes viudas. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no había estado en compañía femenina.

Si algo podía hacerle olvidar a una mujer, era otra.

...

—Edward se muda.

—¿Qué? —Bella había estado arreglando las flores en un florero de porcelana. Fue sólo por las ágiles manos y la enorme buena suerte que la preciosa antigüedad no se estrellara contra el suelo.

—Ya se ha ido —dijo Alice con un encogimiento—. Su ayuda de cámara está empaquetando sus cosas ahora mismo.

Bella puso el florero de regreso sobre la mesa con doloridos y cuidadosos dedos. Despacio, constante, inspira, espira. Y entonces finalmente, cuando estuvo segura de que podía hablar sin temblar, preguntó:

—¿Abandona la ciudad?

—No, no lo creo —dijo Alice, asentándose sobre el diván con un bostezo—. No tenía pensado permanecer en la ciudad tanto tiempo, por lo que tomará un apartamento.

—¿Tomará un apartamento? —Bella luchó contra el horrible hueco que sentía estaba hundiéndose en su pecho. Tomaba un apartamento. Tan sólo para alejarse de ella.

Se habría sentido humillada si no estuviera tan triste. O tal vez era ambas cosas.

—Esto es probablemente lo mejor —continúo Alice, olvidando la angustia de su amiga—. Sé que dice que nunca se volverá a casar otra vez…

—¿Él dijo eso? —Bella se congeló. ¿Cómo era posible que no lo supiera? Sabía que había dicho que no buscaba esposa, pero seguramente no había pensado para siempre.

—Oh, sí —contestó Alice—. Lo dijo el otro día. Fue bastante firme. Pensé que Madre tendría un ataque por ello. Por así decirlo, estuvo muy cerca de desmayarse.

—¿Tu madre? —Bella tenía dificultad en imaginárselo.

—Bueno, no, pero si sus nervios hubieran sido menos fuertes, seguramente lo habría hecho.

La mayor parte del tiempo Bella disfrutaba de las divagaciones de su amiga, pero en este momento quería estrangularla.

—De todos modos —dijo Alice, suspirando mientras se recostaba—, dijo que no se casará, pero estoy completamente segura de que lo reconsiderará. Simplemente debe pasársele la pena. —Hizo una pausa, mirando de refilón a Bella con una expresión sardónica—. O la falta de ella.

Bella sonrió tensamente. Tan tensamente, de hecho, que estaba lo bastante segura de otra persona era quien lo hacía.

—Pero a pesar de lo que dice —agregó Alice, recostándose y cerrando los ojos—, con seguridad no encontrará una novia mientras viva aquí. Cielos, ¿cómo podría alguien hacer la corte en compañía de una madre, un padre y dos hermanas más jóvenes?

—¿Dos?

—Bien, una, desde luego, pero tú podrías ser contada como una segunda. Con seguridad no puede comportarse de ninguna otra forma como podría gustarle comportarse mientras estás en su presencia.

Bella no sabía si debía reír o llorar.

—E incluso si no escoge a una novia en cualquier momento pronto —añadió Alice—, deberá tomar una amante. Seguramente esto le ayudará a olvidar a Tanya.

Bella no vio que podía decir a eso.

—Y seguramente no puede hacerlo mientras esté viviendo aquí. —Alice abrió los ojos y se apoyó sobre los codos—. Por lo que realmente, es todo para mejor. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Bella asintió con la cabeza. Porque tenía que hacerlo. Porque se sentía demasiado aturdida para llorar.

...

_19 de junio de 1819_

_Él se ha ido hace una semana y estoy más allá de mi misma._

_Si simplemente se hubiera ido, podría perdonarlo, ¡pero no ha vuelto!_

_No me ha llamado. No me ha enviado una carta, y aunque oigo susurros y chismes de que reanuda sus actividades normales y está siendo visto en sociedad, es cierto que nunca lo veo, si estoy en un evento, él no está. Una vez pensé que lo había visto al otro lado de una habitación, pero no puedo estar segura, porque sólo fue su espalda mientras efectuaba su salida._

_No sé qué hacer con todo esto, no puedo llamarlo, podría estar a la altura de lo impropio. Lady Cullen ha prohibido hasta a Alice visitarlo; está en The Albany y es estrictamente para caballeros. Ningún familiar o viudas._

_..._

—¿Qué planeas ponerte para el baile de esta noche de los Worthington? —Preguntó Alice, echando tres terrones de azúcar en su té.

—¿Es esta noche? —Los dedos de Bella se apretaron alrededor de la taza de té. Edward le había prometido que asistiría al baile de los Worthington y bailaría con ella. Seguramente no faltaría a una promesa.

Él estaría allí. Y si no estaba….

Ella simplemente tendría que asegurarse de que no faltara.

—Llevaré mi vestido de seda verde —dijo Alice—. A no ser que quieras llevar tu vestido verde. Te ves realmente adorable con el verde.

—¿Es lo que piensas? —Bella se enderezó. De repente era imperativo que se viera absolutamente hermosa.

—Mmm-hmm. Pero sería bueno para ninguna que las dos llevemos el mismo color, por lo que tendrás que decidirte pronto.

—¿Qué me recomiendas? —Bella no estaba desesperada por estar a la moda, pero nunca tendría un ojo tan experto como Alice.

Alice inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras examinaba a su amiga.

—Con tu tez, realmente siento que no puedas llevar algo más vivo, pero Mamá dice que todavía somos demasiado novatas. Pero tal vez… —Se levantó de un salto, arrebatando sabiamente una almohada verde pálido de una silla cercana y la sostuvo bajo la barbilla de Bella—. Hmmm.

—¿Estás planeando redecorarme?

—Sujeta esto —le ordenó Alice, y dio varios pasos hacia atrás, soltando un elegante—. ¡Euf! —Cuando su pie se enganchó en una pata de la mesa—. Sí, sí —murmuró, manteniendo el equilibrio con el brazo del sofá—. Es perfecto.

Bella miró hacia abajo. Y luego hacia arriba.

—¿Debo llevar una almohada?

—No, llevarás mi vestido de seda verde. Éste es precisamente el mismo color. Annie lo recogerá hoy.

—Pero entonces, ¿que te pondrás?

—Oh, alguna otra cosa —dijo Alice con un movimiento de mano—. Algo rosa. Los caballeros parecen volverse locos por el rosa. Hace que me vea como un dulce, me dicen.

—¿No te importa ser un dulce? —Porque Bella lo odiaría.

—No me importa lo que piensen —se corrigió Alice—. Me ayuda. Hay a menudo una ventaja en la subestimación. Pero tú… —Negó con la cabeza—. Tú necesitas algo más sutil. Sofisticado.

Bella recogió su té para tomar el último sorbo, entonces se paró, alisando la suave muselina de su vestido de día.

—Debería ir a probármelo ahora —dijo ella—. Para darle tiempo a Annie de hacer las modificaciones.

Y además de eso, tenía algo de correspondencia que atender.

Edward descubrió, mientras se anudaba la corbata de fantasía con dedos ágiles, que su talento para el ataque verbal era más amplio y profundo de lo que se había percatado. Había encontrado unas cien cosas malignas desde que había recibido esa misma tarde esa maldita nota de Bella. Pero sobre todo, maldecía, pasase lo que pasase, el maldito sentido del honor que todavía poseía.

Asistir al baile de los Worthington era el colmo de la insensatez, la cosa más necia que posiblemente podía hacer. Pero ya lo creo que no podía romper la promesa a la jovenzuela, incluso si era por su bien.

Santo infierno. Esto no era lo que necesitaba ahora mismo.

Volvió a mirar la nota. Le había prometido bailar con ella si le faltaban compañeros, ¿verdad? Bien, esto no debería ser un problema. Simplemente se aseguraría de que tuviera más compañeros de lo que supiera qué hacer con ellos. Sería la más bella del baile.

Supuso que ya que tenía que asistir a esa fiesta, debía seguir adelante y examinar a las jóvenes viudas. Con algo de suerte, Bella vería exactamente dónde planeaba dedicar sus atenciones y comprendería que debía mirar en otra dirección.

Se estremeció. No le gustaba el pensamiento de contrariarla. Infiernos, le gustaba la jovenzuela. Siempre le había gustado.

Movió la cabeza. No iba a contrariarla. No mucho, de todos modos. Y además, la resarciría.

La guapa del baile, se recordó mientras entraba en su carruaje y se preparaba duramente para lo que seguramente iba a ser una velada sumamente difícil.

La. Guapa. Del. Baile.

Alice descubrió a Edward en el momento en el que entró.

—Oh, mira —dijo, dándole un codazo a Bella—. Mi hermano está aquí.

—¿Sí? —Contestó Bella jadeando.

—Mmm-hmm. —Alice se enderezó, juntando las cejas—. No lo he visto desde hace siglos, ahora que pienso en ello. ¿Y tú?

Bella negó con la cabeza distraídamente mientras estiraba el cuello, intentando divisar a Edward.

—Está hablando con Duncan Abbott —le informó Alice—. Me pregunto de qué estarán hablando. El señor Abbott es totalmente un político.

—¿Lo es?

—Oh, sí. Me gustaría tener un debate con él, pero probablemente no le gustaría hablar de política con una mujer. Eso sí que es molesto.

Bella estuvo a punto de asentir con la cabeza cuando Alice frunció el ceño y dijo con voz irritada.

—Ahora se dirige a Lord Westholme.

—Alice, permite al hombre hablar con quien quiera —dijo Bella, pero por dentro, ella también se estaba irritando debido a que Edward no se abría paso hacia ellas.

—Lo sé, pero debería venir y saludarnos primero. Somos su familia.

—Bueno, tú lo eres al menos.

—No seas tonta. Tú también eres familia, Bella. —La boca de Alice se abrió con una pequeña O de indignación—. ¿Estás viendo esto? Se dirige en dirección opuesta.

—¿Quién es ese hombre hacia el que se dirige? No lo reconozco.

—El Duque de Ashbourne. El tipo es endemoniadamente bien parecido, ¿verdad? Creo que ha estado en el extranjero. Estaba de vacaciones con su esposa. Por lo que sé, son bastantes devotos el uno del otro.

Bella pensó en que era un signo positivo oír que al menos un matrimonio del la alta sociedad era feliz. De todos modos, Edward seguramente no pediría su mano si no se había podido molestar en atravesar el salón de baile para decir hola. Ella frunció el ceño.

—Perdóneme, Lady Alice. Creo que éste es mi baile.

Alice y Bella levantaron la vista. Un hermoso joven cuyo nombre ninguna de las dos podía recordar estaba de pie ante ellas.

—Desde luego —dijo Alice rápidamente—. Qué tonta soy por haberlo olvidado.

—Creo que tomaré un vaso de limonada —dijo Bella con una sonrisa. Sabía que Alice siempre se sentía incómoda cuando se iba a bailar y dejaba a Bella sola.

—¿Estás segura?

—Vete. Vete.

Alice flotó hacia la pista de baile y Bella inició su camino hacia el lacayo que servía la limonada. Como siempre, había sido requerida para sólo aproximadamente la mitad de los bailes. ¿Y dónde estaba Edward, podría preguntarse, después de que le había prometido bailar con ella si carecía de compañeros?

Horrible, horrible hombre.

De algún modo, se sentía bien maldiciéndolo en su mente, incluso si realmente no lo creía.

Bella había recorrido la mitad del camino hacia la limonada cuando sintió una firme mano masculina sobre su codo. ¿Edward? Se giró, pero se decepcionó al encontrar a un caballero que no conocía pero cuya cara le era vagamente familiar.

—¿Señorita Swan?

Bella asintió.

—¿Puedo tener el placer de este baile?

—Pues sí, por supuesto, pero no creo que hayamos sido presentados.

—Oh, perdóneme, por favor. Soy Westholme.

¿Lord Westholme? ¿No era el caballero al que Edward había estado dirigiéndose tan sólo unos momentos antes? Bella le sonrió, pero en su mente fruncía el ceño. Nunca había sido una gran creyente de las coincidencias.

Lord Westholme demostró ser un bailarín excelente y la pareja giró sin esfuerzo por el piso. Cuando la música se acercó al final, él se inclinó elegantemente y la escoltó al perímetro de la habitación.

—Gracias por el adorable baile, Lord Westholme —dijo Bella gentilmente.

—Soy yo quien debería agradecérselo, Señorita Swan. Espero que pronto podamos repetir este placer.

Bella notó que Lord Westholme había logrado depositarla tan lejos de la limonada como era posible. Había sido una mentira piadosa cuando le había dicho a Alice que tenía sed, pero ahora realmente estaba bastante seca. Con un suspiro, comprendió que tendría que abrirse paso de regreso a través de la muchedumbre. No había dado dos pasos hacia los refrescos cuando otro sumamente elegante joven elegible se paró frente a ella. Lo reconoció inmediatamente. Era el Señor Abbott, el caballero políticamente importante con quien también había estando conversando Edward.

En el plazo de unos segundos, Bella estaba de regreso en la pista de la baile y ciertamente su irritación crecía.

No es que pudiera poner falta a sus compañeros. Si Edward había encontrado necesario sobornar a los hombres para que bailaran con ella, al menos los había escogido hermosos y educados. Sin embargo, cuando el Señor Abbott la sacaba de la pista de baile y vio al Duque de Ashbourne abriéndose camino hacia ella, Bella se retiró rápidamente.

¿Había pensado que ella no tendría ningún orgullo? ¿Pensaba que apreciaría que engatusara a sus amigos pidiéndoles que bailaran con ella? Esto era humillante. Y aún peor era la implicación de que conseguía que aquellos hombres bailaran con ella porque él mismo no se podía molestar en hacerlo. Las lágrimas le picaban en los ojos y Bella, aterrorizada por derramarlas en el salón de baile a la vista de la alta sociedad, salió corriendo hacia un pasillo desierto.

Se apoyó contra una pared y tomó grandes bocanadas de aire. Su rechazo no le dolía.

La apuñalaba. La hería como balas. Y su puntería era precisa hasta cierto punto.

Esto no se parecía a todos aquellos años cuando la había visto como una niña. Entonces al menos ella se podía consolar diciéndose que no sabía lo que estaba mal. Pero ahora lo sabía. Ahora sabía exactamente lo que estaba mal y él no se preocupaba ni un poco.

Bella no podía permanecer en el vestíbulo toda la noche, pero no estaba preparada para volver al baile, por lo que salió al jardín. Era una pequeña zona verde, pero bien proporcionada y presentada con buen gusto. Bella se sentó sobre un banco de piedra en la esquina del jardín que estaba enfrente de la parte de atrás de la casa. Grandes puertas de cristal se abrían en el salón de baile, y durante unos minutos miró a las damas y caballeros girar con la música. Se sorbió la nariz y se sacó uno de los guantes para poder limpiarse la nariz con la mano.

—Mi reino por un pañuelo —dijo con un suspiro.

Tal vez podía fingir que estaba enferma e irse a casa.

Probó con una pequeña tos. Tal vez estaba realmente enferma. Realmente, no tenía ningún sentido permanecer el resto del baile. El objetivo era ser bonita, sociable y cautivadora, ¿verdad? No había ningún modo que ella pudiera conseguir cualquiera de estos esa velada.

Y entonces vio un destello dorado.

Pelo veteado de dorado, para ser más exacta.

Era Edward. Desde luego. ¿Cómo no iba a ser él cuando estaba sentada, patéticamente sola? Caminaba por las puertas francesas que conducían al jardín.

Y había una mujer de su brazo.

Un extraño bulto rodó por su garganta y Bella no sabía si reírse o llorar. ¿No le ahorraría ninguna humillación? El aliento se le enganchó en la garganta, se movió a toda prisa hacia el borde del banco donde quedaría más oculta por las sombras.

¿Quién era? La había visto antes. Lady Algo u otra. Una viuda, había escuchado y muy, muy rica e independiente. No parecía una viuda. La verdad sea dicha, no parecía mucho mayor que Bella.

Murmurando una disculpa poco sincera, Bella agudizó los oídos para oír su conversación. Pero el viento se llevaba las palabras en dirección contraria, así que sólo se enteró de trocitos vacíos. Finalmente, después de lo que sonó como "no estoy segura", Edward se inclinó y la besó.

El corazón de Bella se rompió.

La Lady murmuró algo que no pudo oír y regresó al salón de baile. Edward permaneció en el jardín, las manos sobre las caderas, mirando enigmáticamente hacia la luna.

Márchate, quiso gritar Bella. ¡Vamos! Se encontraba allí atrapada hasta que se marchara y todo lo que quería era irse a casa y enroscarse en su cama. Pero ésta no parecía ser una opción en este mismo momento, estando en el borde más alejado del banco, intentando ocultarse incluso con más sombras.

La cabeza de Edward se giró bruscamente en su dirección. ¡Maldición! La había oído. La miró de reojo y dio un par de pasos en su dirección. Entonces cerró los ojos y despacio negó con la cabeza.

—¡Maldita sea, Bella! —Dijo con un suspiro—. Por favor, dime que no eres tú.

Hasta aquí la tarde había estado yendo muy bien. Había logrado evitar a Bella completamente, finalmente había conseguido ser presentado a la encantadora viuda Bidwell de sólo veinticinco años y el champagne no había sido demasiado malo tampoco.

Pero no, los dioses claramente no se inclinaban a concederle algunos favores. Allí estaba ella. Bella. Sentada sobre un banco, mirándolo. Presumiblemente viéndolo besar a la viuda.

¡Por Dios!

—¡Maldita sea, Bella! —Dijo con un suspiro—. Por favor, dime que no eres tú.

—No soy yo.

Ella intentaba sonar orgullosa, pero su voz sostuvo un borde hueco que lo atravesó. Él cerró los ojos un momento por que, maldición, se suponía que no estaría allí. Se suponía que él no tendría este tipo de complicaciones en su vida. ¿Por qué algo por una vez no podía ser simple y fácil?

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —Le preguntó.

Ella se encogió de hombros un poco.

—Quería algo de aire fresco.

Dio unos pasos hacia ella hasta que estuvo profundamente encajado en las sombras como lo estaba ella.

—¿Me espiabas?

—Debes tener una opinión muy alta de ti mismo.

—¿Lo hacías? —Le exigió.

—No, desde luego que no —replicó, retrayendo la barbilla con cólera—. No me inclino hacia el espionaje. Deberías inspeccionar los jardines con más cuidado la próxima vez que planees una cita.

Él cruzó los brazos.

—Encuentro difícil de creer el que estuvieras aquí fuera y que no tenga nada que ver con mi presencia.

—Dime, entonces —respondió ella—, si te he seguido hasta aquí, ¿cómo he llegado hasta el banco sin que te des cuenta?

Él ignoró la pregunta, sobre todo porque tenía razón. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, agarrando un mechón y estrujándolo, la sensación de tirar de su cuero cabelludo de algún modo le ayudaba a refrenar su genio.

—Estás tirándote del pelo —dijo Bella con irritabilidad en la voz. Él suspiró. Dobló los dedos. Y su voz fue casi estable cuando le exigió.

—¿Qué es esto Bella?

—¿Qué es esto? —Ella hizo eco, poniéndose de pie—. ¿Qué es esto? ¡Cómo te atreves! Esto es sobre que no me haces caso durante una semana y me tratas como algo que tiene que ser barrido debajo de una alfombra. Es sobre que piensas que tengo tan poco orgullo que apreciaría que sobornaras a tus amigos para que me pidieran bailar. Es sobre tu grosería, egoísmo y tu incapacidad para…

Él le colocó la mano sobre la boca.

—Por el amor de Dios, habla bajo. Lo que pasó la semana pasada fue una equivocación, Bella. Y eres una idiota por proceder al cobro de tus promesas y obligarme a atenderlas esta noche.

—Pero lo has hecho —susurró ella—. Has venido.

—Vine —le escupió—, porque busco una amante. No una esposa.

Ella se echó hacia atrás. Y lo miró fijamente. Lo miró fijamente hasta que pensó que vaciaría los ojos sobre él. Y luego finalmente con una voz tan baja que dolía, le dijo:

—No me gustas ahora mismo, Edward.

Esto estaba bien. Él tampoco se gustaba mucho a sí mismo en ese momento.

Bella levantó la barbilla, pero temblaba mientras le decía.

—Si me perdonas. Tengo un baile que atender. Gracias a ti, tengo un importante número de compañeros de baile y no querría ofender a ninguno de ellos.

La observó mientras se marchaba airadamente. Y entonces miró la puerta. Y luego se marchó.

_20 DE JUNIO DE 1819_

_Vi que la viuda estaba otra vez esta noche después de que regresé al salón de baile. Le pregunté a Alice quién era y me dijo que su nombre era Catherina Bidwell. Es la condesa de Pembleton. Se casó con Lord Pembleton cuando él casi tenía sesenta años y rápidamente tuvo un hijo, Lord Pembleton pasó a mejor vida al poco tiempo y ahora ella tiene el poder completo de su fortuna hasta que el muchacho sea mayor de edad. Una mujer muy simpática. Tiene mucha independencia. Probablemente no querrá casarse otra vez, como estoy segura que conviene a Edward perfectamente._

_Tuve que bailar con él una vez, Lady Cullen insistió en ello, y después, como si la tarde no pudiera empeorar, ella me apartó para comentar mi repentina popularidad. ¡El Duque de Ashbourne bailando conmigo! (Signo de admiración de ella). Él está casado, desde luego y muy felizmente, pero de todos modos, no malgasta su tiempo con pequeñas señoritas fuera de la clase, Lady C. estaba emocionada y muy orgullosa de mí. Pensé que iba a ponerme a gritar._

_Ahora sin embargo, estoy en casa e intento decidir algún tipo de enfermedad para no salir durante unos días. Una semana, si puedo conseguirlo._

_¿Sabes lo que más me molesta? Lady Pembleton no está considerada como hermosa, oh, no es desagradable de mirar, pero no es ningún diamante de primera categoría. Su pelo es simplemente castaño y sus ojos también._

_Justo como los míos._

* * *

**Bueno chicas aqui les dejo los dos capitulos que les debia espero que les gustaran ^^ tambien ya subi los de "Apostando por un amor" esperoo que tambien los lean y les dejo un preview del que subire el viernes ^^**

El barón se detuvo nada más traspasar la amplia entrada y apoyó un hombro en la jamba de madera. Acto seguido, cruzó los brazos por delante del pecho y los pies a la altura de los tobillos. Rosalie comprendió que así lo recordaría siempre: con esa pose aparentemente indolente, esa mirada alerta pero oculta tras los párpados entornados, esa ceja enarcada y ese mechón de pelo sobre la frente.

—Seguro que lo ha hecho con toda intención —lo oyó decir—. Su vestido hace juego con las flores, el sombrero de paja le añade un toque bucólico, el refugio de cristal que sugiere el deseo de estar a solas y la sutil invitación a que alguien se lo impida, la postura relajada y elegante... Seguro que es intencionado.

Solo él se atrevería a sugerir algo así... Aunque fuera cierto.

...

—Todos necesitamos soñar —señaló Rosalie.

—Pues yo prefiero no hacerlo —le aseguró él con los párpados entornados y mirándola con expresión risueña—, cuando hay otras actividades más agradables que me mantienen despierto. En este momento no se me ocurre nada más agradable que disfrutar con usted de este _tête à tête_.

«¡Por Dios!», exclamó Rosalie para sus adentros. Lo decía como si estuvieran disfrutando de una cita amorosa ilícita. La idea le provocó un inesperado y placentero escalofrío que le endureció los pezones y le provocó un hormigueo entre los muslos, aunque decidió pasar por alto esa reacción.

...

—O... —añadió él al tiempo que acercaba la cabeza un poco más a la suya, de forma que por un instante temió que la besara—o podría proclamarme ganador de nuestra apuesta.

Sus palabras le arrancaron una sonrisa. Lo vio mantener la compostura un momento, pero a la postre acabó por esbozar una sonrisa... muy lenta, casi renuente.

—Pero no va a decirlo, ¿verdad?

—No —contestó ella.

—Todavía no. Pero lo hará —le aseguró el barón.

Rosalie soltó una carcajada al escucharlo. Ningún hombre había coqueteado con ella. Ni ella había coqueteado con ninguno. Hasta que conoció a lord McCarty, claro. ¿Por qué solo le pasaba con él y sucedía cada vez que se encontraban? ¿Por qué coqueteaba con ella? ¿Por qué se lo permitía?


	10. Chapter 10

**Holaaa chicas les traigo un nuevo capitulo aunque estoy decepcionada por que casii no hay reviews empiezo a creer que no les gusta la historia y pues si no les gusta para que seguir haciendolaa no? necesito animo si no pues como se hacen las cosas con emoción bueno les digo que este capitulo empieza la mero bueno de la historias tanto que se quedaran mordiendose las uñas espero lo disfruten**

**Personajes Stephanie Meyer, historia adaptada.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9

Bella pasó la siguiente semana fingiendo leer tragedias Griegas. Le era imposible mantener la mente concentrada en un libro lo suficiente como para de verdad leer uno, pero puesto que tendría que mirar las letras en la página de vez en cuando, se figuró que bien podría elegir algo acorde con su humor.

Una comedia la habría hecho llorar. Una historia de amor, que dios la perdonase, la habría hecho desear morir en el instante.

Alice, a quién nunca se le había conocido por su falta de interés en los asuntos de otras personas, había sido incesante en la búsqueda de la razón que había tras el malhumor de Bella. De hecho, las únicas veces en que no interrogaba a Bella, era cuando intentaba alegrarle el humor. Alice estaba en mitad de una de esas sesiones de ánimo, entreteniendo a Bella con historias sobre cierta condesa que había echado a su marido de casa hasta que éste accedió a dejarle comprar cuatro diminutos caniches como mascotas, cuando Lady Cullen llamó suavemente a la puerta.

—Oh, bien —dijo, asomando la cabeza por la puerta—. Estáis las dos aquí. Alice, no te sientes de esa forma. No es propio de una dama.

Alice ajustó sumisamente su postura antes de preguntar.

—¿Qué ocurre, mamá?

—Quería informaros de que hemos sido invitados a la casa de Lady Chester para una visita campestre la próxima semana.

—¿Quién es Lady Chester? —inquirió Bella, dejando su nuevo manoseado volumen de Esquilo sobre el regazo.

—Una prima nuestra —contestó Alice—. Tercera o cuarta, no puedo recordarlo.

—Segunda —la corrigió Lady Cullen—. Y he aceptado la invitación en nombre de todos. Sería de mala educación no acudir, ya que es un familiar tan cercano.

—¿Va a ir Edward? —preguntó Alice.

Bella quiso agradecerle mil veces a su amiga el haber preguntado lo que ella no se atrevía a expresar.

—Más vale que lo haga. Ha logrado escaparse de las obligaciones familiares durante demasiado tiempo —dijo Lady Cullen con inusual dureza—. Si no lo hace, tendrá que responder ante mí.

—Cielos —dijo Alice impasible—. Qué idea tan terrible.

—No sé qué le pasa a ese chico —dijo Lady Cullen con un movimiento de cabeza—. Es casi como si nos estuviese evitando.

No, pensó Bella con una sonrisa triste, sólo a mí.

...

Edward daba golpecitos impacientes con el pie mientras esperaba a que su familia bajase. Por decimoquinta vez esa mañana, se encontró deseando parecerse más al resto de hombres de la alta sociedad, muchos de los cuáles ignoraban a sus madres o las trataban como fragmentos de pelusas. Pero de alguna forma, su madre había logrado que accediese a aquella condenada fiesta de fin de semana en casa, a la cuál, por supuesto, Bella también iría.

Era un idiota. Ese día estaba consiguiendo que el hecho se volviese cada vez más claro.

Un idiota que aparentemente había ofendido al destino, porque tan pronto como su madre llegó al vestíbulo, dijo:

—Vas a tener que ir con Bella.

Aparentemente los dioses tenían un morboso sentido del humor.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Crees que es buena idea, madre?

Ella le dirigió una mirada de impaciencia.

—No vas a seducir a la chica, ¿verdad?

¡Maldita fuese!

—Claro que no. Es sólo que hay que tener en cuenta su reputación. ¿Qué dirá la gente cuando nos vean llegar en el mismo carruaje? Todo el mundo sabrá que hemos pasado varias horas a solas.

—Todo el mundo piensa en vosotros como si fueseis hermano y hermana. Nos encontraremos a una milla de Chester Park y nos cambiarás, y así llegarás con tu padre. No habrá ningún problema. Además, tu padre y yo necesitamos hablar a solas con Alice.

—¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

—Aparentemente llamó tonta a Georgiana Elster.

—Georgiana Elster es una tonta.

—¡A la cara, Edward! Se lo dijo a la cara.

—Falta de juicio por su parte pero nada que requiera una regañina de dos horas, en mi opinión.

—Eso no es todo.

Edward suspiró. Su madre estaba decidida. Dos horas a solas con Bella. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer aquella tortura?

—Llamó a Sir Robert Kent "armiño demasiado grande".

—A la cara, supongo.

Lady Cullen asintió.

—¿Qué es un armiño?

—No tengo la menor idea, pero supongo que no es un cumplido.

—Un armiño es una comadreja, creo —dijo Bella mientras entraba en el vestíbulo con un vestido de viaje azul crema. Les sonrió a los dos, irritantemente compuesta.

—Buenos días, Bella —dijo Lady Cullen enérgicamente—. Vas a ir con Edward.

—¿En serio? —casi se ahogó con sus propias palabras y tuvo que encubrirlo con algo de tos. Edward encontró una bastante juvenil satisfacción en ello.

—Sí. Lord Cullen y yo necesitamos hablar con Alice. Ha estado diciendo algunas cosas bastante inapropiadas en público.

Se escuchó un gemido desde las escaleras. Tres cabezas giraron alrededor para mirar a Alice mientras bajaba.

—¿Es realmente necesario, mamá? No pretendía hacer daño. Nunca habría llamado bruja miserable a Lady Finchcoombre si hubiese sabido que se iba a vengar.

La sangre abandonó la cara de Lady Cullen.

—¿Llamaste a Lady Finchcoombre una qué miserable?

—¿No lo sabías? —preguntó débilmente Alice.

—Edward, Bella, os sugiero que os vayáis ya. Nos vemos en un par de horas.

Se alejaron en silencio hasta el carruaje que los esperaba, y Edward sostuvo la mano en alto para ayudar a Bella mientras subía. Los dedos enguantados de ella parecían eléctricos sobre los de él, pero ella no debía de haber sentido lo mismo, puesto que sonó singularmente inmutable cuando musitó:

—Espero que mi presencia no sea una prueba demasiado dura para usted, milord.

La respuesta de Edward fue una mezcla entre gruñido y suspiro.

—Yo no lo planeé, ¿sabes?

Se sentó frente a ella.

—Lo sé.

—No tenía ni idea de que… —ella levantó la vista—. ¿Lo sabes?

—Lo sé. Madre estaba bastante resuelta a pillar a Alice a solas.

—Oh. Gracias por creerme, entonces.

Él dejó salir el aire contenido, mirando por la ventana durante un momento mientras el carruaje se ponía en marcha.

—Bella, no creo que seas ningún tipo de mentirosa empedernida.

—No, claro que no —dijo ella con rapidez—. Pero parecías bastante furioso cuando me ayudaste a subir al carruaje.

—Estaba furioso con el destino, Bella, no contigo.

—Vaya mejora —dijo ella fríamente—. Bueno, si me disculpas, he traído un libro. —Se retorció de forma que la mayor parte posible de su espalda estuviese de cara a él y comenzó a leer.

Edward esperó alrededor de treinta segundos antes de preguntar.

—¿Qué es eso que estás leyendo?

Bella se quedó helada, luego se movió lentamente, como si estuviese completando la más odiosa de las tareas. Levantó el libro.

—Esquilo.

—Qué deprimente.

—Igual que mi humor.

—Oh querida, ¿eso fue un dardo envenenado?

—No seas condescendiente, Edward. En estas circunstancias, es poco apropiado.

Él alzó las cejas.

—¿Y qué significa eso exactamente?

—Significa que después de todo lo que ha… eh… ocurrido entre nosotros, tu actitud de superioridad ya no está justificada.

—¡Caramba!, esa sí que fue una frase larga.

Bella dejó que su mirara respondiese por ella. Aquella vez, cuando volvió a coger el libro, se cubrió enteramente la cara.

Edward se rió entre dientes y se inclinó hacia detrás, sorprendido por lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo. Las más calladas eran siempre las más interesantes. Bella quizás nunca eligiese por sí misma colocarse en el centro de atención, pero podía defenderse en una conversación con inteligencia y estilo. Hacerla picar el anzuelo era altamente divertido. Y no se sentía culpable en lo más mínimo por ello. A pesar de su malhumorada forma de actuar, Edward no tenía dudas de que ella disfrutaba de cada onza de sus enfrentamientos verbales tanto como él.

Quizás aquel viaje no fuese tan terrible. Sólo tenía que asegurarse de mantenerla ocupada en aquella clase de divertida conversación y no mirarle la boca demasiado tiempo.

Le gustaba mucho su boca.

Pero no iba a pensar en eso. Iba a reanudar la charla e intentar disfrutar igual que lo hacía antes de que se hubiesen visto envueltos en todo aquel lío. Añoraba bastante la vieja amistad con Bella, y supuso que ya que iban a estar atrapados juntos en aquel carruaje durante dos horas, bien podría ver qué podía hacer para arreglar las cosas.

—¿Qué estás leyendo? —preguntó.

Ella levantó la vista, irritada.

—Esquilo. ¿No me lo preguntaste ya?

—Quería decir, qué libro de Esquilo —improvisó él.

Para su diversión, ella tuvo que bajar la vista al libro antes de contestar:

—Las Euménides.

Él parpadeó.

—¿No te gusta?

—¿Todas esas mujeres furiosas? No creo. Dame una buena historia de aventuras un día cualquiera.

—Me gustan las mujeres furiosas.

—¿Sientes una fuerte empatía? Oh, querida, no, no aprietes los dientes, Bella, no te gustaría tener que ir al dentista, te lo juro.

La expresión de ella fue tal, que él no pudo hacer más que reír.

—Oh, no seas tan sensible, Bella.

Aún fulminándolo con la mirada, ella musitó:

—Lo siento, milord.

Y luego se las arregló de alguna manera para hacer una sumisa reverencia allí en mitad del carruaje.

La risa de Edward explotó en divertidas carcajadas.

—Oh, Bella —dijo, enjuagándose los ojos—. Eres una joya.

Cuando se recobró por fin, ella lo estaba mirando como si estuviese loco. A él se le ocurrió durante un segundo levantar las manos como si fuesen garras y soltar algún tipo de sonido animal extraño, sólo para confirmar sus suposiciones. Pero al final, simplemente se recostó hacia detrás y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No te entiendo.

Él no contestó, sin desear que la conversación volviese a aguas más serias. Ella volvió a alzar su libro, y aquella vez, él se dedicó a cronometrar cuántos minutos pasaban antes de que pasara de página. Cuando el resultado fue de cincuenta segundos, dibujó una sonrisa.

—¿Una lectura difícil?

Bella bajó lentamente el libro y lanzó una mirada mortal en su dirección.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Muchas palabras grandes?

Ella simplemente lo miró.

—No has pasado de página desde que empezaste.

Ella dejó escapar un fuerte gruñido y con gran determinación, pasó la página.

—¿Es en inglés o en griego?

—¿Perdón?

—Si está en griego, eso explicaría tu velocidad.

Los labios de ella se abrieron.

—O la falta de ella —dijo él con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Sé leer griego —dijo ella entre dientes apretados.

—Sí, y es un logro encomiable.

Ella bajó la vista a sus manos. Estaban apretando el libro con tanta fuerza, que los nudillos se le estaban poniendo blancos.

—Gracias —dijo forzada.

Pero él no había acabado.

—Poco común para una mujer, ¿no crees?

Aquella vez, ella decidió ignorarlo.

—Alice no puede leer griego —dijo él conversador.

—Alice no tiene un padre que no hace otra cosa que no sea leer en griego —dijo ella sin levantar la vista. Intentó concentrarse en las palabras de la parte superior de la nueva página, pero no tenían mucho sentido, puesto que no había terminado de leer la anterior. Ni siquiera la había comenzado.

Dio golpecitos con un dedo enguantado contra el libro mientras fingía leer. No creía que hubiese manera alguna de volver a la página anterior sin que él lo notase. Tampoco importaba demasiado, pues dudaba que lograse leer nada más mientras él la estuviese mirando con aquella mirada de espesas pestañas suya. Era mortal, decidió. La hacía arder y estremecerse simultáneamente al mismo tiempo, estaba completamente irritada con el hombre.

Estaba totalmente segura de que él no tenía interés en seducirla, pero a pesar de todo, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

—Un talento peculiar, ése.

Bella aspiró los labios y levantó la vista hacia él.

—¿Sí?

—Leer sin mover los ojos.

Ella contó hasta tres antes de responder.

—Algunos de nosotros no tenemos la necesidad de articular las palabras cuando leemos, Edward.

—Touché, Bella. Sabía que aún te quedaba alguna chispa.

Clavó las uñas con fuerza en el asiento acolchado. Uno, dos, tres. Sigue contando. Cuatro, cinco, seis. A aquel paso, iba a tener que llegar hasta cincuenta si quería controlar su carácter.

Edward la observó mover la cabeza ligeramente al son de algún ritmo desconocido y sintió curiosidad.

—¿Qué haces?

Dieciocho, diecinueve…

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué haces?

Veinte.

—Te estás volviendo extremadamente molesto, Edward.

—Soy persistente. —Sonrió burlón—. Creí que tú, de todas las personas, apreciaría ese rasgo. Y ahora, ¿qué estabas haciendo? Tu cabeza se estaba meneando de una forma de lo más curiosa.

—Si quieres saberlo —dijo cortante— estaba contando interiormente para así poder controlar mi temperamento.

Él la miró durante un momento, entonces dijo:

—A uno le da escalofríos tan sólo pensar lo que podrías haberme dicho si hubieses dejado de contar antes.

—Estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

—¡No! —dijo él con fingida incredulidad.

Cogió el libro una vez más, intentando ignorarlo.

—Deja de torturar ese pobre libro, Bella. Los dos sabemos que no lo estás leyendo.

—¿Vas a dejarme en paz? —explotó por fin ella.

—¿Hasta qué número llegaste?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué número? Dijiste que estabas contando para así no ofender mi tierna sensibilidad.

—No lo sé. Veinte. Treinta. No lo sé. Dejé de contar hace más o menos unos cuatro insultos.

—¿Llegaste hasta treinta? Me has mentido, Bella. No creo que hayas perdido tu paciencia conmigo en absoluto.

—Sí, lo he hecho —dijo ella con los dientes apretados.

—No creo.

—¡Aaaargh! —le tiró el libro. Le dio limpiamente en un lado de la cabeza.

—¡Ay!

—No seas niño.

—No seas tirana.

—¡Deja de provocarme!

—No estaba provocándote.

—Oh, por favor, Edward.

—Oh, de acuerdo —dijo petulante, frotándose el lado de la cabeza—. Estaba provocándote. Pero no lo habría hecho si no me hubieses ignorado.

—Perdóname, pero creía que querías que te ignorase.

—¿De dónde diablos sacaste esa idea?

La boca de Bella se abrió de golpe.

—¿Estás loco? Me has evitado como a una plaga durante al menos los últimos quince días. Hasta has evitado a tu madre para evitarme a mí.

—Bueno, no es cierto.

—Díselo a tu madre.

Él parpadeó.

—Bella, yo quería que fuésemos amigos.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. ¿Había palabras más crueles en la lengua inglesa?

—No es posible.

—¿Por qué no?

—No puedes tener ambas cosas. —Continuó Bella, usando cada onza de energía para evitar que le temblase la voz—. No puedes besarme y luego decirme que quieres que seamos amigos. No puedes humillarme como lo hiciste en Worthingtons, y luego declarar que te gusto.

—Tenemos que olvidar lo que pasó —dijo él suavemente—. Debemos dejarlo detrás, si no por el bien de nuestra amistad, entonces por el de nuestra familia.

—¿Tú puedes hacerlo? —Exigió Bella—. ¿De verdad puedes olvidar? Porque yo no.

—Por supuesto que puedo —dijo, un poco demasiado fácilmente.

—Carezco de tu sofisticación, Edward —dijo, y luego añadió gélidamente—. O quizás, no soy tan superficial como tú.

—Yo no soy superficial, Bella. —Le devolvió con rapidez—. Soy sensible. Dios sabe que uno de nosotros tiene que serlo.

Bella deseó tener algo que decir. Deseó tener alguna mordaz respuesta que lo humillara, que lo dejara sin palabras, dejándolo como un montón sucio y gelatinoso de patética podredumbre.

Pero en lugar de eso sólo se tenía a sí misma, y las horribles y furiosas lágrimas que le ardían detrás de los ojos. Y ni siquiera estaba segura de poder fulminarlo adecuadamente con la mirada, así que miró a otro lado, contando los edificios mientras pasaban por la ventana y deseando estar en cualquier otro sitio.

Y con cualquier otra persona.

Y aquello era lo peor, porque en toda su vida, incluso con una mejor amiga que era más guapa, más rica, y que tenía mejores conexiones que ella, Bella nunca había deseado estar con nadie más que con quien estaba.

En toda su vida, Edward había hecho cosas de las que no estaba orgulloso. Había bebido demasiado y vomitado sobre una alfombrilla valiosa. Había apostado dinero que no tenía. E incluso una vez había montado su caballo con demasiada dureza y poco cuidado y había dejado al caballo cojo durante una semana.

Pero nunca se había sentido tan rastrero como mientras miraba el perfil de Bella, dirigido de forma tan decidida hacia la ventana.

Tan decididamente lejos de él.

No habló durante un largo momento. Dejaron atrás Londres, atravesando las afueras donde los edificios se volvieron más escasos y lejanos entre sí, y finalmente alcanzaron el ondulado campo abierto.

Ella no lo miró ni una vez. Lo sabía. La había estado mirando.

Y por eso, por fin, puesto que no podía tolerar otra hora más de silencio, ni podía llegar a plantearse qué era exactamente lo que significaba aquel silencio, habló.

—No pretendía insultarte, Bella —dijo en voz suave—, pero sé cuando algo es una mala idea. Y tener un lío amoroso contigo es una idea extremadamente mala.

Ella no se giró, pero le oyó decir:

—¿Por qué?

La miró, incrédulo.

—¿En qué estás pensando, Bella? ¿No te importa nada tu reputación? Si corren rumores sobre nosotros, estarás arruinada.

—O tendrías que casarte conmigo —dijo con voz baja y socarrona.

—Lo que no tengo intención de hacer. Lo sabes. —Juró en voz baja. Dios santo, aquello estaba saliendo todo mal—. No quiero casarme con nadie. —Explicó—. Y eso también lo sabes.

—Lo que yo sé —le devolvió ella con rapidez, los ojos con destellos de evidente furia— es que… —y entonces se paró, cerrando con fuerza la boca y cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué? —exigió él.

Ella volvió a girarse hacia la ventana.

—No lo entenderías. —Y luego agregó—. Ni me escucharías.

Su tono despectivo fue como si tuviese uñas arañándole bajo la piel.

—Oh, por favor. La petulancia no te pega.

Ella se giró con rapidez.

—¿Y cómo debería actuar? Dime, ¿cómo se supone que me tengo que sentir?

Los labios de él se curvaron.

—¿Agradecida?

—¿Agradecida?

Él se sentó hacia detrás, su cuerpo entero era una prueba viva de insolencia.

—Podría haberte seducido, ¿sabes? Con facilidad. Pero no lo hice.

Ella jadeó y se echó hacia detrás, y cuando habló, su voz fue baja y letal.

—Eres odioso, Edward.

—Sólo estoy diciéndote la verdad. ¿Y sabes por qué no hice más? ¿Por qué no retiré el camisón de tu cuerpo, te acosté y te tomé allí mismo en aquel sofá?

Los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos, y su respiración se volvió audible, y él supo que estaba siendo crudo, grosero, y sí, odioso, pero no podía detenerse, no podía detener su franqueza, porque, maldita fuese, ella tenía que entender. Tenía que comprender quién era él en realidad, y de lo que era y no era capaz de hacer.

Y aquello… aquello. Por ella. Había logrado hacer lo honorable por ella, ¿y no estaba siquiera agradecida?

—Te lo diré —prácticamente siseó—. Me contuve por el respeto que te tengo. Y te diré algo… —se detuvo, perjuró, y ella lo miró interrogante, atrevida, provocadora, como diciendo: ni siquiera sabes lo que quieres decir.

Pero ése era el problema. Lo sabía, y había estado a punto de decir lo mucho que la había deseado. Que si hubiesen estado en cualquier otro lugar que no fuese la casa de sus padres, no estaba seguro de haberse detenido.

No estaba seguro de haber podido detenerse.

Pero ella no necesitaba saber aquello. No lo sabría. No necesitaba aquel poder sobre él.

—Puedes creerlo —musitó, más para sí mismo que para ella—. No quería arruinar tu futuro.

—Mi futuro es cosa mía —contestó enfadada—. Sé lo que hago.

Resopló desdeñoso.

—Tienes veinte años. Te crees que lo sabes todo.

Ella lo miró enfadada.

—Cuando yo tenía veinte, creía que lo sabía todo —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

Los ojos de ella se entristecieron.

—Yo también —dijo suavemente.

Edward intentó ignorar el desagradable nudo de culpa que se retorcía en su estómago. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué se sentía culpable, y de hecho, todo aquello era ridículo. No debería sentirse culpable por no tomar su inocencia, y todo lo que logró pensar en decir fue:

—Algún día me darás las gracias por ello.

Lo miró incrédula.

—Suenas igual que tu madre.

—Te estás poniendo hosca.

—¿Puedes culparme? Me estás tratando como a una niña, cuando sabes muy bien que soy una mujer.

Al nudo de culpabilidad le crecieron tentáculos.

—Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones —dijo desafiante.

—Es obvio que no. —Se inclinó hacia delante, un peligroso centelleo en sus ojos—. O no me habrías dejado bajarte el vestido la semana pasada y besarte los pechos.

Ella se sonrojó con el carmesí profundo de la vergüenza, y su voz tembló con acusación cuando dijo:

—No intentes decir que es culpa mía.

Él cerró los ojos y se pasó ambas manos por el pelo, consciente de que acababa de decir algo muy, muy estúpido.

—Por supuesto que no es culpa tuya, Bella. Por favor, olvida que he dicho eso.

—Igual que quieres que olvide que me besaste. —Su voz estaba desprovista de toda emoción.

—Sí. —La miró y vio una especie de falta de vida en sus ojos, algo que nunca antes había visto en su cara—. Oh, Dios, Bella, no te pongas así.

—No hagas esto, haz aquello. —Gritó—. Olvida esto, no olvides aquello. Aclárate, Edward. No sé qué quieres. Y creo que tú tampoco.

—Soy mayor que tú nueve años —dijo con voz imponente—. No me menosprecies.

—Lo siento mucho, su alteza.

—No hagas eso, Bella.

Y la cara de ella, que había estado tan reservada y gélida, de repente estalló con emoción.

—¡Deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer! ¿Alguna vez se te ha ocurrido que yo quería que me besaras? ¿Qué quería que me desearas? Y me deseas, lo sabes. No soy tan tonta como para que puedas convencerme de lo contrario.

Edward sólo pudo mirarla fijamente, susurrando:

—No sabes lo que dices.

—¡Claro que sí! —Los ojos le centelleaban, y las manos se le curvaron en temblorosos puños, y él tuvo una terrible y horrible premoción de que aquel era el momento. Todo dependía de aquel momento, y supo, sin ni siquiera pensar en lo que ella diría, y en lo que él le contestaría, que no terminaría bien.

—Sé exactamente lo que estoy diciendo —dijo ella—. Te deseo.

El cuerpo de él se tensó, y el corazón le bramó en el pecho. Pero no podía permitir que aquello continuase.

—Bella, sólo crees desearme —dijo con rapidez—. Nunca has besado a nadie antes, y…

—No me trates con condescendencia. —Sus ojos lo miraron directamente, y estaban ardiendo de deseo—. Sé lo que quiero, y te deseo a ti.

Él aspiró de forma irregular. Se merecía ser santificado por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—No. No me deseas. Es un encaprichamiento.

—¡Maldito seas! —explotó—. ¿Estás ciego? ¿Estás sordo, tonto y ciego? ¡No es un encaprichamiento, idiota! ¡Te quiero!

Oh, Dios mío.

—¡Siempre te he querido! Desde que nos conocimos la primera vez hace nueve años. Te he querido todo este tiempo, cada minuto.

—Oh, Dios mío.

—Y no intentes decirme que es un enamoramiento infantil porque no lo es. Puede que lo fuese en algún momento, pero ya no.

Edward no dijo nada. Sólo se quedó allí sentado como un imbécil y la miró.

—Yo sólo… conozco mi corazón, y te quiero, Edward. Y si tienes la más mínima pizca de decencia, dirás algo, porque he dicho todo lo que posiblemente podía decir, y no puedo soportar el silencio y… oh, ¡Por amor de Dios! ¿Vas a parpadear al menos?

Él ni siquiera fue capaz de hacer aquello.

* * *

**Que tal? a que no se lo esperaban verdad? nuestra Bella se armo de valor y para que? para que Edward no pueda ni parpadear pero que podemos esperar si es un hombre vdd? esperoo muchos reviews si noo noo hay capitulo nuevo y se quedaran con la duda y tambien lean "Apostando por un amor" que empiezan los capitulos buenos de la historia tambien les dejo el adelanto de lo que subire el viernes les conviene leerlo nos vemos y ya saben muchos reviews y subo capitulo ^^**

...

Rosalie tuvo la sensación de que el corazón se le iba a desbocar. ¿Jacob sabía lo de la apuesta desde el principio? ¿Lo había sabido todo ese tiempo? Aunque desconocía los detalles de lo que había pasado en realidad. ¿Eso quería decir que lord McCarty había mentido al contar lo sucedido aquella noche? ¿Había logrado dejarla en el papel de una víctima inocente, incluso heroica? ¿Se había humillado él mismo?

—Si lo sabes, deberías confiar en mí ahora —replicó cuando consiguió que le saliera la voz—. No necesito que me eches un sermón, Jacob. Además, eres amigo de lord McCarty. ¿No te fías de él?

...

Todos se apresuraron a contestar afirmativamente a la vez.

—Más pura que la nieve, Macky —aseguró Charlie—. Nunca ha habido la menor duda sobre eso. Al menos no entre estas paredes. Pero en los salones de la alta sociedad será otro cantar. Creo que lady Forester estaba con su hijo anoche y confirmó todo lo que él dijo. Hasta que le dio un soponcio, claro, y tuvieron que llevarla a su carruaje. Me han dicho que fue una escena muy... dramática.

—En fin... —repuso él, echando un vistazo por la sala—. Si Norton se ha agenciado todos los periódicos, no tiene sentido que me quede, ¿verdad? Tendré que entretenerme en otro sitio. Creo que iré de caza.

...

—¡Gracias a Dios que he llegado a tiempo! —Exclamó, clavando la mirada en Rosalie—. Bajo ningún concepto saldrás de esta casa hoy, Kate. Hay una sabandija mentirosa suelta en la ciudad y apenas le he dado su merecido. Habría hecho mucho más, pero ese cabr... pero ese cobarde salió por piernas. Pero te juro que se llevó consigo una nariz rota y una camisa ensangrentada. Sé que son una sarta de mentiras, Kate... Macky es amigo mío y tú eres mi hermana. Pero aun así...

La puerta no volvió a estrellarse contra la pared por la sencilla razón de que Edward no la había cerrado al entrar. Sin embargo, Jacob apareció en el vano con pinta de haberla atravesado sin abrirla de habérsela encontrado en su camino.

—Jacob —dijo Rosalie al tiempo que levantaba una mano temblorosa—, si has venido para decirme que ya me lo advertiste, te prometo que primero gritaré hasta dejarte sordo y después te daré una buena bofetada.


	11. Chapter 11

**Holaaaaa siento subir hasta hoy pero como son vacaciones hay que aprovechar! pero no crean que me olvido de ustedes aqui les traigooo el nuevo cap y me da gustoo los review *-* ya ven como no les cuesta nada asii hasta me da gustoo actualizar aunque me huebiera gustado llegar a los 50 peroo bueno espero al prox que sean minimo 65 espero bueno sin mas les traigo el nuevoo cap que creoo las dejara ansiando mas XD**

**Personajes de Stephanie Meyer, historia adaptada**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10

Dos días más tarde, Edward parecía seguir estando algo aturdido.

Bella no había intentado hablar con él, ni siquiera se le había acercado, pero de vez en cuando lo pillaba mirándola con expresión insondable. Sabía que lo había agitado puesto que él ni siquiera tenía la presencia de ánimo de apartar la mirada cuando sus ojos se encontraban. Sólo se la quedaba mirando fijamente durante un largo momento, entonces parpadeaba y se apartaba.

Bella seguía esperando que en algún momento asintiese.

No obstante, se las habían arreglado para no estar en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo durante la mayor parte del fin de semana. Si Edward salía a cabalgar, Bella exploraba el invernadero. Si Bella daba un paseo por los jardines, Edward jugaba a las cartas.

Realmente civilizados. Muy adultos.

Y, pensaba más de una vez, totalmente desgarrador.

No se veían en las comidas. Lady Chester se enorgullecía de sus habilidades como casamentera, y puesto que era impensable que Edward y Bella se involucraran románticamente, no los sentaba cerca. Siempre estaba rodeado por un grupo de jóvenes y preciosas jovencitas, y Bella la mayoría de las veces se veía relegada a hacer compañía a viudas de la tercera edad. Suponía que Lady Chester no tenía muy buena opinión sobre su habilidad para atrapar un marido deseable. En cambio, Alice estaba siempre sentada con tres extremadamente atractivos y ricos hombres, uno a su derecha, otro a su izquierda, y otro al otro lado de la mesa.

Bella aprendió bastante sobre los remedios caseros para la gota.

Lady Chester, sin embargo, había dejado las parejas al azar para uno de sus planeados eventos, y aquél era su búsqueda anual del tesoro. Los invitados debían buscar en equipos de dos. Y puesto que el objetivo de cada invitado era casarse o embarcarse en un escarceo (dependiendo, por supuesto, del estatus marital de cada uno), cada equipo estaría formado por un hombre y una mujer. Lady Chester había escrito los nombres de sus invitados en trocitos de papel y luego había puesto todas las damas en una bolsa y a los caballeros en otra.

En aquel momento estaba metiendo la mano en una de aquellas bolsas. Bella sintió deseos de vomitar.

—Sir Anthony Waldove y… —Lady Chester introdujo la mano en la otra bolsa—. Lady Cullen.

Bella soltó el aire, sin darse cuenta hasta ese momento de que había estado conteniendo el aliento. Haría cualquier cosa por ser emparejada con Edward, y cualquiera para evitarlo.

—Pobre mamá —le susurró Alice al oído—. Sir Anthony Waldove es bastante lerdo. Será ella la que tenga que hacer todo el trabajo.

Bella se llevó un dedo a los labios.

—Nos puede oír.

—El señor William Fitzhugh y… la señorita Charlotte Gladdish.

—¿Con quién deseas formar pareja? —le preguntó Alice.

Bella se encogió de hombros. Si no era asignada a Edward, realmente no importaba.

—Lord Edward y… —el corazón de Bella dejó de latir— …Lady Alice Masen. ¿No es dulce? Llevamos haciendo esto cinco años, y este es nuestro primero equipo hermano-hermana.

Bella comenzó a respirar otra vez, sin estar segura de si estaba decepcionada o aliviada.

Alice, sin embargo, no tenía dudas de sus sentimientos.

—_¡Quel _desastre_!_ —musitó, en su típicamente chapurreado francés—. Todos esos caballeros, y me toca con mi hermano. ¿Cuándo será la próxima ocasión en que se me permita vagar por ahí sola con un caballero? Es una pena, te lo digo, una pena.

—Podría ser peor —dijo Bella pragmática—. No todos los caballeros que están ahí son, eh, caballeros. Al menos sabes que Edward no intentará violarte.

—Es poco consuelo, te lo aseguro.

—Ali…

—Shhh, acaban de nombrar a Lord Westholme.

—Y en cuanto a las damas… —Lady Chester estaba emocionada—. ¡La señorita Bella Swan!

Alice le dio un codazo.

—¡Qué suerte!

Bella sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Oh, no actúes como una mujerzuela —la reprendió Alice—. ¿No crees que es divino? Daría mi pie izquierdo por estar en tu lugar. Dime, ¿por qué _no_ cambiamos lugares? No hay reglas contra eso. Y después de todo, Edward te gusta.

Sólo que demasiado, pensó Bella con tristeza.

—¿Y bien? ¿Lo harás? ¿A menos que también le hayas echado el ojo a Lord Westholme?

—No —contestó Bella, intentando no sonar consternada—. No, claro que no.

—Entonces hagámoslo —dijo Alice excitada.

Bella no sabía si debía aprovechar la oportunidad o correr a su habitación y esconderse en el armario. De cualquier forma, no tenía ninguna buena excusa para negarse a la petición de Alice. Ali ciertamente querría saber por qué no quería estar a solas con Edward. ¿Y entonces qué diría ella? _¿Es sólo que le dije a tu hermano que lo amaba, y temo que me odie? ¿No puedo estar a solas con Edward porque temo que intente violarme? ¿No puedo estar a solas con él porque me temo que podría intentar violarle?_

El pensamiento la hizo querer reír.

O llorar.

Pero Alice la estaba mirando expectante, en aquella Alicena manera que había perfeccionado a la edad de, oh, tres años, y Bella se dio cuenta de que en realidad no importaba lo que dijese o hiciese, iba a terminar siendo la pareja de Edward.

No es que Alice fuese una mimada, aunque quizás lo era un poco. Era sólo que cualquier intento por parte de Bella para eludir el asunto se encontraría con una pregunta tan precisa y tan persistente que era probable que terminase revelándolo todo.

Punto en el que tendría que huir del país. O al menos, encontrar una cama donde esconderse. Durante una semana.

Así que suspiró. Y asintió. Y pensó en la parte buena y en días mejores, y dedujo que ninguno era visible.

Alice le cogió la mano y le dio un apretón.

—Oh, Bella, ¡gracias!

—Espero que a Edward no le importe —dijo Bella con cautela.

—Oh, no le importará. Probablemente se pondrá de rodillas y dará gracias por no tener que pasar la tarde entera conmigo. Opina que soy una mocosa.

—No es verdad.

—Sí que lo es. A menudo me dice que debería ser más como tú.

Bella se giró sorprendida.

—¿En serio?

—Ajá. —Pero la atención de Alice había regresado a Lady Chester, quien estaba completando la tarea de unir hombres y mujeres. Cuando hubo finalizado, los hombres se levantaron para buscar a sus compañeras.

—¡Bella y yo hemos intercambiado lugares! —exclamó Alice cuando Edward se acercó a su lado—. ¿No te importa, no?

—Claro que no —dijo.

Pero Bella no hubiese apostado siquiera un cuarto de penique a que estaba diciendo la verdad. Después de todo, ¿qué otra cosa podía decir él?

Lord Westholme llegó poco después, y aunque fue lo suficientemente educado como para intentar ocultarlo, parecía encantado con el cambio.

Edward no dijo nada.

Alice le lanzó a Bella un perplejo ceño, el cual Bella ignoró.

—¡Aquí está vuestra primera pista! —gritó Lady Chester—. ¿Podrían los caballeros, por favor, acercarse a coger sus sobres?

Edward y Lord Westholme caminaron hasta el centro de la habitación y regresaron unos segundos después con unos crujientes sobres blancos.

—Abramos el nuestro fuera —le dijo Alice a Lord Westholme, lanzando una breve y pícara sonrisa a Edward y Bella—. No me gustaría que nadie nos espiase mientras discutimos nuestra estrategia.

Aparentemente, el resto de competidores tuvieron la misma idea, porque un momento después, Edward y Bella se encontraron en total soledad.

Él respiró hondo y plantó las manos en sus caderas.

—Yo no pedí el cambio —dijo Bella con rapidez—. Alice quería que lo hiciera.

Él alzó una ceja.

—¡No fui yo! —protestó—. Ali está interesada en Lord Westholme, y cree que piensas que es una mocosa.

—_Es_ una mocosa.

En aquel instante Bella no se sintió particularmente inclinada a disentir, pero aún así dijo:

—Difícilmente podía saber lo que hacía cuando nos emparejó.

—Podrías haberte negado al cambio —dijo él sin rodeos.

—¿Oh? ¿Sobre qué base? —exigió Bella irritada. Él no tenía por qué estar _tan_ disgustado porque hubiesen acabado como compañeros—. ¿Cómo sugieres que le explique que no podemos pasar la tarde juntos?

Edward no contestó porque no tenía respuesta, supuso. Simplemente dio media vuelta sobre los talones y salió con paso airado de la habitación.

Bella lo observó un momento, y entonces, cuando se hizo aparente que no tenía intenciones de esperarla, dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo y se apresuró tras él.

—Edward, ¡no corras tanto!

Él se paró en seco, los exagerados movimientos de su cuerpo mostraban claramente su impaciencia hacia ella.

Cuando Bella llegó a su lado, la cara de él sostenía una aburrida y molesta expresión.

—¿Sí? —dijo alargando la palabra.

Bella hizo lo que pudo para controlarse.

—¿Podemos al menos ser civilizados el uno con el otro?

—No estoy enfadado contigo, Bella.

—Bueno, ciertamente lo finges muy bien.

—Estoy frustrado —dijo, de una forma que ella estaba totalmente segura de que iba destinada a conmocionarla. Y luego se quejó—. De muchas formas que podrías imaginar.

Bella podía imaginar, lo hacía a menudo, y se sonrojó.

—Abre el sobre, ¿vale? —musitó.

Él se lo tendió, y ella lo rasgó para abrirlo.

—Encontrad vuestra siguiente pista bajo un sol en miniatura —leyó.

Ella le lanzó una mirada. Ni siquiera la estaba mirando. No es que _no _estuviese mirándola a ella en particular, era sólo que estaba mirando al vacío, pareciendo como si más bien estuviese en otra parte.

—El invernadero de naranjas —declaró ella, casi en el punto en el que no le importaba si él iba a participar o no—. Siempre he pensado en las naranjas como diminutas piezas de sol.

Él asintió bruscamente y le hizo un gesto con el brazo para que ella fuese delante. Pero había algo bastante descortés y condescendiente en sus movimientos, Bella sintió una abrumadora urgencia de apretar los dientes y gruñir mientras se adelantaba con paso airado.

Sin decir una palabra, salió de la casa hacia el invernadero. Realmente él no podía esperar que acabaran de una vez con aquella maldita búsqueda del tesoro, ¿verdad? Bueno, ella estaría feliz de complacerlo. Era lo suficientemente inteligente; aquellas pistas no deberían ser demasiado difíciles de descifrar. Podrían estar de vuelta en sus respectivas habitaciones en una hora.

En efecto, encontraron una pila de sobres bajo un naranjo. Sin una palabra, Edward se inclinó para coger uno y se lo tendió.

Con igual silencio, Bella rasgó el sobre. Leyó la pista y luego se la pasó a Edward.

_**"LOS ROMANOS PODRÁN AYUDARTE A ENCONTRAR LA SIGUIENTE PISTA."**_

Si estaba irritado por su silencioso comportamiento, no lo demostró. Sólo dobló el trozo de papel y la miró con expresión de aburrida expectación.

—Está bajo un arco —dijo ella en tono práctico—. Los romanos fueron los primeros en usarlos como arquitectura. Hay varios en el jardín.

Así fue. Diez minutos después, recogieron otro sobre.

—¿Sabes cuántas pistas tenemos que conseguir antes de finalizar? —preguntó Edward.

Era la primera frase desde que habían comenzando, y concernía a cuándo se libraría de ella. Bella apretó los dientes ante el insulto, negó con la cabeza, y abrió el sobre. Tenía que permanecer serena. Si le dejaba hacer siquiera una grieta en su fachada, se rompería completamente en pedazos. Dominando sus rasgos para permanecer impasibles, sacó el trozo de papel y leyó:

—Necesitaréis cazar para la próxima prueba.

—Algo relacionado con la caza, supongo —dijo Edward.

Ella alzó las cejas.

—¿Has decidido participar?

—No seas mezquina, Bella.

Ella dejó salir el aire, irritada y decidió ignorarlo.

—Hay un pequeño pabellón de caza al este. Nos llevará al menos quince minutos caminar hasta allí.

—¿Y cómo descubriste dicho pabellón?

—He estado caminando un poco.

—Siempre que estoy dentro de la casa, supongo.

Bella no vio razón para negar aquella declaración. Edward entrecerró los ojos hacia el horizonte.

—¿Crees que Lady Chester nos enviaría tan lejos de la casa principal?

—Hasta ahora no me he equivocado —replicó Bella.

—Es cierto —dijo con un aburrido encogimiento de hombros—. Vamos.

Se habían abierto paso penosamente entre los árboles durante diez minutos cuando Edward lanzó una dudosa mirada al oscurecido cielo.

—Parece que va a llover —dijo lacónicamente.

Bella levantó la mirada. Estaba en lo cierto.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

—¿Justo ahora?

—No, la próxima semana. Por supuesto que ahora, imbécil.

—¿Imbécil? —sonrió, sus blancos dientes casi la cegaron—. Me hieres.

Bella entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué de repente estás siendo tan agradable conmigo?

—¿Lo estaba? —murmuró, y ella se sintió mortificada—. Oh, Bella, quizás me guste ser agradable contigo —continuó, con un condescendiente suspiro.

—Quizás no.

—Quizás sí —dijo intencionadamente—. Y quizás a veces, tú simplemente lo haces difícil.

—_Quizás _—dijo con igual arrogancia—, va a llover, y deberíamos movernos.

Un trueno ahogó su última palabra.

—Quizás tengas razón —contestó Edward, haciendo una mueca al cielo—. ¿Estamos más cerca del pabellón o de la casa?

—Del pabellón.

—Entonces démonos prisa. No me gustaría quedar atrapados en una tormenta eléctrica en mitad del bosque.

Bella no pudo disentir, a pesar de su preocupación por la propiedad, así que comenzó a caminar más rápido hacia el pabellón de caza. Pero apenas habían avanzado diez yardas cuando cayeron las primeras gotas de lluvia. Otras diez yardas y era un aguacero torrencial.

Edward la agarró de la mano y comenzó a correr, arrastrándola por el camino. Bella iba tropezando tras él, preguntándose si servía de algo, puesto que ya estaban calados hasta los huesos.

Unos pocos minutos después se encontraron frente al pabellón de caza de dos habitaciones. Edward agarró el pomo y lo giró, pero la puerta no se movió.

—¡Maldita sea! —musitó.

—¿Está cerrada? —preguntó Bella entre el castañeo de sus dientes.

Él asintió bruscamente con la cabeza.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Le respondió estrellando el hombro contra la puerta.

Bella se mordió el labio. Eso tenía que doler. Probó una ventana. Cerrada.

Edward volvió a empujar la puerta.

Bella se deslizó por el costado de la casa e intentó otra ventana. Con un pequeño esfuerzo, se deslizó hacia arriba. Al mismo tiempo, oyó a Edward caer al otro lado de la puerta. Por un momento Bella consideró gatear a través de la ventana de todas maneras, pero más tarde decidió hacer lo magnánimo y la bajó. Había pasado por un montón de problemas para derribar la puerta. Lo menos que ella podía hacer era dejarle creer que era su caballero de la brillante armadura.

—¡Bella!

Ella volvió corriendo al frente.

—Estoy justo aquí. —Se apresuró al interior de la casa y cerró la puerta tras ella.

—¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo ahí fuera?

—Siendo una persona mucho más amable de lo que podrías imaginar —musitó, deseando en ese momento haber cruzado la ventana.

—¿Eh?

—Sólo echaba un vistazo —dijo—. ¿Has dañado la puerta?

—No mucho. Aunque el cerrojo de seguridad está roto.

Ella hizo una mueca de dolor.

—¿Te has hecho daño en el hombro?

—Está bien. —Se quitó el empapado abrigo y lo colgó en un gancho que había en la pared—. Quítate tus… —con un gesto señaló su ligera pelliza—… como sea que llames a eso.

Bella se colocó los brazos alrededor y negó con la cabeza.

Él le dirigió una mirada impaciente.

—Es un poco tarde para modestias de señorita.

—Podría entrar alguien en cualquier momento.

—Lo dudo —dijo—. Imagino que todos están a salvo y calientes en el estudio de Lord Chester, observando las cabezas que tiene colocadas en la pared.

Bella intentó ignorar el nudo que se le acababa de formar en la garganta. Había olvidado que Lord Chester era un ávido cazador. Inspeccionó rápidamente la habitación. Edward estaba en lo cierto. No había ningún sobre a la vista. No era probable que nadie tropezara con ellos en breve, y por lo que se veía fuera, la lluvia no tenía intenciones de amainar.

—Por favor, dime que no eres una de esas damas que eligen la modestia por encima de la salud.

—No, claro que no. —Bella se quitó la pelliza y la colgó en el gancho próximo al de él—. ¿Sabes cómo encender un fuego? —preguntó.

—Siempre que tengamos madera seca.

—Oh, pero debe haber alguna por aquí. Después de todo, es un pabellón de caza —levantó la vista hacia Edward con ojos esperanzados—. ¿No le gusta a la mayoría de los hombres estar calientes mientras cazan?

—_Después_ de que cazan —la corrigió ausentemente mientras buscaba madera—. Y la mayoría de los hombres, Lord Chester incluido, supongo que son lo suficientemente perezosos para preferir el corto viaje de vuelta a la casa principal que esforzarse en encender un fuego aquí.

—Oh —Bella permaneció quieta por un momento, observando como él se movía por la habitación. Entonces dijo—. Voy a ir a la otra habitación a ver si hay algo de ropa seca que podamos usar.

—Buena idea. —Edward observó su espalda mientras ella desaparecía de su vista. La lluvia le había pegado la camisa al cuerpo, y pudo ver los cálidos y rosados tonos de su piel a través del húmedo material. Sus partes bajas, los cuáles habían estado increíblemente heladas debido a la lluvia, se pusieron calientes y duras con remarcable velocidad. Maldijo y luego se dio en el pie cuando levantaba la tapa de un arcón de madera para buscar madera.

Dios misericordioso, ¿qué había hecho para merecer aquello? Si le hubiesen entregado una pluma y papel y le ordenaran componer la tortura perfecta, nunca hubiese imaginado aquello. Y eso que tenía una activa imaginación.

—¡Encontré madera aquí!

Edward siguió la voz de Bella hasta la siguiente habitación.

—Está justo aquí —señaló una pila de leños cerca de una chimenea—. Creo que Lord Chester prefiere usar esta chimenea cuando está aquí.

Edward miró la larga cama con su suave edredón y sus mullidas almohadas. Tenía una verdaderamente buena idea de por qué Lord Chester prefería aquella habitación, y no incluía a la corpulenta Lady Chester. Inmediatamente puso un leño en la chimenea.

—¿No crees que deberíamos usar la de la otra habitación? —preguntó Bella. También ella había visto la larga cama.

—Es obvio que esta parece más usada. Es peligroso usar una chimenea sucia. Podría estar atascada.

Bella asintió lentamente, y él pudo ver que estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas no parecer incómoda. Continuó buscando ropa seca mientras Edward atendía el fuego, pero todo lo que encontró fueron unas viejas mantas con áspera apariencia. Edward la miró mientras se colocaba una sobre los hombros.

—¿Cachemir? —dijo él alargando la palabra.

Los ojos de Bella de abrieron como platos. Él se dio cuenta de que ella no había sido consciente de que la estaba mirando. Sonrió, o en realidad, fue más bien enseñar los dientes. Quizás se sentía incómoda, pero maldita fuese, él también. ¿Creía que era fácil para él? Había dicho que lo amaba, por amor de dios. ¿Por qué _demonios_ había ido y hecho tal cosa? ¿Es que no sabía nada de los hombres? ¿Era posible que no entendiese que esa era la única cosa garantizada para aterrorizarlo?

Él no quería que le confiase su corazón. No quería esa responsabilidad. Había estado casado. Tenía su propio corazón estrujado, pateado y tirado en un quemado montón de basura. La última cosa que quería era custodiar el de otra persona, especialmente el de Bella.

—Usa el edredón de la cama —le dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. Tenía que ser más cómodo que lo que había encontrado.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero arrugarlo. No quiero que nadie sepa que estuvimos aquí.

—Mmm, sí —dijo él con crueldad—. Entonces tendría que casarme contigo, ¿no es así?

Pareció tan afligida que él musitó una disculpa. Buen dios, se estaba volviendo en alguien que particularmente no le gustaba. No quería herirla. Sólo quería…

Demonios, no sabía lo que quería. Ni siquiera podía pensar en el futuro más allá de diez minutos, justo en ese momento, no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuese mantener las manos quietas.

Se mantuvo ocupado con el fuego, dejando salir un gruñido satisfecho cuando una diminuta llama amarilla por fin se curvó sobre un leño.

—Tranquila —murmuró, colocando con cuidado una pequeña rama cerca de la llama—. Ahí vamos, ahí vamos… y… ¡sí!

—¿Edward?

—He encendido el fuego —masculló, sintiéndose un poco tonto por su emoción. Se enderezó y se giró. Ella aún estaba sujetando la raída manta alrededor de sus hombros.

—Te hará poco bien una vez que se empape gracias a tu camisa —comentó él.

—No tengo mucho donde elegir, ¿no?

—Eso depende de ti, supongo. En cuanto a mí, voy a secarme. —Sus dedos fueron hacia los botones de su camisa.

—Quizás debería irme a la otra habitación —susurró ella.

Edward notó que no se había movido ni un centímetro. Se encogió de hombros, y luego se quitó la camisa por entero.

—Debería irme —susurró de nuevo.

—Entonces vete —dijo él. Pero sus labios se curvaron.

Ella abrió la boca como si fuese a decir algo, pero la cerró.

—Yo… —se interrumpió, una mirada de horror cruzó sus facciones.

—¿Tú qué?

—Debo irme. —Y esta vez lo hizo, dejó la habitación con prontitud.

Edward sacudió la cabeza cuando se fue. Mujeres. ¿Alguien las entendía? Primero decía que lo amaba. Luego decía que quería seducirlo. Y más tarde lo evitaba durante dos días. Ahora parecía aterrada.

Volvió a menear la cabeza, esta vez más rápido, su pelo roció agua por la habitación. Envolviéndose una de las mantas alrededor de los hombros, se paró frente al fuego y se secó. Sin embargo, sentía las piernas condenadamente incómodas. Miró de soslayo la puerta. Bella la había cerrado de golpe tras ella cuando se fue, y dado su presente estado de virginal vergüenza, dudaba que entrase sin tocar.

Se quitó los pantalones con rapidez. El fuego comenzó a calentarlo inmediatamente. Volvió a echar un vistazo a la puerta. Sólo por si acaso, bajó la manta y se la enrolló alrededor de la cintura. De hecho, se parecía bastante a un kilt.

Volvió a pensar de nuevo en la expresión de su cara justo antes de que saliese corriendo de la habitación. Vergüenza virginal y algo más. ¿Era fascinación? ¿Deseo?

¿Y qué había estado a punto de decir? No había sido "debería irme", que fue lo que _en realidad_ dijo.

Si se le hubiese acercando, le hubiese cogido la cara entre sus manos y susurrado, "Dime", ¿qué habría dicho ella?

**3 DE JULIO DE 1819.**

_Casi se lo vuelvo a decir. Y creo que lo supo. Creo que él sabía lo que iba a decirle._

* * *

**Ñaca ñañaaaaaaa waaaa estan emocionadas? yo siii que creen que pase en el siguienteee capitulo? dejen sus opiniones lean tambien "Apostando por un amor" enserio les gustara esta muy buena y esta en los capitulos buenos les dejo preview de lo que subire el viernes ii como aqui subo los preview de esa historia obvio en esa subio los preview de esta les convienee leerlaa ;)**_  
_

...

—Donde hay humo, hay fuego por pequeño que sea, McCarty —lo interrumpió el señor Wrayburn—. Supongo que la apuesta existió, ¿cierta? La apuesta referente a la hermana del joven Cullen. La apuesta más obscena y asquerosa que jamás se ha recogido en un libro de apuestas. Y supongo que intentaste ganarla por todos los medios, ¿no? —Le lanzó una mirada furibunda mientras aguardaba su respuesta.

—Me temo que sí—admitió—. Pero ella me rechazó y me echó tal rapapolvo que todavía me arden las orejas. La señorita Masen no hizo nada merecedor de reproche.

—Espero que también te diera una buena patada en el culo —añadió el anciano—o en otro sitio donde duele más. Dame una buena razón por la que deba dejar a mi pupila a tu cargo.

...

Rosalie se puso en pie despacio y se alisó las faldas.

—¿Para qué quiere venir a verme? —preguntó—. ¿Para disculparse? Sus disculpas llegan con tres años de retraso. De todas formas, quien debe pedir perdón es sir Clarence, pero como se te ocurra permitirle que se acerque a menos de dos kilómetros de mí, te jur...

Ni siquiera pudo completar la frase porque ignoraba lo que sería capaz de hacer, aunque tenía muy claro que sería algo violento y muy poco adecuado para una dama. Y eso que ella también era pacifista...

—Va a pedirte matrimonio, Rose —contestó Edward.

—¿¡Cómo!?

...

—Rose... —dijo Esme mientras se retorcía las manos en el regazo—. ¡Ay, Rose, te he fallado! Si me hubiera quedado contigo en Londres hace tres años, no habría sucedido lo ocurrido, y habríamos evitado la actual situación.

Rosalie se acercó a su hermana, la aferró por los hombros un momento y después la abrazó con fuerza.

—Esme, has sido la mejor de las hermanas —le aseguró—. La mejor que podía tener. No voy a permitir que te culpes por lo que ha pasado, y soy capaz de casarme con lord McCarty con tal de que no lo hagas.

No pensaba llegar a esos extremos, claro estaba.

¡Qué ocurrencia la de Esme al cargar con la culpa, como siempre hacía cuando alguno de ellos se metía en problemas!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola chicas les traigo un nuevo capitulo dos dias tarde lo se pero realmentee pensabaa castigarlas por los pocos reviews pero como me gusta cumplir con los dias nada mas las deje esperando 2, aunque deberia de imprementar un numero de reviews para actualizar por que casi nadie comenta que tristee u.u y eso que estamos empezando con lo mejor de la historia pero bueno espero les guste**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 11

Edward estaba tan ocupado pensando en cuánto le gustaría tocar a Bella —en cualquiera y por todas partes— que olvidó por completo que debía estar congelándose el trasero en la otra habitación. Sólo cuando se dio cuenta de que por fin estaba calentito se le ocurrió que ella no lo estaba. Maldiciéndose una y otra vez y diez veces más por ser un idiota, se levantó y caminó a zancadas hacia la puerta que ella había cerrado entre ambos. La abrió de un tirón y profirió otra sarta de maldiciones cuando la vio acurrucada en el suelo, temblando violentamente.

—Pequeña tonta —dijo—. ¿Intentas matarte?

Ella levantó la vista, sus ojos se ensancharon al verlo. Edward recordó de pronto que estaba apenas vestido.

—Mierda —murmuró para sí mismo, entonces sacudió la cabeza con exasperación y tiró de ella hasta ponerla de pie.

Bella salió de su aturdimiento y comenzó a luchar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Devolviéndote algo de sentido común.

—Estoy perfectamente bien —dijo, aunque sus estremecimientos eran la prueba de que mentía.

—Y un cuerno. Me estoy congelando sólo por hablar contigo. Ven junto al fuego.

Ella miró con anhelo las anaranjadas llamas que chisporroteaban en la habitación contigua.

—Sólo si te quedas aquí.

—Bien —dijo él. Cualquier cosa para que entrase en calor. Con un empujón poco amable, la dirigió en la dirección adecuada.

Bella se detuvo cerca del fuego y extendió las manos hacia delante. Un bajo gemido de felicidad se escapó de sus labios, viajando al otro lado de la habitación y golpeándole directamente en el estómago.

Dio un paso hacia delante, fascinado por la pálida y casi translúcida piel del dorso de su cuello.

Bella volvió a suspirar, entonces se giró para calentarse la espalda. Se alejó unos centímetros de un salto, sobresaltada al verlo tan cerca.

—Dijiste que te irías —le acusó.

—Mentí. —Edward se encogió de hombros—. No tengo la menor pizca de fe en que te secarás apropiadamente.

—No soy una niña.

Él lanzó un vistazo a sus pechos. Su vestido era blanco, y pegado a su piel como estaba, podía distinguir el oscuro color rosáceo de sus pezones.

—Es obvio que no lo eres.

Los brazos de ella volaron a su pecho.

—Gírate si no quieres que te mire.

Ella lo hizo, pero no antes de quedarse con la boca abierta ante su audacia.

Edward observó su espalda durante un largo rato. Era casi tan adorable como lo había sido su parte delantera. La piel del cuello era de alguna forma hermosa, y unos pocos rizos de su pelo se le habían escapado del peinado y se curvaban debido a la humedad. Olía como rosas humedecidas, y le costó todas sus fuerzas no alargar la mano y deslizarla a lo largo de su brazo.

No, no por su brazo, por sus caderas. O quizás por la pierna. O puede que…

Él respiró de forma entrecortada.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Ella no se giró, aunque su voz sonaba nerviosa.

—Nada en absoluto. ¿Estás entrando en calor?

—Oh, sí —pero incluso mientras decía aquello, se estremeció.

Antes de que Edward se diese a sí mismo la oportunidad de pensar en ello, alargó la mano y le desabrochó la falda.

De la boca de ella emergió un estrangulado grito.

—Nunca te calentarás con esta cosa pegada a ti como un carámbano. —Comenzó a tirar de la tela hacia abajo.

—No creo que… Sé que… Esto realmente…

—¿Sí?

—Es una mala idea.

—Probablemente. —La falda cayó al suelo en un montón empapado, dejando a Bella vestida únicamente con su delgada blusa, la cual se le pegaba como una segunda piel.

—Oh, Dios mío. —Intentó cubrirse, pero obviamente no sabía por donde comenzar. Cruzó los brazos, luego bajó una mano para tapar el lugar donde se unían sus piernas. Entonces debió darse cuenta de que no estaba ni siquiera de cara a él, así que alargó las manos a los lados y las colocó sobre su trasero.

Edward casi esperó a que se lo apretase.

—¿Podrías, por favor, simplemente irte? —dijo en un mortificado susurro.

Quería hacerlo. Querido Dios, sabía que debía obedecer su petición. Pero sus piernas se negaban firmemente a moverse, y no podía apartar los ojos de la visión de su exquisitamente redondo trasero cubierto por sus esbeltas manos.

Unas manos que temblaban de frío.

Maldijo otra vez, recordando el por qué en un inicio le había arrancado la falda.

—Acércate más al fuego —ordenó.

—¡Más cerca y me meteré dentro! —Le espetó ella—. Tan sólo vete.

Él retrocedió un paso. Le gustaba más cuando expulsaba fuego.

—¡Fuera!

Caminó hasta la puerta y la cerró. Bella se quedó totalmente quieta durante un momento, entonces por fin dejó caer la manta que tenía alrededor de los hombros mientras se arrodillaba ante el fuego.

El corazón de Edward le latió con fuerza en el pecho, tan alto, de hecho, que se sorprendió de que no hubiese delatado su presencia.

Bella suspiró y se tumbó.

Edward se puso incluso más duro, una proeza que no creía posible.

Ella apartó las pesadas trenzas del cuello y movió la cabeza alrededor lánguidamente.

Edward gimió.

El corazón de Bella dio un vuelco.

—¡Bribón! —Escupió, olvidando cubrirse.

—¿Bribón? —Tuvo que alzar una ceja ante la anticuada palabra.

—Bribón, calavera, demonio, como quieras llamarlo.

—Culpable, me temo.

—Si fueras un caballero, te irías.

—Pero tú me amas —dijo, sin estar seguro de por qué se lo recordaba.

—Eres horrible por sacar ese tema a colación —susurró ella.

—¿Por qué?

Bella lo miró con dureza, asombrada de que lo hubiese preguntado.

—¿Por qué te amo? No lo sé. Ciertamente no lo mereces.

—No —coincidió él.

—De todas maneras, no tiene importancia. No creo que te siga amando —dijo con rapidez. Cualquier cosa para preservar su magullado orgullo—. Tenías razón. Fue un encaprichamiento de colegiala.

—No, no lo fue. Y no dejas de estar enamorada de alguien con tanta rapidez.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos. ¿Qué estaba diciendo Edward? ¿Quería su amor?

—Edward, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—A ti. —Las palabras fueron apenas un susurro, como si a duras penas tuviera el valor suficiente para decirlas.

—No, no es verdad —dijo, más por nervios que por otra cosa—. Tú lo dijiste.

Él dio un paso adelante. Iría al infierno por aquello, pero primero iría al cielo.

—Te quiero a ti —dijo. Y era verdad. La deseaba con más fuerza, con más ardor e intensidad de la que siquiera podía comprender. Aquello iba más allá del deseo.

Más allá de la necesidad.

Era inexplicable, y seguramente era irracional, pero estaba allí, y no podía ser negado.

Lentamente, cerró la distancia entre ambos. Bella se quedó paralizada junto al fuego, sus labios se entreabrieron, su respiración se volvía superficial.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —susurró.

—Debería ser obvio en este momento. —Y en un único y fluido movimiento, se inclinó hacia delante y la levantó.

Bella no se movió, no luchó contra él. La calidez del cuerpo de Edward era embriagadora. La llenó, derritiéndole los huesos, haciéndola sentir deliciosamente lasciva.

—Oh, Edward —suspiró.

—Oh, sí. —Los labios de él dibujaron una línea por su mandíbula mientras la dejaba con suavidad y reverencia sobre la cama.

En el último momento, antes de cubrir su cuerpo con el de él, Bella sólo pudo mirarlo, pensando que lo había amado desde siempre, que cada uno de sus sueños, cada pensamiento al despertar, habían conducido a aquel momento. Él aún no había pronunciado las palabras que harían que su corazón echara a volar, pero ahora aquello no parecía importar. Los ojos de él resplandecían brillantes, con tanta intensidad que Bella pensó que debía quererla al menos un poco. Y aquello pareció ser suficiente.

Suficiente para hacer aquello posible.

Suficiente para hacerlo correcto.

Suficiente para que fuese perfecto.

Bella se hundió en el colchón cuando el peso de él se asentó sobre ella. Alzó la mano para tocar su espeso cabello.

—Es tan suave —murmuró—. Qué desperdicio.

Edward levantó la cabeza y bajó la vista hacia ella con asombro.

—¿Desperdicio?

—En un hombre —dijo con una sonrisa tímida—. Como las pestañas largas. Las mujeres matarían por eso.

—Lo harían, ¿verdad? —Él le sonrió—. ¿Y cómo calificarías a mis pestañas?

—Muy, muy alto.

—¿Y tú matarías por unas pestañas largas?

—Mataría por las tuyas.

—¿En serio? ¿No crees que son un poco claras para tu oscuro cabello?

Ella lo palmeó en broma.

—Las quiero pestañeando contra mi cara, no pegadas a mis párpados, tonto.

—¿Acabas de llamarme tonto?

Ella le sonrió abiertamente.

—Sí.

—¿Crees que esto es ser tonto? —Movió su mano hacia arriba por su desnuda pierna.

Ella negó con la cabeza, el aliento abandonó su cuerpo en segundos.

—¿Y esto? —Su mano se cerró sobre su pecho.

Ella gimió incoherentemente.

—¿Lo es?

—No —logró decir ella.

—¿Cómo se siente?

—Bien.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Maravilloso.

—¿Y?

Bella respiró de forma irregular, intentando no concentrarse en el dedo índice de él, el cuál trazaba perezosos círculos a través de la fina seda que cubría su arrugado pezón. Y dijo la única palabra que parecía describirlo.

—Chispeante.

Él sonrió con sorpresa.

—¿Chispeante?

Lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir. El calor de él la tocaba por todas partes, y era tan sólido, tan duro y tan masculino… Bella se sentía como si estuviese deslizándose por el borde de un precipicio. Estaba cayendo, cayendo, pero no quería ser salvada. Sólo quería llevarse a él con ella.

Le estaba mordisqueando la oreja, luego su boca estaba en el hueco de su hombro, los dientes tiraban del fino tirante de su camisa.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó él con voz ronca.

—Ardiendo. —Era la única palabra que parecía describir cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

—Mmmm, bien. Así es como me gustas. —Su mano se coló bajo la sedosa tela y acunó su pecho desnudo.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Edward! —Arqueó la espalda bajo él, dándole sin querer un mejor acceso.

—¿Dios o yo? —dijo él burlón.

La respiración de Bella salía en cortos jadeos.

—No… lo… sé.

Edward deslizó su otra mano bajo el dobladillo de su blusa y la empujó hacia arriba hasta que sintió la suave curva de su cadera.

—Vistas las circunstancias —murmuró contra su cuello—, creo que soy yo.

Ella sonrió débilmente.

—Por favor, nada de religión. —No necesitaba que le recordaran que sus acciones iban contra cualquier principio que le hubiesen enseñado en la iglesia, el colegio, en casa, y en cualquier otro sitio.

—Con una condición.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, interrogante.

—Tienes que quitarte esta condenada cosa.

—No puedo. —Se ahogó con las palabras.

—Es adorable y suave, y te compraré cientos de ellas, pero si no te libras ahora mismo de esto, lo haré jirones. —Como para demostrar su urgencia, apretó su cadera más cerca de ella, recordándole la intensidad de su excitación.

—Simplemente no puedo. No sé por qué. —Tragó saliva—. Pero tú puedes.

Una de las esquinas de la boca de Edward se alzó en una astuta sonrisa.

—No era la respuesta que esperaba, pero ciertamente es una respuesta que apruebo. —Se arrodilló sobre ella y empujó la camisa más y más arriba hasta que dejó atrás los pechos y la deslizó por la cabeza.

Bella sintió el aire frío soplar sobre la piel desnuda pero, por extraño que pareciese, ya no sentía la necesidad de cubrirse. Parecía perfectamente normal que aquel hombre pudiese ver y tocar cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Los ojos de él barrieron posesivos su encendida piel, y se sintió excitada ante la fiereza de su expresión. Quería pertenecerle de todas las maneras en que una mujer podía pertenecerle a un hombre. Quería perderse en su ardor y fuerza.

Y quería que se entregase a ella con igual totalidad.

Levantó la mano y la colocó contra su pecho, dejando que las yemas de sus dedos rozaran el plano pezón marrón. Él se estremeció en respuesta.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —susurró ansiosa.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Otra vez —dijo en tono áspero.

Imitando su caricia previa, cogió la punta del pezón entre el pulgar y el índice. Se endureció bajo su caricia, haciéndola sonreír de placer. Como si fuese una niña descubriendo un juguete nuevo, alargó la mano hacia un lado para jugar con el otro. Edward, dándose cuenta de lo rápidamente que estaba perdiendo el control bajo los curiosos dedos de ella, puso su mano sobre las de ella, manteniéndolas inmóvil. La miró durante un minuto entero, con sus ojos azules fieros. Su mirada era tan intensa que Bella tuvo que luchar contra la urgencia de apartar la mirada. Pero se obligó a mantener su mirada al nivel de la de él. Quería que supiese que no estaba asustada, que no sentía vergüenza, y más importante aún, que lo decía en serio cuando decía que lo amaba.

—Tócame —susurró.

Pero él parecía congelado en su lugar, su mano aún sosteniendo las suyas contra el pecho. Parecía raro, dividido, casi… asustado.

—No quiero hacerte daño —dijo ronco.

Y ella no sabía cómo terminó asegurándole que todo estaría bien, pero murmuró.

—No lo harás.

—Yo…

—Por favor —rogó. Lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba ahora.

Su apasionado ruego se abrió pasó por las reservas de Edward, y con un gruñido la empujó hacia arriba contra él para besarla con dureza antes de volver a bajarla hasta la cama. Esta vez bajó junto con ella, la dura longitud de su cuerpo presionaba sus pechos. Las manos de él estaban por todas partes, estaba gimiendo su nombre, y cada caricia y cada sonido parecían atizar la llama en su interior.

Necesitaba sentirlo. Cada centímetro.

Tiró de su improvisado kilt, deseando deshacerse de la última barrera entre ellos. Sintió la fricción mientras se deslizaba, y entonces no hubo nada más allí… excepto Edward.

Jadeó ante la excitación de él.

—Oh, Dios mío.

Y aquello lo hizo reír.

—No, sólo yo. —Enterró la cara en el hueco de su cuello—. Ya te lo dije.

—Pero eres tan…

—¿Grande? —Sonrió contra ella—. Es tu culpa, cielo.

—Oh, no. —Se retorció bajo él—. No puedo haber hecho eso.

Él se presionó más firmemente contra ella.

—Shhh.

—Pero quiero…

—Lo harás. —La silenció con un ardiente beso, no del todo seguro de lo que acababa de prometerle. Una vez que la tuvo gimiendo otra vez, apartó su boca de la de ella y forjó un ardiente sendero hasta su ombligo. Su lengua trazó un círculo a su alrededor y se introdujo escandalosamente dentro. Las manos estaban en sus muslos, abriéndolos con facilidad, extendiéndolas para su invasión.

Quería besarla. Devorarla, pero no creyó que estuviese lista para una intimidad así, y en lugar de eso, empujó una de sus manos…

Y deslizó un dedo en su interior.

—¡Edward! —gritó, y él no pudo evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Movió con ligereza el pulgar sobre los suaves y rosáceos pliegues, revelándose en la forma en que ella se retorcía bajo él. Tuvo que mantenerle quietas las caderas con la mano libre para evitar que se cayese de la cama.

—Ábrete para mí —gimió, arrastrando su boca de vuelta a la de ella.

La oyó soltar un pequeño grito de placer, y sus piernas parecieron casi derretirse, deslizándose aún más lejos hasta que la punta de su erección presionó contra ella, probando su suavidad. Edward movió los labios hasta su oreja y susurró.

—Ahora voy a hacerte el amor.

Ella asintió, sin aliento.

—Voy a hacerte mía.

—Oh, sí, por favor.

Se movió lentamente hacia delante, paciente contra su apretada inocencia. Lo estaba matando, pero iba a refrenarse. Quería más que nada en el mundo hundirse en ella con fuertes y furiosos embates, pero aquello tendría que esperar para otro momento. No en su primera vez.

—¿Edward? —susurró, y él se dio cuenta de que había permanecido quieto algunos segundos. Apretando los dientes, se retiró lentamente hasta que únicamente su punta quedó dentro de ella.

Bella se agarró con fuerza a sus hombros.

—Oh, no, Edward. ¡No te vayas!

—Shhhh. No te preocupes. Sigo aquí. —Volvió a entrar.

—No me dejes —susurró ella.

—No lo haré. —Alcanzó su virginidad y gruñó ante la resistencia—. Esto va a doler, Bella.

—No me importa. —Sus dedos se le clavaron en la piel.

—Quizás después te importe. —Presionó un poco más allá, intentándolo con tanto cuidado como podía.

Se arqueó bajo él, gimiendo su nombre. Los brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuerpo, y sus dedos presionando espasmódicamente en su espalda.

—Por favor, Edward —rogó—. Oh, por favor. Por favor, por favor.

Incapaz de seguirse controlando, Edward se hundió hasta el final, estremeciéndose ante la exquisita sensación de ella apretada a su alrededor. Pero Bella se puso rígida bajo él, y la oyó hacer una mueca de dolor.

—Lo siento —dijo con rapidez, intentando quedarse quieto e ignorar las dolorosas demandas de su cuerpo—. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. ¿Duele?

Ella apretó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

Él borró las diminutas lágrimas que se estaban formando en la comisura de sus ojos con besos.

—No mientas.

—Sólo un poco —admitió en un susurro—. Fue más la sorpresa que otra cosa.

—Mejorará —dijo fervientemente—. Te lo prometo. —Se apoyó en sus antebrazos para mantenerla libre de su peso, y se movió de nuevo lentamente, con embates seguros, cada uno trajo una sacudida de deseo con su suave fricción.

Mientras tanto, tenía la mandíbula apretada con concentración, cada músculo de su cuerpo tenso y apretado con la tensión de mantenerse controlado. Dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, recitaba para sí mismo. Si se salía de ritmo sólo por un segundo, perdería el control por completo. Tenía que mantenerlo por ella. No estaba preocupado por él, sabía que alcanzaría el cielo antes de que la noche acabase.

Sino por Bella… Todo lo que sabía es que sentía una intensa responsabilidad por asegurarse de que también encontrase el éxtasis. Nunca antes había estado con una virgen, así que no estaba seguro hasta que punto sería posible, pero por Dios, iba a intentarlo. Temía que incluso hablar lo hiciera estallar, pero logró decir:

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Bella abrió los ojos y parpadeó.

—Bien. —Sonaba sorprendida—. Ya no duele.

—¿Ni un poco?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Me siento muy bien… y hambrienta. —Hizo correr sus dedos vacilantes por la espalda de él.

Edward se estremeció ante su toque ligero como la pluma y sintió cómo se le escapaba el control.

—¿Cómo te sientes tú? —susurró ella—. ¿También estás hambriento?

Gruñó algo que ella no pudo entender y comenzó a moverse más rápido. Bella sintió su abdomen apretarse, luego una insoportable tensión. Comenzaron a hormiguearle los dedos de las manos y de los pies, y entonces, cuando estuvo segura de que su cuerpo se rompería en cientos de pequeñas piezas, algo en su interior se partió, y las caderas se le alzaron fuera del colchón con tanta fuerza que incluso lo levantó a él.

—¡Oh, Edward! —chilló—. ¡Ayúdame!

Él bombeó hacia delante más lento.

—Lo haré —gimió—. Lo juro. —Y entonces gritó, su cara lució como si sintiese dolor, y por fin, exhaló, derrumbándose contra ella.

Yacieron unidos durante algunos minutos, húmedos por el esfuerzo. Bella adoró el peso de él sobre ella, adoró el sentimiento de lánguida satisfacción. Le tocó ociosamente el pelo con la mano, deseando que el mundo alrededor de ellos simplemente desapareciera. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo podrían permanecer así, a salvo en el pequeño pabellón de caza, antes de que los echaran de menos?

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó ella suavemente.

Los labios de él se curvaron en una juvenil sonrisa.

—¿Cómo crees que me siento?

—Bien, espero.

Rodó encima de ella, se apoyó sobre un codo, y la cogió por debajo de la barbilla con dos dedos.

—Bien, lo sé —dijo, enfatizando deliberadamente la última palabra.

Bella sonrió. Una no podía esperar nada mejor que aquello.

—¿Qué tal tú? —preguntó en voz baja, la preocupación marcando su ceño fruncido—. ¿Estás dolorida?

—No lo creo. —Se movió como para verificar su cuerpo—. Quizás luego.

—Lo estarás.

Bella frunció el ceño. Entonces, ¿tenía mucha experiencia en desflorar vírgenes? Había dicho que Tanya ya había estado embarazada cuando se casaron. Y apartó el pensamiento de su mente. No quería pensar en Tanya. Ahora no. La esposa muerta de Edward no tenía lugar en la cama con ellos.

Y se encontró fantaseando con bebés. Pequeños rubios, con brillantes ojos azules, sonriéndole con regocijo. Un Edward en miniatura, eso es lo que quería. Suponía que un bebé podría parecerse a ella y tener que cargar con su singular color, pero en su mente, era todo Edward, de los pies a la cabeza.

Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, lo vio mirándola, y él le tocó la boca, junto a la comisura que se había estado curvando hacia arriba.

—¿Qué te ha tenido tan absorta? —murmuró, con su voz cargada de satisfacción.

Bella evitó su mirada, avergonzada por la dirección de sus pensamientos.

—Nada importante —murmuró—. ¿Aún llueve?

—No lo sé —contestó, y se levantó para echar un vistazo por la ventana.

Bella empujó las sábanas sobre su cuerpo desnudo, deseando no haber preguntado por el tiempo. Si había dejado de llover, tendrían que volver a la casa principal. Seguramente, a esas alturas ya les habían echado de menos. Podrían afirmar que habían buscado refugio bajo la lluvia, pero aquella excusa sonaría falsa si no volvían tan pronto como aclarara el tiempo.

Edward volvió a colocar las cortinas en su sitio y se giró para estar frente a ella, y Bella contuvo el aliento ante la pura y masculina belleza de él. Había visto dibujos de estatuas en los muchos libros de su padre, e incluso había poseído una miniatura de la estatua de David en Florencia. Pero nada se comparaba al hombre vivo de pie ante ella, y bajó la vista al suelo, temiendo que el mero hecho de verlo volviera a seducirla.

—Aún llueve —dijo sereno—. Pero se está despejando. Deberíamos limpiar nuestro, eh, desorden, así estaremos listos para irnos en el momento en que se despeje.

Bella asintió.

—¿Podrías alcanzarme mi ropa?

Alzó una ceja.

—¿Modestia ahora?

Ella asintió. Quizás era algo tonto, después de su comportamiento lascivo, pero no era tan sofisticada como para levantarse desnuda de la cama con alguien más en la habitación. Ladeó la cabeza hacia la falda, que estaba todavía sobre el suelo en un montón.

—¿Podrías, por favor?

La recogió y se la tendió. Aún estaba húmeda en algunos sitios puesto que Bella no se había preocupado de ponerla extendida, pero había estado lo suficientemente cerca del fuego, no sería tan horrible. Se vistió con rapidez y arregló la cama, apretando con cuidado y tensando bien las sábanas, en la forma en que había visto hacerlo a las doncellas en casa. Fue un trabajo más duro de lo que esperaba, con eso de tener la cama contra la pared.

Cuando por fin tanto ellos como el pabellón estuvieron presentables, la lluvia se había diluido hasta convertirse en una vaga llovizna.

—Supongo que nuestras ropas no se mojarán mucho más de lo que ya están —dijo Bella mientras sacaba la mano por la ventana para evaluar la lluvia.

Él asintió, y se pusieron en camino de vuelta a la casa principal. No dijo nada, y Bella tampoco fue capaz de romper el silencio. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? ¿Tenía que casarse con ella? Debería, por supuesto, si era el caballero que siempre había pensado que era, lo haría, pero nadie sabía que ella había sido comprometida. Y él la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para no preocuparse de que se lo contara a alguien para atraparlo en matrimonio.

Quince minutos después, se encontraban justo delante de los escalones que conducían a la puerta principal de Chester House. Edward hizo una pausa y miró a Bella, sus ojos serios y decididos.

—¿Estarás bien? —preguntó amablemente.

Ella parpadeó varias veces. ¿Por qué le estaba preguntando eso ahora?

—No podremos hablar una vez estemos dentro —explicó Edward.

Ella asintió, tratando de ignorar la sensación de desazón de su estómago. Algo no iba del todo bien.

Él se aclaró la garganta y tiró del cuello como si la corbata estuviese demasiado apretada. Se volvió a aclarar la garganta, y volvió a hacerlo una tercera vez.

—Me notificarás si surge alguna situación por la que debamos actuar con rapidez.

Bella asintió una vez más, intentando discernir si aquello había sido una afirmación o una pregunta. Un poco de ambas, decidió. Y no estaba segura de por qué eso importaba.

Edward respiró hondo.

—Necesitaré algo de tiempo para pensar.

—¿En qué? —preguntó, antes de tener la oportunidad de pensarlo mejor. ¿No debería ser todo simple ahora? ¿Qué quedaba por debatir?

—Sobre mí mismo, principalmente —dijo, con la voz ligeramente ronca, y quizás un poco distante—. Pero te veré dentro de poco, y lo arreglaré todo. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

Y entonces, puesto que Bella estaba harta de esperar, y harta de ser tan malditamente conveniente, dejó escapar.

—¿Vas a casarte conmigo?

Porque por Dios, era como si el hombre estuviese hablando a través de la niebla.

Él pareció sorprendido por la estridente pregunta de ella, pero aún así, dijo bruscamente.

—Por supuesto. —Y mientras Bella esperaba el júbilo que sabía que debería sentir, él añadió—. Pero no veo razón para apurarnos a menos que se nos presente una razón de peso.

Ella asintió y tragó saliva. Un bebé. Quería casarse con ella sólo si había un bebé. Lo haría pasase lo que pasase, pero cuando a él le pareciese.

—Si nos casamos ahora mismo —dijo—, sería obvio que tenemos que hacerlo.

—Que tú tienes que hacerlo —musitó Bella.

Él se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿Umm?

—Nada. —Porque sería humillante volver a decirlo. Porque ya era humillante el haberlo dicho una vez.

—Deberías entrar —dijo él.

Asintió. Se estaba volviendo una experta en asentir.

Siempre un caballero, Edward inclinó la cabeza y cogió el brazo de Bella. Entonces la condujo al salón y actuó como si no tuviese nada por lo que preocuparse.

3 DE JULIO DE 1819

_Y después de que pasó eso, no volvió a dirigirme la palabra ni una sola vez._

* * *

__**Buenooooo que tal? esperooo que estee capituloo sii valga muchos reviews por quee si noo con que gusto actualizoo? buenoo les dejoo un preview de "Apostando al amor" que subire el viernes nos vemosss ^^**

****...

—Lord McCarty, permítame ahorrarle tiempo —lo interrumpió ella—. Mi respuesta es no. Un no rotundo y categórico.

—¿En serio? —Dio dos pasos más hacia ella.

—Ha hecho lo honorable —continuó Rosalie Masen—. Ha hablado con mi hermano y con mi cuñado esta misma mañana, y ahora ha venido a verme. Tengo entendido que lo que sigue es una proposición de matrimonio. Puede ahorrársela. Mi respuesta es no.

—Vaya, no va a permitirme que repare el daño que le he causado—comentó.

...

¡Maldita fuera su estampa! Eso era lo último que necesitaba escuchar. Claro que a ella tampoco debía de hacerle mucha gracia.

—Me piden que considere lo que los demás pensarán de mí... lo que alguien a quien ni siquiera conozco y que a mí no me importa en lo más mínimo pensará de mí. Me piden que considere la reputación de mis hermanas y también la de mi hermano, la reputación de mis sobrinos. Me piden que salve a su hermana de un destino que parece espantoso. Me piden que me case con usted, pero no por un motivo en concreto, sino para impedir que sucedan infinidad de cosas. El matrimonio debería concernir solo a dos personas y a los sentimientos que se profesen. En cambio, es un asunto de la alta sociedad. A la alta sociedad no le importa si somos felices o desdichados, ¿no es verdad? No le importa que vayamos a ser desdichados.

¿Iban a ser desdichados? ¿Lo afirmaba en vez de planteárselo?, se dijo Emmett.

...

—Felicidades, McCarty —dijo con gélida altivez.

¿Ya no era Macky?, se preguntó.

Estrechó la mano de su futuro cuñado.

¡Dios Santo! Era un hombre comprometido, que pronto se casaría. Tenía un nudo en el estómago muy raro, algo parecido al pánico. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde para salir corriendo. Era hombre muerto, como alguien había predicho en White's esa misma mañana.

¡Clarence Forester iba a tener que cuidarse las espaldas si alguna vez reunía el valor suficiente para salir de su casa solariega en Kent!

Y también la nariz.


	13. Chapter 13

**Buenooooo ahora si les traigo la historia el dia que es asii que esperoo muchos reviews sinoo me niegoo a actualizar minimo quieroo q llegen a 70 sii son mas mejor sinoo pos gomen pero se quedaran con la duda de que pasaraaa sii lo se soy malaaa pero quiero ver el interess este capitulo es de los mejores asii que esperoo lo disfruten mucho ^^**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 12

Cuando al día siguiente Edward regresó a casa, se retiró a su estudio con un vaso de brandy y la mente enturbiada. La fiesta en la casa de Lady Chester no estaba programada para terminar hasta dentro de unos días, pero se había inventado una historia acerca de unos asuntos urgentes que tenía que tratar con sus abogados en la ciudad y se había retirado antes. Estaba bastante seguro de poder comportarse como si nada hubiera pasado, pero no estaba tan seguro de si Bella podría. Era inocente -al menos lo había sido- y no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de fingimientos. Y en consideración a su reputación, todo debía aparecer escrupulosamente normal.

Lamentaba no haber tenido ocasión de explicarle las razones para su partida prematura. No pensaba que ella pudiera sentirse ultrajada; después de todo, le había dicho que necesitaba un tiempo para pensar. También le había dicho que contraerían matrimonio; seguramente no pondría en duda sus intenciones por tomarse unos pocos días para cavilar acerca de su inesperada situación.

No se le escapaba la enormidad de sus actos. Había seducido a una joven dama soltera. Una que verdaderamente le gustaba y a la cual respetaba. Una a la que su familia adoraba.

Para un hombre que no tenía deseos de volverse a casar, era evidente que no había estado pensando con el cerebro.

Gimiendo, se hundió en un sillón y recordó las reglas que él y sus amigos habían establecido unos años atrás cuando habían dejado Oxford para sumergirse en los placeres de Londres y la alta sociedad. Sólo eran dos. No involucrarse con damas casadas, a no ser que fuera extremadamente obvio que a su marido no le importaba. Y por sobre todas las cosas, nada de vírgenes. Nunca, nunca, nunca seducir a una virgen.

Nunca.

Tomó otro trago de su bebida. Buen Dios. Si necesitaba una mujer, había docenas que hubieran sido más convenientes. La adorable y joven condesa viuda había estado frecuentándolo bastante agradablemente. Katherine hubiera sido la amante perfecta, y no habría habido necesidad de casarse con ella.

Matrimonio.

Lo había intentado una vez, cuando poseía un corazón romántico y estrellas en los ojos, y lo había destruido. Era realmente gracioso. En el matrimonio, las leyes de Inglaterra le daban absoluta autoridad al marido, pero nunca se había sentido con menos control de su vida que cuando había estado casado.

Tanya había enterrado su corazón en la tierra y lo había convertido en un hombre colérico y desalmado. Se alegraba de que hubiera muerto. Se alegraba. ¿En qué clase de hombre lo convertía eso? Cuando el mayordomo lo había encontrado en su estudio, y vacilando le informó que había habido un accidente, y que su esposa estaba muerta, Edward ni siquiera se había sentido aliviado. El alivio al menos hubiera sido una emoción inocente. No, el primer pensamiento de Edward había sido…

_Gracias a Dios_.

Y sin importar que tan despreciable pudiera haber sido Tanya, sin importar cuantas veces hubiera deseado no haberse casado nunca con ella, ¿no debería haber sentido algo más caritativo ante su muerte? ¿O al menos, aunque sea algo que no fuera tan enteramente poco caritativo?

Y ahora… y ahora… Bueno, la verdad era que no deseaba casarse. Era lo que había decidido cuando habían traído el cuerpo roto de Tanya a la casa, y fue lo que volvió a ratificar cuando estuvo ante su tumba. Había tenido una esposa. No deseaba otra. Al menos no en un futuro cercano.

Pero a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Tanya, aparentemente no había matado todo lo que era bueno y correcto en él, porque aquí estaba, planeando casarse con Bella.

Sabía que era una buena mujer, y sabía que nunca lo traicionaría pero, Dios querido, sí que podía ser testaruda. Edward la recordó en la tienda de libros, asaltando al propietario con su retículo. Ahora se convertiría en su esposa. Le correspondería a él mantenerla apartada de los problemas.

Maldijo y tomó otro trago. No deseaba esa clase de responsabilidad. Era demasiado. Sólo deseaba descansar. ¿Era eso pedir demasiado? Un descanso de tener que pensar en alguien más que no fuera él mismo. Un descanso de tener que preocuparse, de tener que proteger su corazón de otro golpe.

¿Era eso ser demasiado egoísta? Probablemente. Pero después de Tanya, se merecía un poco de egoísmo. Ciertamente, era necesario.

Pero por otra parte, el matrimonio podría traer algunos beneficios oportunos. Con sólo pensar en Bella, comenzó a cosquillearle la piel. En la cama, debajo de él. Y luego cuando comenzó a imaginarse lo que podría traer el futuro…

Bella. De vuelta en la cama. Y otra vez en la cama. Y otra vez en la cama. Y otra vez…

¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Bella.

Matrimonio. Con Bella.

Y razonó, apurando el resto de la bebida, realmente le gustaba más que casi todo el resto de las personas. Era ciertamente más interesante y más amena para conversar que cualquiera de las otras damas de la alta sociedad. Si uno debía tener una esposa, probablemente bien podría ser Bella. Era una maldita mejor visión que cualquier otra.

Se le ocurrió que no estaba enfocando este asunto de una manera terriblemente romántica. Necesitaría más tiempo para pensarlo. Tal vez debería irse a la cama con la esperanza de que su mente estuviera más clara por la mañana. Con un suspiro, dejó el vaso en la mesa y se puso de pie, luego lo pensó mejor y volvió a levantar el vaso. Otro brandy bien podría ser justo lo que necesitaba.

...

A la mañana siguiente, a Edward le latía la cabeza, y seguramente su mente no estaba más dispuesta a lidiar con el asunto que tenía entre manos de lo que lo había estado la noche anterior. Por supuesto, todavía planeaba casarse con Bella… un caballero no comprometía a una dama de buena cuna sin pagar las consecuencias.

Pero odiaba el sentimiento de estar siendo apresurado. No le importaba que este enredo fuera enteramente culpa suya; necesitaba sentir que había solucionado todas las cosas a su propia satisfacción.

Fue por eso que, cuando bajó a desayunar, la carta de su amigo Lord Harry Winthrop fue una distracción muy bienvenida. Harry estaba considerando comprar una propiedad en Kent. ¿Le apetecía a Edward ir y darle un vistazo para ofrecerle su opinión?

Edward había partido en menos de una hora. Era sólo por unos pocos días. Se haría cargo de Bella a su regreso.

...

A Bella no le importó demasiado que Edward abandonara la fiesta antes de tiempo. De haber podido ella hubiera hecho lo mismo. Además, podía pensar más claramente en su ausencia, y aunque realmente no había mucho que debatir -se había comportado de forma contraria a cada principio por los cuales había sido educada, y si no se casaba con Edward, estaría deshonrada para siempre-, al menos era un pequeño alivio sentirse parcialmente con el control de sus emociones.

Unos días después cuando regresaron a Londres, Bella tenía plena esperanza de que Edward diera la cara inmediatamente. Realmente no tenía intención de atraparlo en el matrimonio, pero un caballero era un caballero y una dama era una dama, y cuando ambos se juntaban, en general lo que seguía era un matrimonio. Él lo sabía. Y había dicho que se casaría con ella.

Y seguramente querría hacerlo. Se había sentido profundamente conmovida por la intimidad compartida… él debía haber sentido algo también. El sentimiento no podía haber sido unilateral, al menos no completamente.

Cuando le preguntó a Lady Cullen dónde estaba él, se las arregló para conservar un tono casual, pero su madre le respondió que no tenía ni la menor idea, sólo sabía que había dejado la ciudad. A Bella se le cerró el pecho, y murmuró: "Oh" o "Ya veo" o algo así, antes de subir corriendo las escaleras para meterse en su habitación, donde lloró tan silenciosamente como pudo.

Pero pronto asomó su lado optimista, y decidió que tal vez había sido llamado para ocuparse de una emergencia en los asuntos de la heredad. Había un largo camino hasta Northumberland. Seguramente estaría fuera al menos por una semana.

Una semana llegó y pasó, y en el corazón de Bella creció la frustración de la mano de la desesperación. No podía preguntar por su paradero nadie de la familia Masen se percataba de que tenían una estrecha relación, Bella siempre había sido considerada amiga de Alice, no de Edward y si preguntaba repetidamente dónde estaba él, se vería sospechoso. Y no hacía falta decir que Bella no tenía una razón lógica para ir en persona a la morada de Edward a preguntar por él. Eso arruinaría completamente su reputación. Al menos ahora su deshonra todavía era un asunto privado.

Sin embargo cuando pasó otra semana, decidió que ya no podía soportar estar en Londres por más tiempo. Se inventó una enfermedad para su padre y les dijo a los Masen que debía regresar a Cumberland inmediatamente para cuidarlo. Todos estaban terriblemente preocupados, y Bella se sintió algo culpable cuando Lady Cullen insistió en que viajara en el carruaje con dos criados y una doncella.

Pero tenía que hacerlo. No podía permanecer en Londres ni un minuto más. Era demasiado doloroso.

Unos pocos días después, estaba en casa. Su padre estaba perplejo. No sabía mucho acerca de mujeres jóvenes, pero le habían asegurado que todas querían temporadas en Londres. Pero lo traía sin cuidado; ciertamente Bella nunca había sido una molestia. La mitad del tiempo ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que ella estaba allí. Así que le palmeó la mano y regresó a sus preciados manuscritos.

En cuanto a Bella, casi se convenció a sí misma de que estaba contenta de estar de regreso en su hogar. Había extrañado los prados verdes y el aire puro de los Lagos, el sereno trajinar del pueblo, la costumbre de levantarse y acostarse temprano. Bueno, tal vez eso no… sin compromisos y sin nada que hacer, dormía hasta el mediodía y se quedaba despierta hasta tarde en la noche, garabateando furiosamente en su diario.

Sólo dos días después de la llegada de Bella, llegó una carta de Alice. Bella sonrió mientras la abría… estaba segura de que la impaciencia de Alice la había llevado a enviarle una misiva al instante. Antes de leerla, los ojos de Bella volaron sobre la carta buscando el nombre de Edward, pero no lo mencionaba. Sin estar segura de si se sentía desilusionada o aliviada, volvió al principio y comenzó a leer. Alice escribía que Londres era aburrido sin ella. No se había dado cuenta de cuanto había disfrutado de las secas observaciones de Bella en cuanto a la sociedad se refería hasta que ya no las tuvo. ¿Cuándo volvía a casa? ¿Se había curado su padre? Si no era así, ¿estaba mejorando al menos? (subrayado tres veces, en un estilo típico de Alice). Bella leyó esas frases sintiendo una punzada en su conciencia. Su padre estaba en la planta baja en el estudio, examinando sus manuscritos sin ni siquiera el más pequeñito de los resfriados.

Con un suspiro, Bella empujó su conciencia a un lado y dobló la carta de Alice, dejándola en el cajón del escritorio. Se dijo que una mentira no era siempre un pecado. Seguramente tenía excusas para cualquier cosa que hubiera tenido que hacer para escapar de Londres, donde todo lo que podía hacer era permanecer sentada, esperando con anhelo a que Edward se decidiera a pasar por allí.

Por supuesto, que todo lo que hacía en el campo era sentarse y pensar en él. Una noche se obligó a sí misma a contar cuantas veces aparecía su nombre en el diario, y para su absoluto disgusto, el total era de treinta y siete.

Evidentemente el viaje al campo no le estaba aclarando la mente.

Luego, después de una semana y media, llegó Alice en una visita sorpresa.

—Ali, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó Bella mientras se apresuraba a entrar en la salita donde la esperaba su amiga—. ¿Hay alguien herido? ¿Pasó algo malo?

—Para nada —respondió Alice animadamente—. Sólo he venido a recobrarte. En Londres se te necesita desesperadamente.

El corazón de Bella comenzó a latir erráticamente.

—¿Quién?

—¡Yo! —Alice entrelazó el brazo con el de ella y la llevó hacia la sala de estar—. Santo Dios, soy un completo desastre sin ti.

—¿Tu madre te dejó abandonar la ciudad en medio de la temporada? No puedo creerlo.

—Prácticamente me empujó por la puerta. Desde que te fuiste me he comportado horriblemente.

Bella se echó a reír a pesar de sí misma.

—Seguramente no debe haber sido tan malo.

—No estoy bromeando. Mamá siempre ha dicho que eres una buena influencia, pero creo que no se dio cuenta de cuán cierto era hasta que te fuiste. —Alice le dedicó una sonrisa culpable—. Parece que no soy capaz de contener la lengua.

—Nunca lo fuiste. —Bella sonrió y lideró el camino hacia el sofá—. ¿Te gustaría tomar el té?

Alice asintió.

—No entiendo por qué me meto en tantos problemas. La mayoría de las cosas que digo no son ni la mitad de malas que las que dices tú. Eres la lengua más malvada de Londres.

Bella tiró del cordón para llamar a una criada.

—No lo soy.

—Oh, sí, lo eres. Eres la peor. Y sé que lo sabes. Y nunca te metes en problemas por nada de ello. Es terriblemente injusto.

—Sí, bueno, quizás no digo las cosas tan escandalosamente como tú —respondió Bella, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Tienes razón —suspiró Alice—. Sé que tienes razón, pero aún así es inmensamente molesto. Tú verdaderamente tienes un sentido del humor malicioso.

—Oh, vamos, no soy tan mala.

Alice dejó escapar una corta risa.

—Oh, sí lo eres. También Edward lo dice siempre, así que no soy sólo yo.

Bella tragó con fuerza el nudo que se le estaba formando rápidamente en la garganta ante la mención de su nombre.

—Entonces, ¿ha vuelto a la ciudad? —Preguntó, oh-tan-casualmente.

—No. Hace siglos que no lo veo. Está en algún lugar de Kent con sus amigos.

¿Kent? Uno no podía viajar mucho más lejos de Cumberland y todavía permanecer en Inglaterra, pensó Bella lúgubremente.

—Ha estado ausente por bastante tiempo.

—Sí, así es, ¿no es verdad? Pero, bueno, está con Lord Harry Winthrop, y Harry siempre ha sido algo más que un poquito salvaje, si entiendes lo que quiero decir.

Bella temía entenderlo.

—Estoy segura que se dejaron llevar por el vino, las mujeres, y cosas de ese estilo —continuó Alice—. Seguramente no va a frecuentar a ninguna dama decorosa.

Rápidamente el nudo reapareció en la garganta de Bella. El pensamiento de Edward con otra mujer era extremadamente doloroso, especialmente ahora que sabía qué tan cerca podían estar un hombre y una mujer. Se había inventado todo tipo de razones para su ausencia… sus días estaban llenos de razonamientos y excusas en su defensa. Era, pensó amargamente, su único pasatiempo.

Pero nunca había pensado que estaba con otra mujer. Él sabía lo doloroso que era ser traicionado. ¿Cómo podía hacerle lo mismo a ella?

No la quería. La verdad la golpeó y la abofeteó enterrándole las pequeñas y sucias uñas justo en el corazón.

No la quería, y ella aún lo quería tanto que dolía. Era algo físico. Podía sentirlo, apretando y pinchando, y gracias al cielo, Alice estaba examinando el jarrón griego premiado de su padre, porque no pensaba que pudiera ocultar la agonía de su rostro.

Con algún tipo de comentario mascullado que no fue dicho con la intención de ser entendido, Bella se puso de pie y rápidamente cruzó la habitación hasta la ventana, pretendiendo mirar el horizonte.

—Bueno, debe estar divirtiéndose —se las arregló para decir.

—¿Edward? —Escuchó a sus espaldas—. Seguramente, o no se estaría quedando tanto tiempo. Mama está desesperada, o lo estaría, si no estuviera tan ocupada desesperándose por mí. Ahora, ¿te molestaría que me quedara aquí contigo? Haverbreaks es muy grande cuando no hay nadie en casa y está lleno de corrientes de aire.

—Por supuesto que no me moleta. —Bella permaneció en la ventana unos pocos instantes más, hasta que pensó que era capaz de mirar a Alice sin romper a llorar. Últimamente estaba muy emotiva—. Será un gran placer para mí. Esto es un poco solitario con sólo mi padre para hacerme compañía.

—Oh, sí. ¿Cómo está? Mejorando, espero.

—¿Mi padre? —Bella se sintió agradecida por la interrupción provocada por la doncella que había venido en respuesta a sus anteriores demandas. Antes de darse la vuelta hacia Alice, ordenó el té—. Ehm, está mucho mejor.

—Debería buscarlo para desearle que se mejore. Además, mamá me pidió que le mandara sus recuerdos.

—Oh, no, no deberías hacer eso —dijo Bella apresuradamente—. No le gusta que le recuerden su enfermedad. Es muy orgulloso, ya sabes.

Alice, que nunca había sido del tipo que midiera sus palabras, dijo:

—Eso es muy extraño.

—Sí, bueno, es una dolencia masculina —improvisó Bella. Había oído tantas veces acerca de las dolencias femeninas; seguramente los hombres debían tener algún tipo de padecimiento que fuera exclusivamente de ellos. Y si no era así, estaba segura que Alice no lo sabría.

Pero Bella no había contado con la insaciable curiosidad de su amiga.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —suspiró inclinándose hacia delante—. ¿Qué es exactamente una dolencia masculina?

—No debería hablar de ello —dijo Bella rápidamente, dándole a su padre una silenciosa disculpa—. Lo avergonzaría enormemente.

—Pero…

—Y tu madre se disgustaría mucho conmigo. Realmente no es un tema adecuado para oídos inocentes.

—¿Oídos inocentes? —Bufó Alice—. Como si tus oídos fueran menos inocentes que los míos.

Podía ser que sus oídos lo fueran, pero el resto de ella ciertamente no lo era, pensó Bella sarcásticamente.

—No hablemos más de ese tema —dijo firmemente—. Lo dejaré a tu magnífica imaginación.

Alice refunfuñó un poco pero luego finalmente suspiró y preguntó:

—¿Cuándo volverás a casa?

—Estoy en casa —le recordó Bella.

—Sí, sí, por supuesto. Esta es tu casa oficial, lo sé, pero te aseguro que toda la familia Masen te extraña mucho así que, ¿cuándo volverás a Londres?

Bella se atrapó el labio inferior entre los dientes. Obviamente no toda la familia Masen la extrañaba, o cierto miembro de ella no habría permanecido tanto tiempo en Kent. Pero aún así, regresar a Londres era la única forma en la que podría luchar por su felicidad, y quedarse sentada aquí en Cumberland, llorando con su diario y mirando malhumoradamente por la ventana, la hacía sentir como una imbécil redomada.

—Sí, soy una imbécil —murmuró para sí misma—, al menos deberé convertirme en una imbécil sustancial.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

—Dije que sí regresaré a Londres —respondió Bella con gran decisión—. Padre está lo suficientemente bien para arreglárselas sin mi.

—Espléndido. ¿Cuando partimos?

—Oh, pienso que en dos o tres días. —Bella no era tan valiente como para no desear posponer lo inevitable unos pocos días—. Necesito empacar mis cosas, y seguramente estás cansada por el viaje a través del país.

—Estoy un poco cansada. Tal vez deberíamos quedarnos una semana. Asumiendo que a estas alturas no estés cansada de la vida de campo. No me importaría tener un breve descanso de la congestión de Londres.

—Oh, no, eso está bien —le aseguró Bella. Edward podía esperar. Ciertamente no iba a casarse con nadie en el ínterin, y ella podía usar ese tiempo para reforzar su valor.

—Perfecto. Entonces ¿Vamos a cabalgar mañana por la tarde? Muero por un buen galope.

—Eso suena ideal. —Llegó el té, y Bella se ocupó de servir el humeante líquido—. Creo que una semana es perfecto.

...

Una semana después, Bella estaba convencida más allá de toda duda de que no podía volver a Londres. Jamás. Su período, que era tan regular que ciertamente era mensual, no había aparecido. Debería haber sangrado unos días antes de que llegara Alice. Los primeros días se las había arreglado para vencer sus preocupaciones, diciéndose a sí misma que era sólo porque estaba deprimida. Luego con la excitación de la llegada de Alice, se había olvidado del tema. Pero ahora tenía más de una semana de atraso. Y vaciaba su estómago cada mañana. Bella había llevado una vida protegida, pero era una chica de campo, y sabía lo que eso significaba.

Dios querido, un bebé. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Debía decírselo a Edward; no había forma de evitarlo. Aunque no quisiera usar una vida inocente para forzar un matrimonio obviamente eso no estaba destinado a suceder, ¿como podía negarle a su hijo su derecho de nacimiento? Pero el pensamiento de viajar a Londres era una pura agonía. Ya estaba enferma de perseguirlo y esperarlo, de tener esperanzas y rezar para que tal vez algún día él llegara a amarla. Por una maldita vez, bien podría venir él a ella.

Y él lo haría, ¿verdad? Era un caballero. Podría no amarla, pero seguramente ella no podría haberlo juzgado tan completamente mal. Él no eludiría su responsabilidad.

Bella sonrió débilmente para sí misma. Así que así estaban las cosas. Ella era un deber. Lo tendría… después de tantos años de soñar, en verdad conseguiría ser Lady Edward, pero no sería más que una obligación. Se puso la mano en el estómago. Éste debería ser un momento de alegría, pero sin embargo todo lo que deseaba era llorar.

Sonó un golpe en la puerta de su dormitorio. Bella levantó la vista sobresaltada pero no pronunció palabra.

—¡Bella! —La voz de Alice era insistente—. Abre la puerta. Puedo oír que estás llorando.

Bella tomo un profundo aliento y caminó hacia la puerta. No sería sencillo ocultarle el secreto a Alice, pero tenía que intentarlo. Alice era extremadamente leal, y nunca traicionaría la confianza de Bella pero no obstante, Edward era su hermano. No se podía prever lo que haría Alice. A Bella no le sorprendería que ella misma le pusiera una pistola en la espalda y lo hiciera marchar hacia el norte.

Bella se dio un rápido vistazo en el espejo antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Las lágrimas se las podía enjugar, pero tendría que culpar al jardín de verano por los ojos enrojecidos. Inspiró profundamente varias veces, pegó la sonrisa más alegre que pudo en sus labios y fue a abrir la puerta.

No engañó a Alice ni por un minuto.

—Santo cielo, Bella —le dijo, apresurándose a rodearla con los brazos—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Estoy bien —aseguró Bella—. Siempre me pican los ojos en esta época del año.

Alice se apartó, la miró por un momento, luego cerró la puerta con el pie.

—Pero estás muy pálida.

A Bella comenzó a revolvérsele el estómago, y tragó convulsivamente.

—Pienso que me agarré algún tipo de… —Ondeó la mano en el aire, con la esperanza de que esa acción terminara la oración por ella—. Tal vez debería sentarme.

—No puede haber sido nada que hayas comido —dijo Alice ayudándola a alcanzar la cama—. Ayer apenas tocaste la comida, y en cualquier caso, yo comí lo mismo que tú y más. —Inclinó a Bella hacia delante para acomodarle las almohadas—. Y me siento tan bien como siempre.

—Probablemente me enfrié —murmuró Bella—. Quizá deberías regresar a Londres sin mí. No deseo que también caigas enferma.

—Tonterías. No puedo dejarte sola estando así.

—No estoy sola. Está mi padre.

Alice la miró.

—Sabes, no tengo intención de desmerecer a tu padre, pero pienso que a duras penas sabrá qué hacer con una persona enferma. La mitad del tiempo, ni siquiera estoy segura de que recuerde que estamos aquí.

Bella cerró los ojos y se hundió entre las almohadas. Alice tenía razón, por supuesto. Adoraba a su padre, pero sinceramente, cuando se trataba de asuntos que involucraban una interacción con otro ser humano, era un caso completamente perdido.

Alice se encaramó en el borde de la cama, hundiendo el colchón con su peso. Bella trató de ignorarla, trató de pretender que no la notaba, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, que Alice la estaba mirando fijamente, sencillamente esperando que reconociera su presencia.

—Bella, por favor dime qué te pasa —dijo Alice suavemente—. ¿Es tu padre?

Bella negó con la cabeza, pero justo en ese momento Alice cambió de posición. El colchón onduló debajo de ellas, de forma parecida al movimiento de un bote, y aunque Bella nunca había padecido de mareos ni una sola vez en su vida, su estómago comenzó a revolverse, y súbitamente se volvió imperativo…

Bella se levantó de un salto, tirando a Alice al suelo. Alcanzó a llegar justo a tiempo a la bacinilla que había en la habitación.

—Dios sea loado —dijo Alice, manteniendo una respetuosa -y-auto-conservadora- distancia—. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estás así?

Bella evitó responder. Pero su estómago hizo arcadas en respuesta.

Alice dio un paso atrás.

—Er, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

Bella sacudió la cabeza, agradecida de que su cabello estuviera retirado hacia atrás.

Alice la observó durante unos momentos, luego fue hacia la escudilla y humedeció un trapo.

—Aquí tienes —dijo, sosteniéndolo delante de ella, con el brazo completamente estirado.

Bella lo tomó agradecida.

—Gracias —susurró, limpiándose el rostro.

—No creo que esto sea un enfriamiento —dijo Alice.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Estoy bastante segura de que el pescado de anoche estaba perfectamente bien, y no puedo imaginar…

Bella no necesitó ver el rostro de Alice para interpretar su jadeo. Lo sabía. Podía ser que aún no lo creyera del todo, pero lo sabía.

—¿Bella?

Bella permaneció inmóvil en su lugar, inclinada patéticamente sobre la bacinilla.

—¿Estás… Acaso tú… ?

Bella tragó convulsivamente. Y asintió.

—Oh, Señor. Oh, Señor. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh…

Era, quizás, la primera vez en su vida que Bella veía a Alice quedarse absolutamente sin palabras. Bella terminó de limpiarse la boca, y luego, con el estómago todavía un poco revuelto, finalmente se apartó de la bacinilla y se sentó un poco más derecha.

Alice todavía la estaba mirando fijamente como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó finalmente.

—De la forma acostumbrada —replicó Bella—. Te aseguro, que no hay motivo para informar a la Iglesia.

—Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento —dijo Alice apresuradamente—. No tenía intención de trastornarte. Es sólo que… bueno… debes saber… bueno… es sólo que esto es una tremenda sorpresa.

—A mí también me sorprendió —contestó Bella con una voz ciertamente apagada.

—No puede haber sido tanta sorpresa —dijo Alice sin pensar—. Quiero decir, si hiciste… si estuviste… —Dejó que las palabras se desvanecieran, dándose cuenta de que había metido la pata del todo.

—Aún así fue una sorpresa, Alice.

Alice se quedó callada por un momento mientras absorbía el impacto.

—Bella, debo preguntar…

—¡No lo hagas! —le advirtió Bella—. Por favor, no me preguntes con quién.

—¿Fue Jacob?

—¡No! —Replicó violentamente. Y luego murmuró—. Por Dios.

—Entonces, ¿quién?

—No puedo decírtelo —dijo Bella, quebrándosele la voz—. Fue… fue alguien totalmente inadecuado… No… no sé en qué estaba pensando pero, por favor, no vuelvas a preguntarme. No quiero hablar de ello.

—Está bien —dijo Alice, evidentemente dándose cuenta que sería imprudente presionarla más—. No te lo volveré a preguntar, te lo prometo. Pero, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Bella no pudo evitar sentirse algo animada por el uso de la palabra vamos.

—Digo yo, Bella, ¿estás segura de que estás embarazada? —Preguntó Alice de súbito, con los ojos brillando de esperanza—. Podría ser sólo un atraso. A mí se me atrasa todo el tiempo.

Bella le echó un significativo vistazo a la bacinilla. Y luego sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

—Yo nunca me atraso. Jamás.

—Tendrás que irte a alguna parte —dijo Alice—. El escándalo será espectacular.

Bella asintió. Planeaba enviarle una carta a Edward, pero eso no podía decírselo a Alice.

—Lo mejor que podemos hacer es sacarte del país. Al continente, tal vez. ¿Qué tal está tu francés?

—Es tétrico.

Alice suspiró afligida.

—Nunca fuiste muy buena con los idiomas.

—Ni tú tampoco —dijo Bella tentativamente.

Alice decidió no dignarse a contestar eso, en cambio sugirió:

—¿Por qué no vas a Escocia?

—¿Con mis abuelos?

—Sí. No me digas que te rechazarán debido a tu condición. Siempre estás diciendo lo buenos que son.

Escocia. Sí, esa era la solución perfecta. Notificaría a Edward, y él podría unírsele allí. Podrían casarse sin publicar las amonestaciones y entonces, todo estaría, si no bien, al menos arreglado.

—Yo te acompañaré —dijo Alice decididamente—. Me quedaré todo el tiempo que pueda.

—Pero, ¿qué dirá tu madre?

—Oh, le diré que alguien se ha enfermado. Ha funcionado antes, ¿no es así? —Alice le dedicó a Bella una mirada penetrante, una que claramente decía que sabía que se había inventado la historia acerca de su padre.

—Eso es una cantidad increíble de gente enferma.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Es una epidemia. Más razones para que ella permanezca en Londres. Pero, ¿qué le dirás a tu padre?

—Oh, cualquier cosa —respondió Bella restándole importancia—. No presta mucha atención a lo que hago.

—Bueno, por una vez eso es una ventaja. Partiremos hoy.

—¿Hoy? —dijo Bella como un eco.

—Después de todo, ya hemos empacado, y no hay tiempo que perder.

Bella miró su estómago que aún lucía plano.

—No, supongo que no.

...

**13 DE AGOSTO DE 1819**

_Alice y yo llegamos hoy a Edimburgo. La abuela y el abuelo se quedaron bastante sorprendidos al verme. Se quedaron aún más sorprendidos cuando les dije el motivo de mi visita. Estaban muy silenciosos y serios, pero ni por un momento me hicieron ver que estaban decepcionados o avergonzados de mí. Siempre los amaré por ello._

_Ali le mandó una nota a sus padres diciendo que me había acompañado a Escocia. Cada mañana me pregunta si me ha venido el período. Como yo ya lo había anticipado, no sucede. Me encuentro a mí misma mirándome la panza constantemente. No sé qué espero ver. Seguramente una no se hincha de la noche a la mañana, y ciertamente no tan tempranamente._

_Debo decírselo a Edward, sé que debo hacerlo, pero al parecer no puedo escapar de Alice, y no puedo escribir la carta en su presencia. Por mucho que la adore, voy a tener que espantarla. Ciertamente no puedo tenerla aquí cuando llegue Edward, que seguramente vendrá una vez que reciba mi nota, asumiendo, por supuesto, que alguna vez sea capaz de enviársela._

_Oh, cielos, aquí viene ella._

* * *

**Quien aparte de mi quiere golpear a Edward? apoco no creen que se lo merece? pobree Bella sola y desamparada todoo por culpa de aquel tipo aishh ¬¬ peroo buenooo espero que lo disfrutaran ^^ y ya saben minimoo 70 reviews sinooo se quedan con la dudaa hasta que llegen a la meta XD less dejo un preview de "Apostando al amor" que subiree el viernes ^^**

...

Rosalie sonrió y le devolvió el apretón.

—Por supuesto que estoy segura, tonta —le contestó, tal como había hecho en incontables ocasiones—. Me sentí muy avergonzada por todas las historias espantosas que se dijeron hace un mes, eso es cierto, y también me enfadé mucho al verme obligada a hacer esto. Además, tampoco estaba muy contenta con lord McCarty porque en muchos sentidos, que no en todos, él tuvo la culpa. Aunque todo eso ya ha pasado, y hoy por hoy estoy contenta con lo que ha resultado de todo aquello. Tengo veintitrés años y por fin voy a casarme. Además, voy a casarme con un hombre de mi elección. Lo aprecio muchísimo, te lo aseguro.

Estaba exagerando. Ese «muchísimo» no era del todo cierto. Pero Esme parecía más tranquila.

...

Edward le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

—Eras mi preferida —confesó, un tanto avergonzado—. Lo eres. Porque tu edad es la más cercana a la mía y siempre has sido mi compañera de juegos, mi amiga y mi confidente. Sé feliz.

—Tengo toda la intención de ser la mujer más feliz del mundo —le aseguró.

Sin embargo, se mordió el labio después de hablar y tuvo que parpadear para librarse de las lágrimas cuando vio que su hermano se llevaba su mano a los labios.

—¡Ay, Edward! —exclamó—. Seré feliz. Ya lo verás.

...

Recordó la atracción prohibida que sintió aquella noche. Recordó cómo se encontraron sus miradas, que se entrelazaron mientras él hablaba con lady Beaton. Recordó el vuelco que le dio el corazón. Recordó la emoción que la embargó cuando le ofreció su brazo durante el paseo, y el estremecimiento que le provocó escucharlo hablar como ningún hombre se había atrevido a hablarle nunca. Recordó cómo aquella muchacha atolondrada e ingenua se enamoró por completo de él, del peligro y de la virilidad que representaba, y cómo lo siguió hasta aquel aciago destino, porque había decidido que el amor no era algo seguro, porque había decidido que debía perseguirlo a cualquier precio.

Y por fin sabía cuál era el precio. Lo estaba pagando en esos momentos.

El enamoramiento que sintió por él se desvaneció aquella lejana noche.


	14. Chapter 14

**Holaaa chicass! como estan :3 esperoo que bien ahora les traigoo nuevoo capi como les prometii sii llegabamos a los 70 reviews y los pasamoss asii que cumplo lo que prometooooo esperoo que ahoraa podamos llegar minimoo a los 95 sino ya saben XDD en casii todos los reviewss creo que literalmente todas odiamos a Edward apocoo no? see lo merece por malditoo XDD bueno disfruten el cap ;)**

**Personajes Stephanie Meyer, historia adaptada**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 13

Edward no estaba seguro de por qué había permanecido tanto tiempo en Kent. La excursión de dos días prontamente se había prolongado cuando Lord Harry decidió que en verdad quería adquirir la propiedad, y no sólo eso, sino que quería invitar a unos amigos inmediatamente para realizar una ruidosa fiesta. No había forma de que Edward pudiera librarse educadamente, y para ser honestos, en realidad no tenía deseos de partir, no cuando eso significaba regresar a Londres para enfrentar sus responsabilidades.

No es que estuviera tramando una forma de evitar casarse con Bella. De hecho, era absolutamente lo contrario. Una vez que se había resignado a la idea de volver a casarse, ya no le parecía un destino tan horrendo.

Pero aún así, no se decidía a regresar. Si no se hubiera apresurado a salir de la ciudad argumentando la más trivial de las excusas, podría haber aclarado el asunto de inmediato. Pero cuanto más tiempo lo posponía, más deseaba seguir posponiéndolo. ¿Cómo demonios iba a explicar su ausencia?

Así que el viaje de dos días se convirtió en una fiesta campestre de una semana de duración que a su vez se transformó en una fiesta sin restricciones de ningún tipo de tres semanas de duración con cacerías, carreras y abundantes mujeres disolutas a quienes se les había dado rienda suelta dentro de la casa. Edward tuvo cuidado de no involucrarse con estas últimas. Puede que estuviera rehuyendo de su responsabilidad para con Bella, pero lo menos que podía hacer era permanecer fiel.

Luego llegó Jacob a Kent y procedió a unirse a la fiesta con un desenfreno tan temerario que Edward se sintió obligado a quedarse y ofrecerle algunos consejos fraternales. Esto requirió otras dos semanas de su tiempo, las que otorgó alegremente, ya que mitigaba algo de la culpa que había estado sintiendo. No podía abandonar a su hermano, ¿verdad? Si no vigilaba a Jacob, el pobre muchacho probablemente terminara con un severo caso de sífilis.

Pero finalmente se dio cuenta que no podía postergar lo inevitable por más tiempo, y regresó a Londres, sintiéndose más bien un imbécil. Probablemente Bella estuviera echando pestes. Tendría suerte si lo recibía. Y con eso en mente y no sin sentirse un poco agitado, subió los escalones de la casa de sus padres y sin esperar a ser recibido entró en el vestíbulo principal.

El mayordomo se materializó inmediatamente.

—Huntley —dijo Edward a modo de saludo—. ¿Se encuentra la Señorita Swan? ¿O mi hermana?

—No, milord.

—Hmmm. ¿Cuándo se las espera de regreso?

—No lo sé, milord.

—¿Por la tarde? ¿A la hora de la cena?

—Me imagino que no volverán hasta dentro de varias semanas.

—¡Varias semanas! —Edward no había anticipado esto—. ¿Dónde demonios están?

Huntley se puso rígido ante la imprecación de Edward.

—En Escocia, milord.

¿Escocia? Maldito infierno. ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo allí arriba? Bella tenía amigos en Edimburgo, pero si había hecho planes para visitarlos, no se lo había informado.

Espera un momento, ¿no estaría Bella prometida a algún caballero escocés relacionado con sus abuelos? Si ése fuera el caso seguramente _alguien_ se lo habría informado. Bella, primero que nadie. Y Dios sabía que Alice era incapaz de mantener un secreto.

Edward caminó a zancadas hacia el pie de las escaleras y comenzó a vociferar.

—¡Madre! ¡Madre! —Se volvió hacia Huntley—. ¿Me imagino que puedo asumir que mi madre no las siguió hasta Escocia?

—No, ella está residiendo aquí, milord.

—¡Madre!

Lady Cullen se apresuró a bajar.

—Edward, en nombre del cielo, ¿qué sucede? ¿Y dónde has estado? Marchándote a Kent sin ni siquiera decírnoslo.

—¿Por qué están Alice y Bella en Escocia?

Ante su interés, Lady Cullen enarcó las cejas.

—Una enfermedad en la familia. Quiero decir en la familia de Bella.

Edward evitó señalar que eso era obvio, ya que los Masen no tenían familia en Escocia.

—¿Y Alice fue con ella?

—Bueno, ya sabes que están muy unidas.

—¿Cuándo regresan?

—No puedo decirte nada acerca de Bella, pero ya le he escrito a Alice, insistiendo en que regrese. La esperamos en unos pocos días.

—Bien —murmuró Edward.

—Estoy segura que se sentirá complacida por tu devoción fraternal.

Edward entrecerró los ojos. ¿Había cierta nota de sarcasmo en la voz de su madre? No podía estar seguro.

—Te veré pronto, madre.

—Estoy segura de que lo harás. Oh, y ¿Edward?

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué no intentas pasar más tiempo con tu ayuda de cámara? Te ves un poquito andrajoso.

Cuando Edward se fue estaba gruñendo.

...

Dos días después, Edward fue informado de que su hermana había regresado a Londres. Edward se apresuró a salir para su casa inmediatamente. Si había una cosa que odiaba era esperar. Y si había algo que odiaba aún más, era sentirse culpable.

Y se sentía malditamente culpable por haber hecho esperar a Bella por lo que ahora se había convertido en un período de más de seis semanas.

Cuando llegó, Alice estaba en su dormitorio. En vez de esperarla en la salita de estar, Edward subió la escalera y golpeó en su puerta.

—¡Edward! —Exclamó Alice—. ¡Válgame Dios! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Sinceramente, Alice, solía vivir aquí. ¿Recuerdas?

—Sí, sí, por supuesto. —Sonrió y se volvió a sentar—. ¿A qué debo este placer?

Edward abrió la boca, y luego la cerró, no del todo seguro de qué era lo que quería preguntarle. No podía simplemente salirle con, "Seduje a tu mejor amiga y ahora necesito enderezar la cosas, así que ¿considerarías apropiado que la fuera a buscar a la casa de sus abuelos mientras uno de ellos está enfermo?"

Volvió a abrir la boca.

—¿Sí, Edward?

La cerró, sintiéndose un tonto.

—¿Querías preguntarme algo?

—¿Qué te pareció Escocia? —Farfulló.

—Hermosa. ¿Alguna vez has estado allí?

—No. ¿Y Bella?

Alice dudó antes de responder.

—Está bien. Manda saludos.

De alguna forma, a Edward eso le parecía dudoso. Tomó aliento. Debía proceder con cautela.

—¿Está de buen ánimo?

—Ejem, sí. Sí, lo está.

—¿No estaba desanimada al perderse el resto de la temporada?

—No, por supuesto que no. Para empezar nunca la disfrutó mucho. Tú lo sabes.

—Correcto. —Se giró para quedar de frente a la ventana, tamborileando con la mano contra una de sus piernas en señal de impaciencia—. ¿Regresará pronto?

—Me imagino que no lo hará hasta dentro de unos cuantos meses.

—Entonces, ¿su abuela está bastante enferma?

—Bastante.

—Debería enviarle mis condolencias.

—No ha llegado a eso todavía. —Se apresuró a decir Alice—. El doctor dice que llevará algún tiempo, ejem, al menos medio año, tal vez un poco más, pero piensa que se recobrará.

—Ya veo. Y exactamente, ¿qué enfermedad padece?

—Una dolencia femenina —dijo Alice, su voz sonó tal vez un poquito petulante en exceso.

Edward enarcó una ceja. Una dolencia femenina en una abuela. Sumamente intrigante. Y sospechoso. Volvió a girarse.

—Espero que no sea contagioso. No me gustaría que Bella se enfermara.

—Oh, no. La, er, enfermedad que hay en esa casa definitivamente no es contagiosa. —Cuando vio que Edward no desviaba la mirada penetrante de su rostro, añadió—. Mírame a mí. Estuve allí una quincena, y estoy sana como un caballo.

—Sí, lo estás. Pero debo decir, que estoy preocupado por Bella.

—Oh, pero no deberías estarlo —insistió Alice—. Ella está bien, en serio.

Edward entrecerró los ojos. Las mejillas de su hermana se habían puesto un poco rosadas.

—Hay algo que no me estás diciendo.

—Yo… yo no sé de que me estás hablando —tartamudeó—. ¿Y por qué me estas haciendo tantas preguntas acerca de Bella?

—También es una buena amiga mía —le contestó en un tono suave como la seda—. Y te sugiero que trates de decirme la verdad.

Mientras él se le acercaba a zancadas, Alice se deslizó velozmente por encima de la cama, atravesándola.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando.

—¿Está enredada con un hombre? —Demandó—. ¿Lo está? ¿Es por eso que has inventado esta historia tan obvia acerca de un familiar enfermo?

—No es una historia —protestó.

—¡Dime la verdad!

Cerró la boca con fuerza.

—Alice —dijo amenazadoramente.

—¡Edward! —Su voz adquirió un tono chillón—. No me gusta la mirada que tienes en los ojos. Voy a llamar a mamá.

—Mamá es de la mitad de mi tamaño. No será capaz de evitar que te estrangule, mocosa.

Se le agrandaron los ojos.

—Edward, te has vuelto loco.

—¿Quién es él?

—¡No lo sé! —estalló—. No lo sé.

—Así que _sí hay_ alguien.

—¡Sí! ¡No! ¡Ya no!

—¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? —Los celos, puros y ardientemente violentos, lo recorrieron por entero.

—¡Nada!

—Dime qué le pasó a Bella. —Rodeó la cama hasta que arrinconó a Alice. Un sentimiento de temor muy primitivo correteaba por su cuerpo. Miedo ante la posibilidad de perder a Bella y miedo de que de alguna forma estuviera herida. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Nunca hubiera imaginado que el bienestar de Bella podría causarle ese tipo de preocupación que le cerraba la garganta, pero allí estaba, y Cristo, era espantoso. Nunca había querido preocuparse tanto por ella.

La cabeza de Alice se disparaba de derecha a izquierda buscando un medio de escape.

—Ella está bien, Edward. Lo juro.

Posó las grandes manos sobre sus hombros.

—Alice —dijo en voz muy baja, con los ojos azules destellando de furia y de temor—. Voy a decir esto sólo una vez. Cuando éramos niños, nunca te golpeé, a pesar, podría añadir, de haber tenido suficientes razones. —Hizo una pausa, inclinándose amenazadoramente—. Pero no tengo inconvenientes en empezar a hacerlo en este mismo momento.

A ella comenzó a temblarle el labio inferior.

—Si no me dices en este mismo instante en qué tipo de lío se metió Bella, te puedo asegurar que te arrepentirás profundamente.

Cien emociones diferentes cruzaron el rostro de Alice, la mayoría de ellas relacionadas de cierta forma con el pánico y el miedo.

—Edward —le suplicó—, es mi mejor amiga. No puedo traicionar su confianza.

—¿Qué le pasa? —Presionó.

—Edward…

—¡Dime!

—No, no puedo, yo… —Alice se puso pálida—. _Oh, Dios mío_.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, Dios —resolló—. Eres tú.

Una expresión que Edward nunca había visto antes, no en su hermana, ni dado el caso, en nadie más, se apoderó de su rostro, y entonces…

—¡Cómo pudiste! —Gritó, aporreando la parte superior de su cuerpo con sus pequeños puños—. ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Eres una bestia! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Un animal! Y es ciertamente ruin de tu parte dejarla así.

Edward permaneció inmóvil durante toda la andanada, tratando de encontrarle sentido a sus palabras y a su furia.

—Alice —dijo pausadamente—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Bella está embarazada —siseó—. Embarazada.

—Oh, Dios mío. —Las manos de Edward cayeron, apartándose de los brazos de ella y se dejó caer hundiéndose en la cama, conmocionado.

—Asumo que eres el padre —le dijo con frialdad—. Eso es repugnante. Por amor de Dios, Edward. Prácticamente eres su hermano.

Él echó humo por la nariz.

—Difícilmente.

—Eres mayor que ella y más experimentado. No deberías haberte aprovechado.

—No voy a justificar mis acciones ante ti —escupió fríamente.

Alice bufó.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

—Por si no lo recuerdas, estabas en Kent. Bebiendo y fornicando y…

—No estaba fornicando —dijo bruscamente—. No he estado con otra mujer después de haber estado con Bella.

—Discúlpame si lo encuentro difícil de creer, hermano mayor. Eres despreciable. Sal de mi habitación.

—Embarazada. —Volvió a pronunciar la palabra como si repetirla lo hiciera más fácil de creer—. Bella. Un bebé. Dios.

—Es un poco tarde para rezar —dijo Alice glacialmente—. Tu comportamiento fue de lo peor, va más allá de lo reprochable.

—No sabía que estaba embarazada.

—¿Acaso importa?

Edward no respondió. No podía responder, no cuando sabía que había actuado tan absolutamente mal. Dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos, su mente aún retrocedía ante la conmoción. Dios querido, cuando pensaba en lo egoísta que había sido… Había postergado enfrentar a Bella sencillamente debido a que era demasiado indolente. Se había imaginado que cuando regresara, estaría aquí esperándolo. Porque… porque…

Porque eso era lo que ella hacía. ¿No había estado esperándolo durante años? No le había dicho…

Era un idiota. No podía haber otra explicación ni otra excusa. Simplemente había asumido… y luego se había aprovechado… y…

Nunca, ni en sus sueños más salvajes se hubiera imaginado que ella se podría haber ido unas trescientas millas hacia el norte, sobrellevando un embarazo inesperado que pronto se convertiría en un hijo ilegítimo.

Le había dicho que le notificara si algo así ocurría. ¿Por qué no le había escrito? ¿Por qué no le había dicho algo?

Bajó la vista y se miró las manos. Se veían extrañas, como ajenas, y cuando flexionó los dedos, sintió los músculos tensos y torpes.

—¿Edward?

Pudo oír a su hermana susurrar su nombre pero, por algún motivo no pudo responderle. Podía sentir su garganta moviéndose, pero no podía hablar, ni siquiera podía respirar. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue permanecer allí sentado sintiéndose un tonto, y pensar en Bella.

Sola.

Estaba sola y probablemente aterrada. Estaba sola, cuando debería haber estado casada y confortablemente instalada en su hogar de Northumberland con aire fresco, comiendo comida saludable y donde él pudiera vigilarla.

Un bebé.

Era gracioso, siempre había asumido que dejaría que Jacob continuara el apellido de la familia, y ahora lo que deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa era tocar el vientre hinchado de Bella, sostener a su hijo en brazos. Esperaba que fuera una niña. Esperaba que tuviera ojos marrones. Podía tener un heredero más adelante. Con Bella en su cama, ya no le preocupaba el tema de la concepción.

—¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? —Demandó Alice.

Lentamente Edward levantó la cabeza. Su hermana estaba de pie como un militar, enfrente de él, con las manos en las caderas.

—¿Qué piensas tú que haré al respecto? —Rebatió.

—No lo sé, Edward —y por una vez la voz de Alice carecía de filo. Edward se dio cuenta que no era una réplica mordaz. No era un reto. Era cierto que Alice no estaba convencida de que tuviera la intención de hacer lo correcto y que fuera a casarse con Bella.

Edward nunca se había sentido menos hombre.

Con un profundo y tembloroso suspiro, se puso de pie y se aclaró la garganta.

—Alice, ¿serías tan amable de proporcionarme la dirección de Bella en Escocia?

—Con gusto. —Fue hacia el escritorio y arrancó un pedazo de papel en el cual rápidamente garabateó unas pocas líneas—. Aquí tienes.

Edward tomó el trozo de papel, lo dobló y se lo puso en el bolsillo.

—Gracias.

Alice muy intencionadamente, no respondió.

—Creo que no te veré por algún tiempo.

—Tengo esperanzas de que al menos sea por siete meses —replicó ella.

...

Edward cruzó Inglaterra hasta Edimburgo a la carrera, completando el viaje en un increíble lapso de cuatro días y medio. Cuando llegó a la capital escocesa, estaba cansado y polvoriento, pero eso no parecía importar. Cada día que Bella pasaba sola era otro día en que podría… Infiernos, no sabía qué era capaz de hacer, pero tampoco quería averiguarlo.

Antes de comenzar a subir los escalones volvió a comprobar la dirección. Los abuelos de Bella vivían en una casa relativamente nueva en un sector elegante de Edimburgo. Una vez había oído que eran gente adinerada y que tenían propiedades más al norte. Suspiró aliviado de que estuvieran pasando el verano aquí abajo cerca de la frontera. No le hubiera agradado tener que continuar el viaje internándose en las Highlands. Ya con haber llegado hasta allí estaba exhausto.

Golpeó la puerta con firmeza. Un mayordomo abrió la puerta y lo saludó con el acento nasal que uno podría encontrarse en la residencia de un Duque.

—He venido a ver a la Señorita Swan —dijo Edward con un tono cortante.

El mayordomo miró desdeñosamente la ropa arrugada de Edward.

—No está en casa.

—¿No está? —El tono de Edward implicaba que no le creía. No le sorprendería que ella le hubiera dado su descripción a toda la casa con instrucciones de que le prohibieran la entrada.

—Tendrá que regresar más tarde. Sin embargo, estaría encantado de trasmitirle un mensaje, si usted…

—La esperaré. —Edward hizo a un lado al mayordomo, entrando en un pequeño salón del vestíbulo principal.

—¡Cómo se atreve, señor! —Protestó el mayordomo.

Edward sacó una de sus tarjetas y se la entregó. El mayordomo miró su nombre, lo miró a él, y luego volvió a mirar su nombre otra vez. Obviamente no esperaba que un Vizconde tuviera una apariencia tan desgreñada. Edward sonrió con sequedad. Había veces en las que un título podía resultar malditamente conveniente.

—Si desea esperar, milord —dijo el mayordomo en un tono algo más contenido—. Haré que una criada le traiga el té.

—Por favor.

Cuando el mayordomo salió, Edward comenzó a vagar por la habitación, examinando lentamente los alrededores. Obviamente los abuelos de Bella tenían buen gusto. Los muebles eran sencillos y de estilo clásico, estilo que nunca parecía fuera de lugar ni irremediablemente pasado de moda. Mientras examinaba ociosamente el cuadro de un paisaje, reflexionó, como lo había hecho unas mil veces desde que dejara Londres, acerca de qué le iba a decir a Bella. El mayordomo no había ido a llamar a la guardia al escuchar su nombre. Eso era una buena señal, o eso suponía.

Unos minutos después llegó el té, y cuando Bella no apareció enseguida, Edward decidió que el mayordomo no había estado mintiendo acerca de su paradero. No importaba. Esperaría lo que fuera necesario. Al final se saldría con la suya… no tenía ninguna duda al respecto.

Bella era una muchacha sensible. Sabía que el mundo era un lugar frío y despiadado para un niño ilegítimo. Y para su madre. Sin importar cuán enfadada estuviera con él —y lo estaría, de eso no le cabía duda— no desearía relegar a su hijo a una vida tan difícil.

También era su hijo. Se merecía la protección de su apellido. Tanto como Bella. Realmente no le complacía la idea de que ella permaneciera mucho más tiempo librada a su suerte, aún cuando sus abuelos hubieran accedido a acogerla en este difícil momento.

Edward permaneció allí sentado con su té por media hora, arrasando con al menos seis bizcochos de los que le habían traído. Había sido un largo viaje desde Londres, y no se había detenido muy a menudo para comer. Se estaba maravillando con el hecho de que el sabor de estos fuera mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiera probado en Inglaterra, cuando oyó que se abría la puerta principal.

—¡MacDownes!

La voz de Bella. Edward se puso de pie, con un bizcocho a medio comer entre los dedos. Sonaron pisadas en el vestíbulo, presumiblemente pertenecientes al mayordomo.

—¿Podría ayudarme con algunos de estos paquetes? Sé que debería haberlos hecho enviar a casa, pero estaba demasiado impaciente.

Edward oyó el sonido de paquetes cambiando de manos, seguido de la voz del mayordomo.

—Señorita Swan, debo informarle que tiene un visitante esperándola en el salón.

—¿Un visitante? ¿Yo? Qué raro. Debe ser uno de los MacLean. Siempre he sido amistosa con ellos cuando estoy en Escocia, deben haberse enterado que estoy en la ciudad.

—No creo que sea de origen escocés, señorita.

—Realmente, entonces quién…

Edward casi sonrió cuando su voz se alargó por la conmoción. Casi podía ver como se quedaba boquiabierta.

—Fue de lo más insistente, señorita —continuó MacDownes—. Tengo su tarjeta justo aquí.

Hubo un largo silencio después del cual Bella dijo finalmente:

—Por favor, dígale que no estoy disponible. —Su voz tembló en la última palabra, y luego se lanzó escaleras arriba.

Edward salió al vestíbulo a zancadas justo a tiempo para chocar con MacDownes, que probablemente se estaba regodeando con la idea de echarlo fuera.

—Ella no desea verlo, milord —canturreó el mayordomo, no sin el más leve indicio de una sonrisa.

Edward lo empujó para abrirse camino.

—Maldición si no lo hará.

—No lo creo, milord. —MacDownes lo agarró de la chaqueta.

—Mire, amigo —dijo Edward, tratando de sonar fríamente simpático, si tal cosa era posible—. No tengo inconveniente en golpearlo.

—Y yo no tengo inconveniente en golpearlo a usted.

Edward examinó al hombre mayor con desdén.

—Salga de mi camino.

El mayordomo cruzó los brazos y mantuvo su posición.

Edward le frunció el ceño y le sacó la chaqueta de las manos de un tirón, luego caminó a zancadas hasta el pie de la escalera.

—¡Bella! —Gritó—. ¡Baja ahora mismo! ¡Ahora mismo! Tenemos cosas que disc…

¡Thwack!

Buen Dios, el mayordomo le había dado un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Aturdido, Edward se acarició la piel.

—¿Está loco?

—No, para nada milord. Me tomo mi trabajo con mucha seriedad.

El mayordomo había adoptado una posición de lucha con la soltura y la gracia de un profesional. Podías contar con Bella para contratar a un mayordomo entrenado para boxear.

—Mire —dijo Edward en tono conciliador—. Necesito hablar con ella inmediatamente. Es de suma importancia. El honor de la dama está en juego.

¡Thwack!

Edward se tambaleó por un segundo puñetazo.

—Eso, milord, es por implicar que la Señorita Swan es algo menos que honorable.

Edward entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente pero decidió que no tendría ni la más mínima oportunidad contra el mayordomo loco de Bella, no cuando ya había estado en el extremo opuesto a dos golpes atontadores.

—Dígale a la Señorita Swan —dijo mordazmente—, que regresaré, y será mejor que me reciba. —Salió de la casa y bajó los escalones dando furiosas zancadas.

Absolutamente furioso porque la chica se hubiera negado terminantemente a verlo, se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia la casa. Ella estaba de pie en una ventana abierta del piso superior, cubriéndose la boca nerviosamente con los dedos. Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido y entonces se dio cuenta que todavía estaba sosteniendo el bizcocho a medio comer.

Lo lanzó con fuerza a través de la ventana, y le dio de lleno en medio del pecho.

Encontró cierta satisfacción en ello.

**24 DE AGOSTO DE 1819**

_Oh, cielos._

_Nunca envié la carta, por supuesto. Me pasé un día entero redactándola, y luego justo cuando estaba lista para enviarla, se hizo innecesaria._

_No supe si regocijarme o ponerme a llorar._

_Y ahora Edward está aquí. Debe haberle sacado la verdad —o mejor dicho, lo que solía ser la verdad— a Alice a la fuerza. De otra forma ella nunca me hubiera traicionado. Pobre Ali. Puede ser aterrador cuando se pone furioso._

_Cosa que, aparentemente, todavía está. Me tiró un bizcocho. ¡Un bizcocho! Es algo difícil de comprender._

* * *

**Jajajajajaja no se ustedes pero yo amee la parte del bizcocho XDD jajaja se pasa no? buenooo apocoo no odiaron a Edward acosando a la pobrecita de Alice osea y se la carga con ella siendo que todita la culpa es de el tipico de los hombres apoco no? buenoo chicas ya saben minimo 95 sino see quedan con la dudaa les dejo un preview de "Apostando al amor" q actualizoo los viernes esperoo que tambien lo lean ^^**

...

¡Qué situación más detestable!

Una noche de bodas debería ser un momento mágico, compartido, un momento... romántico.

El problema era que en parte se sentía muy atraída por él; deseaba que pasara lo que tenía que pasar cuando Emmett volviera. Pero otra parte de sí misma odiaba verse tan dispuesta, odiaba el deseo que la embargaba y que era meramente físico. Una mujer debía despreciar cualquier atracción que sintiera por un hombre y que no procediera del corazón.

...

—En ese caso, Emmett —replicó—, demuéstralo con hechos y no con palabras. No quiero que me decepciones... otra vez.

La expresión feroz de su rostro desapareció al instante, reemplazada por el buen humor, y soltó una carcajada.

—Eres una picara... —dijo—. Eres una picara descarada, Rosalie.

...

—He descubierto que me gustas —confesó—, que disfruto de tu compañía y de tu ingenio, que admiro tu belleza y que deseo tu cuerpo. Estoy incluso preparado para tratar de sentir afecto y de serte fiel. Pero no puedo ofrecerte lo que tú llamas amor porque no sé qué significa esa palabra entre un hombre y una mujer. Y desde luego no pretendo que tú me ames ni que me tengas siquiera cariño. No después de haberte visto obligada a casarte, concretamente a casarte conmigo. Creo que este matrimonio tiene visos de convertirse en un imposible, más bien.

Menudo intento... peor que su anterior intervención, salvo por su tono de voz, que ya no se asemejaba al de un cascarrabias gruñón.


	15. Chapter 15

**Holaa chicass! como estan? estresadas por no saber que pasa vdd XD pero pos buenoo ioo dijee k cumpliria cuando llegaramos a 95 reviews y pues hasta hoy en la mñn llegaron asii q sorry, y pensaba regalarles un capitulo nuevo para el viernes osease hoy sii llegaban a 105 antes de hoy peroo psss sorry! apenas acaban de llegar asi que aqui esta el capitulo nuevo y pos como dijee 105 reviews pa capi nuevoo ^^**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 14

Edward volvió a aparecer dos horas más tarde. Esta vez, Bella lo estaba esperando.

Abrió la puerta delantera de un tirón antes de que pudiera golpear siquiera. Sin embargo, él ni siquiera vaciló, solamente permaneció allí con su postura perfecta, el brazo medio levantado, la mano formando un puño lista para entrar en contacto con la puerta.

—Oh, por el amor del cielo —dijo irritada—. Entra.

Edward enarcó las cejas.

—¿Me estabas esperando?

—Por supuesto.

Y como sabía que no podía posponer esto por más tiempo, marchó hacia la salita de estar sin mirar atrás.

Él la siguió.

—¿Qué quieres? —Exigió.

—Qué bienvenida tan agradable, Bella —dijo él suavemente viéndose limpio y almidonado, apuesto y absolutamente cómodo y… ¡Oh! Deseaba matarlo—. ¿Quién te ha estado enseñando modales? ¿Atila el Huno?

Ella hizo rechinar los dientes y repitió la pregunta.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¡Vaya! Casarme contigo, por supuesto.

Era, por supuesto, lo que Bella había estado esperando desde el primer momento en que lo había visto. Y nunca en su vida se había sentido tan orgullosa de si misma como cuando dijo:

—No, gracias.

—¿No… gracias?

—No, gracias —repitió descaradamente—. Si eso es todo, te acompañaré a la puerta.

Pero cuando hizo el intento de dejar la habitación, Edward le agarró la muñeca.

—No tan rápido.

Podía hacerlo. Sabía que podía. Tenía su orgullo, y ya no existía una razón que la compeliera a casarse con él. Y no debería. Sin importar cuánto le doliera el corazón, no podía ceder. No la amaba. Ni siquiera la apreciaba lo suficiente como para haberse comunicado con ella ni una sola vez en el mes y medio que había pasado desde que habían estado juntos en el pabellón de caza.

Era posible que se hubiera comportado como un caballero, pero ciertamente no era uno.

—Bella —le dijo sedosamente, y supo que estaba tratando de seducirla, sino para meterla en la cama, sí para obtener su conformidad.

Ella tomó un profundo aliento.

—Viniste hasta aquí, hiciste lo correcto, y yo rehusé. Ya no tienes nada por lo que sentirte culpable, así que puedes regresar a Inglaterra con la conciencia tranquila. Adiós, Edward.

—No lo creo, Bella —le dijo, apretando su sujeción sobre ella—. Tenemos muchas cosas que discutir, tú y yo

—Ejem, no mucho en realidad. No obstante, gracias por tu preocupación. —Le hormigueaba el brazo en el lugar donde él la sostenía, y sabía que si quería mantener su resolución, debía librarse de él lo antes posible.

Edward cerró la puerta con el pie.

—Discrepo.

—¡Edward, no! —Bella tiró de su brazo y trató de ir hacia la puerta para volver a abrirla, pero él le bloqueó el paso—. Ésta es la casa de mis abuelos. No los avergonzaré con ninguna clase de comportamiento impropio.

—Diría que deberías preocuparte más por la posibilidad de que escucharan lo que tengo que decirte.

Mirada le echó un vistazo a su expresión implacable y cerró la boca.

—Muy bien. Di lo que sea que hayas venido a decir.

Con un dedo, empezó a dibujarle perezosos círculos en la palma de la mano.

—He estado pensando en ti, Bella.

—¿En serio? Eso es muy halagador.

Él ignoró su tono sarcástico y se le acercó.

—¿No has pensado en mí?

Oh, Dios querido. Si sólo supiera.

—De vez en cuando.

—¿Solamente de vez en cuando?

—Raramente.

Tiró de ella, y le deslizó la mano sinuosamente a lo largo del brazo.

—¿Qué tan raramente? —Murmuró.

—Casi nunca. —Pero su voz se estaba suavizando, y sonaba mucho menos segura.

—¿En verdad? —Enarcó una ceja asumiendo una expresión de incredulidad—. Creo que toda esta comida escocesa te ha estado confundiendo la mente. ¿Has estado comiendo Haggis?

—¿Haggis? —Preguntó ella sin aliento. Podía sentir que se le aligeraba el pecho, como si el aire en sí mismo se hubiera convertido en algo intoxicante, como si pudiera emborracharse con únicamente respirar en su presencia.

—Mmm-hmm. Creo que es una comida horrible.

—No… no está mal —¿De qué le estaba hablando? ¿Y por qué la estaba mirando de esa forma? Sus ojos parecían zafiros. No, eran como el cielo iluminado por la luna. Oh, cielos. ¿Ésa que salía volando por la ventana era su determinación?

Edward sonrió indulgentemente.

—Tu memoria es un poco escurridiza, querida. Creo que necesita un recordatorio. —Sus labios descendieron suavemente sobre los de ella, extendiendo rápidamente el fuego por todo su cuerpo. Bella se aflojó contra él, suspirando su nombre.

La apretó más firmemente contra su cuerpo, presionando la fuerza de su erección contra ella.

—¿Puedes sentir lo que me haces? —susurró—. ¿Puedes?

Bella asintió temblorosamente, apenas consciente de que estaba en medio del salón de sus abuelos.

—Únicamente tú puedes ponerme así, Bella —murmuró con voz ronca—. Sólo tú.

Ese comentario alcanzó una cuerda discordante en su interior, y se puso rígida en sus brazos. ¿No acababa de pasarse más de un mes en Kent con su amigo Lord Harry como-quiera-que-fuera-su-apellido? ¿Y acaso Alice no le había dicho alegremente que las celebraciones incluirían vino, whisky, y mujeres? Mujeres fáciles. Montones de ellas.

—¿Qué pasa, querida?

Las palabras fueron susurradas contra su piel, y una parte de ella deseó volver a derretirse contra él. Pero no la seduciría. No esta vez. Antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, le plantó las palmas de las manos contra el pecho y empujó.

—No trates de hacerme esto a mí —le advirtió.

—¿Hacerte qué? —Su rostro era la imagen de la inocencia.

Si Bella hubiera tenido un jarrón en las manos, se lo hubiera arrojado. O mejor aún, un bizcocho a medio comer.

—Seducirme hasta que me pliegue a tu voluntad.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Por qué no? —Repitió con incredulidad—. ¿Por qué no? Porque yo… Porque tú…

—¿Por qué, qué? —Estaba sonriendo ahora.

—Porque… ¡Oh! —Cerró las manos formando puños a los costados de su cuerpo, y de hecho golpeó el suelo con el pie. Lo que la puso aún más furiosa. Ser reducida a esto… era humillante.

—Bueno, bueno, Bella.

—No me vengas con "bueno, bueno" a mí, tú, altanero, despótico…

—Estás enfadada conmigo, ya veo.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Siempre fuiste inteligente, Edward.

Él ignoró el sarcasmo.

—Bueno, aquí va… Lo siento. Nunca tuve la intención de permanecer tanto tiempo en Kent. No sé por qué lo hice, pero así fue, y lo siento. Estaba programado para ser un viaje de dos días de duración.

—¿Un viaje de dos días de duración que duró casi dos meses? —Se burló ella—. Disculpa si me resulta difícil creerte.

—No estuve en Kent todo el tiempo. Cuando regresé a Londres, mi madre dijo que estabas atendiendo a un familiar enfermo. No fue hasta que Alice regresó que supe que no era así.

—¡No me importa cuánto tiempo estuviste… donde sea que hayas estado! —Gritó ella, cruzando firmemente los brazos sobre el pecho—. No deberías haberme abandonado de esa forma. Puedo entender que necesitaras tiempo para pensar, porque sé que nunca quisiste casarte conmigo pero, por el amor del cielo, Edward. ¿Necesitabas siete semanas? ¡No puedes tratar a una mujer de esa forma! ¡Es grosero y desconsiderado y… y francamente poco caballeroso!

¿Era eso lo peor que se le ocurría decirle? Edward resistió el impulso de sonreír. Esto no iba a ser ni la mitad de malo de lo que había pensado que sería.

—Tienes razón —dijo suavemente.

—Y más aún… ¿Qué? —Parpadeó.

—Que tienes razón.

—¿La tengo?

—¿No quieres tenerla?

Abrió la boca, la cerró, y entonces dijo:

—Deja de tratar de confundirme.

—No lo hago. En caso de que no lo hayas notado, te estoy dando la razón. —Le dedicó su sonrisa más atractiva—. ¿Aceptas mis disculpas?

Bella suspiró. Debería ser ilegal que un hombre tuviera semejante cantidad de encanto.

—Sí, está bien. Las acepto. Pero, ¿qué —preguntó suspicaz—, estabas haciendo en Kent?

—Emborrachándome mayormente.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Algo de caza.

—¿Y?

—Y cuando Jacob llegó allí proveniente de Oxford, hice lo posible por evitar que se metiera en problemas. Esa tarea me entretuvo una quincena adicional, para que lo sepas.

—¿Y?

—¿Estás tratando de preguntarme si había mujeres allí?

Ella apartó los ojos de su rostro.

—Quizás.

—Sí.

Bella trató de tragar el enorme nudo que súbitamente había aparecido en su garganta y se hizo a un lado para desocupar el camino hacia la puerta.

—Creo que deberías irte —dijo tranquilamente.

Edward la tomó por la parte superior de los brazos y la forzó a mirarlo.

—Nunca toqué a ninguna de ellas, Bella. Ni a una.

La intensidad de su voz fue suficiente para provocarle deseos de llorar.

—¿Por qué no? —Susurró ella.

—Sabía que iba a casarme contigo. Sé lo que se siente al ser traicionado. —Se aclaró la garganta—. No te haría algo así.

—¿Por qué no? —Las palabras fueron apenas un suspiro.

—Porque me preocupo por tus sentimientos. Y te tengo en la más alta estima.

Se apartó de él y caminó hacia la ventana. Era primera hora de la tardecita, pero durante el verano escocés los días eran largos. El sol estaba alto en el cielo, y la gente todavía seguía yendo y viniendo, terminando sus recados diarios como si no tuvieran ni una sola preocupación en el mundo. Bella deseaba ser una de esas personas, deseaba caminar por la calle alejándose de sus problemas y nunca regresar.

Edward quería casarse con ella. Le había sido fiel. Debería estar bailando de alegría. Pero no podía desprenderse de la sensación de que estaba haciendo esto por obligación, no porque sintiera amor o afecto por ella. Aparte del deseo, por supuesto. Estaba absolutamente claro que la deseaba.

Una lágrima bajó por su rostro. No era suficiente. Podría serlo, si ella no lo amara tanto. Pero esto… era demasiado disparejo. Lentamente la debilitaría, hasta que no fuera más que una triste y solitaria cáscara.

—Edward, yo… yo aprecio que te tomaras la molestia de venir hasta aquí a verme. Sé que fue un largo viaje. Y fue realmente… —buscó la palabra adecuada—…honorable de tu parte mantenerte apartado de todas esas mujeres en Kent. Estoy segura de que eran muy bonitas.

—Ni la mitad de bonitas que tú —susurró él.

Bella tragó compulsivamente. Esto se estaba poniendo más difícil con cada segundo que pasaba. Se aferró al alfeizar de la ventana.

—No puedo casarme contigo.

Silencio de muerte. Bella no se volvió. No podía verlo, pero podía sentir la furia emanando de su cuerpo. Por favor, por favor, sólo sal de la habitación, suplicó silenciosamente. No vengas hacia aquí. Y por favor… oh, por favor, no me toques.

Sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas, y las manos de él descendieron brutalmente sobre sus hombros, haciéndola girar para enfrentarlo.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

—Dije que no puedo casarme contigo —replicó trémula. Bajó la mirada al suelo. Sus ojos azules la estaban perforando con ardor.

—¡Mírame, maldita sea! ¿En qué estás pensando? Debes casarte conmigo.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Tú pequeña tonta.

Bella no sabía que decir a eso, así que no dijo nada.

—¿Has olvidado esto? —Tiró de ella con fuerza pegándola contra él, y saqueó sus labios con los suyos—. ¿Lo has olvidado?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿has olvidado que dijiste que me amabas? —Exigió.

Bella deseaba morirse allí mismo.

—No.

—Eso debería servir de algo —dijo sacudiéndola hasta que algunos mechones de cabello se le salieron de las horquillas—. ¿No es así?

—¿Has dicho alguna vez que me amabas? —Contraatacó ella.

La miró enmudecido.

—¿Me amas? —Tenía las mejillas ardiendo de furia y vergüenza—. ¿Lo haces?

Edward tragó con fuerza, súbitamente sintiendo que se ahogaba. Las paredes parecían más cercanas, y no pudo decir nada, no podía pronunciar las palabras que ella quería escuchar.

—Ya veo —dijo ella en voz baja.

Un músculo saltó espasmódicamente en su garganta. ¿Por qué no podía decirlo? No estaba seguro de amarla, pero tampoco estaba seguro de no hacerlo. Y seguro como el infierno que no quería herirla, así que, ¿por qué sencillamente no decía esas dos palabras que la harían feliz?

A Tanya le había dicho que la amaba.

—Bella —dijo vacilante—. Yo…

—¡No lo digas si no lo sientes! —Estalló, enfatizando las palabras con la voz.

Edward giró sobre sus talones y cruzó la habitación hacia donde había visto una botella de brandy. Había una botella de whisky en el estante que estaba debajo de ésta y sin pedir permiso, se sirvió un vaso. Se lo tomó de un vehemente trago, pero no lo hizo sentir mucho mejor.

—Bella —dijo, deseando que su voz sonara un poco más firme—. No soy perfecto.

—¡Se suponía que lo serías! —Gritó—. ¿Sabes cuán maravilloso eras para mí cuando era pequeña? Y ni siquiera te esforzabas. Eras simplemente… simplemente tú. Y me hacías sentir como si no fuera semejante cosita torpe. Y luego cambiaste, pero pensé que podía volver a cambiarte. Y traté, oh, como traté, pero no fue suficiente. Yo no fui suficiente.

—Bella, no eres tú…

—¡No te inventes excusas para mí! ¡No pude ser lo que necesitabas, y te odio por eso! ¿Me oyes? ¡Te odio! —Agotada, se volvió y se abrazó a sí misma, tratando de controlar los temblores que sacudían su cuerpo.

—Tú no me odias. —Su voz era suave y extrañamente tranquilizadora.

—No —le dijo, ahogando un sollozo—. No lo hago. Pero odio a Tanya. Si ya no estuviera muerta, la mataría yo misma.

Él elevó una comisura de su boca formando una sonrisa ladeada.

—Lo haría lenta y dolorosamente.

—Realmente tienes una veta maligna, chiquilla —dijo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa satisfecha.

Ella trató de sonreír, pero sus labios se negaron a obedecerla.

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que Edward hablara otra vez.

—Trataré de hacerte feliz, pero no puedo ser todo lo que tú quieres que sea.

—Lo sé —dijo amargamente—. Pensé que podrías, pero estaba equivocada.

—Pero igualmente podemos tener un buen matrimonio, Bella. Mejor que la mayoría.

"Mejor que la mayoría" podía significar únicamente que se hablarían el uno al otro al menos una vez al día. Sí, quizás podrían tener un buen matrimonio. Bueno, pero vacío. No creía que pudiera soportar vivir con él sin su amor. Sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Maldición, Bella! ¡Debes casarte conmigo! —Cuando no atendió su estallido, le gritó—. ¡Por el amor de Dios, mujer, estás embarazada de mi hijo!

Ahí estaba. Había sabido que ésa tenía que ser la razón de que hubiera viajado tan lejos, y con un propósito tan determinado. Y por más que apreciaba su sentido del honor —aunque pudiera ser algo tardío— no había forma de ignorar el hecho de que el bebé ya no existía. Había sangrado y luego había regresado su apetito, y su bacinilla había vuelto a recuperar su uso habitual.

Su madre le había contado acerca de ello, le había dicho que le había pasado exactamente la misma cosa dos veces antes de tener a Bella y tres veces después. Tal vez había sido un tema poco adecuado para una jovencita que ni siquiera había salido del salón de clases aún, pero Lady Cheever sabía que se estaba muriendo, y había deseado traspasarle a su hija tanto conocimiento de su feminidad como le fuera posible. Le había dicho a Bella que no se lamentara si le ocurría lo mismo a ella, que siempre había sentido que esos bebés perdidos no estaban destinados a nacer.

Bella se humedeció los labios y tragó con fuerza. Y luego, en voz baja y solemne, dijo:

—No estoy embarazada. Lo estaba, pero ya no lo estoy.

Edward no dijo nada. Y luego:

—No te creo.

Bella se quedó aturdida.

—¿Disculpa?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No te creo. Alice me dijo que estabas embarazada.

—Lo estaba, cuando Alice estuvo aquí.

—¿Cómo sé que no estás simplemente intentando deshacerte de mí?

—Porque no soy idiota —dijo con brusquedad—. ¿Piensas que rehusaría casarme contigo si estuviera embarazada?

Edward pareció considerarlo por un momento, y luego se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno, aún así tu virtud está comprometida, por lo que te casarás conmigo.

—No —dijo irónica—. No lo haré.

—Oh, sí lo harás —le dijo, con los ojos brillando cruelmente—. Es sólo que aún no lo sabes.

Se apartó de él.

—No veo cómo podrás forzarme.

Él dio un paso adelante.

—No veo cómo podrás detenerme.

—Gritaré pidiéndole ayuda a MacDownes.

—No creo que lo hagas.

—Lo haré. Lo juro. —Abrió la boca y entonces lo miró de lado para ver si comprendía su advertencia.

—Adelante —le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros casualmente—. Esta vez no me agarrará desprevenido.

—Mac…

Le puso la mano sobre la boca con asombrosa velocidad.

—Pequeña tonta. Aparte del hecho de que no tengo ningún deseo de que tu maduro mayordomo pugilista interrumpa mi privacidad, ¿te paraste a considerar que su irrupción aquí sólo apresuraría nuestro matrimonio? No querrás ser atrapada en una situación comprometida, ¿o sí?

Bella masculló algo contra su mano y luego le dio puñetazos en la cadera hasta que la quitó. Pero no volvió a gritar llamando a MacDownes. Por muy reacia que fuera a admitirlo, él tenía algo de razón.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me dejaste gritar? —Lo provocó—. ¿Hmmm? ¿No es un matrimonio lo que deseas?

—Sí, pero pensé que podrías preferir entrar en él con algo de dignidad.

Bella no tenía una respuesta a eso, así que se cruzó de brazos.

—Ahora quiero que me escuches —le dijo en voz baja, tomándole la barbilla con la mano y forzándola a mirarlo—. Y escúchame con cuidado, porque únicamente diré esto una vez. Vas a casarte conmigo antes de que termine esta semana. Ya que convenientemente has huido a Escocia, no necesitamos una licencia especial. Tienes suerte de que no te arrastre a una iglesia en este preciso instante. Consíguete un vestido y algunas flores porque, cariño, vas a obtener un nuevo nombre.

Ella lo fulminó con una mirada mordaz, incapaz de pensar en ninguna palabra adecuada para expresar toda su furia.

—Y ni siquiera pienses en huir otra vez —le dijo perezosamente—. Para tu información, he alquilado habitaciones sólo a dos puertas de aquí y he arreglado que vigilen la casa las veinticuatro horas del día. No lograrás llegar ni al final de la calle.

—Dios —suspiró—. Te has vuelto loco.

Se rió ante esto.

—Piensa en esa declaración, quieres. Si trajera a diez personas a esta habitación y les explicara que he tomado tu virginidad, que te he pedido que te cases conmigo y que tú rehúsas. ¿A quién crees que considerarían loca?

Estaba tan encolerizada, que pensó que podría explotar.

—¡No a mí! —le dijo él vivamente—. Ahora sé optimista, chiquilla, y mira el lado bueno. Haremos más bebés y lo pasaremos espléndidamente haciéndolos, prometo nunca golpearte ni prohibirte hacer nada a no ser que sea algo absolutamente disparatado, y finalmente serás hermana de Alice. ¿Qué más podrías desear?

Amor. Pero no pudo pronunciar la palabra.

—Considerándolo todo, Bella, podrías encontrarte en una situación mucho peor.

Siguió callada.

—Muchas mujeres estarían encantadas de cambiar de lugar contigo.

Se preguntó si habría alguna forma de borrar la expresión satisfecha de su rostro sin provocarle un daño permanente.

Él se inclinó hacia delante sugestivamente.

—Y puedo prometerte que estaré muy, muy atento a tus necesidades.

Ella entrelazó las manos en la espalda porque estaban empezando a temblarle por la frustración y la ira.

—Algún día me agradecerás por esto.

Y eso fue demasiado.

—¡Aaaaargh! —Gritó incoherentemente, lanzándose contra él.

—¿Qué demonios? —Edward se giró, tratando de sacársela a ella y a sus puños golpeadores de encima.

—Nunca, nunca vuelvas a decir, "Algún día me agradecerás por esto" —demandó, golpeándolo furiosamente en el pecho.

—Cálmate, querida. Te prometo que nunca volveré a usar ese tono condescendiente contigo.

—Lo estás usando ahora —aseguró ella.

—No, no es así.

—Sí, lo hacías.

—No, no lo hacía.

—Sí, lo hacías.

Bueno Dios, esto se estaba volviendo tedioso.

—Bella, estamos actuando como niños.

Ella pareció crecerse, y sus ojos adquirieron una mirada salvaje que debería haberle provocado temor. Sacudiendo la cabeza escupió:

—No me importa.

—Bueno, tal vez si comienzas a actuar como una adulta, dejaré de hablarte en lo que tú llamas un tono condescendiente.

Él entrecerró los ojos, y gruñó desde el fondo de la garganta.

—¿Sabes algo, Edward? A veces actúas como un completo imbécil. —Diciendo esto, formó un puño con la mano, tiró el brazo hacia atrás, y lo dejó volar.

—¡Santo maldito infierno! —Edward se llevó la mano al ojo, y se tocó la ardiente piel sin poder creerlo—. ¿Quién demonios te enseñó a lanzar un puñetazo?

Bella sonrió satisfecha.

—MacDownes.

_24 DE AGOSTO DE 1819— MÁS TARDE ESA NOCHE_

_MacDownes le informó a la abuela y el abuelo de que hoy había recibido una visita, y ellos prontamente adivinaron quien era él. El abuelo farfulló cerca de diez minutos acerca de cómo podía ese hijo de algo que me es imposible escribir, aparecer por aquí, hasta que finalmente la abuela lo calmó y me preguntó a qué había venido._

_No puedo mentirles a ellos. Nunca fui capaz de hacerlo. Les dije la verdad… que había venido a casarse conmigo. Reaccionaron con gran alegría y hasta con gran alivio hasta que les dije que había rehusado. El abuelo se lanzó a otra andanada, únicamente que esta vez el objetivo era yo, y mi falta de sentido común. O al menos creo que eso fue lo que dijo. Es de las Highlands, y aunque habla el inglés del Rey con un acento perfecto, su acento escocés se hace evidente cada vez que está perturbado._

_Estaba, para decir lo menos, particularmente perturbado._

_Así que ahora me encuentro con ellos tres aliados en contra mía. Me temo que es probable que esté librando una batalla perdida._

* * *

**Jajajajaja se merecia el golpe o no? esoo le pasaa por andarle hablandoo asiia Bella XDD pero bueno espero que les gustara esperoo 105 reviews pa el martess para subirles capii nos vemos chicas les dejo un preview de "Apostando al amor" espero tambien lo lean y les gustee ^^**

...

—¿Eso quiere decir que deseas aceptar la doble apuesta después de todo, Rosalie? —le preguntó, con una sonrisa torcida y los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Pretendes conseguir que me enamore de ti? Puede que incluso te dé la oportunidad de ganar.

—Lo que quiero... —declaró, deseando que se sentara como era debido para que no tuviera ese aire... ese aire... Bueno, ese aire y punto—. Lo que quiero es que nos esmeremos durante las semanas de la fiesta campestre. Que convenzamos a Charlotte, a Meg y a Stephen de que nuestro matrimonio fue por amor...

...

—Por supuesto que estoy preparada —le aseguró pese al vuelco tan desagradable que le dio el estómago—. Soy tu esposa, ¿no? La nueva señora de Cedarhurst Park.

Muy a su pesar, sintió que la embargaba la emoción al darse cuenta de que era precisamente eso.

—Amor mío. —Se percató de que Emmett seguía sujetándole la mano cuando el carruaje llegó a los escalones de entrada y uno de los hombres, supuso que el mayordomo, se adelantó para abrir la puerta y desplegar los escalones—. Nunca te he contestado a ese «y una cosa más», ¿verdad? Acepto todas tus exigencias. ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando ayer me convertí en tu eterno esclavo? Por expreso deseo, por supuesto. ¿Y qué más podría desear para hoy y para todos los días de nuestro futuro sino demostrarles a mis criados, a nuestras respectivas familias y a nuestros amigos que te adoro?

...

Rosalie soltó una carcajada, pensando que a buen seguro le había gastado una broma.

—Algo hecho por el hombre no debería ser tan hermoso, ¿no crees? —comentó ella—. No se debería domar la naturaleza de forma tan exagerada. Pero es hermoso. Tal vez eso diga mucho del lugar que ocupa la humanidad en este mundo. Podemos imponerle orden y precisión a la naturaleza, pero no podemos destruir ni su belleza ni su entusiasmo.

—¿Entusiasmo? —repitió.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola! por favor no me odien se que no tengo perdon de Dios por que cumplieron con los reviews k pedi la ultima vez perooo mis papas noo habian pagado el internet ii estube asii mucho tiempo como sii tener agua fuera mas importantee peroo ellos no lo comprenden ¬¬ pero buenoo les subiree los capitulos k correspondian respectoo a los dias que no subii uno por diaa para k los lean en orden bueno aki se los dejo**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 15

Dada la oposición contra ella, fue extraordinario que Bella resistiera tanto tiempo como lo hizo, que fueron tres días.

Su abuela lanzó el ataque, utilizando el abordaje dulce y sensato.

—Bueno querida —le había dicho—. Entiendo que Lord Edward estuvo quizás un poquito lento en sus atenciones, pero cumplió con los requisitos, y bien, tú hiciste...

—No necesitas decirlo —había replicado Bella, enrojeciendo frenéticamente.

—Bien, lo hiciste.

—Lo sé.

Que el cielo cayera sobre ella. Raramente podía pensar en nada más.

—Pero realmente, dulzura, ¿qué va mal con el vizconde? Parece un hombre bastante agradable, y nos ha asegurado que será capaz de mantenerte y cuidarte apropiadamente.

Bella apretó los dientes. Edward se había detenido la tarde anterior para presentarse él mismo a sus abuelos. Confiado en lograr que su abuela se enamorara de él en menos de una hora. Aquel hombre debía ser apartado de las mujeres de cualquier edad.

—Y opino que es tan atractivo —continuó su abuela—. ¿No lo crees así? Por supuesto que lo crees. Después de todo, la suya no es la clase de cara que algunos piensan que es bien parecido y otros no. La suya es de la clase que cualquiera encuentra atractiva. ¿No estas de acuerdo?

Bella estaba de acuerdo, pero no iba a decirlo.

—Por supuesto, bien parecido es como ser atractivo, y tanta gente bien parecida tiene mentes deformadas.

Bella nunca iba a igualar aquello

—Pero parece tener la cabeza en su sitio, y es bastante afable, también. Mirándolo bien, podías hacerlo mucho peor. —Cuando su nieta no replicó, dijo con inusitada severidad—. Y no creo que sepas hacerlo mejor.

Eso escocía, pero era verdad. Aún así, Bella dijo

— Podría quedarme soltera.

Puesto que su abuela no contemplaba aquello como una opción viable, no lo dignificó con una respuesta.

—No estoy hablando de su título — dijo severamente—. O su fortuna. Sería un buen partido si no tuviera un penique.

Bella encontró una forma de responder que implicaba un sonido evasivo, una leve sacudida de cabeza, girarla un poquito y encoger los hombros brevemente. Y aquello, esperaba, sería todo.

Pero no lo fue. El final no estaba ni mucho menos a la vista. Edward emprendió el siguiente asalto para intentar apelar a su naturaleza romántica. Grandes ramos de flores llegaron cada dos horas o así, cada uno con una nota diciendo "Cásate conmigo, Bella"

Bella hizo lo que pudo para ignorarlos, lo cual no fue fácil, porque pronto llenaron cada esquina de la casa. Él hizo grandes avances con su abuela, sin embargo, quien estaba empeñada en su propósito de ver a su Bella casada con el encantador y generoso vizconde.

Su abuelo lo intentó después, su estrategia fue considerablemente más agresiva.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, muchacha! —Rugió— ¿Has perdido la cabeza?

Ya que Bella no estaba exactamente segura de conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta, no replicó.

Edward volvió de nuevo, esta vez cometiendo un error táctico. Envió una nota diciendo "Te perdono por golpearme". Al principio Bella estaba enfurecida. Era aquel condescendiente tono el que la había provocado a darle un puñetazo en primer lugar. Después lo reconoció por lo que era... una tierna advertencia. Él no iba a resistir su testarudez mucho más tiempo.

En el segundo día del asedio, ella decidió que necesitaba algo de aire fresco... en realidad, el aroma de todas aquellas flores era verdaderamente empalagoso... así que Bella cogió su papalina y se dirigió hacia el cercano Jardín de Queen Street.

Edward comenzó a seguirla inmediatamente. No había estado bromeando cuando le había dicho que estaba vigilando su casa. No se había tomado la molestia de mencionar, sin embargo, que no estaba contratando profesionales para hacer guardia. Su pobre y atormentado ayuda de cámara tenía aquel honor, y tras ocho horas consecutivas de mirar fijamente por la ventana, estuvo muy aliviado cuando la dama en cuestión finalmente salió, y él pudo abandonar su puesto.

Edward sonrió mientras Bella recorría el camino al parque con rápidos y eficientes pasos, después frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que no llevaba una doncella con ella. Edimburgo no era tan peligroso como Londres, pero sin duda una gentil dama no se aventuraba fuera sola. Este tipo de comportamiento debería cesar una vez estuvieran casados.

Y ellos se casarían. Fin de la discusión.

Él iba, no obstante, a tener que abordar este asunto con una cierta medida de sutileza. En retrospectiva, la nota expresando su perdón probablemente era un error. Demonios, había sabido que la molestaría incluso mientras la escribía, pero no parecía ayudarle. No cuando, cada vez que se miraba en el espejo, era saludado por su ojo ennegrecido.

Bella entró en el parque y anduvo a zancadas durante varios minutos hasta que encontró un banco desocupado. Sacudió el polvo, se sentó, y sacó un libro del bolso que había llevado con ella.

Edward sonrió desde su ventajosa posición cincuenta metros más lejos. Le gustaba mirarla. Le sorprendió lo contento que se sentía sólo permaneciendo allí bajo un árbol, viéndola leer un libro. Sus dedos se arqueaban delicadamente mientras ella pasaba cada página. Tuvo una repentina visión de ella sentada tras el escritorio de la sala adjunta a su dormitorio en su casa de Northumberland. Estaba escribiendo una carta, probablemente a Alice, y sonriendo mientras relataba los acontecimientos del día.

De pronto Edward se dio cuenta de que este matrimonio no solo era lo correcto, era además una buena cosa, y él iba a ser totalmente feliz con ella.

Silbando bajito, se paseó despacio hacia donde ella estaba sentada y se dejó caer ruidosamente cerca de ella.

—Hola, gatita.

Ella levantó la vista y suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo.

—Oh, eres tú.

—Decididamente espero que nadie más emplee palabras cariñosas contigo.

Ella hizo una mueca mientras contemplaba su cara.

—Siento lo de tu ojo.

—Oh, ya te he perdonado por eso, si recuerdas.

Ella se puso tiesa.

—Lo recuerdo.

—Sí —murmuró él—. Me inclinaba a creer que lo harías.

Ella esperó durante un momento, más probablemente por olvidarlo. Después volvió intencionadamente a su libro y anunció.

—Estoy intentando leer.

—Ya lo veo. Muy bueno para ti, lo sabes. Me gusta una mujer que educa su mente. —Recogió el volumen de sus dedos y lo giró para leer el titulo—. Orgullo y prejuicio. ¿Lo estas disfrutando?

—Lo estaba.

Él ignoró su dardo mientras echaba un vistazo a la primera página, manteniendo la hoja con el dedo índice.

—Es una verdad universalmente conocida —leyó en voz alta— que un simple hombre en posesión de una buena fortuna debe buscar esposa.

Bella intentó recuperar su libro, pero él lo movió fuera de su alcance.

—Hmm —reflexionó—. Un pensamiento interesante. Sin duda alguna yo estoy buscando una esposa.

—Vete a Londres —replicó ella—. Encontrarás un montón de mujeres allí.

—Y estoy en posesión de una buena fortuna. —Se inclinó hacía delante y le sonrió abiertamente—. Sólo en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta.

—No puedo decirte cómo me tranquiliza estar en el conocimiento de que tú nunca pasarás hambre

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Oh, Bella, ¿por qué no renuncias sencillamente? No puedes ganar esta vez.

—No creo que haya muchos sacerdotes que casen a una pareja sin el consentimiento de la mujer.

—Tú consentirás —dijo él en un tono agradable.

—¿Oh?

—Tú me amas, ¿recuerdas?

La boca de Bella se tensó.

—Eso fue mucho tiempo atrás.

—¿Qué, dos, tres meses? No hace tanto. Volverá a ti.

—No de la forma en que estás actuando.

—Qué lengua más afilada —dijo él con una pícara sonrisa. Y después se inclinó hacia delante—. Para que lo sepas, es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti.

Ella tuvo que flexionar los dedos para guardarse de enrollárselos alrededor del cuello.

—Creo que me he hartado del aire fresco —anunció ella, sujetando el libro con fuerza contra el pecho mientras se levantaba—. Me voy a casa.

Él se levantó inmediatamente.

—Entonces te acompañaré, Lady Edward.

Ella dio la vuelta.

—¿Qué acabas de llamarme?

—Sólo probaba el nombre —murmuró él—. Queda muy bien, creo. Deberías acostumbrarte a ello tan pronto como sea posible.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y reanudó el camino a casa. Intentó mantenerse unos pocos pasos por delante de él, pero las piernas de él eran más largas, y no tuvo dificultad en seguir con ella.

—No me gustas.

—Eso es una mentira, así que no cuenta.

Ella pensó durante unos pocos momentos, todavía caminando tan rápido como podía.

—No necesito tu dinero.

—Por supuesto que no. Alice me dijo el año pasado que tu madre te dejó un pequeño legado. Suficiente para vivir. Pero es un poco estrecho de miras rehusar casarse con alguien porque no deseas tener más dinero, ¿no crees?

Ella rechinó los dientes y siguió caminando. Llegaron a los escalones que llevaban a la casa de sus abuelos, y Bella subió. Pero antes de que pudiera entrar, la mano de Edward se posó sobre su muñeca con la suficiente presión para asegurarle que él había perdido la frivolidad.

Y con todo estaba aún sonriendo cuando le dijo.

—¿Ves? Ni una simple razón.

Ella debería haber estado nerviosa.

—Quizás no —dijo con mucha frialdad—pero no hay razón para hacerlo.

—¿Tu reputación no es una razón? —preguntó él suavemente.

Los ojos de ella encontraron los de él con cautela.

—Pero mi reputación no está en peligro.

—¿No lo está?

Ella tomó aliento

—No lo harías.

Él se encogió de hombros, un minúsculo movimiento que envió un escalofrío por su columna.

—Generalmente no soy descrito como despiadado, pero no me subestimes, Bella. Me casaré contigo.

—¿Por que quieres todavía? — gritó ella.

Él no tenía que hacerlo. Nadie lo estaba obligando. Bella prácticamente le había ofrecido una salida en bandeja de plata.

—Soy un caballero —masculló él entre dientes— cuido mis pecados.

—¿Soy un pecado? —susurró ella.

Ya que el aire le había sido arrancado de sus pulmones, todo lo que pudo emitir fue un suspiro.

Permaneció de pie frente a ella, mirándola tan incómodo como nunca lo había visto.

—No debería haberte seducido, debería haber tenido mejor criterio. Y no debería haberte abandonado durante tantas semanas seguidas. Para esto no tengo excusa, salvo mis propios defectos. Pero no permitiré que mi honor sea destrozado. Y tú te casarás conmigo.

—¿Me quieres a mí o quieres tu honor? —susurró ella.

Él la miró como si ella se hubiera perdido una lección importante. Y entonces le dijo.

—Es lo mismo.

_28 AGOSTO 1819_

_Me case con él._

...

Fue una boda pequeña. Minúscula, en realidad. Los únicos invitados fueron los abuelos de Bella, la esposa del vicario y, ante la insistencia de Bella, MacDownes.

Por empeño de Edward, partieron a su hogar en Northumberland directamente después de la ceremonia, la cual, también por su insistencia, había sido celebrada a una hora terriblemente temprana así podrían salir a buena hora para regresar a Roseadle, la rectoría de la época de la Restauración que la nueva pareja llamaría hogar

Después que Bella se despidiera, la ayudó a subir en el carruaje, demorando las manos en su talle antes de que le diera un empujón. Una extraña y desconocida emoción lo invadió, y Edward estaba ligeramente confuso para darse cuenta de que estaba contento.

Casarse con Tanya había sido muchas cosas, menos pacífico. Edward había entrado en esa unión con un vertiginoso apremio de deseo y excitación que se había vuelto rápidamente en un desencantado y abrumador sentido de pérdida. Y cuando aquello estaba terminado, todo lo que había quedado era ira.

Le gustaba bastante la idea de estar casado con Bella. Podía depositar su confianza en ella. Nunca le traicionaría, con su cuerpo o con sus palabras. Y aunque él no sentía la obsesión que había sentido con Tanya, la deseaba —Bella— con una intensidad que aún así no podía creer del todo. Cada vez que la veía, la olía, escuchaba su voz... La quería. Quería poner la mano en su brazo, sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Quería arrastrarla cerca, absorberla mientras cruzaban los caminos.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, volvía hasta el pabellón de caza, cubriendo el cuerpo de ella con el suyo, impulsado por algo poderoso dentro de él, algo primitivo y posesivo, y francamente un poquito salvaje.

Ella fue suya. Y lo sería otra vez.

Entró en el carruaje detrás de ella y se sentó en el mismo lado, aunque no directamente junto a ella. No quería nada más que acomodarse a su lado y ponerla en su regazo, pero sentía que ella necesitaba un poco de tiempo.

Estarían muchas horas en el carruaje aquel día. Podía permitirse tomarse su tiempo.

La observó durante varios minutos mientras el carruaje se alejaba de Edimburgo. Ella estaba apretando con fuerza los pliegues de su vestido de boda color verde menta. Los nudillos se estaban volviendo blancos, un testimonio de sus crispados nervios. Dos veces, Edward tendió la mano para tocarla, después se contuvo, inseguro de si su propuesta sería bienvenida. Tras unos pocos minutos, no obstante, dijo suavemente.

—Si deseas gritar, no te juzgaré.

Ella no se volvió.

—Estoy bien.

—¿Lo estas?

Ella tragó.

—Por supuesto, acabo de casarme ¿no? ¿No es lo que toda mujer quiere?

—¿Es lo que tu quieres?

—Es un poco tarde para preocuparse de eso ahora, ¿no crees?

Él sonrió con ironía.

—No soy tan horroroso, Bella.

Ella soltó una nerviosa carcajada.

—Por supuesto que no. Tú eres lo que yo siempre he querido. Eso es lo que has estado diciéndome durante días, ¿no lo has hecho? Te he amado desde siempre.

Se encontró deseando que las palabras de ella no tuvieran un tono tan burlón.

—Ven aquí —dijo él, agarrándola del brazo y arrastrándola su lado del carruaje.

—Me gusta estar aquí... espera. ¡Oh!

Ella estaba firmemente apretujada contra su costado, el brazo de él era una banda de acero a su alrededor.

—Esto es mucho mejor, ¿no crees?

—Ahora no puedo ver por la ventana —dijo ella agriamente.

—No hay nada que no hayas visto antes. —Apartó la cortina y echó una ojeada fuera—. Puedes ver mar, árboles, pasto, una choza o dos. Todo cosas bastante vulgares. —Le tomó la mano en la suya y ociosamente le acarició los dedos—. ¿Te gusta el anillo? —preguntó—. Es algo sencillo, lo sé, pero las bandas de oro sencillas son una costumbre en mi familia.

La respiración de Bella se había acelerado mientras sus manos eran entibiadas por sus caricias

—Es precioso. Yo… no querría nada ostentoso.

—No creí que lo quisieras. Tú eres una criaturita bastante elegante.

Ella se ruborizó, dando vueltas con nerviosismo a su anillo alrededor y alrededor de su dedo.

—Oh, pero es Alice quien elige todos mi modelos.

—Tonterías. Estoy seguro de que no le dejarías elegir nada llamativo o estridente.

Bella lo miró de soslayo. Estaba sonriéndole suavemente, casi con benevolencia, pero sus dedos estaban haciendo cosas pícaras en su muñeca, enviando palpitaciones y chispas hasta su mismo corazón. Y entonces él le levantó la mano hasta su boca, presionando un irresistiblemente suave beso en la cara interna de la muñeca.

—Tengo otra cosa para ti —murmuró.

Ella no se atrevía a mirarlo otra vez. No si quería mantener siquiera un jirón de su compostura.

—Vuélvete —le ordenó él con suavidad. Puso dos dedos bajo su mentón e inclinó su cara hacia él. Rebuscando en su bolsillo, extrajo una caja de joyas recubierta de terciopelo—. Con toda la prisa de esta semana, olvidé darte un anillo de compromiso adecuado.

—Oh, pero eso no es necesario. —Dijo ella rápidamente, no queriendo decirlo en realidad.

—Cállate gatita —dijo él con una sonrisa burlona—. Y acepta tu regalo con elegancia.

—Sí, señor —murmuró ella, quitando la tapa de la caja. Dentro relucía un diamante cortado en ovalo y enmarcado por dos pequeños zafiros—. Es precioso, Edward —susurró ella—. Hace juego con tus ojos.

—Esa no era mi intención, te lo aseguro —dijo él con voz ronca. Sacó el anillo de la caja y lo deslizó en su fino dedo—. ¿Encaja?

—Perfectamente.

—¿Estás segura?

—Segurísima, Edward. Yo… Gracias. Es muy considerado.

Antes de que ella pudiera hablar más de ello, se inclinó y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Él le capturó la cara con las manos.

—No voy a ser un esposo tan terrible, ya verás —La cara de él se le acercó hasta que sus labios acariciaron los de ella en un delicado beso. Ella se inclinó hacia él, seducida por su afabilidad y los suaves murmullos de su boca—. Tan suave — susurró él, tirando de las horquillas del cabello de ella hasta que pudo deslizar las manos a través de él—. Tan suave, y tan dulce. Nunca soñé...

Bella arqueó el cuello para permitirle un mejor acceso de los labios.

—¿Nunca soñaste qué?

Él movió los labios ligeramente a través del cuello de ella.

—Que tú serías así. Que yo te desearía así. Que esto podría ser así.

—Yo siempre lo supe. Siempre lo supe.

Las palabras se le escaparon antes de que pudiera considerar la sabiduría de decirlas, y después decidió no preocuparse. No cuando él estaba besándola así, no cuando su respiración estaba saliendo en jadeos irregulares emparejados con los de ella misma.

—Eres tan inteligente —murmuró él—. Debería haberte escuchado hace mucho.

Empezó a aflojarle el vestido de los hombros, después presionó los labios contra la parte alta de su pecho, y el fuego de eso demostró ser demasiado para Bella. Se arqueó hacia abajo contra él, y sus dedos fueron a los botones del vestido, ella no ofreció resistencia. En segundos, su vestido se deslizó hacia abajo, y la boca de él encontró la punta de su pecho.

Bella gimió por la sorpresa y el placer.

—Oh, Edward, yo... —Suspiró—. Más…

—Una orden que estoy encantado de obedecer. —Los labios se movieron al otro pecho, donde repitieron la misma tortura.

Él besó y succionó, y todo el tiempo, sus manos vagaban. En lo alto de su pierna, alrededor de su cintura... era como si estuviera intentando marcarla, marcarla para siempre como suya.

Se sintió lasciva. Se sintió femenina. Y sintió una necesidad que quemaba desde algún extraño, acalorado lugar, profundo dentro de ella.

—Te quiero —dijo ella en voz baja, los dedos enterrados en el pelo de él—. Quiero...

Los dedos de él se pasearon más arriba, hacia su más sensible carne.

—Quiero eso.

Él se rió entre dientes contra su cuello.

—A su servicio, Lady Edward.

Ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse por su nuevo nombre. Él estaba haciendo algo, Dios querido, ni siquiera sabía qué, y todo lo que podía hacer era no gritar.

Y entonces él quitó —no sus dedos; ella lo habría matado si lo hubiera intentado— sino su cabeza, sólo lo bastante lejos para bajar la mirada a ella con una deliciosa sonrisa.

—Sé otra cosa que te gustará. —Se mofó.

Los labios de Bella se separaron con entrecortada sorpresa mientras él hundía las rodillas en el suelo del carruaje.

—¿Edward? —susurró, porque sin duda él no podría hacer nada desde allí abajo. Sin duda él no podría...

Ella jadeó mientras la cabeza de él desaparecía bajo sus faldas.

Después jadeó otra vez cuando lo sintió, caliente y exigente, besando un sendero a lo largo de su muslo.

Y después no hubo más dudas de su intención. Sus dedos, los que habían estado haciendo tan magnifico trabajo excitándola, cambiaron de posición. Estaba extendiéndola abierta, ella violentamente se dio cuenta, separándola, preparándola para...

Sus labios.

Después de aquello hubo muy poco pensamiento racional. Todo lo que había sentido la primera vez, y la primera vez había sido muy buena, de hecho, no era nada comparado con esto. Su boca era malvada, y ella estaba hechizada. Y cuando ella estaba hecha pedazos, era con cada pizca de su cuerpo, cada gota de su alma.

Cielos, pensó ella intentando encontrar su aliento desesperadamente. ¿Cómo podía alguien sobrevivir a algo como esto?

El sonriente rostro de Edward apareció de repente delante de ella.

—Tu primer regalo de boda —dijo él.

—Yo... yo...

—Gracias será suficiente —dijo él, descarado como siempre.

—Gracias —susurró ella.

Él la besó suavemente en la boca.

—De nada.

Bella lo observó mientras él le ajustaba el vestido, cubriéndola cuidadosamente y acabando con una platónica caricia en el brazo. Su pasión parecía haberse enfriado completamente, mientras que ella todavía se sentía como si una llama estuviera lamiéndola desde dentro hacia fuera.

—Tu no... er no has...

Una irónica sonrisa tocó sus rasgos.

—No hay nada que quiera más, pero a menos que quieras tu noche de bodas en un carruaje en movimiento, encontraré una forma de abstenerme.

—¿Aquella no era una noche de bodas? —preguntó ella dudosamente.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Sólo un pequeño placer para ti.

—Oh.

Bella estaba intentando recordar por qué había puesto reparos al matrimonio tan encarnizadamente. Una eternidad de pequeños placeres sonaba bastante delicioso.

Con el cuerpo agotado, sentía una languidez descendiendo sobre ella, y se acomodó adormilada en su lado.

—¿Lo haremos de nuevo? —masculló ella, aovillándose en la calidez de él.

—Oh, sí —murmuró, sonriéndose mientras la observaba quedarse dormida—. Te lo prometo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok ok se que dije que subiria por dia pero ayer nomas no pude pero aqui se los traigoo hice cuentas y les debia 5 capitulos pero con este ia son dos asi k les debere 3 que subire uno por dia espero lo disfruten **

** : lamento decirte que Bella no mentia sii perdio a su bebe, fue como un aborto espontaneo de esos que te dan el primer mes y solo se presenta como sangrado normal pero no te apures este capii te gustara :)**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 16

Rosedale era, para los niveles aristocráticos, de dimensiones modestas. La cálida y elegante casa había estado en la familia Masen durante varias generaciones, y era costumbre para el hijo mayor usarla como su casa solariega antes de que ascendiera a conde y a la mucho más magnífica Haverbreaks. Edward amaba Rosedale, amaba sus paredes simples de piedra y azoteas almenadas. Y sobre todo, amaba el paisaje salvaje, domesticado sólo por los cientos de rosas que habían sido plantadas con abandono alrededor de la casa.

Llegaron bastante tarde en la noche, habiendo parado para un relajado almuerzo cerca de la frontera. Bella se había quedado dormida hacía mucho, le había advertido que el movimiento del carruaje siempre le daba somnolencia, pero a Edward no le importó. Le gustaba la tranquilidad de la noche, con sólo los sonidos de los caballos, el carruaje y el viento en el aire. Le gustaba la luz de la luna, que llegaba por las ventanas. Y le gustó echar un vistazo a su nueva esposa, que no era nada elegante en su sueño... su boca estaba abierta, y la verdad sea dicha, roncaba un poco. Pero le gustó. No sabía por qué, pero así era.

Y le gustó saberlo.

Bajó del carruaje, colocó un dedo sobre sus labios cuando uno de los escoltas se acercó para ayudar, luego atrajo a Bella y la tomó en sus brazos. Nunca había ido a Rosedale, aunque no había estado lejos de los Lagos. Esperó que llegara a gustarle como a él. Pensó que lo haría. La conocía bien, estaba comenzando a comprenderla. No estaba seguro de cuándo había pasado, pero podía mirar algo y pensar, a Bella le gustaría esto.

Edward había parado en su camino a Escocia, y los criados habían sido instruidos para tener la casa lista. Lo estaba, aunque no había mandado recado de su exacta llegada, por ende, el personal no había estado reunido para presentarse ante la nueva vizcondesa. Edward se alegró de esto; no habría querido despertar a Bella.

Cuando entró de su recámara, notó con agradecimiento que el fuego estaba ardiendo en el hogar. Podría haber sido agosto, pero las noches de Northumberland tenían un frío característico. Mientras colocaba a Bella suavemente sobre la cama, un par de lacayos trajeron su exiguo equipaje. Susurró al mayordomo que su nueva esposa podía conocer al personal por la mañana, o quizás por la tarde, y luego cerró la puerta.

Bella, que había pasado del ronquido al balbuceo intranquilo, cambió de posición y arrimó una almohada a su pecho. Edward volvió a su lado y susurró suavemente en su oído. Pareció reconocer su voz en el sueño; soltó un suspiro satisfecho e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta.

—No te duermas justo ahora —murmuró—. Voy a liberarte de estas ropas. —Estaba echada sobre su costado, por lo que se puso a trabajar en los botones que bajaban por su espalda—. ¿Puedes mantenerte sentada sólo un momento? ¿Así puedo quitarte tu vestido?

Como un niño soñoliento, permitió que la sentara.

—¿Dónde estamos? —bostezó, no del todo despierta.

—Rosedale. Tu nuevo hogar. —Movió sus faldas más arriba de sus caderas de modo que pudiera sacárselas por la cabeza.

—¡Oh! Es agradable. —Se echó atrás sobre la cama.

Él rió indulgentemente y forcejeó para sostenerla.

—Sólo otros pocos segundos. —Con un hábil movimiento, le sacó el vestido por la cabeza, dejándola vestida con la camisa.

—Bien —murmuró Bella, tratando de arrastrarse bajo las sábanas.

—No tan rápido. —Atrapó su tobillo—. Aquí no dormimos con ropa.

La camisa se unió a su vestido en el suelo. Bella, apenas comprendiendo que estaba desnuda, se arrebujó finalmente bajo las sábanas, suspiró con total satisfacción y rápidamente cayó dormida.

Edward rió en silencio y sacudió su cabeza cuando observó a su esposa. ¿Había notado antes que sus pestañas fueran tan largas? Quizás era sólo la luz de la vela. También estaba cansado, así que se desnudó con movimientos rápidos y eficientes y se arrastró hacia la cama. Ella estaba tumbada de lado, enroscada como un niño, así que extendió un brazo a su alrededor y la atrajo al centro de la cama, donde él podría acurrucarse contra su calor. Su piel era insoportablemente suave, y ociosamente le deslizó la mano sobre el estómago. Algo que tocó debió hacerle cosquillas, ya que soltó un suave quejido y se dio la vuelta.

—Todo va a salir bien —susurró él.

Ellos tenían el afecto y la atracción, y esto era más de lo que tenían muchas parejas. Se inclinó hacia delante para besar su soñolienta boca, delineando su contorno ligeramente con su lengua.

Sus párpados aletearon.

—Tú debes ser la Bella Durmiente del bosque —murmuró—. Despertada por un beso.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó, su voz atontada.

—En Rosedale. Ya me lo preguntaste.

—¿Sí? No recuerdo.

Totalmente incapaz de contenerse, se inclinó y la besó otra vez.

—¡Ah!, Bella, eres muy dulce.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción por el beso, pero era obvio que estaba teniendo problemas para mantener sus párpados abiertos.

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí, gatita?

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué lamentas?

—Lo siento. Sólo no puedo… esto es, estoy tan cansada. —Bostezó—. No puedo cumplir con mi deber.

Él rió irónicamente cuando la envolvió entre sus brazos.

—Shhh —susurró, inclinándose para besar su sien—. No pienses en ello como un deber. Es demasiado espléndido para eso. Y no soy tan bellaco para forzar a una mujer que está agotada. Tenemos tiempo de sobra. No te preocupes.

Pero ella estaba ya dormida.

Rozó los labios contra su pelo.

—Tenemos una vida entera.

...

Bella despertó la primera a la mañana siguiente, soltando un inmenso bostezo cuando abrió los ojos. La luz del día se filtraba por las cortinas, pero definitivamente no era el sol el que estaba haciendo que su cama fuera tan acogedora y caliente. El brazo de Edward había sido abandonado sobre su cintura en algún momento durante la noche, y estaba acurrucada contra él. Señor, el hombre irradiaba calor.

Se escabulló alrededor para permitirse una mejor vista de él mientras dormía. Su cara siempre mostraba un encanto juvenil, pero dormido el efecto se acentuaba. Parecía un ángel perfecto, sin un rastro del cinismo que a veces empañaba sus ojos.

—Tenemos que agradecer a Tanya por esto —murmuró Bella suavemente, tocando su mejilla.

Él se revolvió, mascullando algo en su sueño.

—No todavía, mi amor —susurró, sintiéndose bastante valiente para usar palabras cariñosas cuando sabía que no podía oírla—. Me gusta verte dormir.

Edward dormía, y ella le escuchaba respirar.

Esto era el cielo.

Finalmente se movió, el cuerpo desperezándose camino de despertarse antes de que se levantaran sus párpados. Y luego allí estaba él, mirándola con ojos somnolientos, sonriendo.

—Buenos días —dijo aturdido.

—Buenos días.

Bostezó.

—¿Hace mucho que estás despierta?

—Sólo un ratito.

—¿Tienes hambre? Podría hacer subir algo para desayunar.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

Él bostezó otra vez y luego se rió de ella.

—Estás muy sonrosada por la mañana.

—¿Sonrosada? —No podía evitar estar intrigada.

—Mmm, mmm. Tu piel… resplandece.

—No lo hace.

—Sí lo hace. Confía en mí.

—Mi madre siempre me decía que sospechara del hombre que dijera: "Confía en mí".

—Sí, bueno, tu madre nunca me conoció muy bien —dijo sin pensarlo. Tocó sus labios con su índice—. Estos están rosados, también.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella en un resuello.

—¡Mmm, mmm! Muy rosados. Pero creo que no tan rosados como algunas otras partes tuyas.

Bella se puso absolutamente colorada.

—Estos, por ejemplo —murmuró, rozando las palmas sobre sus pezones. Su mano rodó y tiernamente la ahuecó en su mejilla—. Estabas muy cansada anoche.

—Sí, lo estaba.

—Demasiado cansada para atender algunos asuntos importantes.

Ella tragó nerviosamente, tratando de no soltar un pequeño gemido mientras su mano se arrastraba suavemente por su espalda.

—Creo que es el momento de consumar este matrimonio —murmuró él, sus labios calientes y perversos en su oído. Y luego la impulsó contra él, y ella comprendió justo cuan pronto quería tomar cartas en el asunto.

Bella le dirigió una sonrisa llena de reprobador humor.

—Tuvimos bastante cuidado de ello, hace algún tiempo. Un poquito antes de tiempo, si recuerdas.

—No cuenta —dijo alegremente, agitándola con su comentario—. No estábamos casados.

—Si no contara, no estaríamos casados.

Edward admitió el argumento con una sonrisa libertina.

—Ah, bien, supongo que tienes razón. Pero todo se resolvió al final. Apenas puedes enfadarte conmigo por ser tan tremendamente viril.

Bella podría haber sido bastante inocente, pero sabía lo suficiente para poner los ojos en blanco ante esto. No podría mencionar, sin embargo, cuando su mano se había movido hacia su pecho, y le hizo algo a la punta que ella podría jurar que sintió entre sus piernas.

Se sintió deslizar, quitar de la almohada y poner sobre su espalda, se sintió resbaladiza por dentro, además, con cada toque parecía derretirse otra pulgada de su cuerpo. Él besó sus pechos, su estómago, sus piernas. Parecía no haber ninguna parte de ella que no le interesara. Bella no sabía que hacer. Se recostó sobre la espalda bajo la exploración de sus manos y su boca, retorciéndose y gimiendo cuando las sensaciones comenzaron a abrumarla.

—¿Te gusta así? —Murmuró Edward, mientras examinaba la parte de atrás de su rodilla con los labios.

—Me gusta todo —jadeó ella.

Se movió pegándose a su boca y dejó caer un beso sobre ella.

—No puedo decirte cuánto me complace oírte decir esto.

—Esto no puede ser apropiado.

Él sonrió abiertamente.

—No menos que lo que te hice en el carruaje.

Enrojeció con el recuerdo, luego se mordió el labio para impedir pedírselo otra vez.

Pero él le leyó la mente, o al menos su cara, y soltó un ronroneo de placer mientras besaba un camino a lo largo de su cuerpo hacia su feminidad. Sus labios tocaron primero el interior de un muslo, luego el otro.

—¡Oh, sí! —suspiró ella, más allá de la vergüenza ahora. No se preocupó de si eso la hacía parecer una pícara descarada. Solamente quería el placer.

—Tan dulce —murmuró él, y colocó una de sus manos sobre el penacho suave de vello y la abrió aún más. El aliento caliente de él le tocó la piel, y tensó las piernas, aún cuando supo que quería esto—. No, no, no —dijo, con regocijo en su voz cuando gentilmente las separó. Luego se inclinó hacia abajo y besó aquella parte más sensible de carne.

Bella, incapaz de decir algo coherente, chilló ante la absoluta sensación de sus besos. ¿Era placer o dolor? No estaba segura. Sus manos, que se habían cerrado en puños a los costados, volaron a la cabeza de Edward y se enredaron en su pelo. Cuando sus caderas comenzaron a retorcerse bajo él, él hizo un movimiento como si fuera a levantarse, pero sus manos sostuvieron su cabeza firmemente en el lugar. Finalmente se soltó de su agarre y se movió por su cuerpo hasta que sus labios estuvieron a nivel con los de ella.

—Pensé que no ibas a dejarme tomar aire —murmuró.

Bella no lo creyó posible en su posición, pero se ruborizó.

Él le mordisqueó la oreja.

—¿Te gusta así?

Cabeceó, incapaz de expresar las palabras.

—Hay muchas, muchas cosas para que aprendas.

—¿Podría yo…? —Oh, ¿cómo preguntarlo?

Le sonrió indulgentemente.

—¿Podrías qué?

Ella se tragó la vergüenza.

—¿Podría yo tocarte?

En respuesta, él tomó su mano y la dirigió hacia abajo por su cuerpo. Cuando alcanzaron su virilidad, su mano se sacudió con un reflejo. Estaba mucho más caliente de lo que había esperado, y muy, muy duro. Edward pacientemente le volvió a llevar la mano hacia él, y esta vez hizo algunas caricias vacilantes, maravillándose de cuan suave era la piel.

—Es tan diferente —se maravilló—. Tan extraño.

Él se rió en silencio, en parte porque era el único modo en que podía contener el deseo que corría por él.

—Nunca me ha parecido extraño.

—Quiero verla.

—¡Oh, Dios, Bella! —Dijo con los dientes apretados.

—No, en serio. —Ella empujó abajo las sábanas hasta que él estuvo desnudo ante sus ojos—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! —dijo en un susurro. ¿Esto encajaría en ella? Apenas podía creerlo. Todavía inmensamente curiosa, cerró su mano alrededor y con cuidado apretó.

Edward casi se cayó de la cama.

Ella lo dejó inmediatamente.

—¿Te hago daño?

—No —graznó—. Hazlo otra vez.

Los labios de Bella se curvaron en una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando repitió sus caricias.

—¿Puedo besarla?

—Mejor no —dijo él con voz ronca.

—¡Oh! Pensé tal vez que ya que tú me habías besado…

Edward soltó un gruñido primitivo, volteándola sobre la espalda y se colocó entre sus muslos.

—Más tarde. Puedes hacerlo más tarde. —Incapaz de controlar más tiempo su pasión, su boca descendió sobre la de ella con contundente fuerza, reclamándola como suya. Le empujó el muslo con su rodilla, forzándola a abrirse más.

Bella instintivamente inclinó sus caderas para hacerle más fácil la entrada. Se deslizó dentro de ella sin esfuerzo, y ella se maravilló que su cuerpo cediera para encajarlo. Empezó a acariciarla despacio entrando y saliendo, entrando y saliendo, moviéndose dentro de ella con un ritmo lento pero implacable.

—¡Oh, Bella! —gimió—. ¡Oh, Dios!

—Sí. Sí.

La cabeza se le sacudía de lado a lado. El peso de él estaba sujetándola, y aún así no podía estarse quieta.

—Eres mía —gruñó él, intensificando el ritmo—. Mía.

Ella gimió en respuesta.

Aún la sujetaba, los ojos extraños y penetrantes mientras decía.

—Dilo.

—Soy tuya —susurró ella.

—Cada pulgada tuya. Cada deliciosa pulgada tuya. Desde aquí —ahuecó su pecho—, hasta aquí —deslizó su dedo a lo largo de la curva de su mejilla—, hasta aquí. —Se retiró hasta que sólo la punta de él quedó dentro de ella y luego bombeó dentro hasta la empuñadura.

—¡Oh, Dios sí!, Edward. Cualquier cosa que quieras.

—Te quiero a ti.

—Soy tuya. Lo juro.

—De nadie más, Bella. Prométemelo. —Otra vez se retiró casi hasta fuera.

Ella se sintió completamente despojada sin él dentro de ella y casi gritó.

—Lo prometo —jadeó—. Por favor… vuelve a mí ahora mismo.

Él retrocedió, provocándole a la vez un suspiro de alivio y un jadeo de deseo.

—No habrá ningún otro hombre. ¿Me oyes?

Bella sabía que sus apremiantes palabras derivaban de la traición de Tanya, pero estaba demasiado imbuida en la pasión como para pensar en regañarlo por compararla con su anterior esposa.

—¡Ninguno, lo juro! Nunca he querido a nadie más.

—Y nunca lo harás —dijo firmemente, como si pudiera hacerlo verdad simplemente diciéndolo.

—¡Nunca! Por favor, Edward, por favor… te necesito. Necesito...

—Sé lo que necesitas.

Sus labios se cerraron alrededor de uno de sus pezones mientras apresuraba sus movimientos dentro de ella. Ella sintió la presión inundando su cuerpo. Los espasmos de placer estaban disparándose por su vientre, debajo de sus brazos y por sus piernas. Y luego, de pronto, supo que posiblemente no soportaría otro momento sin expirar en el acto, su cuerpo entero se convulsionó, apretándose alrededor de su virilidad como un guante de seda. Gritó su nombre, agarrándose de sus brazos cuando sus hombros se alzaron de la cama por la fuerza del clímax.

La pura sensualidad de su liberación empujó a Edward sobre el borde, y gritó con voz ronca cuando en el último minuto se sumergió dentro de ella, metiéndose hasta la empuñadura. Su placer era intenso, y no podía creer la rapidez con la cual se derramó en ella. Se derrumbó sobre ella, completamente exhausto. Nunca había sido esto tan bueno, nunca. Ni siquiera la vez anterior con Bella. Era como si cada movimiento, cada toque se hubiera intensificado ahora que sabía que era suya y sólo suya. Estaba sobresaltado por su posesividad, anonadado por el modo en que le había hecho jurarle su fidelidad, y repugnado por el hecho de que había manipulado su pasión para satisfacer sus infantiles necesidades.

¿Estaba enfadada? ¿Lo odiaba por esto? Levantó la cabeza y escudriñó su cara. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y sus labios curvados en una media sonrisa. Parecía una mujer satisfecha en cada pulgada, y rápidamente decidió que si no estaba ofendida por sus acciones o preguntas, no iba a discutir con ella.

—Te ves sonrojada, gatita —murmuró, acariciando su mejilla.

—¿Todavía? —preguntó perezosamente, aún sin abrir sus ojos.

—Incluso más.

Edward sonrió, apoyándose sobre los codos para aligerar un poco de su peso de ella. Pasó el dedo a lo largo de la curva de su mejilla, comenzando en la esquina de la boca y luego terminando en la sensible piel cercana al ojo. Le tocó las pestañas.

—Ábrelos.

Ella levantó los párpados.

—Buenos días.

—Así es —. Él sonrió abierta y juvenilmente.

Ella se retorció bajo su intensa mirada.

—¿No estás muy incómodo?

—Me gusta estar aquí encima.

—Pero tus brazos…

—Son lo bastante fuertes para sostenerme un rato más. Además, disfruto mirándote.

Tímidamente, ella apartó su mirada.

—No, no, no. No huyas. Vuelve a mirar aquí. —Tocó su barbilla y la atrajo hasta que lo enfrentó otra vez—. Eres muy hermosa, sabes.

—No lo soy —dijo con una voz que significaba que ella sabía que él estaba mintiendo.

—¿No acabarás discutiendo conmigo sobre este punto? Soy más viejo que tú y he visto a muchas mujeres.

—¿Visto? —preguntó con recelo.

—Eso mi querida esposa, es realmente otro asunto, y uno que no requiere discusión. Simplemente quise indicar que soy probablemente un poco más conocedor que tú, y deberías aceptar mi opinión sobre la materia. Si digo que eres hermosa, entonces tú eres hermosa.

—Realmente, Edward, eres muy dulce.

Se inclinó hasta apoyar la nariz sobre la de ella.

—Estás empezando a irritarme, esposa.

—¡Dios mío! Yo no querría hacer eso.

—Yo creería que no.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa.

—Eres muy guapo.

—Gracias —dijo magnánimamente—. Ahora, ¿viste cuán amablemente acepté tu elogio?

—Arruinaste un poco el efecto señalando tus buenos modales.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Qué boca la tuya. Voy tener que hacer algo sobre eso.

—¿Besarla? —dijo esperanzada.

—Mmm, no es un problema. —Su lengua se lanzó y dibujó el contorno de sus labios—. Muy agradable. Muy sabroso.

—No soy una tarta de fruta, sabes —replicó ella.

—Ahí está esa boca otra vez —dijo él suspirando.

—Me imagino que tendrás que seguir besándome.

Él suspiró como si fuera una gran tarea.

—¡Oh, bien!

Esta vez, empujó en su boca y deslizó la lengua a lo largo de la superficie lisa de sus dientes. Cuando levantó su cabeza otra vez y miró hacia su cara, ella estaba encendida. Ésa parecía ser la única palabra para describir el resplandor que emanaba de su piel.

—Dios, Bella —dijo con voz ronca—. Realmente eres hermosa.

Descendió, rodó sobre su costado, y la envolvió en sus brazos.

—Nunca he visto a nadie lucir así, como lo haces tú en este instante —murmuró, tirándola más fuerte contra él—. Túmbate aquí así por un rato.

Ella fue adormeciéndose, pensando que este era un modo excelente de comenzar un matrimonio.

...

_6 DE NOVIEMBRE DE 1819_

_Hoy celebré la décima semana de mi matrimonio, y la tercera desde cuando debería haber menstruado. No debería estar sorprendida de haber concebido otra vez tan rápidamente..._

_Edward es el marido más atento._

_No me quejo._

_... _

_12 DE ENERO DE 1820_

_Cuando entré en el baño esta tarde, podría jurar que vi una leve hinchazón en mi vientre. Lo creo ahora. Creo que está aquí para quedarse._

_..._

_30 DE ABRIL DE 1820_

_¡Oh!, estoy enorme. Y quedan casi tres meses. Edward parece adorar mi redondez. Está convencido que será una niña. Susurra: " Te amo " a mi vientre._

_Pero solamente a mi vientre. No a mí. Para ser justa, yo no he dicho las palabras, pero estoy segura que él sabe que lo amo. Después de todo, se lo dije antes de nuestro matrimonio, y él dijo una vez que una persona no se desenamora tan fácilmente._

_Sé que se preocupa por mí. ¿Por qué no puede amarme? O si lo hace, ¿por qué puede no decirlo?_


	18. Chapter 18

**Bueno aqui esta otra capitulo que les debo ya solo me faltaran dos que subire mñn y pasado mñn, esta cortito pero espero que les gustee :)**

**Elenamar-16: Pienso igual que solo espero que este hombre abra los ojos y acerca de cuantos capitulos quedan, contando los que les debo quedan alrededor de 5 asi que falta poquito para que termine.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 17

Los meses pasaron, y los recién casados se asentaron en una rutina cómoda y cariñosa. Edward, que había vivido un infierno con Tanya, estaba constantemente sorprendido por lo agradable que podía ser el matrimonio, una vez asumido, con la persona correcta. Bella era un total placer para él. Le encantaba observarla leer un libro, peinarse, dar instrucciones al ama de llaves, le encantaba observarla hacer cualquier cosa. Y se descubría constantemente buscando excusas para tocarla. Señalaba una invisible mota de polvo sobre su vestido y luego la cepillaba para quitársela. Un mechón de su pelo se había extraviado, murmuraba mientras volvía a colocarlo en su lugar.

Y a ella nunca parecía molestarle. A veces, si estaba ocupada con algo, le apartaba la mano con un golpecito, pero más a menudo meramente sonreía, y a veces movía la cabeza, sólo un poco, lo suficiente para descansar la mejilla en su mano.

Pero en ocasiones, cuando no se daba cuenta de que la estaba observando, la pillaba mirándolo con gran añoranza. Siempre apartaba la vista, con tanta rapidez que a menudo no podía siquiera estar seguro de si el momento había tenido lugar. Pero sabía que sí, porque cuando cerraba los ojos por la noche, veía los de ella, con aquel destello de tristeza que le desgarraba las entrañas.

Sabía lo que ella quería. Habría sido tan fácil. Tres simples palabras. Y realmente, ¿no debería decirlas? Incluso si no las sentía, ¿no valdría la pena sólo para verla feliz?

Había momentos en que intentaba decirlas, intentaba hacer que su boca formase las palabras, pero siempre parecía aparecer aquella sensación de ahogo, como si le estuviesen comprimiendo la misma respiración en la garganta.

Y la ironía era… que creía que la quería. Sabía que no le quedaría nada si algo le pasase a Bella. Sí, claro estaba, había creído que quería a Tanya, y mira donde le había llevado aquello. Adoraba todo acerca de Bella, desde la forma en que su nariz se alzaba ligeramente en la punta hasta su mordaz ingenio el cual nunca escatimaba con él. Pero, ¿eso era lo mismo que querer a la persona?

Y si la quería, ¿cómo iba a saberlo? Esta vez quería estar seguro. Quería alguna clase de prueba científica. Había tenido fe en el amor antes, creyendo que aquella vertiginosa mezcla de deseo y obsesión tenía que ser amor. Porque, ¿qué otra cosa podría haber sido?

Pero ahora tenía más edad. También era más sabio, lo que era bueno, y mucho más cínico, lo que no lo era.

La mayoría del tiempo era capaz de mantener apartadas aquellas preocupaciones de la cabeza. Era un hombre, y francamente, aquello era lo que hacían los hombres. Las mujeres podían discutir y rumiar (y era probable que siguieran discutiendo) todo lo que desearan. Él prefería ponderar el asunto una vez, quizás dos, y se acabó.

Que era por lo que era particularmente mortificante que pareciese incapaz de dejar aparte aquel tema en particular. Su vida era encantadora. Feliz. Deliciosa. No debería estar perdiendo unos valiosos pensamientos y energía reflexionando sobre el estado de su propio corazón. Se merecía ser capaz de disfrutar sus muchas bendiciones y no tener que pensar en ello.

Estaba haciendo precisamente aquello -concentrándose en por qué no deseaba pensar en todo aquello- cuando oyó un golpe en la puerta del estudio.

—¡Entre!

La cabeza de Bella asomó por el umbral.

—¿Molesto?

—No, claro que no. Pasa.

Empujó para abrir el resto de la puerta y entrar en la habitación. Edward tuvo que suprimir una sonrisa cuando la vio. Últimamente su barriga parecía preceder al resto de su cuerpo al entrar en una habitación por unos buenos cinco segundos. Ella vio su sonrisa y se miró con tristeza.

—Estoy enorme, ¿verdad?

—Cierto.

Ella suspiró.

—Deberías haber mentido para no herir mis sentimientos y decirme que no estoy tan grande. Las mujeres en mi condición están muy sensibles, ¿sabes? —Caminó hasta una silla cerca del escritorio de él y puso las manos sobre los brazos de la silla para ayudarse a descender.

Edward se puso de pie de inmediato para ayudarla a sentarse.

—Creo que me gustas grande.

Ella bufó.

—Sólo te gusta ver la prueba tangible de tu propia virilidad.

Sonrió ante eso.

—¿Te ha dado ella alguna patada hoy?

—No, y no estoy tan segura de que sea una ella.

—Por supuesto que lo es. Es perfectamente obvio.

—¿Debo suponer que estás planeando abrir un consultorio sobre partos?

Las cejas de Edward se alzaron.

—Vigila tu boca, esposa.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y alzó un pedazo de papel.

—Hoy recibí una carta de tu madre. Pensé que te gustaría leerla.

Edward le quitó la carta de la mano, caminando de forma distraída por la habitación mientras leía la misiva. Había aplazado tanto como había podido contarle a su familia lo del matrimonio, pero después de dos meses, Bella le había convencido de que posiblemente no podría evitarlo más. Como era de esperar, se sorprendieron (con excepción de Alice, que había tenido una vaga idea de lo que estaba pasando), y Edward se había apresurado enseguida a Rosedale para inspeccionar la situación. Oyó murmurar a su madre unas pocas cientos de veces: "Nunca habría imaginado…", y la nariz de Jacob había quedado un poco dislocada, pero en general, Bella había hecho una suave transición de Swan a Masen. Después de todo, ya antes había sido prácticamente parte de la familia.

—Jacob se ha metido en problemas en Oxford —murmuró Edward, los ojos moviéndose con rapidez sobre las palabras de su madre.

—Sí, bueno, era de esperar, imagino.

Levantó la vista para mirarla con expresión de asombro.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—No creas que nunca he oído hablar sobre tus hazañas en la universidad.

Él sonrió abiertamente.

—Ahora soy mucho más maduro.

—Eso espero.

Edward caminó hacia ella y dejó un primer beso en su nariz y luego otro en su tripa.

—Desearía haber podido ir a Oxford —dijo ella con anhelo—. Me hubiese encantado escuchar todas esas clases.

—No todas. Créeme, algunas eran pésimas.

—Aún así creo que me habría gustado.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás. Ciertamente eres terriblemente más lista que la mayoría de hombres que conocí allí.

—Después de haber pasado casi una temporada en Londres, debo decir que no es terriblemente difícil ser más lista que muchos de los hombres de la alta sociedad.

—Excluyendo a la presente compañía, espero.

Ella asintió cortésmente.

—Por supuesto.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras volvía al escritorio. Aquello era lo que más le gustaba de estar casado con ella, aquellas pequeñas y estrafalarias conversaciones que llenaban sus días. Volvió a sentarse y levantó el documento que había estado examinando con detenimiento antes de que ella entrase.

—Parece que voy a tener que ir a Londres.

—¿Ahora? ¿Aún hay alguien allí?

—Muy pocos —admitió. El Parlamento no estaba reunido, y la mayoría de la alta sociedad había dejado la ciudad para ir a sus casas en el campo—. Pero un buen amigo mío está allí, y necesita mi ayuda para una empresa comercial.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

—Nada me gustaría más, pero no te haré viajar en un momento así.

—Estoy perfectamente saludable.

—Y te creo, pero parece imprudente correr riesgos innecesarios. Y debo decir que te has convertido en algo… —Se aclaró la garganta—. Difícil de manejar.

Bella hizo una mueca.

—Me pregunto qué otra cosa podrías haber dicho que pudiera haberme hecho sentir menos atractiva.

A él se le crisparon los labios, se inclinó hacia delante y le besó la mejilla.

—No me iré durante demasiado tiempo. No más de una quincena, creo.

—¿Una quincena? —dijo ella tristemente.

—Son al menos cuatro días de viaje en cada sentido. Con toda la reciente lluvia, es seguro que las carreteras estarán fatales.

—Te voy a extrañar.

Él hizo una pausa por el momento antes de contestar.

—Yo también te echaré de menos.

Al principio Bella no dijo nada. Y luego suspiró, un pequeño y melancólico sonido que exprimió el corazón de él. Pero entonces la actitud de ella cambió y pareció un poco más activa.

—Supongo que hay muchas cosas para mantenerme ocupada —dijo con un suspiro—. Me gustaría redecorar la sala oeste. La tapicería está totalmente desvaída. Quizás invite a Alice a una visita. Es muy buena con este tipo de cosas.

Edward le sonrió cálidamente. Le proporcionaba gran placer que ella estuviese llegando a amar su casa tanto como lo hacía él.

—Confío en tu juicio. No necesitas a Alice.

—Sin embargo, disfrutaría de su compañía mientras no estés.

—Entonces claro que sí, invítala. —Lanzó un vistazo al reloj—. ¡Vaya! ¿Tienes hambre? Es bien pasado el mediodía.

Bella se frotó el estómago de forma ausente.

—No demasiado, creo. Pero podría comer un bocado o dos.

—Más de dos —dijo firmemente—. Más de tres. Ya no comes sólo para ti misma, ya lo sabes.

Bella bajó tristemente la vista a su hinchada barriga.

—Créeme, lo sé.

Se puso en pie y avanzó a zancadas hacia la puerta.

—Iré corriendo a la cocina y conseguiré algo.

—Puedes simplemente llamar para pedir algo.

—No, no, será más rápido así.

—Pero yo no… —Demasiado tarde. Ya había salido corriendo por la puerta y no podía escucharla. Se sonrió mientras se sentaba y curvaba las piernas bajo ella. Nadie podía dudar que Edward se preocupaba por su bienestar y el del bebé. Se veía en la forma en que ahuecaba las almohadas para ella antes de que se metiera en la cama, en la forma es que se aseguraba que comiese bien, comida saludable, y especialmente en la manera en que insistía en ponerle la oreja en el estómago para oír cómo se movía el bebé.

—¡Creo que ha dado una patada! —exclamaba excitado.

—Es probable que haya sido un eructo —había bromeando Bella una vez.

Edward no pilló la broma y alzó la cabeza, la preocupación le nublaba los ojos.

—¿Puede eructar ahí dentro? ¿Es normal?

Ella había dejado salir una suave e indulgente carcajada.

—No lo sé.

—Quizás debería preguntarle al médico.

Le había cogido la mano y lo había empujado hacia arriba hasta que estuvo acostado a su lado.

—Estoy segura de que todo va bien.

—Pero…

—Si mandas a buscar al médico, va a pensar que estás loco.

—Pero…

—Simplemente durmamos. Eso es todo, abrázame. Fuerte. —Suspiró y se acurrucó cerca de él—. Aquí. Ahora podré dormir.

De vuelta en el estudio, Bella sonrió mientras recordaba la conversación. Hacía cosas así cientos de veces al día, demostrándole cuánto la quería. ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo podía mirarla con tanta ternura y no quererla? ¿Por qué estaba tan insegura de sus sentimientos?

Porque nunca los había dicho en voz alta, replicó en silencio. Oh, le hacía cumplidos y a menudo hacía comentarios sobre lo contento que estaba de haberse casado con ella.

Era una de las formas más crueles de tortura, y Edward no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía. Creía que estaba siendo amable y atento, y era verdad.

Pero cada vez que la miraba, y sonreía con aquella cálida y misteriosa forma suya, y pensaba… por un intenso segundo pensaba que él se inclinaría y susurraría…

Te quiero.

…y cada vez, cuando no pasaba, y simplemente le rozaba la mejilla con sus labios, o le despeinaba el cabello, o le preguntaba si había disfrutado el maldito postre, por amor de Dios…

Bella sentía que algo se desmoronaba en su interior. Un pequeño apretón, creando solamente una pequeña arruga, pero todos aquellos pliegues en su corazón se iban sumando, y cada día parecía un poco más duro fingir que su vida era precisamente como la había deseado.

Intentaba ser paciente. Lo último que quería de él era falsedad. Te quiero era totalmente devastador cuando no había ningún sentimiento detrás.

Pero no quería pensar en ello. No en aquel momento, no cuando estaba siendo tan dulce y atento, y ella debería estar total y completamente feliz.

Y lo estaba. De verdad. Casi. Era sólo la pequeña parte de ella que se abría paso hacia delante, y se estaba volviendo molesta, de verdad, porque Bella no quería malgastar todos sus pensamientos y energía pensando en algo sobre lo que no tenía el control.

Sólo quería vivir el momento, disfrutar sus muchas bendiciones sin tener que pensar en ello.

Edward entró en el momento oportuno, entrando a zancadas en el cuarto y dejando un suave beso sobre la cabeza de ella.

—La señora Hingham dice que hará subir un plato de comida en unos minutos.

—Te dije que no deberías haberte molestado en bajar —le regañó Bella—. Sabía que no habría nada preparado.

—Si no hubiese bajado yo mismo —dijo en tono práctico—, habría tenido que esperar a que llegase la doncella para ver que quería, entonces habría tenido que esperar a que bajase a la cocina, y luego habría tenido que esperar mientras la señora Hingham preparaba la comida, y después…

Bella sostuvo una mano en alto.

—¡Suficiente! Ya veo lo que quieres decir.

—Llegará antes así. —Edward se inclinó hacia delante con una sonrisa diabólica—. No soy una persona paciente.

Ni ella tampoco, pensó Bella tristemente.

Pero su marido, inconsciente de sus tormentosos pensamientos, simplemente sonrió mientras miraba por la ventana. Una ligera capa de nieve cubría los árboles.

Un lacayo y una doncella se deslizaron dentro de la habitación, trayendo comida, y la dejaron sobre el escritorio de Edward.

—¿No estás preocupado por tus papeles? —preguntó Bella.

—Estarán bien. —Los colocó formando una pila.

—¿Pero no se mezclarán?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo hambre. Eso es más importante. Tú eres más importante.

La doncella dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro ante las románticas palabras. Bella sonrió tirante. El personal de la casa probablemente pensaba que Edward le profesaba su amor siempre que estaban fuera del alcance del oído.

—Entonces vamos —dijo Edward enérgicamente—. Hay algo de estofado de carne de ternera y vegetales. Quiero que te lo comas todo.

Bella miró dudosa a la sopera que Edward colocó frente a ella. Haría falta un pequeño ejército de mujeres embarazadas para terminarla toda.

—Estás bromeando —dijo.

—En absoluto. —Sumergió la cuchara en el estofado y la sostuvo enfrente de su boca.

—De verdad, Edward, no puedo…

Le metió con rapidez la cuchara en la boca.

Se ahogó sorprendida durante un segundo, entonces masticó y tragó.

—Puedo comer solita.

—Pero así es mucho más divertido.

—Para ti, qui…

La cuchara entró una vez más.

Bella tragó.

—Esto es ridículo.

—En absoluto.

—¿Es alguna forma de enseñarme a no hablar tanto?

—No, aunque perdí una gran oportunidad con esa última frase.

—Edward, eres incorre…

La pilló otra vez.

—¿Incorregible?

—Sí —farfulló ella.

—Oh, querida —dijo—. Tienes un poco en la barbilla.

—Tú eres el que maneja la cuchara.

—Siéntate quieta —se inclinó hacia delante y lamió la gota de salsa de su piel—. Mmm, delicioso.

—Toma un poco —dijo ella inexpresiva—. Hay un montón.

—Oh, pero no quisiera privarte de tan valiosos nutrientes.

Ella resopló en respuesta.

—Aquí tienes otro poco… Oh, querida, creo que he vuelto a fallar otra vez —su lengua volvió a salir y limpió el desastre.

—¡Lo hiciste a propósito! —lo acusó.

—¿Y malgastar a propósito la comida que alimentaría a mi esposa embarazada? —Se colocó una ofendida mano en el pecho—. ¡Qué canalla me crees!

—Quizás no un canalla, pero sí un pequeño y furtivo…

—¡Victoria!

Movió su dedo hacia él.

—Mmph grmphng gtrmph.

—No hables con la boca llena. Es de mala educación.

Ella tragó.

—Dije, que me vengaré, tú… —Dejó de hablar cuando la cuchara hizo conexión con su nariz.

—Mira lo que hiciste —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza con un movimiento exagerado—. Te moviste tanto que volví a fallar. Ahora quédate quieta. —Ella frunció sus labios pero no pudo evitar que se le escapase la insinuación de una sonrisa—. Buena chica —murmuró él, inclinándose. Capturó la punta de su nariz en su boca y chupó hasta que la salsa de carne desapareció.

—¡Edward!

—La única mujer en el mundo con una nariz cosquillosa —soltó una risita—. Y tuve el sentido común de casarme contigo.

—Para, para, para.

—¿De ponerte salsa en la cara o de besarte?

A ella el aliento se le quedó atrapado en la garganta.

—De ponerme salsa en la cara. No necesitas una excusa para besarme.

Él se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿No?

—No.

—Imagina mi alivio. —Su nariz tocó la de ella.

—¿Edward?

—¿Hmm?

—Si no me besas pronto, creo que voy a ponerme furiosa.

La atormentó con el más ligero de los besos.

—¿Te vale eso?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Él profundizó el beso.

—¿Y eso?

—Me temo que no.

—¿Qué necesitas? —susurró, su ardiente voz contra los labios de Bella.

—¿Qué necesitas tú? —respondió ella. Sus manos se deslizaron hacia arriba hasta los hombros de él, y como era costumbre, comenzó a masajearlos.

Y aparentemente el ardor de él se difuminó instantáneamente.

—Oh, Dios, Bella —gimió, relajándosele el cuerpo—. Eso es maravilloso. No, no pares. Por favor, no pares.

—Es extraordinario —dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa—. Eres masilla entre mis manos.

—Lo que quieras —gimió—. Simplemente no te detengas.

—¿Por qué estás tan tenso?

Él abrió los ojos y le lanzó una irónica mirada.

—Lo sabes muy bien.

Ella se sonrojó. El médico le había informado durante su última visita que era momento de detener las relaciones maritales. Edward no había parado de gruñir durante una semana.

—Me niego a creer —dijo, levantando los dedos de los hombros de él y sonriéndole cuando gimió en protesta—, que yo sea la única causa de tus horribles dolores de espalda.

—Estrés por no ser capaz de hacerte el amor, excesivo esfuerzo físico por tener que cargar tu ahora enorme cuerpo escaleras arriba…

—¡Nunca has tenido que cargarme escaleras arriba!

—Sí, bueno, lo he pensado, y ciertamente ha sido suficiente para darme dolor de espalda. Justo… —hizo girar sus brazos alrededor y apuntó a un lugar de su espada—... aquí.

Bella frunció los labios pero aún así comenzó a frotar donde él le había indicado.

—Tú, milord, eres un niño grande.

—Mmm... mmm... —accedió él, la cabeza prácticamente ladeada a un lado—. ¿Te importa si me echo? Hará que te sea más fácil.

Bella se preguntó cómo había logrado manipularla para que le frotara la espalda sobre la alfombra. Pero lo estaba pasando bien, también. Le encantaba tocarlo, memorizar el contorno de su cuerpo. Sonriéndose, le sacó la camisa de la pretina de los pantalones y deslizó las manos debajo para poder tocarle la piel. Era caliente y suave como la seda, y no pudo evitar mover sus manos ligeramente sobre ella, sólo para sentir la excelente suavidad que era única en él.

—Me gustaría que tú me frotaras la espalda —se oyó decir. Habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que había sido capaz de yacer sobre su estómago.

Giró la cabeza para que ella pudiera verle la cara, y sonrió. Entonces, con un pequeño gruñido, se sentó.

—Siéntate recta —dijo suavemente, girándola para poder masajearle la espalda.

Era el paraíso.

—Oh, Edward —suspiró—. Es delicioso.

Él emitió un sonido, uno extraño, y se giró lo mejor que pudo para poder verle la cara.

—Lo siento —dijo, haciendo una mueca cuando ella vio el deseo y el control luchando en sus ojos—. Yo también te echo de menos, si te sirve de consuelo.

La apretujó contra él, abrazándola tan fuerte como pudo sin presionar demasiado fuerte contra su barriga.

—No es culpa tuya, gatita.

—No, lo sé, pero aún así lo siento. Te echo de menos terriblemente. —Bajó el tono de su voz—. A veces estás tan dentro de mí, que parece como si me estuvieses tocando el corazón. Eso es lo que más echo de menos.

—No digas eso —dijo él con voz ronca.

—Lo siento.

—Y por amor de Dios, deja de pedir perdón.

Ella casi rió.

—Yo… no, lo retiro. No lo siento. Pero sí siento que tú, eh, estés en tal estado. No parece justo.

—Es más que justo. A cambio tengo una esposa sana y un bebé precioso. Y todo lo que tengo que hacer es contenerme unos pocos meses.

—Pero no deberías hacerlo —murmuró sugestivamente, su mano vagó hacia los botones de sus pantalones—. No tienes por qué.

—Bella, detente. No podré soportarlo.

—No deberías hacerlo —repitió mientras empujaba hacia arriba su ya sacada camisa por el pecho y le besaba el plano estómago.

—Qué… oh, Dios, Bella —dejó escapar un gemido irregular.

Los labios de ella se movieron incluso más abajo.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Bella!

...

_7 DE MAYO DE 1820._

_Soy una descarada._

_Pero mi marido no se queja. _


	19. Chapter 19

**Holissss sii ia see que les debooo otro capitulo prometooooooo mñn subirlo y ya empezamos de nuevo subiendo los martes espero lo disfruten**

**Personajes Stephanie Meyer, historia adapatada.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 18

A la mañana siguiente, Edward posó un suave beso en la frente de su esposa.

—¿Estás segura que estarás bien sin mí?

Bella tragó y asintió, conteniendo las lágrimas que había prometido no derramar. El cielo todavía estaba oscuro, pero Edward había querido partir temprano a Londres. Ella se estaba sentando en la cama, sus manos descansando en su vientre mientras lo miraba vestirse.

—Tu ayudante de cámara va a tener un ataque de apoplejía —dijo, tratando de bromear con él—. Sabes que piensa que no sabes como vestirte apropiadamente.

Vestido sólo con unos pantalones, Edward caminó a su lado y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—¿Estás segura que no te importa que me vaya?

—Claro que me importa. Preferiría tenerte aquí. —Una sonrisa tambaleante tocó su cara—. Pero estaré bien. Y probablemente adelantaré más trabajo sin ti aquí distrayéndome.

—¿Oh? ¿Y soy tan molesto?

—Mucho. Aunque —sonrió avergonzada— no puedo ser "distraída" mucho últimamente.

—Mmm. Triste, pero cierto. Yo, desafortunadamente, estoy distraído todo el tiempo. —Ahuecó su barbilla con sus dedos y bajó los labios hacia los suyos en un apasionado y tierno beso—. Cada vez que te veo —murmuró.

—¿Cada vez? —preguntó ella dudosamente.

Le dio un solemne asentimiento.

—Pero parezco una vaca.

—Mmm-hmm, —Sus labios nunca dejaron los suyos—. Pero una vaca muy atractiva.

—¡Desgraciado! —Lo empujó y golpeó juguetonamente en el hombro.

Él sonrió malvadamente en respuesta.

—Parece ser que este viaje a Londres va a ser beneficioso para mi salud. O por lo menos para mi cuerpo. Soy afortunado de no magullarme fácilmente.

Ella hizo un puchero y sacó la lengua.

Él chasqueó la suya antes de levantarse y cruzar la habitación.

—Veo que la maternidad no ha traído madurez consigo.

Su almohada cruzó la habitación.

Edward estuvo de vuelta a su lado en un instante, su cuerpo extendido en la cama a lo largo del de ella.

—Tal vez debería quedarme, sólo para tener rienda firme sobre ti.

—Tal vez deberías.

La besó de nuevo, esta vez apenas reservando pasión y emoción.

—Te he dicho —murmuró mientras sus labios exploraban los suaves planos de su cara—, ¿cuánto adoro estar casado contigo?

—Hoy no.

—Es temprano todavía. Sin duda puedes disculpar mi descuido. —Capturó el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus dientes—. Ciertamente te lo dije ayer.

Y el día anterior, pensó Bella agridulcemente. Y el día anterior a ese también, pero nunca le había dicho que la amaba. ¿Por qué siempre era "Amo estar contigo" y "Amo hacer cosas contigo" y nunca "Te amo"?. Parecía que no podía ser capaz de decir, "Te adoro". "Adoro estar casado contigo", era obviamente más seguro.

Edward captó la melancólica mirada en sus ojos.

—¿Hay algo mal, gatita?

—No, no —mintió—. Nada. Es sólo… te voy a extrañar, eso es todo.

—Yo también te voy a extrañar. —La besó una última vez y luego se levantó y se puso la camisa.

Bella lo observó mientras se movía por el cuarto, reuniendo sus pertenencias. Sus manos se apretaron bajo los cobertores, enroscando las sábanas en espirales de rabia. No iba a decir nada a menos que ella lo hiciera primero. ¿Y por qué debería él? Obviamente estaba perfectamente contento con las cosas como estaban. Iba a tener que forzar el asunto, pero estaba tan asustada, tan asustada de que no la arrastrara a sus brazos y le dijera que sólo había estado esperando a que le dijera que lo amaba otra vez. Pero sobre todo, estaba aterrorizada de que tragara incómodo y dijera algo que comenzara con: "Sabes cuanto me gustas Bella…"

Ese pensamiento fue tan helado que tembló, su respiración tomando un suspiro temeroso.

—¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien? —preguntó Edward en un tono de voz preocupado.

Cuan fácil sería mentirle. Sólo unas pocas palabras y se quedaría a su lado, sosteniéndola cariñosamente por la noche y besándola tan tiernamente que casi podía creer que la amaba. Pero si había una cosa que necesitaban entre ellos, era la verdad, así que sólo asintió.

—Estoy bien Edward, en serio. Fue sólo una clase de despertar tembloroso. Mi cuerpo todavía está dormido, supongo.

—Como debería estar el resto. No quiero que te sobrecargues mientras no estoy. Saldrás de cuentas en menos de dos meses.

Ella sonrió irónicamente.

—Un hecho que es poco probable que olvide.

—Bien. Tienes a mi bebé ahí, después de todo. —Edward se colocó su abrigo y se inclinó para darle un beso de despedida.

—Es mi bebé, también.

—Mmm, lo sé. —Se enderezó disponiéndose a marcharse—. Eso es por lo que la amo ya tanto.

—¡Edward!

Él se volteó. Su voz sonó extraña, casi temerosa.

—¿Qué sucede, Bella?

—Sólo quería decirte… eso es, quería que supieras...

—¿Qué sucede, Bella?

—Sólo quería que supieras que te amo. —Las palabras explotaron de su boca en una prisa brusca, como si estuviera temerosa de que si bajaba la velocidad perdiera el coraje.

Él se congeló, y se sintió como si su cuerpo no fuera el suyo. Había estado esperando por esto. ¿No era así? ¿No era una buena cosa? ¿No quería su amor?

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, y pudo escuchar lo que estaba pensando...

No rompas mi corazón, Edward. Por favor no lo rompas.

Los labios de Edward se separaron. Se había estando diciendo a sí mismo desde los últimos meses que quería que ella lo dijera otra vez, pero ahora que lo había hecho, se sintió como si una soga se apretara alrededor de su cuello. No podía respirar. No podía pensar. Y ciertamente no podía ver bien porque todo lo que podía ver eran esos grandes ojos marrones, y lucían tan desesperados.

—Bella, yo… —se atragantó con sus palabras. ¿Por qué no podía decirlo? ¿No lo sentía así? ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

—No, Edward —dijo con voz temblorosa—. No digas nada. Sólo olvídalo.

Algo dio tumbos en su garganta, pero se las arregló para decir.

—Sabes cuánto cariño siento por ti.

—Pásalo bien en Londres.

Su voz era plana, extraordinariamente, y supo que no podía dejarla así.

—Bella, por favor.

—¡No me hables! —gritó—. ¡No quiero oír tus excusas, y no quiero oír tus trivialidades! ¡No quiero oír nada!

_Excepto te amo._

Las palabras no dichas colgaban en el aire entre ellos. Edward pudo sentirlas deslizándose lejos y más lejos de él, y se sentía impotente para detener esta grieta que se abría entre ellos. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y no debería ser difícil. Eran sólo tres pequeñas palabras, por Dios. Y quería decirlas. Pero estaba parado al borde de algo, y no podía dar ese último paso adelante.

No era racional. No tenía sentido. No sabía si estaba asustado de amarla o de que ella lo amara. No sabía si estaba asustado. Tal vez sólo estaba muerto por dentro, su corazón demasiado golpeado por su primer matrimonio para comportarse de una forma lógica y normal.

—Cariño —comenzó, tratando de pensar en algo que la hiciera feliz de nuevo. O si no era posible, por lo menos que se llevase algo de la devastación de sus ojos.

—No me llames así —dijo en una voz tan baja que casi no pudo oírla—. Llámame por mi nombre.

Quería gritar. Quiso chillar. Quería sacudirla por los hombros y hacerla entender que él no entendía. Pero no sabía cómo hacer ninguna de esas cosas, así que sólo asintió y dijo:

—Te veré entonces en unas pocas semanas.

Ella asintió. Una vez. Y luego miró a lo lejos.

—Espero que sí.

—Adiós —dijo suavemente, y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

...

—Hay mucho que puedes hacer con el verde —dijo Alice mientras apuntaba a las cortinas deshilachadas en el salón oeste—. Y siempre te has visto bien en verde.

—No voy a vestirme con las cortinas —replicó Bella.

—Lo sé, pero uno quiere lucir lo mejor posible en su salón de dibujo, ¿no crees?

—Supongo que sí—respondió Bella, molestando a Alice por su afectado discurso.

—Oh, basta. Si no quieres mi consejo no deberías haberme invitado. —Los labios de Alice se curvaron en una sonrisa ingenua—. Pero me alegro tanto que lo hicieras. Te he extrañado terriblemente, Bella. Haverbreaks es terriblemente aburrido en invierno. Jessica Stanley no deja de llamarme.

—Una horrible circunstancia —concordó Bella.

—Estuve tentada de aceptar sus invitaciones por puro aburrimiento.

—Oh, no lo hagas.

—No estás todavía rencorosa por el incidente de la cinta en mi décimo cumpleaños, ¿verdad?

Bella sostuvo su pulgar e índice apartados por cerca de medio centímetro.

—Sólo un poco así.

—Dios, déjalo ir. Después de todo, conseguiste a Edward. Y justo debajo de nuestras narices. —Alice todavía estaba ligeramente disgustada de que su hermano y su mejor amiga se hubieran estado cortejando sin su conocimiento—. Aunque debo decir, es una bestialidad por parte de él marcharse a Londres y dejarte aquí sola.

Bella sonrió forzadamente mientras manoseaba la tela de su falda.

—No es tan malo —murmuró.

—Pero tu tiempo está tan cercano —protestó Alice—. No debería haberte dejado sola.

—No debería —dijo Bella firmemente, tratando de cambiar el tema—. Tú estás aquí, ¿no es así?

—Sí, sí, y me quedaría para el nacimiento si pudiera, pero mamá dice que no es apropiado para una dama no casada.

—No puedo pensar en nada más apropiado —replicó Bella—. No es como si no fueras a estar en esta misma situación en unos años.

—Requiero de un esposo primero —le recordó Alice.

—No veo ningún problema con eso. ¿Cuantas ofertas recibiste este año? ¿Seis?

—Ocho.

—Entonces no te quejes.

—No lo estoy, es sólo... Oh, olvídalo, ella dice que debo quedarme en Rosedale. Sólo que no me está permitido quedarme contigo.

—Las cortinas —le recordó Bella.

—Sí, claro —dijo Alice enérgicamente, otra vez de vuelta a los negocios—. Si tapizamos en verde, las cortinas pueden ser un color que contraste. Tal vez un color secundario de la fábrica de tapicería.

Bella asintió y sonrió cuando era apropiado, pero su mente estaba lejos. En Londres para ser exactos. Su esposo importunaba sus pensamientos cada segundo del día. Hablaba de un asunto con el ama de llaves cuando su sonrisa bailaba ante sus ojos. No podía terminar el libro que estaba leyendo porque el sonido de su risa seguía flotando en sus oídos. En la noche, cuando estaba casi dormida, el suave toque de pluma de su beso jugaba con sus labios hasta que ella ansiaba su caliente cuerpo al lado suyo.

—¿Bella? ¡Bella!

Bella oyó a Alice repetir su nombre impacientemente.

—¿Qué? Oh lo siento, Ali. Mi mente estaba a kilómetros de distancia.

—Lo sé. Raramente pareces estar en Rosedale estos días.

Bella fingió un sentido suspiro.

—Es el bebé, imagino. Me pone sentimental. —En otros dos meses, pensó tristemente, no iba a poder culpar de sus momentáneos lapsos de razón al bebé y entonces, ¿qué iba a hacer? Sonrió suavemente a Alice—. ¿Qué querías decirme?

—Iba simplemente a decir que si no te gusta el verde, quizás podríamos rehacer el cuarto en un color rosa grisáceo. Podrías llamarlo el cuarto rosa. Lo cual cuadraría con Rosedale .

—¿No crees que sería demasiado femenino? —Preguntó Bella—. Edward usa también un poco este cuarto.

—Hmm. Eso es un problema.

Bella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando los puños hasta que las uñas se clavaron en sus palmas. Gracioso, como si la mera mención de su nombre pudiera molestarla.

—Por otro lado —dijo, sus ojos entrecerrándose peligrosamente—. Siempre me ha gustado el rosa grisáceo. Hagámoslo.

—¿Estás segura? —Ahora Alice dudaba—. Edward…

—Olvida a Edward —Bella lo dijo con suficiente vehemencia para hacer que Alice levantara las cejas—. Si él quisiera decir algo de la decoración, no debería haberse ido a Londres.

—No deberías exaltarte —dijo Alice pacíficamente—. Estoy segura de que él te extraña mucho.

—Tonterías. Probablemente no ha pensado en mí para nada.

...

Ella lo estaba atormentando.

Edward había pensado, después de cuatro interminables días en un carruaje cerrado, que podría apartar a Bella de sus pensamientos cuando llegara a Londres y a todas sus distracciones.

Pero estaba equivocado.

Su última conversación se reproducía en su mente, una y otra y otra vez, pero cada vez que Edward trataba de cambiar sus líneas, de pretender que había dicho algo más, que había pensado en algo más que decir, toda la cuestión desaparecía. El recuerdo se disolvía y todo lo que le quedaba eran sus ojos, grandes y marrones y planos de dolor.

Era una emoción poco familiar, la culpa. Quemaba y hormigueaba, y lo agarró por la garganta. La rabia era mucho, mucho más fácil. La rabia era limpia. Era precisa. Y nunca era acerca de él.

Había sido acerca de Tanya. Había sido acerca de sus muchos hombres. Pero nunca había sido acerca de él.

Pero esto... esto era algo más. Y no había forma de que pudiera vivir así. Podían ser felices otra vez, ¿no? Él ciertamente había sido feliz antes. Ella también. Podía quejarse acerca de los sentimientos de él, pero sabía que había sido feliz.

Y ella sería feliz de nuevo, prometió. Una vez que Bella aceptara que a él le importaba en cada forma que conocía, podrían volver a la confortable existencia que se habían forjado desde su matrimonio. Tendría al bebé. Serían una familia. Él le haría el amor con sus manos y sus labios, con todo menos con palabras.

La había ganado antes. Podría hacerlo otra vez.

Dos semanas después, Bella estaba sentada en su nuevo salón rosa tratando de leer un libro pero pasando mucho más tiempo mirando por la ventana. Edward le había dicho que llegaría en los próximos días, y ella no podía controlar el correr de su corazón cada vez que escuchaba un sonido que sonaba como un carruaje subiendo por la entrada.

El sol se había deslizado bajo el horizonte antes de que se diera cuenta de que no había volteado una sola página de su libro. Un preocupado sirviente le había traído la cena que había olvidado pedir, y Bella apenas había terminado su plato de sopa antes de quedarse dormida en el sofá.

Unas horas después, el carruaje por el cual había estado esperando tan diligentemente hizo un alto delante de la casa, y Edward, cansado del viaje aunque ansioso de ver a su esposa, saltó afuera. Alcanzó uno de sus bolsos y retiró un paquete casi envuelto, dejando el resto de su equipaje en el vehículo para que el lacayo lo trajera. Miró a la casa y notó que no había luz en su habitación. Esperaba que Bella no estuviera ya dormida, no tenía corazón para despertarla, pero realmente quería hablar con ella esa noche y tratar de compensarla.

Pateó el suelo en los escalones delanteros, tratando de desalojar algo del barro de sus botas. El mayordomo, que había estado esperándolo casi tanto tiempo como Bella, abrió la puerta antes de que Edward pudiera tocar.

—Buenas noches, Brearley —dijo Edward afablemente.

—¿Puedo ser el primero en darle la bienvenida, mi señor?

—Gracias. ¿Está mi esposa todavía despierta?

—Creo que está en el salón rosa, mi señor. Leyendo, creo.

Edward encogió su abrigo.

—Ciertamente le gusta hacer eso.

—Somos afortunados de tener una dama tan educada —agregó Brearley.

Edward parpadeó.

—No tenemos un salón rosa, Brearley.

—Lo tenemos ahora, mi señor. En el anterior salón oeste.

—¿Oh? Así que lo decoró. Bueno, bien por ella. Quiero que piense en este lugar como su hogar.

—Como todos nosotros, mi señor.

Edward sonrió. Bella había despertado una fiera lealtad entre el personal de la casa. Las criadas positivamente la adoraban.

—Voy a sorprenderla ahora. —Anduvo a zancadas a través del pasillo delantero, girando a la derecha hasta que alcanzó lo que solía ser el salón oeste. La puerta estaba ligeramente entornada, y Edward podía ver el parpadeo de una vela. Tonta mujer. Debería saber que necesitaba más de una vela para leer.

Empujó la puerta unos centímetros más y asomó la cabeza. Bella estaba acostada en el sofá, su boca suave y ligeramente abierta mientras dormía. Un libro estaba sobre su vientre, y una comida medio terminada estaba en la mesa cerca de ella. Se veía tan adorablemente inocente, su corazón dolía. La había extrañado en su viaje, había pensado en ella, y su desfavorable partida, casi cada minuto de cada día. Pero no había pensado que se había dado cuenta de cuan profundo y elemental había sido su deseo hasta ese justo momento, cuando la vio de nuevo, sus ojos cerrados, su pecho subiendo y bajando suavemente en sueños.

Se había dicho a sí mismo que no la despertaría, pero eso, razonó, fue cuando pensó que estaría en la habitación. Iba a tener que ser despertaba para ir arriba a la cama, así que podría ser él quien lo hiciera.

Caminó hasta el sofá, empujó la cena a un lado, y la puso arriba de la mesa, dejando su paquete descansar en su regazo.

—Despierta, cari… —se detuvo, tardíamente recordando como le había ordenado que no usara más nombres cariñosos. Tocó su hombro—. Despierta, Bella.

Ella parpadeó.

—¿Edward? —su voz sonaba aturdida.

—Hola, gatita. —Que lo colgaran si no quería que la llamara así. Si quería usar un sobrenombre, lo haría.

—Yo casi… —Bostezó—. Casi desisto de esperarte.

—Te dije que llegaría hoy.

—Pero los caminos...

—No estaban tan mal. —Le sonrió a ella. Su mente adormilada no había recordado todavía que estaba molesta con él, y no veía ninguna razón para recordárselo. Tocó su mejilla—. Te extrañé.

Bella bostezó otra vez.

—¿Lo hiciste?

—Mucho. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Me extrañaste?

—Yo… sí. —Mentir no tenía propósito, entendió. Él ya sabía que lo amaba—. ¿Lo pasaste bien en Londres? —preguntó educadamente.

—Preferiría que hubieses estado conmigo —replicó, y sonó demasiado moderado, como si sus oraciones estuviesen cuidadosamente escogidas para no ofender. Y luego en la misma voz educada—. ¿Lo pasaste bien mientras no estuve?

—Alice vino por un par de días.

—¿En serio?

Bella asintió. Y luego dijo:

—Aparte de eso, sin embargo, tuve mucho tiempo para pensar.

Hubo un largo silencio, y luego:

—Ya veo.

Ella miró mientras dejaba el paquete, se paraba y luego caminaba adonde la solitaria vela estaba consumiéndose.

—Está un poco oscuro aquí —dijo, pero había algo afectado acerca de ello, y ella deseaba poder ver su cara mientras levantaba la vela y usaba su luz para iluminar más.

—Me dormí mientras todavía estaba el crepúsculo —le dijo, porque… bueno, porque parecía haber un cierto acuerdo tácito entre ellos para mantener todo esto cordial, cuidadosa y civilizadamente y todo lo demás que significaba que evitaban algo real.

—¿En serio? —replicó—. Anochece más temprano ahora. Debes haber estado muy cansada.

—Es agotador cargar a una persona extra con uno.

Él sonrió. Finalmente.

—No será por mucho tiempo.

—No, pero quiero que este último mes sea lo más placentero posible.

Las palabras colgaron en el aire. Ella no las había querido decir inocentemente, y él no las malinterpretó.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó, cada palabra tan suave y precisa que ella no pudo perder su seria intención.

—Quiero decir... —Tragó nerviosamente, deseando estar levantada con las manos en sus caderas, o los brazos cruzados, o algo, menos esta posición completamente vulnerable acostada en el sofá—. Significa que no puedo continuar como estábamos antes.

—Pensaba que éramos felices —dijo con cautela.

—Lo éramos. Yo lo era. Quiero decir... pero no lo era.

—Lo eras o no lo eras, gatita. Uno o lo otro.

—Ambos —dijo, odiando el tono falto de carácter de su voz—. ¿No lo entiendes? —Y luego lo miró—. No, veo que no.

—No entiendo qué quieres que haga —dijo rotundamente. Pero ambos sabían que estaba mintiendo.

—Necesito saber en donde me encuentro contigo, Edward.

—¿En dónde te encuentras conmigo? —preguntó con voz dudosa—. ¿En dónde te encuentras conmigo? Maldita sea, mujer. Eres mi esposa. ¿Qué más necesitas saber?

—¡Necesito saber que me amas! —explotó, poniéndose en pie con torpeza. Él no replicó, sólo se paró allí con un músculo retorciéndose en su mejilla, entonces ella añadió—. O necesito saber que no lo haces.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso?

—Significa que quiero saber qué sientes, Edward. Necesito saber qué sientes por mí. Si no… si no… —Ella apretó sus cerrados ojos y retorció sus manos, tratando de entender exactamente qué era lo que quería decir—. No importa si no te preocupa —dijo finalmente—. Pero debo saber.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —Arrastró sus dedos furiosamente por su cabello—. Cada minuto del día te digo que te adoro.

—No me dices que me adoras. Me dices que adoras estar casado conmigo.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? —casi gritó.

—Tal vez sólo adoras estar casado.

—¿Después de Tanya? —escupió.

—Lo siento —dijo, porque lo sentía. Por eso. Pero no por el resto—. Hay una diferencia —dijo en una voz baja—. Una grande. Quiero saber si te importo, no sólo por la forma en la que te hago sentir.

Él descansó sus manos en el alfeizar, inclinándose pesadamente mientras miraba por la ventana. Ella sólo podía ver su espalda, pero lo oyó decir claramente:

—No sé que estás hablando.

—No quieres saberlo —explotó—. Tienes miedo de pensar en ello. Tu…

Edward se giró y la calló con una mirada que era tan dura como ninguna que alguna vez hubiera visto. Incluso esa noche cuando la besó por primera vez, cuando estaba sentado solo, emborrachándose después de sepultar a Tanya, no se había visto así.

Anduvo hacia ella, con movimientos lentos e hirviendo de rabia.

—No soy un esposo dominante, pero mi indulgencia no se extiende a ser llamado cobarde. Escoge tus palabras con gran cuidado, esposa.

—Y tú puedes elegir tus actitudes con mayor cuidado —respondió, su bajo tono se deslizó a lo largo de su espalda—. No soy una pequeña y tonta—su cuerpo entero tembló mientras luchaba por las palabras— cosa que puedes tratar como si me faltara cerebro.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, Bella. ¿Cuándo te he tratado así? ¿Cuándo? Dime, porque estoy condenadamente curioso.

Bella tartamudeó, incapaz de hacer frente a su desafío. Finalmente dijo:

—No me gusta que me hablen en tono arrogante, Edward.

—Entonces no me provoques —su expresión estaba peligrosamente cerca de la mofa.

—¿Que no te provoque? —estalló incrédulamente, avanzando hacia él—. ¡Tú no me provoques!

—No he hecho una maldita cosa, Bella. Un minuto pensé que éramos dichosamente felices y al próximo vienes a mí hecha una furia, acusándome de Dios sabe qué horrible crimen, y…

Se detuvo cuando sintió los dedos de ella frenéticamente clavados en sus brazos.

—¿Pensabas que éramos dichosamente felices? —susurró

Por un momento, cuando la miró era casi como si estuviera meramente sorprendida.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo—. Te lo digo todo el tiempo. —Pero luego se dio a sí mismo una sacudida, puso los ojos en blancos y la empujó lejos—. Oh, lo olvidaba. Todo lo que he hecho, todo lo que he dicho… nada ha importado. No quieres saber que soy feliz contigo. No te importa si me gusta estar contigo. Solamente quieres saber como me siento.

Y luego, porque ella no podía evitar no decirlo, susurró:

—¿Cómo te sientes acerca de mí?

Fue como si lo hubiera reventado con un alfiler. Había sido todo movimiento y energía, las palabras derramándose en tono burlón de su boca, y ahora… Ahora sólo se quedó allí, sin hacer un ruido, sólo contemplándola como si hubiera liberado a Medusa en su sala.

—Bella, yo… yo...

—¿Tú qué Edward? ¿Tú qué?

—Yo... Oh, Cristo, Bella, esto no es justo.

—No puedes decirlo. —Sus ojos se llenaron de horror. Hasta ese momento había conservado la esperanza de que él simplemente lo soltara, que tal vez sólo estaba pensando muy duramente acerca de ello, y cuando el momento fuera correcto y sus pasiones fueran altas, las palabras se derramarían de sus labios, y se daría cuenta de que la amaba—.Dios —suspiró Bella. La pequeña parte de su corazón que siempre había creído que la amaría se marchitó y murió en el espacio de un segundo, destrozando la mayoría de su alma con ella—.Dios —dijo otra vez—. No puedes decirlo.

Edward vio el vacío en sus ojos y supo que la había perdido.

—No quiero herirte —dijo débilmente.

—Es demasiado tarde. —Sus palabras se agarraron a su garganta, y caminó lentamente a la puerta.

—¡Espera!

Se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

Él la alcanzó y levantó el paquete que había traído consigo.

—Toma —dijo, embotado y llano—. Te traje esto.

Bella tomó el paquete de su mano, contemplando su espalda mientras salía a zancadas del cuarto. Con manos temblorosas, lo desenvolvió. Le Morte d'Arthur. La misma copia que había deseado tan fervientemente de la librería de caballeros.

—Oh, Edward —susurró—. ¿Por qué tenías que ir y hacer algo tan dulce? ¿Por qué no puedes solamente dejarme odiarte?

Muchas horas después, cuando limpió el libro con su pañuelo, se encontró a sí misma esperando que sus saladas lágrimas no hubiesen arruinado permanentemente la cubierta de cuero.

...

_7 DE JUNIO DE 1820_

_Lady Cullen y Alice llegaron hoy para esperar el nacimiento del "heredero", como todo el clan Masen lo llama. El doctor no parece pensar que voy a tenerlo hasta dentro de un mes, pero Lady Cullen dijo que no quería ningún riesgo._

_Estoy segura que han notado que Edward y yo no compartimos más la habitación. Es poco común, por supuesto, para las parejas casadas que compartan habitación, pero la última vez que estuvieron aquí lo hacíamos, y estoy segura que se preguntan acerca de la separación. Han pasado dos semanas ya desde que mudé mis pertenencias._

_Mi cama está llena de corrientes y fría. Lo odio._

_No estoy ni siquiera emocionada por el nacimiento del niño._

* * *

__**Owwwwwwwwww pobree Bella o no? quien aparte de mi quiere golpear a Edward?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Holaaaaaaaa se que debi actualizar antes pero era el loliday habia que festejarlo XDD y tambien por que me di cuentaa que solo queda este capitulo y el proximo y se termina la historia peroooo como se me hacen excesivamente largos los partire a la mitad asi que en total quedaran en 4 asii que disfruten ^^**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 19

Las siguientes semanas fueron horribles. Edward comenzó a hacer que le enviaran su comida al estudio, estar sentado al otro lado de Bella durante una hora cada tarde era más de lo que podía soportar. Esta vez la había perdido, era una agonía mirar dentro de sus ojos y verlos tan vacíos y carentes de emoción.

Si Bella ya no era capaz de sentir nada más, en ese momento Edward sentía demasiado.

Se sentía furioso con ella por ponerlo en una situación crítica y que intentara forzarlo a reconocer emociones que no estaba seguro de sentir.

Estaba enrabietado ya que ella había decidido abandonar su matrimonio después de determinar que no había pasado alguna clase de prueba que había dispuesto para él.

Se sentía culpable de haberla hecho tan miserable. Estaba confuso acerca de cómo tratarla y aterrorizado de no poder reconquistarla nunca.

Estaba enfadado consigo mismo por su incapacidad para decirle sencillamente que la amaba y consideraba, de alguna manera, inadecuado no saber cómo hacerlo hasta determinar si estaba enamorado.

Pero sobre todo, se sentía solo. Estaba solo y triste por su esposa. La echaba de menos a ella y a todos sus pequeños comentarios graciosos y expresiones raras. De vez en cuando se la cruzaba en el pasillo, y se obligaba a examinar su cara, tratando de vislumbrar a la mujer con la que se había casado. Pero ella se había ido. Bella se había convertido en una mujer diferente. Parecía que ya no se preocupaba. Por nada.

Su madre, que había venido para quedarse hasta que el niño naciera, lo había buscado para decirle que Bella apenas picoteaba su comida. Había jurado por lo bajo. Ella debería darse cuenta de que era malo para su salud. Pero no se sentía con el valor suficiente como para buscarla e inculcarle algo de sentido común. Simplemente dio instrucciones a algunos de los criados para que mantuvieran un ojo vigilante sobre ella.

Le daban informes a diario, por lo general, en las horas tempranas de la tarde, cuando se sentaba en su estudio, considerando el alcohol y los efectos amnésicos de este. Esta noche no era diferente; iba por su tercer brandy cuando oyó un brusco golpecito en la puerta.

—Entre.

Para gran sorpresa suya, su madre entró.

La saludó con la cabeza cortésmente.

—Has venido a regañarme, imagino.

Lady Cullen se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y exactamente por qué piensas que necesitas que te regañe?

Su sonrisa careció de todo humor.

—¿Por qué no me lo dices tú? Estoy seguro que tienes una extensa lista.

—¿Has visto a tu esposa a lo largo de la semana pasada? —exigió.

—No, no creo que… ¡Ah!... ¡ah!, espera un minuto. —Tomó un sorbo del brandy—. Me la crucé en el pasillo hace unos días. El martes, creo que fue.

—Está de más de ocho meses de embarazo, Anthony.

—Te aseguro que soy consciente.

—Eres un canalla por dejarla sola en un momento de necesidad.

Él tomó otro trago.

—Sólo para aclarar las cosas, ella me dejó solo, no al revés. Y no me llames Anthony.

—Te llamaré como malditamente me plazca.

Edward alzó sus cejas ante el uso de la primera blasfemia que en toda su vida había oído escaparse de los labios de su madre.

—Felicidades, te has rebajado a mi nivel.

—¡Dame eso! —Se abalanzó hacia adelante y agarró el vaso de su mano. El líquido ámbar salpicó sobre el escritorio—. Me tienes horrorizada, Anthony. Eres tan malvado como cuando estabas con Tanya. Eres odioso, grosero… —Se quedó sin acabar cuando la mano de él se envolvió alrededor de su muñeca.

—Nunca cometas el error de comparar a Bella con Tanya —dijo él con voz amenazante.

—¡No lo hice! —Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa—. Jamás se me ocurriría.

—Bien. —La soltó de repente y caminó hacia la ventana. El paisaje era tan desapacible como su humor.

Su madre permaneció silenciosa un rato, pero entonces preguntó:

—¿Cómo vas a hacer para intentar salvar tu matrimonio, Edward?

Él soltó un desalentado suspiro.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura de que soy yo quien necesita hacer por salvarlo?

—Por el amor de Dios, sólo mira a la muchacha. Está claramente enamorada de ti.

Sus dedos agarraron el alféizar hasta que los nudillos se le volvieron blancos.

—No he visto ninguna indicación de eso últimamente.

—¿Cómo podrías? No la has visto en semanas. Por tu bien, espero que no hayas matado lo que fuera que ella sentía por ti.

Edward no dijo nada. Sólo quería que la conversación terminara.

—No es la misma mujer que era hace unos meses —siguió su madre—. Era tan feliz. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por ti.

—Las cosas cambian, Madre —dijo concisamente.

—Y pueden volverse atrás —dijo Lady Cullen con voz suave aunque insistente—. Ven a cenar con nosotras esta noche. Es terriblemente incómodo sin ti.

—Será mucho más incómodo conmigo, te lo aseguro.

—Déjame ser el juez en esto.

Edward se quedó de pie erguido, hizo una larga y temblorosa inhalación. ¿Estaba su madre en lo cierto? ¿Podrían Bella y él resolver sus diferencias?

—Tanya está todavía en esta casa —dijo su madre suavemente—. Déjala ir. Deja que Bella te cure. Ella lo haría, lo sabes, si tan sólo le dieras la posibilidad.

Sintió la mano de su madre en su hombro pero no se giró, era demasiado orgulloso para dejarle ver la cara de su dolor.

...

El primer dolor apretó su vientre aproximadamente una hora antes de que fuera a bajar para la cena. Asustada, Bella se puso la mano sobre el abdomen. El doctor le había dicho que muy probablemente daría a luz en dos semanas.

—Vaya, parece que te vas a adelantar —dijo suavemente—. Sólo quédate dentro para la cena, ¿vale? Realmente estoy hambrienta. No lo he estado durante semanas, ya sabes, y necesito algo de alimento.

El bebé pateó en respuesta.

—Así que éste es el modo en que va a ser, ¿verdad? —susurró Bella con una sonrisa tocando sus rasgos por primera vez en semanas—. Cerraré un trato contigo. Tú me dejas pasar la cena en la paz, y te prometo no ponerte un nombre como Iphigenia.

Sintió otra patada.

—Si eres una chica, por supuesto. Si eres un chico, entonces prometo no llamarte… ¡Anthony! —Se rió, el sonido poco familiar y… agradable—. Prometo no llamarte Anthony.

El bebé se quedó quieto.

—Bueno. Ahora, vayamos a vestirnos, ¿nos vestimos?

Bella llamó a su criada, y una hora más tarde, bajaba la escalera hacia el comedor, sujetando fuertemente el pasamanos en todo su descenso. No estaba segura de por qué no quería decirle a nadie que el bebé estaba en camino, quizás sólo era su natural aversión a armar alboroto. Además, salvo por un dolor cada diez minutos más o menos, se sentía bien. Ciertamente no tenía ningún deseo de ser confinada en su cama aún. Sólo esperaba que el bebé pudiera conseguir refrenarse durante la comida. Había algo vagamente bochornoso respecto al parto, y ella no tenía ningún deseo de enterarse del por qué directamente en la mesa de comedor.

—Ah, ahí estás, Bella —gritó Alice—. Justamente estábamos bebiendo en el salón rosado. ¿Te unes a nosotros?

Bella asintió con la cabeza y siguió a su amiga.

—Pareces un poco rara, Bella —continuó Alice—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sólo grande, gracias.

—Bueno, te encogerás pronto.

Más pronto de lo que cualquiera se daría cuenta, pensó Bella irónicamente.

Lady Cullen le dio un vaso de limonada.

—Gracias —dijo Bella—. De repente tengo mucha sed. —Desatendiendo las buenas formas, Bella lo engulló de un trago. Lady Cullen no dijo una palabra mientras le rellenaba el vaso. Bella bebió aquel casi igual de rápido—. ¿Crees que la cena estará lista? —preguntó—. Estoy terriblemente hambrienta. —Ésta era, en realidad, sólo la mitad de la historia. Iba a dar a luz al bebé en la mesa del comedor si se demoraban mucho más tiempo.

—Seguramente —contestó Lady Cullen ligeramente desconcertada por la impaciencia de Bella—. Ve delante. Después de todo, ésta es tu casa, Bella.

—Así es. —Curvó la cabeza bruscamente y se sujetó el abdomen como si esto pudiera contenerlo todo, y salió al pasillo.

Caminó directamente hacia Edward.

—Buenas noches, Bella.

Su voz era rica y ronca, y ella sintió que algo revoloteaba profundamente en su corazón.

—Confío que estés bien —dijo.

Asintió con la cabeza, tratando de no mirarlo. Había pasado el mes anterior entrenándose para no derretirse en un charco de deseo y anhelo cada vez que lo viera. Había aprendido a educar sus rasgos en una máscara impasible. Todos sabían que él la había destrozado; no necesitaba que todo el mundo lo notara cada vez que él entraba en una habitación.

—Discúlpame —murmuró, pasando por delante de él hacia el comedor.

Edward agarró su brazo.

—Permíteme que te escolte, gatita.

El labio inferior de Bella comenzó a temblar. ¿Qué trataba de hacer él? Si hubiera estado sintiéndose menos confusa -o menos embarazada- probablemente habría hecho un intento de soltarse de su agarre, pero tal como estaba, consintió y le permitió conducirla a la mesa.

Edward no dijo nada durante los primeros platos, lo cual fue mejor así para Bella, que estaba contenta de evitar toda conversación en favor de su comida. Lady Cullen y Alice trataron de involucrarla en la conversación, pero Bella siempre lograba tener la boca llena. Se salvó de responder masticando, tragando, y después murmurando:

—Realmente estoy muy hambrienta.

Esto funcionó para los tres primeros platos, hasta que el bebé dejó de cooperar. Había pensado que estaba logrando bastante bien no reaccionar ante los dolores, pero debió haberse estremecido, porque Edward miró bruscamente en su dirección y preguntó:

—¿Algo va mal?

Sonrió pálidamente, masticó, tragó, y murmuró:

—En absoluto. Pero realmente estoy muy hambrienta.

—Ya lo vemos —dijo Alice con sequedad, ganándose una reprobadora mirada de su madre.

Bella tomó otro bocado de su pollo con almendras y luego se estremeció de nuevo. Esta vez Edward estaba seguro de haberlo visto.

—Has hecho un ruido —dijo firmemente—. Te oí. ¿Qué pasa?

Ella masticó y tragó.

—Nada. Aunque estoy muy hambrienta.

—Quizás estás comiendo demasiado deprisa —sugirió Alice.

Bella se lanzó sobre la excusa.

—Sí, sí, debe ser eso. Iré más despacio. —Por suerte, la conversación cambió de dirección cuando Lady Cullen hizo entrar a Edward en un debate sobre el proyecto de ley que él había apoyado recientemente en el Parlamento. Bella estaba agradecida de que su atención estuviera ocupada en otra parte; había estado mirándola demasiado detenidamente, y le resultaba difícil mantener la cara serena cuando sentía una contracción.

Su vientre se apretó de nuevo, y esta vez perdió la paciencia.

—Para—susurró mirando hacia abajo a su cintura—. O de seguro serás Iphigenia.

—¿Has dicho algo, Bella? —preguntó Alice.

—Oh, no, creo que no.

Pasaron otros pocos minutos, y sintió otro apretón.

—Para, Anthony —susurró—. Teníamos un trato.

—Estoy segura de que has dicho algo —dijo Alice bruscamente.

—¿Me llamaste precisamente Anthony? —preguntó Edward.

Gracioso, pensó Bella, como el llamarlo Anthony parecía trastornarlo más que su marcha de la cama de matrimonio.

—Por supuesto que no. Estás imaginándote cosas. Pero juro que estoy cansada. Creo que me retiraré, si a ninguno de vosotros os importa. —Comenzó a levantarse, entonces sintió un torrente de líquido entre sus piernas. Volvió a sentarse—. Tal vez espere al postre.

Lady Cullen se excusó, afirmando que estaba haciendo un régimen de adelgazamiento y que no podía soportar verles comer el pudín. Su partida hizo más difícil a Bella el evitar la conversación, pero hizo todo lo posible, pretendió estar concentrada en la comida y esperó que nadie le hiciera una pregunta. Finalmente, la cena terminó. Edward se puso de pie y caminó hacia su lado, ofreciéndole el brazo.

—No, creo que me quedaré sentada aquí durante un momento. Estoy un poco cansada, ya sabes. —Podía sentir un rubor subiendo a lo largo de su cuello. ¡Cielos!, nadie había escrito alguna vez un libro de buenas costumbres concerniente a lo que hacer cuando el bebé de alguien quería nacer en un comedor formal. Bella estaba completamente mortificada y tan asustada que le parecía imposible levantarse de la silla.

—¿Quieres otra porción? —El tono de Edward fue seco.

—Sí, por favor —contestó ella con voz cascada.

—Bella, ¿estás segura de que te encuentras bien? —preguntó Alice cuando Edward mandó llamar a un sirviente—. Estás muy rara.

—Haz que venga tu madre —graznó Bella—. Ahora.

—¿Es…?

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —dijo Alice tragando saliva—. Es el momento...

* * *

**jojoojoj soy mala pero aqui le cortaree las dejare con la duda y como este es el capitulo que me faltaba darles el que sigue lo subire el martes sii me dan 17 reviews osea llegar a los 160 reviews ya ven me gustan los numeros redondos y pues si no ia saben asta k llegen nos vemos chicas espero que les gustara ^^**


	21. Chapter 21

**Holaaaaaaa les traigo el cap nuevo ya se que muchas me odian por dejarlas a la mitad que habia que mantener la emocion no? XDD y como prometi por los reviews que me mandaron aqui esta el capii auq hubo varios de una sola persona pero aun asi pasaron los 160 espero disfruten**_  
_

**Elenamar-16: jajaja lo see soy mala pero es paraa darle emocion y ya se! a mi tambien me encanta como le habla a su panza y que padree que leyeras de nuevo toda la historia yo tbn hago eso con las historias que me gustan**

**Inmans: eso lo descubriras en este capi ten paciencia**

**Carla Cullen de Hale: que buenoo que te gusto la historia y si yo tambien amo como desde el principio siempre le dijo gatita de cariño es de lo mas tierno aunq el sea un tonto XDD y no esta historia no es la de Diario de un amor correspondido de hecho esa no la conozco pero la buscare para ver que tal esta ten paciencia ya dire pronto como se llama la historia por que luego se adelantan al final. **

**Melygr94: jajajaja yo creo tambien que el hambre era de los puros nervios de no saber que hacer antes no se vomito todo lo que comio XD**

**silence´slight79: paciencia paciencia todo se aclarara en estos capis no te adelantes  
**

**lilian86: aguanta la curiosidad ya faltan dos capis para el final y decir que historia es no quiero adelantar por que luego se saben ya el final**

**hilarycullen17: lo se! solo a ella se le ocurre hacer eso aunque francamente yo creo q tbn lo hubiera hecho XDD y si creo que todas concordamos en que Edward es un tonto.**

** .gi: bienvenida! aunque ya sea al final que bueno que te guste la historia ^^**

**Guest: jajajajaja lo siento no me odies al cabo que son 17 reviews muchas piden hasta mas XDD **

**Personajes Stephanie Meyer, historia adaptada**

* * *

Capitulo 20

_—Haz que venga tu madre —graznó Bella—. Ahora._

_—¿Es…?_

_Bella asintió con la cabeza._

_—¡Oh, Dios mío! —dijo Alice tragando saliva—. Es el momento..._

...

—¿Qué momento? —preguntó Edward con irritación. Entonces atisbó la expresión aterrorizada de Bella—. ¡Por todos los santos! Ese momento. —Cruzó con largos pasos el cuarto y cogió en brazos a su esposa, inconsciente del modo en que sus faldas empapadas manchaban el fino tejido de su chaqueta.

Bella se agarró a su poderoso cuerpo, olvidando todos sus votos de permanecer indiferente ante él. Sepultó su cara en el recodo de su cuello, permitiendo que su fuerza se filtrara en ella. Iba a necesitarla en las horas venideras.

—Pequeña tonta —murmuró—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí sentada con dolores?

Decidió no contestar, sabiendo que la verdad sólo le proporcionaría una reprimenda.

Edward la llevó arriba a un dormitorio de invitados que había sido preparado para el alumbramiento. En el momento en que la posó en la cama, Lady Cullen se precipitó dentro.

—Muchas gracias, Edward —dijo rápidamente—. Manda llamar al médico.

—Ya se ha encargado de ello Brearley —contestó, mirando hacia abajo a Bella con expresión ansiosa.

—Bien, entonces, vete a mantenerte ocupado. Tómate una copa.

—No tengo sed.

Lady Cullen suspiró.

—¿Tengo que explicártelo más detalladamente, hijo? ¡Vete!

—¿Por qué? —Edward parecía incrédulo.

—No hay sitio para los hombres en un parto.

—Ciertamente hubo suficiente sitio para mí con anterioridad —refunfuñó.

Bella se sonrojó con un profundo carmesí.

—Edward, por favor —rogó.

Él la miró.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—Sí. No. No lo sé.

Se colocó las manos en las caderas y afrontó a su madre.

—Creo que debería quedarme. También es mi hijo.

—Oh, muy bien. Sólo acércate a aquella esquina y quédate fuera del camino. —Lady Cullen agitó sus brazos, espantándolo.

Otra contracción agarró a Bella.

—Eeeengh —gimió.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Edward salió disparado a su lado de un salto—. ¿Esto es normal? Si ella está…

—¡Edward, cállate! —dijo Lady Cullen—. Vas a preocuparla. —Se inclinó hacia Bella y presionó con un paño húmedo su frente—. No le hagas caso, querida. Es absolutamente normal.

—Lo sé. Yo… —Hizo una pausa para coger un respiro—. ¿Podrías quitarme este vestido?

—¡Oh, Dios mío!, por supuesto. Lo siento tanto. Se me olvidó por completo. Debes estar tan incómoda. Edward, ven aquí y échame una mano.

—¡No! —exclamó Bella bruscamente.

Él se paró en seco, y su cara se volvió fría.

—Quiero decir, o lo haces tú o lo hace él —le dijo Bella a su suegra—. Pero no ambos.

—Es el parto el que habla —dijo Lady Cullen dulcemente—. No estás pensando con claridad.

—¡No! Él puede hacerlo, si tú quieres, porque… me ha visto antes. O tú puedes hacerlo porque eres una mujer. Pero no te quiero mirándome mientras él me ve. ¿No lo entiendes? —Bella agarró el brazo de la mujer mayor con una fuerza inusitada.

Detrás, en la esquina, Edward reprimió una sonrisa.

—Te dejaré hacer los honores, Madre —dijo manteniendo la voz inexpresiva para así no romper a reír. Con una brusca inclinación de cabeza, dejó la habitación. Se obligó a andar hasta la mitad del pasillo antes de dejarse llevar por la risa. Qué pequeña colección de escrúpulos tan graciosos tenía su esposa.

De vuelta en el dormitorio, Bella estaba apretando los dientes ante otra contracción cuando Lady Cullen le sacó el vestido estropeado.

—¿Se ha ido? —preguntó. No confiaba en que él no echara una miradita.

Su suegra asintió con la cabeza.

—No nos molestará.

—No es una molestia —dijo Bella, antes de que pudiera pensar lo bueno de ello.

—Por supuesto que lo es. Los hombres no tienen sitio durante el parto. Es sucio y doloroso, y ninguno de ellos sabe qué hacer para ser útil. Lo mejor, dejarles que se sienten fuera y que cavilen todos los modos en que ellos deberían recompensarle a una por su arduo trabajo.

—Me compró un libro —susurró Bella.

—¿Él? Estaba pensando en diamantes, para una misma.

—También sería agradable —dijo Bella débilmente.

—Dejaré caer una indirecta en su oído. —Lady Cullen terminó de meter a Bella en el camisón y ahuecó las almohadas detrás de ella—. Aquí tienes. ¿Estás cómoda?

Otro dolor agarró su vientre.

—No. Realmente —apretó entre dientes.

—¿Ha sido otra? —preguntó Lady Cullen—. ¡Dios mío! Vienen muy seguidas. Este puede ser un nacimiento extraordinariamente rápido. Espero que el Doctor Winters llegue pronto.

Bella contuvo el aliento cuando remontó otra ola de dolor, asintiendo con la cabeza su acuerdo.

Lady Cullen tomó su mano y la apretó con su cara arrugada con empatía.

—Si te hace sentir un poco mejor —dijo—, esto es mucho peor con gemelos.

—No lo hace —jadeó Bella.

—¿Te hace sentir un poco mejor?

—No.

Lady Cullen suspiró.

—No pensé que lo haría realmente. Pero no te preocupes —añadió animándose un poco—. Todo acabará pronto.

...

Veintidós horas más tarde, Bella quería una nueva definición de la palabra _pronto_. Su cuerpo entero estaba sacudido por el dolor, su respiración venía en boqueadas irregulares, y sentía como si verdaderamente no pudiera abastecer de suficiente aire a su cuerpo. Y las contracciones seguían viniendo, cada una peor que la última.

—Siento que viene una —gimió.

Lady Cullen inmediatamente restregó su frente con un paño frío.

—Sólo empuja, amor.

—No puedo… Estoy demasiado… ¡Maldita sea! —gritó usando el epíteto favorito de su marido.

En el pasillo, Edward se puso rígido cuando la escuchó gritar. Después de conseguir que Bella se cambiara el vestido manchado, su madre lo había llevado fuera del alcance del oído y lo había convencido de que sería mejor para todos si se quedaba fuera en el pasillo. Alice había traído dos sillas de una sala cercana y diligentemente le hacía compañía, tratando de no estremecerse cuando Bella gritaba de dolor.

—Eso sonó a una mala —dijo nerviosamente, tratando de darle conversación.

Él la fulminó con la mirada. ¡Qué palabras más inoportunas!

—Estoy segura que todo terminará pronto —dijo Alice con más esperanza que certeza—. No creo que esto pueda empeorar mucho.

Bella gritó otra vez, claramente en agonía.

—Al menos no creo que tanto —añadió Alice débilmente.

Edward enterró la cara en las manos.

—No voy a volver a tocarla jamás —gimió él.

—¡No va a volver a tocarme jamás! —oyeron el rugido de Bella.

—Bueno, no parece que vayas a tener mucha discusión con tu esposa sobre ese asunto —gorjeó Alice. Le dio un golpecito en la barbilla con los nudillos—. Anímate, hermano mayor. Estás a punto de convertirte en padre.

—Pronto, espero —refunfuñó—. No creo que pueda soportar esto mucho más.

—Si tú piensas que es malo, sólo piensa cómo debe sentirse Bella.

La clavó una penetrante mirada letal. De nuevo palabras inoportunas. Alice cerró la boca.

...

En la habitación del alumbramiento, Bella sostenía la mano de su suegra en un apretón firme.

—Haz que pare —gimió—. Por favor, haz que pare.

—Terminará pronto, te lo aseguro.

Bella tiró hacia abajo de ella hasta que estuvieron casi cara a cara.

—¡Dijiste eso _ayer_!

—Disculpe, ¿Lady Cullen?

Era el Doctor Winters, que había llegado una hora después de que los dolores hubieran comenzado.

—¿Podría hablar con usted?

—Sí, sí, por supuesto —dijo Lady Cullen, rescatando con cuidado su mano de la de Bella—. Volveré. Te lo prometo.

Bella asintió sacudiendo la cabeza y se aferró sujetando las sábanas, necesitaba algo que apretar cuando el dolor alcanzaba su cuerpo. Su cabeza cayó de un lado al otro mientras trataba de respirar hondo. ¿Dónde estaba Edward? ¿Es que él no se daba cuanta de que lo necesitaba aquí? Necesitaba su calor, su sonrisa, pero sobre todo, necesitaba su fuerza porque no creía que tuviera bastante por ella misma para pasar por esta dura prueba.

Pero era obstinada y tenía su orgullo, y no se sentía con ánimo para preguntar a Lady Cullen donde estaba él. En lugar de eso apretó los dientes e intentó no gritar de dolor.

—¿Bella? —Lady Cullen la estaba mirando con un gesto de preocupación—. Bella, querida, el Doctor dice que tienes que empujar más fuerte. El bebe necesita un poco de ayuda para salir.

—Estoy demasiado cansada —gimió—. No puedo hacerlo más. —_Necesito a Edward_. Pero ella no sabía como decir las palabras.

—Sí, puedes. Si empujas sólo un poco más fuerte ahora, acabarás mucho más rápidamente.

—¡No puedo… No pued… ohhhh!

—Eso es, Lady Edward —dijo el Doctor Winters enérgicamente—. Empuje ahora.

—Yo… Oh, esto duele. Duele.

—Empuje. Puedo ver la cabeza.

—¿Puede? —Bella intentó levantar la cabeza.

—Shhh, no estires el cuello —dijo Lady Cullen—. De todos modos no serás capaz de ver nada. Confía en mí.

—Siga empujando —dijo el Doctor.

—Lo intento. Lo intento. —Bella sujetó fuertemente sus dientes juntos y apretó—. Es… Puede usted… —Tomó unas bocanadas gigantescas de aire—. ¿De qué género es?

—No puedo decirlo aún —contestó el Doctor Winters—. Espere. Espere un minuto… Aquí estamos. —Una vez que la cabeza surgió, el cuerpo diminuto se deslizó rápidamente—. Es una niña.

—¿Lo es? —Bella respiró y suspiró cansadamente—. Por supuesto que lo es. Edward siempre consigue lo que quiere.

Lady Cullen abrió la puerta y sacó la cabeza al pasillo mientras el Doctor miraba al bebé.

—¿Edward?

Alzó la vista con la cara demacrada.

—Ha terminado, Edward. Es una niña. Tienes una hija.

—¿Una niña? —repitió Edward. La larga espera en el pasillo lo había consumido, y después de casi un día entero de escuchar a su esposa gritar de dolor, no podía creer totalmente que estuviera hecho, y fuera padre.

—Es hermosa —dijo su madre—. Perfecta en todos los sentidos.

—Una niña —dijo él otra vez, sacudiendo la cabeza maravillado. Se giró hacia su hermana, que había permanecido a su lado a lo largo de la noche—. Una niña. ¡Alice, tengo una niña! —Y luego, sorprendiéndoles a ambos, le echó los brazos a su alrededor y la abrazó.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Incluso Alice tenía problemas para contener las lágrimas en los ojos.

Edward le dio un último apretón, entonces volvió la mirada a su madre.

—¿De qué color tiene los ojos? ¿Son marrones?

Una divertida sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Lady Cullen.

—No lo sé, querido. No llegué a mirarla. Pero los ojos de los bebés a menudo cambian de color mientras son pequeños. Probablemente no lo sabremos con certeza hasta dentro de algún tiempo.

—Serán marrones —dijo Edward con firmeza.

Los ojos de Alice se agrandaron ante el repentino conocimiento.

—Tú la amas.

—¿Hmm? ¿Qué has dicho, mocosa?

—La amas. Amas a Bella.

Gracioso, pero aquella estrechez en la garganta que siempre sentía ante la mención de la palabra que comenzaba por A había desaparecido.

—Yo… —Edward se paró en seco, su boca se abrió ligeramente en asombrada sorpresa.

—La amas —repitió Alice.

—Eso creo —dijo perplejo—. La amo. Amo a Bella.

—Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta —dijo su madre descaradamente.

Edward se sentó con la boca abierta, asombrado de lo _fácil_ que se sentía todo en ese momento. ¿Por qué le había llevado tanto tiempo darse cuenta? Debería haber sido claro como el día. Amaba a Bella. Amaba todo de ella, desde sus delicadamente arqueadas cejas hasta sus habituales bromas sarcásticas y la forma en que ladeaba la cabeza cuando sentía curiosidad. Amaba su ingenio, su calidez, su lealtad. Incluso le gustaba la forma en sus ojos estaban ligeramente unidos. Y ahora le había dado una hija. Había yacido en aquella cama y parido durante horas bajo un tremendo dolor, todo para darle una hija. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

—Quiero verla. —Casi se ahogó con las palabras.

—El doctor tendrá lista a la niña en un momento —dijo su madre.

—No. Quiero ver a Bella.

—Oh. Bueno, no veo que hay de malo. Espera sólo un segundo. ¿Doctor Winters?

Oyeron una maldición en voz muy baja, y entonces dejaron al bebé en los brazos de su abuela.

Edward abrió de golpe la puerta.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Está perdiendo demasiada sangre —dijo el Doctor con voz grave.

Edward bajó la vista a su esposa y casi tropezó por el dolor. Había sangre por todos lados; parecía salir de ella, y tenía el rostro mortalmente pálido.

—Oh, Dios —dijo con voz estrangulada—. Oh, Bella.

_..._

_Te di a luz hoy. Aún no sé tu nombre. No me han dejado sostenerte. Creía que podría ponerte el nombre de mi madre. Era una mujer encantadora, y siempre me abrazaba con fuerza a la hora de dormir. Su nombre era Caroline. Espero que le guste a Edward. Nunca hablamos de nombres._

_¿Estoy dormida? Puedo oír a todo el mundo a mí alrededor, pero parece que no puedo decirles nada. Intento recordar estas palabras en mi cabeza para así poder escribirlas luego._

_Creo que estoy dormida._

* * *

**Al fin! se va a caer el cielo por que Edward al fin admitio que ama a Bella ya iba siendo hora no? pero tipico hombre tiene que ser cuando se mueree osea por Dios que mas queria para admitirlo? bueno chicas espero les gustara el capi solo faltan dos y para poder subir el siguiente espero llegar a las 185 reviews y una cosa sii se llega antes del viernes ese dia les subo el capitulo asi que ya saben! y no hagan trampas no se valen de dos o mas XDD **


	22. Chapter 22

**Holaaaa chicas! como les va? todavia me odian? esperoo que no tanto a como odiaban a Edward y como lo prometido es deudaa les traje el cap hoy vierness como dije k haria si llegaban a los 185 reviews y los pasaron asii que yo cumplo, espero que les gustee este ;)**

**Personajes Stephanie Meyer, historia adaptada.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 21

El doctor logró restañar la hemorragia, pero estaba sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se lavaba las manos.

—Ha perdido mucha sangre —dijo con seriedad—. Va a estar débil.

—¿Pero va a reponerse? —preguntó ansioso Edward.

El doctor Winters alzó los hombros en un melancólico encogimiento.

—Sólo podemos tener esperanzas.

No gustándole aquella respuesta, Edward lo empujó para pasar y se sentó en una silla junto a la cama de su esposa. Le agarró su fláccida mano y la sostuvo en la de él.

—Se repondrá —dijo en voz ronca—. Tiene que hacerlo.

Lady Cullen se aclaró la garganta.

—Doctor Winters, ¿tiene alguna idea de qué causa tanta sangre?

—Podría ser una rasgadura en el útero. Probablemente al expulsar la placenta.

—¿Es algo común?

El doctor asintió.

—Me temo que debo irme. Hay otra mujer en la zona que está esperando, y necesito dormir un poco si quiero atenderla apropiadamente.

—Pero Bella… —Las palabras de Lady Cullen se fueron apagando cuando miró a su nuera con consternación y miedo.

—No hay nada más que pueda hacer por ella. Sólo podemos esperar y rezar para que su cuerpo cure la rasgadura, y no vuelva a sangrar.

—¿Y si lo hace? —preguntó Edward monótonamente.

—Si lo hace, presionen vendas limpias contra ella como he hecho yo. Y envíen a buscarme.

—Si lo hacemos, ¿hay alguna maldita posibilidad de que llegue a tiempo? —preguntó Edward mordaz, la pena y el terror rompiendo toda cortesía.

El doctor decidió no contestar. Inclinó la cabeza.

—Lady Cullen. Lord Edward.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Lady Cullen cruzó la habitación hasta llegar al lado de su hijo.

—Edward —dijo en tono tranquilizador—. Deberías descansar un poco. Has estado en pie toda la noche.

—Al igual que tú.

—Sí, pero yo… —sus palabras se apagaron. Si su esposo estuviese moribundo, ella querría estar con él. Plantó un beso en la coronilla de Edward—. Te dejaré solo con ella.

Él se dio la vuelta, sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente.

—¡Maldita sea todo, Madre! No estoy aquí para despedirme. No hay necesidad de hablar como si se estuviese muriendo.

—Claro que no. —Pero sus ojos, llenos de piedad y pena, decían algo diferente. Dejó la habitación en silencio.

Edward bajó la vista a la pálida cara de Bella, un músculo se movió espasmódicamente en su garganta.

—Debería haberte dicho que te quería —dijo con voz ronca—. Debería habértelo dicho. Es todo lo que querías escuchar, ¿verdad? Y fui demasiado estúpido para darme cuenta. Creo que te he querido todo este tiempo, mi amor. Desde el principio. Desde aquel día en el carruaje cuando me dijiste por fin que me querías. Estaba…

Se detuvo, creyendo haber visto un movimiento en su cara. Pero fue sólo su propia sombra moviéndose por su piel mientras se balanceaba de adelante a atrás.

—Estaba tan sorprendido —dijo, una vez que volvió a recuperar la voz—. Tan sorprendido porque alguien pudiese quererme y no desear ningún tipo de poder sobre mí. Tan sorprendido de que pudieses quererme y no quisieses cambiarme. Y yo… yo no pensé que _pudiera_ volver a amar. ¡Pero estaba equivocado! —Flexionó las manos nerviosamente, y tuvo que resistir la urgencia de tomarla por los hombros y sacudirla—. Estaba equivocado, maldita sea, y no fue culpa tuya. No fue tu culpa, cariño. Fue mía. O quizás de Tanya, pero definitivamente no tuya. —Le alzó otra vez la mano y se la llevó a los labios—. Nunca fue tu culpa, cariño —dijo de manera suplicante—. Así que vuelve a mí. Por favor. Lo juro, me estás asustando. ¿No quieres asustarme, verdad? Te lo aseguro, no es un espectáculo bonito.

No hubo respuesta. Deseó que ella tosiese, o que inquieta, cambiase de posición, o algo. Pero sólo siguió allí acostada, tan quieta, tan inmóvil que un momento de absoluto terror descendió sobre él y frenético giró su mano para sentir el pulso en el interior de su muñeca. Edward suspiró aliviado. Allí estaba. Era débil, pero estaba allí.

Dejó salir un cansado bostezo. Estaba agotado, y se le cerraban los párpados, pero no se iba a permitir dormir. Necesitaba _estar_ con ella. Necesitaba verla, oírla respirar, simplemente ver la forma en que la luz jugaba con su piel.

—Está demasiado oscuro —musitó, poniéndose en pie—. Esto parece una maldita morgue. —Buscó por la habitación, revolviendo cajones y armarios hasta que encontró algunas velas más. Las encendió rápidamente y las puso en sus soportes. Aún seguía estando demasiado oscuro. Se acercó a zancadas hasta la puerta, la abrió de golpe y gritó— ¡Brearley! ¡Madre! ¡Alice!

Inmediatamente ocho personas contestaron a su llamada, todas temiéndose lo peor.

—Necesito más velas —dijo Edward, su voz desmentía su terror y su cansancio. Unas cuantas doncellas se escabulleron con prontitud.

—Pero esto ya está bastante iluminado —dijo Alice, asomando la cabeza en la habitación. Contuvo el aliento cuando vio a Bella, su mejor amiga desde la infancia, acostada tan quieta—. ¿Va a estar bien? —susurró.

—Va a estar bien —le espetó Edward—. Siempre que podamos tener algo de luz aquí.

Alice se aclaró la garganta.

—Me gustaría entrar y decir algo.

—¡Ella no va a morir! —explotó Edward—. ¿Me oyes? No va a morir. No hay necesidad de hablar de esa forma. No tienes que decirle adiós.

—Pero si lo hace —persistió Alice, las lágrimas le rodaban mejillas abajo—. Me sentiría…

El control de Edward se quebró, y empujó a su hermana contra la pared.

—No va a morir —dijo con voz baja y mortífera—. Apreciaría si dejases de actuar como si lo fuese.

Alice asintió a tirones.

Edward la soltó de improvisto y luego se miró las manos como si fuesen objetos extraños.

—Dios mío —dijo confuso—. ¿Qué me está ocurriendo?

—No pasa nada, Edward —dijo Alice tranquilizadora, tocándole con cautela el hombro—. Tienes todo el derecho a estar crispado.

—No, no es verdad. No cuando necesita que sea fuerte para ella. —Volvió a entrar a zancadas en la habitación y se sentó una vez más con su esposa—. Ahora mismo no importa —musitó, tragando compulsivamente—. Nada importa excepto Bella.

Una criada con cara de sueño entró en la habitación con algunas velas.

—Enciéndalas todas —le ordenó Edward—. Quiero que aquí dentro esté tan iluminado como si fuese de día. ¿Me ha oído? Iluminado como el día. —Se giró de vuelta hacia Bella y le pasó la mano por la frente—. A ella siempre le gustaron los días soleados. —Se horrorizó al oírse y miró frenéticamente a su hermana—. Quiero decir, le encantan los días soleados.

Alice, incapaz de ver a su hermano en tal estado de pesadumbre, asintió y se marchó en silencio.

Unas pocas horas después, Lady Cullen entró en la habitación portando un pequeño bulto envuelto en una suave manta rosada.

—Te traje a tu hija —dijo suavemente.

Edward alzó la vista, conmocionado al darse cuenta de que se había olvidado por completo de la existencia de aquella diminuta persona. La miró con incredulidad.

—Es tan pequeña.

Su madre sonrió.

—Los bebés suelen llegar así.

—Lo sé pero… se parece a ella. —Alargó su dedo índice hacia su manita. Sus diminutos dedos la agarraron con sorprendente firmeza. Edward alzó la vista hacia su madre, la maravilla ante aquella nueva vida escrita en su sombrío rostro—. ¿Puedo sostenerla?

—Claro. —Lady Cullen le colocó el bulto en los brazos—. Es tuya, ya lo sabes.

—Lo es, ¿verdad? —Bajó la vista hacia la rosada cara y le tocó la nariz—. ¿Qué tal? Bienvenida al mundo, gatita.

—¿Gatita? —dijo Lady Cullen con todo divertido—. ¡Qué apodo tan gracioso!

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No, no es gracioso. Es absolutamente perfecto. —Volvió a subir la vista hacia su madre—. ¿Por cuánto tiempo será así de pequeña?

—Oh, no lo sé. Al menos por un tiempo. —Cruzó la habitación hasta la ventana, y descorrió las cortinas—. El sol está comenzando a salir. Alice me dijo que querías algo de luz en la habitación.

Asintió, sin poder quitar los ojos de su hija.

Ella dejó de retocar la ventana y se giró de nuevo hacia él.

—Oh, Edward… tiene los ojos marrones.

—¿En serio? —Volvió a bajar la vista al bebé. Tenía los ojos cerrados, dormida—. Sabía que los tendría así.

—Bueno, no querría decepcionar a su papá en su primer día fuera, ¿verdad?

—O a su madre. —Edward paseó la vista sobre Bella, aún mortalmente pálida, luego abrazó a aquel nuevo bebé más cerca.

Lady Cullen miró directamente los ojos azules de su hijo, tan parecidos a los de ella, y dijo:

—Supongo que Bella esperaba ojos azules.

Edward tragó saliva, incómodo. Bella lo había querido durante tanto tiempo y tan bien, y él la había rechazado. Ahora quizás la perdiese, y ella nunca sabría que él se había dado cuenta de lo idiota que había sido. Nunca sabría que la amaba.

—Supongo que sí —dijo con voz ahogada por la emoción—. Tendrá que esperar al próximo.

Lady Cullen se mordió el labio.

—Por supuesto, querido —dijo consoladora—. ¿Has pensando en nombres?

Alzó la vista sorprendido, como si la idea de un nombre nunca se le hubiese ocurrido.

—Yo… no. Lo olvidé —admitió.

—Alice y yo hemos pensando en algunos nombres bonitos. ¿Qué te parece Julianna? O Claire. Sugerí Jessica, pero a Alice no le gustó.

—Bella nunca permitiría que su hija se llamase Jessica —dijo sin entusiasmo—. Siempre odió a Jessica Stanley.

—¿Aquella pequeña que vivía cerca de Haverbreaks? Nunca lo supe.

—Es un punto discutible, madre. No voy a ponerle un nombre sin consultarlo con Bella.

Lady Cullen volvió a tragar.

—Por supuesto, querido. Yo… te dejaré ahora. Para que puedas estar un tiempo a solas con tu familia.

Edward miró a su esposa y luego a su hija.

—Esta es tu mamá —susurró—. Está muy cansada. Le costó gran esfuerzo hacerte salir. No sé por qué. No eres muy grande. —Para demostrar su argumento, tocó uno de sus diminutos dedos—. No creo que te haya visto aún. Sé que le gustaría. Te sostendría y te abrazaría y te besaría. ¿Sabes por qué? —Se enjuagó una lágrima con torpeza—. Porque te quiere, esa es la razón. Apostaría a que te quiere más de lo que me quiere a mí. Y creo que debe de quererme bastante porque no siempre he actuado como debería.

Lanzó una furtiva mirada a Bella para asegurarse de que no se había despertado antes de añadir.

—Los hombres pueden ser idiotas. Somos tontos y estúpidos y raramente abrimos los ojos lo suficiente como para ver las bendiciones que tenemos enfrente de nuestras caras. Pero yo te veo —añadió, sonriéndole a su hija—. Y veo a tu madre, y espero que su corazón sea lo bastante fuerte como para perdonarme por aquella última vez. Sin embargo, creo que sí lo es. Tu mamá tiene un gran corazón.

El bebé gorjeó, haciendo sonreír a Edward de placer.

—Veo que estás de acuerdo conmigo. Eres muy lista para tener sólo un día. Pero claro, no veo por qué tendría que sorprenderme. Tu mamá también es muy lista.

El bebé hizo gorgoritos.

—Me halagas, gatita. Pero por esta vez, dejaré que pienses que yo también soy listo. —Miró a Bella y susurró—. Sólo uno de nosotros necesita saber lo idiota que he sido.

El bebé hizo otro sonido, llevando a Edward a creer que su hija debería ser la niña más lista de todas las Islas Británicas.

—¿Quieres conocer a tu madre, gatita? Bueno, por qué no os presentamos. —Sus movimientos eran torpes, pues nunca antes había sostenido a un bebé, pero de alguna manera logró colocar a su hija en la curva del brazo de Bella—. Aquí vamos. Mmm, se está calentita ahí, ¿eh? Me gustaría intercambiar mi lugar contigo. Tu mamá tiene una piel realmente suave. —Alargó la mano y tocó la mejilla del bebé—. Aunque no tan suave como la tuya. Tú, pequeña, eres asombrosamente perfecta.

El bebé comenzó a removerse y después de un momento dejó salir un fuerte llanto.

—Oh, querida —musitó Edward, completamente perdido. La recogió y la acunó contra el hombro, tomando gran cuidado en sujetarle la cabeza como le había visto hacer a su madre—. Ya, ya. Shhh. Calla. Está bien.

Era obvio que sus súplicas no estaban surtiendo efecto porque la pequeña bramó en su oído.

Llamaron a la puerta, y Lady Cullen miró dentro.

—¿Quieres que la coja, Edward?

Negó con la cabeza, poco dispuesto a separarse de su hija.

—Creo que tiene hambre. La nodriza está en el cuarto de al lado.

—Oh. Claro. —Pareció vagamente avergonzando mientras le entregaba el bebé a su madre—. Aquí tienes.

Estaba a solas de nuevo con Bella. Ella no se había movido para nada durante toda su vigilia, excepto por el leve movimiento de subida y bajada de su pecho.

—Es de mañana, Bella —dijo, tomando sus manos entre las suyas nuevamente y tratando de hacerla volver en sí—. Es hora de despertarse. ¿Lo harás? Si no lo haces por ti, entonces hazlo por mí. Estoy terriblemente cansado, pero tú sabes que no puedo irme a dormir hasta que tú despiertes.

Pero no se movió. No se giró en su sueño y no roncó, estaba aterrándolo.

—Bella —dijo, oyendo el pánico en su voz—. Es suficiente. ¿Me has oído? Es suficiente. Necesitas...

Se derrumbó, incapaz de seguir adelante por más tiempo. Le apretó la mano y apartó la mirada. Las lágrimas le nublaron la visión. ¿Cómo saldría adelante sin ella? ¿Cómo criaría a su hija solo? ¿Cómo sabría qué nombre ponerle? Y lo peor de todo, ¿cómo podría vivir con él mismo sabiendo que murió sin haber escuchado cuanto la amaba?

Con clara determinación, se secó las lágrimas y se volvió hacia ella.

—Te amo, Bella —dijo fuerte, esperando poder penetrar en su bruma, incluso aunque nunca despertase. Su voz sonó apremiante—. Te amo. A ti. No por lo que haces por mí ni por lo que me haces sentir. Sólo a ti...

* * *

**Joojojoj vuelvo a ser mala lo see perooo es partee de la emocion espero que les gustaraa y para decirles que estee es el penultimo cap por lo tanto el sigueinte es el final definitivo esperoo mucho reviews al menos llegar a los 215 sinoo no hay actualización asi que ya saben nos vemos el martess ^^**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola chicas como estan? sorry por actualizar tan tarde pero hoy no fui para nada un buen dia, pero lo prometido es deuda les traigo el ultimo capi de esta historia que espero disfrutaran mucho amii siempre me ha gustado la historia y queria compartirla tambien para comentarles que tiene una segunda parte pero ahora estaria basada en la historia de Alice y obvio Jasper 3, pero aun no se si adaptarla ustedes que opinan les gustaria leerla? espero sus reviews opinando, les dejare un preview de ella para ver si les llama la atención.**

**Personajes de Stephanie Meyer, historia de Julia Quinn**

* * *

Capitulo 22

_Se derrumbó, incapaz de seguir adelante por más tiempo. Le apretó la mano y apartó la mirada. Las lágrimas le nublaron la visión. ¿Cómo saldría adelante sin ella? ¿Cómo criaría a su hija solo? ¿Cómo sabría qué nombre ponerle? Y lo peor de todo, ¿cómo podría vivir con él mismo sabiendo que murió sin haber escuchado cuanto la amaba?_

_Con clara determinación, se secó las lágrimas y se volvió hacia ella._

_—Te amo, Bella —dijo fuerte, esperando poder penetrar en su bruma, incluso aunque nunca despertase. Su voz sonó apremiante—. Te amo. A ti. No por lo que haces por mí ni por lo que me haces sentir. Sólo a ti..._

...

Un leve sonido salió de los labios de ella, fue tan suave que al principio Edward pensó que lo había imaginado.

—¿Has dicho algo? —Sus ojos inspeccionaron frenéticamente su cara, buscando alguna señal de movimiento. Los labios de ella temblaron de nuevo, y el corazón de él saltó de emoción—. ¿Qué fue eso Bella? Por favor, sólo dilo otra vez. No te oí la primera vez.

Acercó la oreja a sus labios.

Su voz era débil, pero la palabra sonó fuerte y clara.

—Bien.

Edward empezó a reír. No pudo evitarlo. Cómo había podido Bella ser tan sabelotodo mientras se suponía que estaba en su lecho de muerte.

—Estarás bien, ¿no?

La barbilla de ella sólo se movió un milímetro, pero era definitivamente un asentimiento.

Dando rienda suelta a su alegría y a su alivio, corrió hacia la puerta y gritó las buenas noticias para que las oyera el resto de la casa. Como era lógico, su madre, Alice, y muchos de los sirvientes vinieron corriendo hasta el pasillo.

—Ella está bien —jadeó, sin tener en cuenta que su cara estaba húmeda por las lágrimas—. Está bien.

—Edward. —La palabra vino como un graznido desde la cama.

—¿Qué pasa, mi amor?

Se puso a su lado.

—Caroline —dijo suavemente, usando toda su fuerza para curvar sus labios en una sonrisa—. Llámala Caroline.

Él levantó su mano con las suyas y depositó un cortés beso.

—Caroline será. Me has dado una niña perfecta.

—Siempre consigues lo que quieres —susurró ella.

La miró con cariño, dándose cuenta de repente de la extensión del milagro que la había traído de vuelta a de la muerte.

—Sí —dijo roncamente—. Parece que siempre lo hago...

...

Unos días después, Bella ya se sentía mejor. Tal y como pidió, había sido trasladada a la cama que ella y Edward habían compartido durante el primer mes de matrimonio. Los alrededores la reconfortaban, y quería mostrarle a su marido que quería un verdadero matrimonio. Debían estar unidos. Era así de simple.

Aún guardaba cama, pero había recuperado gran parte de su fuerza, y sus mejillas estaban teñidas con un saludable rubor rosado. Aunque eso podía deberse a que estaba enamorada. Bella nunca lo había sentido de aquella forma antes. Edward parecía no poder decir dos frases sin mencionarlo, y Caroline sacó tanto amor de ambos, que era indescriptible.

Alice y Lady Cullen la mimaron en exceso, demasiado, pero Edward trataba de no dejarlas entrometerse demasiado, queriendo a su mujer completamente para él. Estaba sentado a su lado un día cuando ella despertó de una siesta.

—Buenas tardes —murmuró.

—Tardes ¿De verdad? —Ella dejó escapar un bostezo.

—Pasado el mediodía, al menos.

—Dios mío. Nunca antes me había sentido tan descansada.

—Te lo mereces —le aseguró, sus ojos azules brillaron con intenso amor—. Cada uno de los minutos.

—¿Cómo está la bebé?

Edward sonrió, ella lograba hacer esa pregunta dentro del primer minuto de cualquier conversación.

—Muy bien. Tiene muy buenos pulmones, debo decir.

—Es muy dulce, ¿no?

Él asintió.

—Igual que su madre.

—Oh, no soy tan dulce.

Le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz.

—Bajo ese gran temperamento que tienes, eres muy dulce. Créeme. Te he saboreado.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Eres incorregible.

—Soy _feliz_ —la corrigió—, verdaderamente y realmente feliz.

—¿Edward?

La miró atentamente, escuchando la excitación en la voz de ella.

—¿Qué mi amor?

—¿Qué pasa?

—-No estoy seguro de entender lo que quieres decir.

Ella abrió la boca y luego la cerró, obviamente tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas.

—¿Por qué… de repente te has dado cuenta…?

—¿De que te quiero?

Ella asintió en silencio.

—No lo sé. Creo que estuvo dentro de mí todo este tiempo. Sólo que estaba demasiado ciego para verlo.

Ella tragó nerviosamente.

—¿Fue cuando casi muero?

No sabía por qué, pero la idea de que él no pudiera darse cuenta de que la quería antes de que fuera separada de él no le sentó bien.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Fue cuando me diste a Caroline, la sentí llorar, y el sonido fue tan... tan... no lo puedo describir, pero la amé al instante... Oh Bella, la paternidad es la cosa más increíble. Cuando la tengo en mis brazos… desearía que pudieras sentir lo que significa para mí.

—Será como la maternidad, me imagino —dijo ella inteligentemente.

Le tocó los labios con su dedo índice.

—Espera un momento. Déjame terminar mi historia. Tengo amigos que tienen niños, y ellos me habían dicho lo extraordinario que era tener un nueva vida que formara parte de uno, de su propia carne y sangre. Pero yo... —Se aclaró la garganta—. Me di cuenta de que no la amaba porque era parte de mí, sino que la amaba porque era parte de ti.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Oh, Edward.

—No, déjame terminar. No sé que hice o dije para merecerte, Bella, pero ahora que te tengo, no voy a dejarte ir. Te amo demasiado —tragó saliva, ahogándose con sus palabras— Demasiado.

—Oh, Edward, yo también te amo. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Él asintió.

—Doy gracias por eso. Es el regalo más preciado que he podido recibir.

—Seremos verdaderamente felices, ¿verdad?

Ella le sonrió vacilante.

—Más allá de lo imaginable, cariño, más allá de lo imaginable.

—¿Y tendremos más hijos?

La expresión de él se tornó severa.

—Sólo con la condición de que no me vuelvas a dar otro susto como este. Además, el mejor camino para evitar los hijos es la abstinencia, y no creo que pueda ser capaz de conseguirlo.

Ella se sonrojó, pero también dijo:

—Bien.

Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso tan apasionado como provocador.

—Debo dejarte descansar —dijo a regañadientes alejándose de ella.

—No, no. Por favor no te vayas. No estoy cansada.

—¿Estás segura?

Que maravilloso era tener a alguien cuidando de ella.

—Sí, estoy segura. Pero quiero que me traigas algo. ¿No te importaría?

—Claro que no. ¿Qué es?

Ella señaló con el dedo.

—Hay una caja cubierta de seda en mi escritorio en la sala de estar. Dentro hay una llave.

Edward levantó las cejas interrogativamente, pero siguió sus instrucciones.

—¿La caja verde? —le preguntó.

—Sí.

—Aquí tienes —dijo mientras volvía a la habitación trayendo la llave.

—Bien. Ahora si vuelves a mi escritorio, encontrarás una gran caja de madera en la parte trasera del cajón.

Él volvió a la sala de estar.

—Aquí tienes. Dios, como pesa. ¿Qué tienes aquí? ¿Piedras?

—Libros.

—¿Libros? ¿Qué clase de libros son tan preciados para tenerlos bajo llave?

—Son mis diarios.

Reapareció, cargando la caja con ambas manos.

—¿Tus diarios? Nunca lo supe.

—Fue sugerencia tuya.

Él se giró.

—No lo fue.

—Sí lo fue. El primer día que nos conocimos. Te hablé acerca de Jessica Stanley y de lo horrible que era, y me dijiste que escribiera un diario.

—¿Lo hice?

—Mmm-mmm. Y recuerdo exactamente todo lo que me dijiste. Y te pregunté por qué debía llevar un diario y me dijiste: _"porque algún día crecerás interiormente, y serás tan hermosa como ahora eres lista. Y entonces podrás volver a mirar tu diario y darte cuenta de lo tontas que son las niñas pequeñas como Jessica Stanley. Y reirás cuando recuerdes que tu madre te decía que las piernas te empezaban desde los hombros. Y quizás reserves alguna sonrisa para mí cuando recuerdes la bonita charla que hemos tenido hoy"._

La miró impresionado, manojos de recuerdos vinieron a él.

—Y tú dijiste que guardarías una _gran_ sonrisa para mí.

Ella asintió.

—Memoricé palabra por palabra. Fue la cosa más dulce que nadie me había dicho nunca.

—Dios mío, Bella —respiró reverente—. De verdad me amas, ¿no es así?

Ella asintió.

—Desde aquel día. Tráeme la caja aquí.

Le dejó la caja sobre la cama y le dio la llave. Ella abrió la caja y sacó algunos libros. Algunos de ellos eran de piel de cuero, y algunos otros estaban cubiertos con una tela floral de niña, pero ella cogió el más sencillo de todos, un pequeño cuaderno parecido a los que él solía usar cuando era estudiante.

—Este fue el primero —dijo ella, pasando la portada con dedos reverentes—. De verdad te he amado todo este tiempo. ¿Lo ves?

Él miró la primera entrada.

_**2 DE MARZO DE 1810**._

_Hoy me he enamorado._

Una lágrima brotó de los ojos de él.

—Yo también, mi amor, yo también.

**FIN**

* * *

**Y colorin colorado, esta historia llego a su fin espero que la disfrutaran mucho y muchas gracias por seguirla siempre y por todos sus reviews que me hacian reir y actualizar la historia con mas entusiasmo y como dije arriba les dejo un preview de la 2da. parte pero ahora de Alice y Jasper que quiero llamar "Espiando al corazon", pero quiero que me digan si la adapto o no y como ya termine esta historia seguire subiendo la de "Apostando al amor" de Rosalie y Emmett.**

...

Cuando a Lady Alice Masen le cuentan que su nuevo vecino podría haber asesinado a su prometida, está absolutamente convencida de que es falso. Pero, ¿qué mal hace si le espía un poco para asegurarse de que no es verdad?.

Sir Jasper Whitlock trabaja para el aburrido Ministerio de Guerra, no es un espía, aunque ha sido entrenado para ello, y cuando una espectacular chica empieza a seguirle desde su ventana, comienza a sospechar. Y justo cuando decide que no es nada más que una irritante curiosa, descubre que podría estar comprometida con un príncipe extranjero que podría estar conspirando en contra de Inglaterra. Y cuando se descubren espiandose mutuamente, lo unico que descubren es que podrian haberse enamorado.

...

**Esperoo sus opiniones! nos vemos chicas un gusto saber de ustedes :3**


End file.
